The Mochi Unification Movement
by Libbysatton25
Summary: For the first time in the Capital City of the Fire Nation, world leaders, nobles and are gathering together to celebrate international deals which will benefit the growth and prosperity of all four nations. Fire Lord Ozai hopes to impulse his Nation growth with this event, at the same time he hopes to find a suitable young man for his 21 year old daughter Princess Azula...
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOMING FEAST**

**ARRIVAL DAY**

Just imagine, a world where the 100 years war had never happened.

The four nations live in full harmony, supporting and encouraging the collaboration between each other. And even with the disappearance of the Avatar almost 100 years ago, the four-nations keep developing in harmony.

For the first time in history, today in the Capital City of the Fire Nation, world leaders, nobles and important businessmen are gathering together to celebrate international agreements, which will benefit the growth and prosperity of all four nations. In an event named the Unification Movement.

7 years ago, the Avatar Aang was found by some fishermen, frozen near the Southern Water Tribe. Back then, he was only 12 years old, and only mastered the Air bending, now, he had already mastered water bending, and was learning earth bending, soon, he will also need to learn fire bending, and that was also another excuse for Fire Lord Ozai to have the first meeting of the Unification Movement in the Fire Nation.

For the next month starting tonight, the Fire Nation Capital will hold every day a different festivity, involving all the nations, with the intent of getting to know and experience traditions from all the world.

"I seriously don't know why I agreed with this." Princess Azula of the Fire Nation complained, in the middle of the city market, for the fifth time while massaging her temples. How could have she agreed to come?

"Because I asked pretty please?" Ty Lee said while looking at some fabrics.

Right...Because her friend annoyed her to death. "Yeah... sure," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I hate shopping," she muttered.

"Then why did you agree?" her friend Mai, who has been looking at her nails all the time, asked her.

"Why did YOU agree?" Azula backfired her question, "No one hates shopping more than I do than you do."

Mai sighed, "Well, it was this or looking at the wall for the rest of the evening."

"Girls! Look! Isn't it the prettiest one you had seen?" Ty Lee asked while holding a pink cheongsam.

"Oh look! They have it in different colors!" exclaimed excitedly like a little girl.

"Which now, I'm starting to think could have been more interesting than this," Mai muttered.

"Oh, come on, girls!" Ty Lee looked at her friends, "Shopping can be fun…"

"Ty Lee, shopping is NOT fun... ," Azula declared.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes, "Girls, just give it a chance…" she insisted.

The Princess narrowed her eyes, "Admit it. You only wanted me to come because you know that when I came, people tend to give you free stuff." Azula crossed her arms, frowning.

Ty Lee blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of her neck as she chuckled. "Just give it a chance, who knows?... Both of you might end up liking it."

"I DON´T like it ...Why do you think we have servants? For them, to do the things we don't want to do… Including this." Azula said, but her friend ignored her, and when back to what she was doing. She sighed, "Can I join you next time?" Azula asked Mai, "I'm sure looking at the walls will be more fun than this."

Mai nodded in agreement, "Just… don't tell her," she whispered the last part only for her to hear, and Azula smirked. "So, what's your excuse then?"

The Princess took a deep breath, "The palace is too crowded for my liking, the servants are running all around the place getting everything for tonight feast. I couldn't even practice fire bending today. The gisaengs are rehearsing at the plaza.…" she said annoyed, "Seriously, for all the ideas my father had ever had, this one must be the worst... How could he acceded to have people snooping around the palace?"

"It's for `international collaboration´, you more than anyone should be happy… as a Princess, it will simplify your job, a lot." Mai said.

Azula sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her friend was right. "I know…"

She also added, "And… It's also the first time the Avatar Aang comes to the Fire Nation after his defrosting, and...He is looking for a fire bending master, so what a better chance than these kinds of events."

"I know," The Princess snarled, "It's …"

Ty Lee cut her off, "Then, why are you so truly annoyed?... I mean, you are frowning more than usual." she asked while looking closely at two dresses that looked the exact the same for her and Mai.

"Because I'm DOING THIS!" Ty Lee turned to look at her with a serious look, something weird for her. "Fine…" Azula rolled her eyes, "Since I'm turning 21 this year, my father is getting a little too anxious about… finding me a husband." she said with a grin of disgust to the last word.

"Well, he has been trying to match you up with the son of a noble every year since you turned 14, so why is that surprising?" Mai said now looking a little more interested in the conversation.

"Because, I think he hopes that with these kinds of events, I will find someone who matches my expectations, and find worthy of my hand since I have been rejecting every candidate of the Fire Nation nobility," said Azula disgruntled.

"Rejecting? Seriously?" Ty Lee said, still looking at the two dresses. "Oh, no… I don't know which one to choose," she turned to her friends, "Which one should I buy the pink one or the light red one?".

Azula sighed, irritated, rubbing her temple. "Choose the pink one, Ty Lee, you always go for the pink one," she grunted. She was going to murder her friend.

"You are right! ...Thanks, Azula," she turned to pay it, "But seriously… Azula, you haven't been JUST rejecting guys. I mean, you have destroyed their self-esteem. Didn't she, Mai?"

Mai nodded in agreement, "You have been more than cruel to every single one of them… Especially the first one, the son of the Admiral…. What was his name again?" she placed a hand under her chin to try to remember his name.

"Chan?" Ty Lee remembers her while walking again through the market. "Your husband friend?"

"More like an acquaintance. But, yeah, him."

"Well, he was annoying, and it wasn't that bad." Azula defended herself.

"Yeah… You are right. He only cried his eyes out, for nothing." Mai said sarcastically while shrugging, "I have never seen a teenager cry like that."

"Are you sure, you aren't just defending just because you married his best friend?" The Princess asked, but Mai only sighed and rolled her eyes. "After dating Zuzu, I was hoping you will get an upgrade not a downgrade in your boyfriends." she mocked again.

"You are saying that for all the dating experience you have?" Mai commented with sarcasm.

"Touche…" Azula responded.

"Just tell us already why you are so grumpy… and stop frowning… You will get early wrinkles...and you two need to do something about your auras...They are all messy." Ty Lee said, looking at her friends.

"Fine…" Azula said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "The thing is, this `event´ it's just a smokescreen for my father to find me a… a husband…. the other day I accidentally heard my parents talking about grandchildren." she snorted.

Both girls raised her eyebrows.

"What is it with parents and grandchildren lately?" Ty Lee asked, "My parents gathered me and my sisters a few weeks ago, and they started to talk about marriage and grandchildren too."

"Lucky you, 3 of your 6 sisters are already married or engaged, so there is no pressure in you…. Me? The other day, I trapped my mother into trying to make me drink a "miraculous tea" for getting pregnant. She said something about `being married for a year and not being able to conceive´ and blah, blah, blah…. Honestly, lately I have been blocking my hearing whenever she talks to me…." Mai complained, "What is wrong with them? Ruo Jian and I haven't even talked about it."

"Must be something in the water," Azula muttered while walking close to one of the city fountains. "Are you still hoping to ever meet again that earth boy of yours?" Azula asked towards Ty Lee.

For a few years during their teenage years, Ty Lee joined a circus which used to tour around the four nations. And during one of the tours in the Earth Kingdom, she met a boy named Haru, which she instantly fell in love with. The next time the circus went back to his city, he was gone. He left to work in some project involving the mines and earth bending. They never meet again, but her friend was still holding on to the hope that they will eventually meet again.

"Of course,… He is the other end of my red string after all," said Ty Lee softly smiling.

"Are you sure you're not saying that just because he took your virginity?" Azula teased her.

"What?!... NO... Good Azula," Ty Lee blushed, "Either way, he was charming, a total gentleman, and he was sooo funny." she said with a smile.

The Princess smirked, "Ty Lee, I don't know if you are aware of this but, when a guy is funny, you laugh, you don't sleep with him." she mocked.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Just saying," she said shrugging while chuckling as well as Mai.

The three of them walked for a while for the market at the Capitol.

"What do we do now?" Ty Lee asked after a while of silence. "I already have everything for tonight."

Tonight, was the welcoming feast for all the important guests arriving, it will be held in the main plaza, with tons of food, music, and shows.

"I should be heading back to the palace now, I need to get ready, and also being in the Royal Spa will give me a reason to not see anyone till tonight."

"By the way, shouldn't Zuko be also at the feast?" Mai asked.

Azula shrugged, "He should… He must have arrived at the Capital a week ago, but he sends a hawk with a letter, about taking a detour or something like that."

"It will be nice to see him after his `life-changing trip´" Ty Lee said.

Zuko left the Capital more than three years ago, after an accident while training with their father, where he accidentally with his fire burned half of his face. And by his choice and after mother many complaints, he left saying he was going to find the true meaning of fire bending. During these past three years, Zuko toured the world in his ship, and according to one of his latest letters, he even visited the ruins of the Sun Warriors.

Azula was jealous of him, he was Crowned Prince and he was the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, yet; he was traveling all around the world, while she was stuck in the Capital, her birthplace, and yet her golden cage. She also wanted to see the world, but for her parents apparently, it was more important to get married.

Their parents were overprotective with both of them, but especially her, even though since she was very young, she showed every sign of being a prodigy. Her fire was unique, there was no other fire bender with blue fire to the date, too had ever existed. Many said she was even more talented than her cousin Lu Ten, who was also praised to be a fire bending prodigy.

Her cousin Lu Ten is her uncle Iroh's only child, and uncle Iroh was supposed to be the heir to the throne, technically he was supposed to be Fire Lord, not her father.

Uncle Iroh and her cousin Lu ten were military men, and during one of their travels while Fire Lord Azulon ruled, while they were helping to establish one of the first mixed cities of the Earth Kingdom with the Fire Nation near Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten meets a girl, and he fell in love.

Lu Ten fell in love with an Earth Kingdom noble girl, and he was so in love, he even decided to abdicate his birthright of the throne, just to be available to live a happy nice calm life in the Earth Kingdom with the girl he loves. To this day, they are still happily married, and with two little brats.

As for Uncle Iroh, the love for his only child, and his many travels taught him, -at least that's what he says-, that he was a man-made for a simple life, a non-political royalty related one. So, just as his son did, he also abdicates the throne and moved to Ba Sing Se, where now he owns his Tea Shop, which according to the rumors is a total success.

They both used to come to the Capital quite frequently, but their last visit had been over 3 years ago.

After Uncle Iroh also abdicated the throne, Grandfather Azulon named his second child Ozai, his successor.

Her father as Fire Lord had archive enormous things for the Fire Nation, he had made it the most industrialized Nation of the four of and prosperity is what her father rule brought to the Nation. And that was one of the reasons his father wanted the negotiations to be successful, due to all the benefits that it will bring to the four nations.

"Yeah…" Azula said, "I think I should head back to the… " she was cut off by a rampage that got the attention of the three girls. "What is happening?"

People were running from something, or more like getting away of… and then she saw them… a bunch of boys was having an ostrich horse race, and they were causing a total mess.

Citizens were pushing others all over the street, trying to avoid being razed over.

"What the…."

Azula jumped out of the way just in time when one was about to run her over, and when she was about to fire blast them, to try to stop them of causing such a mess, on such an important day, she took a peek of one of the troublemakers, they didn't seem Fire Nation citizen, but before she could do anything else, another one came by, and this one made Ty Lee jump, and accidentally push her in the fountain.

"Yezz… Watch it!" Ty Lee screamed at them. "Azula?"

"Princess!" The two local guards located closely rushed towards them.

Ty Lee and Mai's eyes widened, as well as their mouths at the shock.

Azula was soaked with the water of the fountain and was not only annoyed but furiously pissed. She was panting, her expression was somber, her knuckles were white and Ty Lee could swear she could hear her teeth gritting.

When the two guards tried to reach for her, she stopped them with a hand. "Why don't you two try to do something useful. Like go and get those MOBSTERS?!, Eh?...GO!" She commanded them, in such a glacial tone, that would have made shiver anyone.

"Yes, Princess!" Both said before bowing and chasing after them.

"Azula… I'm so, so…" Ty Lee said reaching to help her friend, but just as she did with her guards Azula did the same trying to stop her from talking.

"Don't…" Azula stood up while using her fire, bending to dry herself. Mai and Ty Lee could see steam all around the Princess.

Ty Lee tried to apologize. "Azula, I'm…."

"Hush…"

"But I'm…."

Azula looked at her friend furiously. "Zip it, Ty Lee, seriously…." she warned her friend as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, and not to lose her perfect posture. And without a word, she started to walk towards the palace.

"We will see you tonight at the feast!" Ty Lee screamed. "Right?" she turned to look to Mai who only shrugged.

By the time the Princess walked through the palace gate, she was fully dry, but still a little steamy and still clenching her teeth.

This day was only meant to get worse and worst.

But nothing will ever prepare her for tonight, and the endless line on suitors her father was going to introduce her. How many rejections and traumatized boys will take for her father to understand she didn't want a suitor or an arranged marriage? Azula wasn't even sure she wanted to get wed or have children of her own -which was the major reason her parents were so eager to marry her-.

Even though the servants were running everywhere getting everything ready for the feast, they could still sense her grim mood.

"P-Princess?" A shaky voice behind her called her.

She turned. "WHAT?!" Azula snarled between teeth.

The servant while bowing said, "The Southern Water Tribe guests and some air nomads have arrived. Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, require your presence to welcome them."

"Perfect," she grunted, chagrined.

"Sorry, Princess?"

"Nothing. Thinking aloud," she took a deep breath, she certainly didn't need it this right now. "Tell them I will see them tonight, that I don't feel very well right now."

"Lying again?" A voice said, "That is SO inappropriate for a Princess, but so much like you." he mocked appearing around the corner. "You haven't changed a thing."

Azula crossed her arms. "I changed," she stated. "I grew taller," she said, smirking.

"Not much." her sibling retorted.

The Princess sneered and made a sign to the servant to leave them alone. "You were supposed to arrive later in the evening, Zuzu," she responded with a smirk while taking a good look at him.

He was taller and builder, and also his hair was long. If it wasn't for the lack of facial hair and the scar in his left eye, he would be the same copy of their father.

The Prince was wearing crimson and gold robes, and his headpiece.

"What are you doing?" he asked her when he realized she was inspecting him.

"Analyzing your new you look…" she placed her hand on her chin and raised an eyebrow. "I like your new style."

His eyes widened, "That's… nice coming from you."

"Really...It keeps the attention away from your ugliness," she said quizzically.

"And… you are back," he shook his head with a smirk. "That is how you are going to receive your older brother?" he said crossing his arms.

"I hope you are not expecting a hug.," she said with a grin.

"Not." He said a little rim, but before she could react, he throws his arms around her and crushed her into a hug.

Azula's eyes widened. She certainly wasn't expecting that. They were never huggers, except for her mother's command. "Ohh... Okay… Enough… Zuko that's enough… Let go," he kept crushing her more and more, he was enjoying annoying her. "LET GO!" she screamed while pushing him away. He only laughed at her reaction. "Agrr… really?" she fixed her clothes. "You haven't changed at all, still annoying as always." she snarled.

"Well... I have to say, I'm touching you didn't burn me a moment ago for hugging you." Zuko said a little warily.

"Don't be... I'm still thinking about it," she crossed her arms. "Anyways,… Don't you have something better to do than annoy me?" she asked.

"Mmm… I do. But I saw you and I thought, why not?" The Prince mocked.

"Haha, hilarious... Shouldn't you be… I don't know, greeting our parents or something?" she pointed out.

"I have to, but I ran into you first. And as I did, I'm dragging you with me." Zuko said trying to surround her by the shoulders, but she was faster and avoided it.

"Thanks... But I pass. I don't want to be near our parents right now." Azula admitted.

"Why is that?" he inquired, grimacing.

"Oh, come on… You know what this is really about!" Zuko raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Zuko… I heard them talk about grandchildren." she made a disgusting grin.

Zuko's mouth hanged wide open. "So... t-they... are... are they... whoa… they are evil... I can't believe it."

"If I were you, I will be running back towards your ship as fast as I could... Mother even wants to learn to knot," she said bitterly.

"Oh god… I just got goosebumps," he said with a grin and rubbing his arms. "So… That means you're still traumatizing all of your possible suitors?" she nodded. "In that case, I guess I will have to suggest them to send you on a little trip all around the world as I did… It worked for me."

"Wait... W-What?… So… So, are you saying you found a girlfriend?" Azula said, dumbstruck.

"Yes, indeed," Zuko said proudly. "I have a girlfriend," he smiled softly. "I meet her when I was traveling thru the Kyoshi Island. She is the daughter of the chief of the Island, and she is also a fantastic warrior. She is coming with her father to the Capital. You will meet her tonight at the feast…." he stopped talking when he realized his sister's attention was somewhere else. "Azula?"

Azula who ignored the last part blinked. "Sorry… I got lost in the... I have a girlfriend part." she said, gulping.

"Haha… Why? You don't believe me?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Of course, she wasn't going to believe him." Oh, come on!. It's... It's YOU!" she made a grin.

He raised his eyebrow, "Do I have to remind you I even used to date Mai? YOUR friend?" he pointed out.

"Yeah… I know that… It's just, I mean, Mai? I get it, it was a childhood crush. In all honesty, I never thought it would happen, but ...Another one?" She made a grin.

He crossed his arms and widened his eyes. "You will be surprised by…"

"Wait, wait, wait…." she interrupted him. "Zuko… Are you one hundred percent sure she is real?" Azula narrowed her eyes., "I mean... Have other people seen her too? Are you sure that you are not just... hallucinating her? You know-how in our family health records runs every kind of mental disease and…"

"Azula!" he cut her off, affronted. "Suki is real. And you will meet her tonight."

"Jeez…! You don't need to be so touchy about it," she crossed her arms and made a grin. "Anyways,…" Azula said after a moment of silence, wanting to end the conversation at last. "I'm going to the Royal Spa, need to get ready for tonight... Later loser…" she said walking towards her destination, in the opposite direction.

It took her the rest of the evening to get ready. She got a full-body pampering from head to toe. Got her nails done, a massage, a facial, and her hair done.

It was around eight o'clock when she was fully ready, looking at her reflection in her mirror.

Her red satin hanfu with black details around her neck and sleeves was a handmaid masterpiece.

Her mom herself, worked for weeks with the Royals tailors to have the royal family costumes ready for that special occasion. It fitted her perfectly, and it was a pretty hanfu with uniques designs representatives of the Fire Nation. Her black hair was half loose, perfectly combed, decorated with her headpiece, and with her usual bangs at each side of her face.

She meets her parents and Zuko at the door of the Coronation Plaza when she could no longer delay the inevitable.

Her parents were using matching red hanfus with gold details. Fire Lord's was a little more luxurious than the Fire Lady's one. And she also notices that Zuko's hanfu matching with hers with red and black colors.

Her mother was the first one to notice her arrival. "Azula… Ohhh... You look lovely, darling." Ursa said, interrupting her talk with her son.

"Thanks," Azula muttered, "You too... Well, you all." she said with a grin.

"Even me?..." Zuko teased, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes… Even you, Zuzu."

"Darling," Fire Lord said, "Where have you been all day? I send the servants to look for you…" he said, prying.

She looked away, "Getting ready of course." The Princess said, playing with her hair sneakily.

Ozai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways…" he waved with the other hand. "I wanted to introduce you to our visitors… The Southern Water Tribe chief has a son, and he looks like a remarkable young man, and also… He is single..."

"Oh god," she said, throwing her head back and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Wait…." her brother intervened quizzically, "You mean Sokka, dad?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"Nosy," said Azula, poking him in the ribs with her elbow. He winced slightly.

"Yeah, do you know him?" their father asked, prying.

Zuko grimaced, "I do. When I visited their tribe, Hakoda the chief, hosted a few dinners for me and my men." he informed his father.

Ozai gazed toward his son. "In that case, I suppose I will have to thank him properly. But… " The Fire Lord surrounded his son by the shoulders. "Do you think this boy will be Azula's type?" he whispered him and his daughter raised both arms in the air, getting madden by every passing second.

Zuko chuckled, "Oh… He is Azula's type." he said with sarcasm, which their father didn't seem to notice. Azula facepalmed herself.

"Good… I will arrange a meeting between them," said Ozai before took his place right next to his wife, in front of their children.

Zuko looked at his sister with a grin of mockery and trying not to laugh. He had forgotten how fun it was to piss his sister.

"You plonker…" she said sulking, before kicking him in the leg which only makes him laugh more.

"Wench," Zuko said back, rubbing his leg.

The Fire Lord took a deep breath. "I missed this…" he said looking at his children and then at her wife.

"What?" Ursa raised an eyebrow and proceed to fix the collar of his husband.

"The four of us. Together again." The Fire Lord sighed.

Both of his children gazed at him.

The Prince was the first one to talk. "You missed our constant arguments and the non-stop harassment, mostly from Azula towards me?" he asked raising both eyebrows inquisitively.

Azula looked at him dumbfounded, "Oh, now you are the victim?" she pouted at him while crossing her arms.

"Yes! You have always been the instigator!" said Zuko with a pointing finger.

She slaps his finger fumed. "And you have always being a bother!" she sticks out her tongue towards him, "Dad, can we return Zuko, overseas? I miss being an only child."

"We can arrange that!" the Prince grunted.

Azula placed her hands on her hips quizzically. "What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai," she smirked.

"I might," Zuko said recklessly.

"Fine!" Both siblings had flames in their palms, when...

"If I see one little flame or even a smoke stain in those clothes, I will ground you both!" said Ursa menacing while she kept fixing her husband's collar.

"Yes, mother." Both said at the same time and all the flames went off.

Ursa looked away, but she could still see them for the corner of her eyes.

The younger ones returned to poke each other guts out as soon as neither parent was watching them.

The Fire Lord shook his head, "Yeap, definitely I missed that," he muttered to himself, "I love my children, I love my children, I love my children…." he kept repeating between teeth while glancing at his wife, who smiled softly before...

"You two, enough!" Ursa scolded them, just when Azula was about to hit her sibling in the head and Zuko was dodging to avoid it.

A second later, the door to the Coronation Plaza opened.

The Plaza was decorated with the traditional colors of the four nations, flags all over the place. But yet the color red was the predominant as the host nation.

There were at least a hundred people in there, wearing their nation colors, all in fancy clothes.

All the guests turned to watch the Royal Family.

At the top of the stairs, in front of the Coronation temple, there was a large table, and four seats, for the Royal Family of the Fire Nation. There was also, in the middle of the Plaza, a stage for entertainment. There were also a few tables around the stage for the visitors, and at both sides of the plaza, there were tables with more food in case people will get hungry during the night.

"Welcome!" her father said, once everyone was in their respective place.

The Fire Lord Ozai speech about the Unification movement was touching as he welcomed all the guests, thanking them for their presence and of course, he did the same with the Avatar Aang, after that, he spoke about international cooperation, and the benefits of this movement to the rest of the world and how they all were making history. After he was done, dinner got served.

Her father was a total perfectionist for these kinds of events. He made sure to get traditional dishes for everyone to enjoy.

"Look, Azula," Zuko whispered next to her, "The first table, at your right."

"What with it?" she asked while taking a bite of her food, avoiding to look where her brother instructed her to.

"The one in the middle, it's..." he went silent when his sister nailed her chopsticks to the table, between his fingers without blinking. Zuko's eyes were wide in shock, and his mouth when dry.

She looked at him menacing, "Zuzu if you are so interested in him… Then why don't you marry him? Huh?" she said irked removing her chopsticks and proceeding to continue eating.

Zuko shrugged, "H-He is not my type."

"On the contrary brother, I'm sure that three years abroad and the lack of feminine touch made you and the rest of your crew really…" she smirked, "... close to each other in more than one sense. Also, who am I to judge." said Azula shrugging quizzical.

The Prince was dumbstruck. "What…?"

Azula pointed at him with her chopsticks. "But, say another word, and next time I will not miss," she warned him, fumed.

Zuko raised his hands in a defeated gesture, but remained silent, which the Princess thanked.

Once the dinner was done, his father welcomed the gisaengs, which made a lovely performance involving fire bending, music, dance, and fireworks. Everyone was delighted by the performance. And when the dance was done Fire Lord Ozai, encourage everyone to socialize, and enjoy the rest of the feast.

"Daughter." he for her attention, touching her shoulder before she could go anywhere.

"Yes, father?" said the Princess, standing up and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't move! I'm going to get Hakoda, so we can introduce you and Sokka formally," he said.

"Sure." she gave him the fakest smile she could.

Of course, she was going to flee at the first chance, and she did. Azula sneaked into the guests, away from her father, and started to look for her friends with her eyes, but instead, she found something more appealing.

"Thanks," she said to one servant, while taking a glass of wine which might make her night more enjoyable, but before she could take a sip, Zuko came and took it away from her, and returned to the servant.

"Thanks. But she is trying to quit it, and also… She is a terrible drinker." he whispered to the servant with a smile.

"Who is trying to quit?" she asked raising an eyebrow and placing her hand on her hips.

"You!" He said.

Azula huffed, "Do you seriously want me to kill you? Do you know how long I have been wanting to be an only child?" she said snarked crossing her arms, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? I mean... If she exists," she mocked.

"Yeah… Right, I was looking for her to introduce her to you," said Zuko.

"Then?" she raised her eyebrows. "Go…" she said, waving a hand to send him away.

"Try to socialize…." she said, walking away.

"Yes, father…" she rolled her eyes annoyed, while he started to look for his said girlfriend, and he disappeared between the people.

Azula returned to her search for Mai and Ty Lee, but before finding them, she got a look of her father, walking with a man while surrounding his shoulders, the man was water tribe by his looks and clothes, and then her mind clicked, and without losing a second she sneaked between the guests and away from her father.

After a moment of trying to avoid her father, she found herself by one of the food tables on the other side of the plaza.

"Are you going to avoid father all night?"

Azula jolted up at hearing her brother's voice. "Jeez... You scared me! I see that in your journey you got better at the sneaking arts," she said, "Did you find your, "girlfriend" already?"

"Yeah… She went to refresh herself," he said, "Are you going to stay all night by the food table?" Zuko inquired after a moment of silence.

She rolled her eyes, "Zuzu, did you miss me so much these three years that now you are so obsessed with me?" she teased with a hand on her hip.

He let out a sarcastic huff. "I'm just trying to make you company and maybe help you meet people."

She made a grin and turned her attention to the food table. "Thanks, but no thanks…" Then something got her eye. "And as long as the is mochi in this table, I'm not going anywhere," she said looking at him.

"Splendid thing is the last one." He pointed out.

Azula looked over to find out he wasn't lying.

She reached to take the last one at the same time another hand did. Azula wanted the last mochi, and she was going to get it, and no man, girl, or creature would avoid it. She slapped it, but he slapped her hand back, and she did it again.

"What are you doing?" she grunted at him.

"Me?... I'm trying to get the last mochi. What are YOU doing?" he said with such a still voice that startled her in a bad way.

She opened her mouth, dumbfounded. "D-Did you just talk informally to me?... This guy... Tsk!" she let out a sarcastic huff. "Hey! You little bad-mannered…! Don't you show a little respect?" she questioned him irked. Azula inspected him. "Wait... I know you…" The Princess snapped her fingers when she remembered where she recognized him. "You're one of those petty bastards that were ostrich horse racing this morning!" she pointed a finger at him. "Yeah…" her eyes scanned him completely. Tan skin, blue eyes, and a ridiculous hairstyle.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Tch!." she let out a huff. "Hey! For your fault, I felt to the fountain, and got all wet! He ignored her and took an onigiri, "What? Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, crossing her arms, "You should at least apologize for all the mess you and your gang caused this morning at the streets!"

He snorted, rolled his eyes, and looked at Zuko "Agrr... Is she always like this?" he said, annoyed, taking a bite at his food.

"She is only starting," Zuko said with a side smirk.

Azula was more than pissed now. "Hey!... Whoaaaa... Don't you know who you are talking to?" she was dumbstruck and placed both hands on her hips.

"Well, boohoo," he mocked, "I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt, Princess. But why should?!" he crossed his arms and looked at her with defying eyes. She did the same.

But in a flash of movement, he reached for the last mochi and took a bite, clearly just to piss her off even more for the grin he made.

She was going to slap him so hard the mark of her palm will be in his face for days.

Zuko realized Azula was getting that red hue so characteristic of the sadistic Azula, the same one he used to see when they were children, whenever he would accidentally ate the last mochi. He even started to see brief dancing sparks of electricity in his sister's hands. But he was going to do something to avoid it? Nah…

"Agrr... Is this guy real?" she muttered, snorting, "Hey I'm…"

"Sokka!"

"Azula!"

The three heads turned.

Her father appeared with the same man as before, and she relaxed her shoulders a little bit, but not her frown. "Here you are," Both men said at the unison "Let me introduce you …"

"The Princess of the Fire Nation, Azula..." her father companion said.

"Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe…" said Fire Lord Ozai.

"And your future wife…!"

"And your future husband...!"

"WHAT?!" Both of them screamed with wide-open eyes.

Even Zuko widened his mouth and eyes.

Azula even choked on her saliva at her father's statement, and Sokka dropped the rest of his uneaten onigiri, as the mochi was all gone now.

Both looked at each other with hate, their eyebrows twitching, before shouting at the other at the same time.

"Spirits bless the poor naive girl that ends up with you," Azula screeched to Sokka, bitterly.

"Spirits bless the poor bastard that ends up with you," he replied in the same tone, frowning and pouting.

"I bet you would like to be." she snarled quizzically.

"In your dreams," Sokka grunted with disdain.

Their teeth grinding. And their eyes throwing sparks at each other.

A second later both parents looked at each other and burst out in laughter, claiming it was a joke, with the only purpose of seeing their reactions.

Both Azula and Sokka glanced at each other for a second, with equally annoyed looks at the fathers.

"Ha ha. Hilarious, dad." Sokka said.

The Princess blinked a few times as she pouted towards her father. "I'm going to tell mom," she said after looking at her father with disbelieve.

He stopped laughing, hold her by the arm. "Oi, Azula…" he called for her

"Huh?" Azula made a grin, being a little annoyed at her father right now.

"Daughter, look, I promise I will stop introducing you nobles for the rest of the month…" said Ozai whispering.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise before frowning. "You do?... Why?" she inquired.

"What do you mean by why? You are my daughter, of course! I will do everything for you and your brother..." Azula crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, while making a grin, not buying his words. "Fine." her father sighed, "Please, at least try to get to know him… He seems like a good boy. Come on, do it for me?" he said, practically pleading.

The Princess scowled, and after thinking it for a few moments, she finally said. "Fine…" She agreed to roll her eyes. "But if he pisses me off, I will use him as a lighting target," said Azula warning her father about it.

Ozai smiled softly. "W-We can negotiate that…"

She interrupted him to add. "Also, I want you to stop introducing me nobles…" she demanded firmly.

_If_ her father was agreeing with whatever terms she was putting out there at the moment, she was going to make sure to make the most of it.

Her father took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, before agreeing. "Deal! For the rest of the month…"

"The rest of the year…." she declared.

Ozai's mouth was hanging up. His child, his daughter, was using the negotiation skills he taught her against him. He didn't know either to feel proud or not. "T-That's…. Fine…" he sighed, defeated. "I trained you well into the negotiation arts…"

"Indeed." she smirked cockily, "Can I go now? I haven't seen my friends…" she asked her father, in case he needed her for something else when she got sight of Mai and Ty Lee not too far.

"Yeah…" Azula gave him a brief nod, "Wait, one last thing. You are… you will not tattle tale on me with your mother right?" her father scratched the back of his head nervously.

His daughter narrowed her eyes. Incredible, the Fire Lord afraid of his wife, she thought. "I haven't decided yet."

"You wicked child!" The Fire Lord muttered, while his daughter walked away with a brief smile on her face.

"Hey." said the Princess to her friends.

"Hey…" Both greeted her, with a glass of wine in their hands, which made the Princess felt jealous of her lack of one.

Both looked pretty, Ty Lee with the pink dress she had bought that morning in the Capital market, and Mai with a black one.

"Where were you?" Mai asked her, "We have been looking for you since the dinner ended."

"You just disappeared from the main table," said Ty Lee.

The Princess snorted, "My father wanted me to introduce to… that." she pointed toward the direction she had just come with a grin in her face, now the water boy was stuffing his mouth again with whatever he found on the table. Didn't he have dinner just a few moments ago? She thought.

"Oh..." Ty Lee raised her eyebrows, "Hello there… He is freaking sexy." she said a little groggy.

Azula looked at her with a grin of disgust, dumbstruck. "He is freaking nothing. Eww… From all the words, you had to choose that one?" she said, disgusted and annoyed.

"Huh?" her friend looked at the Princess with curious eyes.

"You have stupid, moron, idiot, plonker, wazzock, wanker…," said Azula shrugging. "Just to say a few."

Now Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Now you are going to say he doesn't have excellent looks?" she said while placing her hands on her hips.

The Princess looked at her friend, like if she had said something terrible or something. "He...Good looks or not, that is not what matters, okay?"

"Then?" Mai asked.

"It's…" she shook her head before sighing. "Him, it's now my father's first choice of a son-in-law. And now thanks to my idiotic brother, he is trying to… m-match us." Azula snorted, glancing in his direction again. "Gods, I can even say it," she uttered before Sokka noticed her glance on him.

Sokka quirked an eyebrow at the Princess direction, before she made a grin of disgust to him, and turned her attention in a trait of wine passes next to her, and now with Zuko out of sight, she takes two cups one in each hand.

Both her friends look at her, raising both eyebrows, while she takes a sip first from one cup and then from the other one. "What? Oh, did you want another one?"

"No. I'm okay," said Mai, taking a sip of her glass.

"Yeah, me too…" Ty Lee said side, smiling, "By the way, I got a glimpse of Zuko back there when you were…" she pointed at their sits at the table. "He quite changed a lot, didn't he?"

"Physically?" she nodded, "Indeed. It's scary how much he looks like my father…" Azula made a grin.

"He must have thought the same of you… You look a lot like your mother," said Mai. "Just a little shorter."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know, every nobleman I meet says the same..." she took a sip of one of her glasses. She had heard those words, at least once a day since she could remember.

"But, you know, even though he looks changed, he remains the same old Zuko, in terms of personality."

"Still gloomy and grumpy? Like Mai?" Ty Lee mocked.

"I was going to say annoying and stupid but yes, that also too…" Azula took another big sip of one of her glasses.

"Ha ha," Mai said blankly.

"You two guys were just so similar, that's why you two didn't work out… Do you imagine them having sex? Lamest sex ever." Ty Lee teased while rolling her eyes.

Azula choked on her drink, almost spilling it, before laughing.

"I'm sorry, for not being all wild and adventurous like you…" she said bitterly towards Ty Lee, and then turned to the Princess. "And you keep laughing. I'm sure you will end up with someone like him." she pointed towards Sokka who was still talking with his father and with the Fire Lord.

The Princess raised her hands in defense. "Oi! She attacked you!" she pointed at Ty Lee. "Not me."

"Oh, come on! Like if you didn't think about it." Ty Lee said, rolling her eyes.

"You! Stop trying to get me in trouble!" Azula complained, "Don't drag me into it."

Ty Lee stuck out her tongue. "If I'm going down, I'm dragging everyone with me!"

Azula snorted, "Aren't you selfish? Dragging your poor innocent friend to the bottom with you," she said, pretending to sound affronted. "Shame on you, Ty Lee, shame on you." she shook her head in disapproval.

"Poor and innocent?" Ty Lee raised both eyebrows.

"You are not either poor or innocent!" Mai said.

"Yeah…"

"Hey! When did I become the target of this fighting? Are you two crazy?" Azula asked, annoyed, before pouting.

"Did you just hear that? She called us crazy!" Ty Lee said to Mai pointing accusingly.

"Yeah, I did! What about it? Huh?" Azula raised both eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest cockily.

"You know, all this frustration you are feeling right now, don't take it out on us!" said Mai mischievously.

"I will take it out on whoever I pleased!" said Azula.

"Sheesh, what a friend." Ty Lee snorted, before snickering.

The Princess chuckled to herself. At least having her friends there tonight helped her to have a pleasant night.

"Oh…" The Princess snapped her fingers when she remembered something. "I forgot to tell you. According to Zuzu -I haven't met her or anything-, he got a girlfriend."

"He did?" Both girls widened her eyes.

Azula shrugged, before taking a sip of her second glass of wine. "As I said, I haven't met her yet, so I can't say if she is real."

"Don't be mean, Zuko is cute a catch. I mean..." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The whole heir to the throne, Prince of the Nation, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da" said Azula waving a hand in a careless manner while rolling her eyes. "By the way, you both are coming tomorrow, right? To the festival?"

"Yeah, Ruo Jian is also coming," informed Mai.

"I'm excited to experience an entire month of Festivals." Ty Lee said with a cheerful smile.

"I just want this month to be over already," Azula complained.

The Princess couldn't seem to share her friend's excitement for the festival, but at least could expect them to not go as horribly as her worst-case scenario.

After a while chatting with them and watching the fireworks, she excused herself again but this time she headed to her room to avoid any more jokes of her father of the same kind, and to get some rest, to prepare herself mentally and physically.


	2. Chapter 2

**YANGCHEN'S FESTIVAL**

**DAY 1**

She had been looking at her reflection in her mirror for the last 5 minutes. She was already ready for the first day of the Unification Movement.

Azula's hair was half down as she had been using it for the past years, and she was wearing an over the knees red cheongsam with gold details and cut out at each side from her waist down till the end, and some black calf-length pants with matching shoes. All courtesy of her mother.

When she entered the Royal dining room, she wasn't surprised to see the amount of people seated at the table by the bustle she could hear from outside.

The Royal Palace it was going to be the residence of the Avatar Aang of course, and a few air nomads one from each temple, also of King Kuei and his bear, King Bumi of Omashu, Princess Yue from the Northern Water Tribe with her husband and their kids, and of course his father new best friend, Hakoda chief of the Southern Water Tribe with his wife and two kids.

She walked towards her usual site, next to her father, but a servant got in the way, stopping her steps.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he bowed, "But... Fire Lord Ozai, has requested to have the young ones sited at this end of the table." he pointed out the other end of the table, a little nervous for her possible reaction.

She frowned a little bit at the statement and after sighing, she said a simple, "Fine."

She scanned the table with her eyes and there was only one seat left, next to her brother, to her displeasure.

"Good morning, Azula," he said with a smile, something untypical from him.

Azula took a look at him, and she realized that their clothes were matching. Maybe a funny accident, she thought. "No." she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think the right answer is good morning."

"No."

"Yeah, but…"

"No." she took her seat next to him.

"I think, someone woke up in a bad mood today, huh?" she heard someone whisper to her brother's ear.

"Just today?" he replied, also whispering, and both chuckled.

Azula pouted and took a look at who was sitting next to her brother. "And who's this?" she asked about the girl next to him with a raised eyebrow and a deadly glare.

"Oh… Azula, you remember I told you about my girlfriend, right?" her brother said with a silly smile on his face.

She raised both eyebrows, surprised by the statement. "Ohhh…. Your imaginary not so imaginary girlfriend?" she mocked, "This is her?" she pointed at the girl with a finger, "Was it Saskia, right? Or it was Sully?" she teased her brother, she remembered the exact name.

"Azula!" he scolded her with a grin and she smirked, "Suki this is Azula, my sister, Azula this is Suki, my very real girlfriend." Suki smiled at her with a kind smile.

"Pleasure." she made a brief nod.

"Huh...Good to know you're real. And by the way, I'm so sorry." Azula said with a hand on her chest, grimacing.

"For what?" Suki asked confused, tilting her head a little bit.

"For being stuck my brother…" she teased, "I guess in the Kyoshi Island there weren't too many boys, right?" Azula smirked, and Suki chuckled.

"Azula…" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What Zuzu?... I'm just happy that you found a sympathetic girl… Who is actually" she took a better look at the so-called girlfriend. "... prettyish, and… is human, and… real." she mocked while pinching one of his cheeks to piss him even more, a gesture she had been doing since they were kids, and still to this day, annoyed him to no end.

He took her and off and rubbed his sore cheek, "Argh!... You do love making me miserable right?" he asked her, making a grin, while a servant served her food.

She shrugged, "It's more like a hobby," she looked at every dish till one got her particular attention. "What's this?" she pointed at something that looked like some kind of weird soup with a grin.

"It's seaweed soup, Princess. Fire Lord Ozai requested to have at least one plate of every nation served during this month's meals."

She looked at it with disgust, wrinkling her nose, "You can take it...It smells funny." she said with a grim.

"Leave it," A voice in front of her said, jolting her, "I will eat it."

Sokka, the boy from last night, the wanker from yesterday, and her least favorite guest, was seated in front of her at the other side of the table, having his meal. Well, more like stuffing his face with the food.

He reached over the table to take her plate, but Azula's hands were faster, and she took it away from him and with her spoon, she took a sip of it.

He frowned, "Huh?... Argh!… You said you didn't want it, why are you eating it then?" he whined like a little brat, "Stubborn girl." he grunted under his breath.

"Sokka…" The girl sat next to her scolded him.

For her looks, they must be related somehow for how much they looked like. Brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and clothes. She thought.

"Well, I like you less. So, I'm not giving it to you." she hit him hard in the head with her spoon and sticking her tongue out.

He complained and caressed his head. "Ouch…! Are you always this mean? Are you crazy?"

"Tsk!" Azula smirked while ignoring him, "Can I get another spoon?" The Princess asked her servants, and this one nodded and gave her a new one, taking the used one away.

"Sokka…" the girl scolded him again, elbowing in his ribs and pull him down into his chairs to force him to take his seat again. "Sit… And you are the crazy one. Now, hush and eat, will you?"

"Katara! You're my sister, you are supposed to be backing me…" he squealed, "Are you going to let her treat me like this?!" he asked her pouting while looking at the Princess with narrow eyes.

The Princess ignored his hostile glance and proceed to eat her meal. "You deserved for throwing me at the fountain yesterday," Azula commented absentmindedly while taking a bite of her food.

"What?!" Sokka asked.

"You did what?!" the eyes of the girl named Katara whined in surprise and then looked at her brother in dismay. Azula smirked, it was always fun to get people in trouble.

"Huh… He didn't tell you?" she said with a smirk and the most mischievously way she could,

"Yesterday, he and his... idiotic friends came into the Capitol streets racing in the ostrich horses, causing a hubbub. I was with my friends wandering around, and he..." she pointed at him with her spoon and narrow eyes. "Came rushing full speed and pushed me into the fountain." she returned to her eating in a cocky way.

She saw by the corner of her eye, how Katara hit her brother in the neck base. "That's why you told us to go ahead?… God, right now I'm embarrassed by being your sister," she said will shaking her head. "You are older than me! You are supposed to act like a grown-up!" the girl scowled.

Sokka looked at the girl across him. "I hate you," he grunted looking towards Azula who continued to enjoy her meal blatantly.

"Like I care," she uttered.

Zuko how had been basking of their word exchange leaned towards his sister.

"New record. You made someone hate you in less than 15 minutes," he said, chuckling.

Azula shrugged, "Maybe next time I can make it in five." She smirked quizzically, before taking a bite of her meal.

"Have you ever tried to be nice?" the snow boy asked, irked.

"I did," she retorted, "the worst year of my life." she made a grin.

"What?" Zuko gazed at her, raising an eyebrow, "Liar! Where was I?"

"It was two years ago, you missed." she bluffed, carelessly waving a hand.

"As if…" he mocked not believing her a word.

"By the way, Princess…" Suki called when Azula finished her meal, she only raised her eyebrows and looked in the girl direction. "You look lovely with that cheongsam." Suki gave her a brief smile.

Azula side smiled, "I know," she responded cockily, "And I know you are only saying it to make me like you, but…" she looked at Zuko and he raised an eyebrow a little concern about what her sister was going to tell him. "She's the one, keep her."

Zuko shook his head and Suki blushed and chuckled.

The water tribe girl was pinching the bridge of her nose, still scolding her brother. "Seriously? I can believe you would do that… She is the Princess for god's sake!" she bellowed.

"So?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka, you should just shut up." A bald boy at the other side of the table, next to Katara, said. Azula recognized him as the Avatar Aang.

"So? Do you want me to spell it from you…?" grunted Katara.

"Don't bother, he would probably still don't get it…" Azula taunted.

"Ha ha, very funny…" said Sokka, sulking.

"Sokka!" Katara grunted.

"What? Princess or not, who cares? We are the kids of the south chief… We are technically royalty too." he complained.

Katara rolled her eyes, "It's different, you moron…"

Azula meddled. "You know, your sister could go through as royalty, but you moron, with your lack of manners I seriously doubt it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said irked.

"Just shut up, and eat." Katara scolded him while filling his mouth.

After that exchange, all of them went back to their respective eating.

"Zuko…" Azula muttered after a while before turning a little bit in her sit to have a better look at her sibling and still wondering if their matching outfits were a coincidence. "Did mother also go crazy with you?" Zuko raised an eyebrow to her, "She got me 30 different dresses only for this month! And also...Are we matching?" she asked, a little curious.

Her brother side smiled at his sister, he knew she wasn't a girl of pretty dresses; she was more of the warrior type. Even though, he always thought she looked adorable whenever she wore a dress and also, she could pass as a younger doppelganger of their mother.

But it wasn't until she brought it up, that he realized that their clothes were indeed really similar.

"Huh...I think we are indeed matching..." said Zuko, narrowing his eyes.

"Tch! I knew it." Azula muttered, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Still, mom has always wanted you in dresses, and I think… She just wants us to look perfect during the Unification, even if that means we have to match..."

She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair off her shoulder, "I know, and I mean I always look perfect," she said sounding haughty, but the Princess couldn't care less. Zuko rolled his eyes at her statement. "In fact, when I was born, the gods said 'She's too perfect for this world'," she said cockily and her sibling snickered.

"Oh please, when you were born, the devil said, `Oh, look, competition´," Sokka said bitterly rolling his eyes too.

Everyone else laughed.

"Tsk!" she scowled before placing her palms on the table while standing up hard enough to make the people in the table turn. "You know, god thing I already finished my meal. Because if I keep looking at your face one more second, I might get indigestion," she said fumed, before walking out, all eyes on her.

And at the end of the table, Hakoda the chief of the South was looking in his children's direction with narrowed eyes while pouting.

Katara and Sokka realized of his gesture and pointed each other out. He narrowed more his eyes and raised an eyebrow, Katara looked in her brother's direction jolted up to find he was trying to blame her.

She slapped her brother's hand to make more evident the fact that it was his fault. Sokka gave him a nervous smile while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Hakoda shocked his head. "I'm sorry for that Fire Lord. My son can be quite... foolish sometimes. He got it from his mother's side of the family." his wife Kya give him a little prod.

"You wish. Sokka is just like you… But in a younger version," Kya sneered. "He inherited everything from you. Even your bad jokes." she mocked.

"Bad jokes?" Hakoda looked as his wife, affronted. "Well, if you thought of them as bad jokes, why would you laugh, then?" he raised an eyebrow.

His wife shrugged. "For a mere compromise, I guess."

"You…Woah… Evil woman." he muttered.

Ursa and Ozai chuckled. "Don't worry Hakoda, my daughter can be quite also stubborn." he waved his hand carelessly. "She inherited from her," he muttered pointing his wife Ursa.

"As if…" she muttered. "You are the one to talk about stubbornness…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

She patted him on the shoulder slightly. "There, there darling." Ursa approached him with a plate of food. "You don't want to be embarrassed in front of our guests, right?" she said with a little menacing tone.

"Huh?" the Fire Lord looked at his wife warily.

"Eat my love," said Ursa.

**...**

Somewhere else in the palace, Azula was admiring, leaned on the balustrade, the Royal Gardens.

They all will be leaving soon to the Fuji Mountain to celebrate the first festival, an Air Nomad one. And as the Fire Nation Princess, she had to be there.

She let her mind wander a little bit, wondering what would her cousin be doing right now? She missed him, Lu Ten has always been her favorite person in the world, he was more than a cousin for her; she considered him as much of an older brother like Zuko, and she was sure Zuko also considered him as a brother.

Before he abdicated his born right, they used to spend a lot of time together, even if their age gap was as big as twelve years in her case, but he had always made her feel special. He would have been an incredible Fire Lord, not that her father wasn't one, but Lu Ten was just… something else.

She had to admit, Azula was a little pissed with him. But mostly at this girl, he decided to marry. Why did he have to fall in love with a noble girl from the Earth Kingdom who lived so damn far? But even so, he was happy, and that was all that mattered. Even though that did not mean she missed him any less.

Could that moron at least come to visit her? He knew she couldn't leave the Fire Nation, so why that moron hadn't visited them in three years? Next time they meet, she will kick him.

It was a few minutes later after her mind wandered when she felt someone behind her. Then she heard him clear his throat.

"What?!" she said, rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Seriously, I wish to be alone…"

"Even, if I brought you this?" she turned and her eyes sparkled of happiness.

Her brother was holding a plate of... "Mochi!" she jumped to it, but before she could take one, he lifted above his head, so she couldn't reach it, even tiptoeing. "What are you doing?"

"First, you and I need to talk. I have a proposition to make... "

"No, and we don't need to talk, you are annoying." she crossed her arms pouting.

"Then bye mochi…"

"Wait!..." she stopped him.

Zuko knew perfectly that mochi was her favorite food in the entire world and offer mochi in return was a tactic it used to work when they were little and he needs a favor from her.

Azula sighed, "Fine… But first… One: leave the mochi there," he raised an eyebrow intrigued, but he placed the place in the railing. "Two: leave." she waved a hand to make him leave.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Azula…" he also leaned on the railing next to her and looked at the gardens.

When they were children, they used to spend a lot of time there, playing and running around, sometimes with Mai and Ty Lee or only the two of them. From time to time, they will practice their fire bending together, even though Azula was always ahead of him, she will advise him on his form, or simply kick his ass.

But without a doubt, their favorite memories were, either, there in the gardens with their parents, uncle Iroh and cousin Lu Ten all talking and joking, or their vacations at their Ember Island house.

"What? It worked when we were kids, you used to do everything I told you too." Azula said bitterly.

"One: You used to manipulate me... ," she nodded in agreement, "And two: I was terrified of you," Zuko admitted.

In all honesty, he was quite a fearful kid. Zuko spends most of his life even scared of his fire, which leads him to his accident. But also, his sister was quite a prankster to him, and she enjoyed making him miserable.

"Oh… What a shame," she muttered sadly.

"What? Feeling bad?" he said quizzically.

"No. What a shame you are not terrified of me anymore." she retorted and sighed. Since her early years, she will always convince Zuko, or at least confuse him enough to make him do whatever she wanted to.

"Why are you always mean to me?" said Zuko.

"What? Hey! I'm not always mean to you," Azula said affronted, "Do not forget who pulled you out of the river when you were six."

Zuko grimaced, "Do not forget who pushed me in."

"And you could have just stood up, it wasn't even that deep. Get over it. Grow up," she said while looking at her nails. "Well, what did you want to…" she tried to ask him.

The sound of someone clearing his throat behind them cut her off. They both looked over their shoulders.

"Hey."

"What do you want snow savage?" she asked annoyed, letting her head hang forward.

"It's Sokka," he said also annoyed, between teeth.

"Like I care." she turned again, her back towards him.

Sokka could feel a vein in his temple popping out. "How did you know it was me?" he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can smell you," she snarled at him, making a grin while looking at him over her shoulder. "Do your people bath?" she mocked.

"Hey!" he squealed, "I bathed last night for your information."

Zuko slapped his forehead. "Sokka, she is messing with you."

"Now I see why you two get along so well," Azula muttered for herself, but her sibling heard it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko grounded, frowning.

"I will let your little weird mind figure it out." she mocked at him while playing with her bangs.

"Hey…"

"Zuko," Sokka interrupted him in his attempt of getting back at his sister. "Can I have a moment alone with your sister?"

"Huh?"

"No." Azula hurried to say.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow, thinking it might not be an outstanding idea to leave these two alone.

Sokka shrugged, not being sure himself, nodding with his head.

"Okay…" Zuko shrugged before turning to his sister. "Azula."

"What?" she grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Don't kill him," he warned her, "Please. Be nice."

"I can't," said Azula.

"Why?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to," she said and her sibling made a grin, "Fine. But no promises." Azula looked with narrow eyes to her brother.

"Good luck, buddy," Zuko said patting him on the shoulder, before leaving them alone.

"I will be quick," Sokka said.

"You better be..." Azula warned him, "Speak," she turned to Sokka, and sighed, "You have thirty seconds." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!" he said, this girl was incredible, and not in a good way. "That's ridi…"

She turned her back towards him again and started to look at her nails. "Twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

He gulped, "Okay, okay…I t's..."

"Twenty-six, twenty-five..." she continued her decreased her countdown.

Sokka rubbed his temple, "Can you… stop counting? It distracts me," Azula rolled her eyes but stopped the counting. "The thing is Princess…" saying the last word more with mockery than with actual respect. "I'm guessing our parents are hoping for us to… get along…"

"Huh… I see," she smirked, "No, thanks." Azula said before walking away as fast as she could from there, or more likely away from him.

But to her dismay, he followed her for a few hallways.

"What?!..." he looked at her, shocked by her response when he reached her after chasing her. Sokka let out an annoyed huff. "Listen, Princess… I think you can also guess our parents hope for us to get along or at least try, so why don't we..." he started to say when he saw the grin of disgust in her face. "... I don't like the idea neither…"

"It's a terrible idea," she said, stopping before an enormous door.

"I know!"

"Then why are you suggesting it?" Azula said, confused at his intentions.

At least now he knew she was listening to him. "Because... our parents are working hard to make this "Unification Movement" thing to work... so why not… we..." she entered the room and cut him off slapping a door in his face.

He grinned his teeth and took a few deep breaths, while massaging his temples, before following her inside.

It took him a moment to find her looking at some shelves.

The place was enormous, there were at least a dozen of racks fill them with books and scrolls, there were also maps of the Fire Nation hanging in the walls, a big living room with red couches and a coffee table in the middle, a big desk also with papers on top of it and a huge carpet all over the floor. There were no windows, but the fire in the fireplace and the torches keep the place very well illuminated.

"What is this place?" he muttered while looking around.

She took a little peek at him and with a sarcastic smirk added. "I guess I wasn't so wrong of calling you savage if you didn't know what a Royal Library is…"

"I know how a library looks like!" he squealed, crossing his arms. "It's just, I didn't think you had one in here. It's huge!" Sokka looked around, amazed.

"Well, now you know… And also, is off-limits, so get out!" she pointed the door.

"What?... Why is off-limits?"

She let out a snort, "Because is MINE, and I said so…" she emphasized the word mine while crossing her arms.

"What do you mean is yours? Do you mean of the entire Royal Family?... Because if I need to get permission, I could just ask Zuko and…"

"You can try… But it won't do. This was a present when I graduated early from the Royal Academy for girls, and also I'm the only one who gets to decide WHO can get in," she pointed at the door. "So, GO!"

He raised his hand defeated, "Tch!... Fine, fine I'm leaving…." he walked to the door and reached the doorknob, but this one didn't turn. He tried to twist it in both directions and even applied more strength than the necessary, but yet nothing happened. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was a nightmare. "Mmm… Princess?" he called her and Azula raised an eyebrow "The door doesn't open."

Her eyes widened as she reached the door. "What?" she did the same with the doorknob, but nothing happen. "Jezzz… You have to be kidding!" she kicked the door in frustration.

"Can't you just burn it?" Sokka suggested.

She looked at him with murderous eyes. "Oh, no ... Why I didn't think about that…." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah, because that will be stupid… For generations the most remarkable Fire benders have lived here, you think one of them didn't think about making this place fireproof?... Including THIS DOOR?" she snarks at him.

"Why are you screaming at me? I'm just giving suggestions," Sokka shrunk his shoulders a little bit. Azula looked at him with deadly eyes, who cause some shivers in his back. "Okay, dumb suggestion, I give you that…" he admitted, "Then, why don't we scream and see if any servant can hear us…"

She self-slapped her forehead. "Oh... Another brilliant suggestion... Aleck."

"Can you stop using sarcasm? And the insults?" he said, irritated.

"Can you stop suggesting dumb things?" she backfired him with the question. She let out a lengthy sigh. "EVERYONE is probably on their way to the Fuji Mountain to the Yangchen festival, remember? Servants included."

"Right…" then the realization hit him and he glanced at the Princess. "But... Does that mean we will be trapped in here until dawn?" he said disillusioned.

Azula groaned in frustration, "And my nightmare gets real." she mutters while rubbing her bridge nose.

"Wait, there isn't like a secret hallway, or a trapdoor, to get us out?" he asked with a little flame of hope.

"There is a total of 37 stairs in the palace, which 21 are secret, 45 trapdoors, 18 hidden hallways, 12 fake walks, a secret river, and a dozen more hideouts, escape routes, and other things, I haven't even explored yet… But there is only one place in the entire palace, which has none of those things."

"Let me guess… your room?" he asked hopefully, but he already knew the answer.

"No… Only in my room, there are three different escape routes," said Azula leaning on the door.

"We are screwed," he let his head hang defeated, "Well…" he walked innocently towards the shelves "... at least, we are going to have something to read."

She turned to him, startled by his words. "Whoaaa…. Na ha… What do you think you are doing?" she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I was going to…" he said but before he could touch any scroll, she took him by the wrist and dragged him to one of the couches where she pushed him by the shoulder.

"You stay right here," said Azula. She would not allow him to handle any of her books or scrolls.

The amount of strength in her tiny body surprised Sokka. "What?" he looked at her she couldn't be serious.

"Touch nothing, don't move even an inch, and don't breathe too loud…. Got it?"

"Ohhh... Come on, Princess… Just let me one scroll…." he tried to stand up, but she pushed him again, with such ease. His eyes widened in surprise, she was not too tall, he was easily a head taller than her, and he was more than sure, she had to weight half of his weight, yet she could submit him with such ease.

"Sit…" she technically commanded him, before taking a scroll from the shelves and sitting on the desk to read it.

"Wait, are you serious?... Tsk!…. You are a mean woman… Sheesh." he childishly crossed his arms.

"I have been called worst…. Now hush…" he let out an annoyed huff while crossing his arms like a little boy who was grounded by his parents.

The scroll Azula was reading was a not so old one. One of the many topics that always interested were the myths around the different colors of fire. According to the scroll, the unique colors entail distinct things. She already had gone through the yellow, orange, red, and of course blue fire, and now she was looking at the black fire.

Sokka let out his tenth snort in the last 5 minutes.

She hit the desk with her palm, and he looked at her a little jolted up. "If you snort one more time, I'm going to pluck hair by hair off your head… You hear me?" she barked at him with narrow eyes.

He snorted again and lauder and made a pissed grin.

Azula returned to her reading, till she came across with a reference to another scroll, which she remembered also have somewhere in the shelves.

She stood up and started to look through for said scroll. She found it in the higher self. She got on her tiptoes, and tried to reach as high as she could, she struggled a little trying to reach it, but before she could get it...

Sokka's hand took it and lowered. "Let me…"

Azula turned as fast as she could to face him, but she found herself trapped between his body and the self. "T-Thanks…" her voice trembling a little bit for the closeness, and she looked up to him.

He was looking down to eyes meet. Blue meets gold. "You know… " he muttered, "You are quite pretty up close." He said before his mind could stop his mouth from talking.

"Thanks?..."

He cleared his throat, and taking a step back, he gave her the scroll. "Here."

She took it, and for a moment they stared in awkward silence... It was Azula who broke it by hitting him in the head with the scroll.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised, rubbing his head.

"I told you not to move… Bad dog." said the Princess.

"Dog?... Whoaa…. I help you and that how you pay me?" said Sokka offended.

"I didn't ask for your help, right?" she sat back in her desk.

"No, but at least you could thank me, that was people do." he leaned in the desk with his hands.

"Fine...Thanks..." She said in a stoic tone. "Happy?"

"No…" He crossed his arms, and she looked at him with a stoic face. "Come on… There must be something you can let me read, I'm getting bored me to death….Look I will even accept one of those "Wanted" signs."

She rubbed her temple. "Fine…" she stood up, for his surprise, "If that makes you shut up."

Azula looked through the shelves, being closely followed by him. She looked around for a couple of moments. "Can you…?" she looked at him irritated, after almost crashing with him for the third time. "Just SIT!" she told him off, before continuing to look for a particular scroll.

Sokka nodded in silence and went back to the couch.

The Princess reappeared between the shelves a few moments later. "Here."

He unrolled it. "What's about?"

"Well, you wanted something to read," she crossed her arms, "It's about the legend behind one of the festivals of the Fire Nation, the one happening during the Summer Solstice."

"The Legend of the Shinigami, the God of Death." he read out loud.

"It's quite a heavy reading, enough to keep you in silence for a few hours."

And as Azula predicted, it kept him busy for a few hours which allowed her to finish reading her scroll and a few others; she looked at him a few times, just to confirm that he hadn't fallen slept.

She had to admit; he was quite handsome, tan skin, which made the blue of his eye pop out, he was tall, a little more than a head taller than her, and pretty muscular too. Girls like Ty Lee will instantly fall in love with him, only by his looks.

From time to time Sokka will take a peek at the girl reading at the desk. Sometimes, she will place her hand under her chin or will play with her bangs, while her eyes narrowed at the content of the scroll, and a few times he even caught her playing with the flame in the candlestick with her fingers, without she even noticing.

He had to admit; she was really pretty, maybe the prettiest girl he had ever meet. Her black long black hair, perfectly styled, and the bangs around her face made her face features even more appealing. She was the full description of what he ever imagined of an actual princess.

"We have been here for hours!" said Sokka, breaking the silence. "I'm hungry!" Azula rolled her eyes, but she was also hungry. She had been for quite some time now. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving actually," she admitted, "I could eat an entire…"

"Small children?" Sokka mocked.

Azula rolled her eyes. "You know, actually people don't lean to them as much, because they have too many bones and too little meat… We tend to prefer…"

Sokka cut her off. "Drinking the blood of virgins?..." he teased her.

"We bath on those, it keeps us young. If I ever run out of it, I will get in touch with you…" said Azula with a smirk, now leaving him agape.

"What that's…" Sokka retorted.

"We prefer to eat rare foreign people, preferably from frosty weather…"

Sokka's eyes widened by the statement. "What the… Do you royals? Do you...?"

"No, you dickhead. We don't eat small children or bath in virgins blood. We only bath in gold." said Azula, basking at his confusion. Pestering him was fun for her.

"D-Do you really?" he babbled.

Azula snorted, "Of course not. How dumb can you be?" she muttered.

"I'm not dumb!" he said pouting, "It's just... gods your sense of humor is dark and twisted…"

"Thanks," she smirked.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a compliment," he muttered, "Anyways, it's quite an interesting history," he said rolling again the scroll.

Azula gazed at him with surprise, leaning back in her chair. "You're done?" he nodded, "All of it?" he nodded again. She made a grin. "Impressive. People usually take the double of time to finish it." she stood from her chair and walked towards him, she sat at the other end of the couch.

"But… I don't get it," Sokka placed the roll on the coffee table. "How did your people turn it into a festival?"

She took a deep breath and leaned her back on the armrest to face him. "Well… The Shinigami is the death god, which…"

"Which kills by looking at people's faces and writing it down in his death scroll…"

"Yeah…." she side smiled, not many people remembered minor details of the legends. "So, the Shinigamis even though they are a "god" are not immortals, according to the legend the more people they killed, the longer they will get to live… And also, they have a rule…"

"Not to disturb the natural ways of life…" he said, but it didn't bother her, "Or they will die."

Azula nodded, "Shinigamis used to come every summer solstice, when it's believed that the barrier between the spirit world and our world is at the weakest, to have a `killing spree´ with the humans… Until one day, one of them made a mistake…" she explained.

"He saved a human of dying, and by doing it, he let his death scroll fall at the hands of the humans, which wanted revenge… and a death scroll could not only kill humans but also Shinigamis too..."

"Yeah… So, the humans and the Shinigamis made and agreement. Every year, humans will have food in the street, and will wear masks to stop them from seeing their faces, and also to show them respect... And all those humans, who will not follow the tradition, of wearing a face mask during the night, the Shinigamis will be allowed to kill, as they…"

"Also need to see the faces of the people whose name they were writing down," Sokka added.

Azula nodded, "Yeah… So, that's why during the Summer Solstice, in the Capital we have food outside the homes, and we wear a mask to stop the Shinigamis, it's quite a childish tradition, but people enjoyed it."

"It's quite an interesting story I must admit, quite dark… But it's really interesting," Sokka said, "In my tribe, most of our traditions, are about boys reaching adulthood, and moon-related..."

She side smiled at his comment. Maybe his company wasn't that bad. Maybe.

They both remained silent. Sokka scanned again the room, and something got into his eye and stood up, Azula followed him with her eyes.

"Hey…" he called her, "You're done with your reading, too right?" she nodded, "Why don't we play Pai Sho?" she smirked, "And to make it more interesting…" she raised an eyebrow, "Why we don't ask each other questions, every time we get to make a move."

"I guess… I have nothing better to do," she shrugged and took sit across from him with the board between them. "Just don't feel bad when you lose…" she teased him.

"As if…" he said, "Lady's first."

Azula looked at her tiles and started with a jasmine tile.

Sokka looked at her with lifted eyebrows. "You are supposed to make a question, Princess."

"Well…" she shrugged, "I don't know what to ask," she admitted.

"Just… anything like… favorite food, favorite color."

"Okay, fine…. What's your favorite food?"

"Easy, anything meat-related... My turn," he placed a white dragon tile, "If you could choose to do anything for a day, what would it be?" Azula's eyes widened in surprise for his question. "What?"

"I was hoping for a question more like, What's your favorite color? Kind of style," she smirked.

"Just answer the question, woman," said Sokka.

"I would…." she stopped for a moment to think, what she will do. " ... I would travel the world."

"Satisfying answer. Traveling is amazing, I love it. I have been traveling since I can remember… Any particular place?"

"It's my turn to question, snow boy." she placed another tile.

"It's Sokka, by the way."

"I know," she glanced at him with a side smile. "So… Have you traveled a lot?"

"Yeah...Since I turned sixteen. My father sometimes sends me on trips for rations for the Tribe or as an emissary to the Earth Kingdom, and since my sister is dating Avatar Aang, sometimes we go to meet him somewhere for a few days."

"Your sister is…. You know what, this is stupid. Let's just...keep the conversation," said Azula.

"Agreed. And yes, she is dating the avatar." he placed another tile.

"Your people found him, right?" she asked.

"Yeah… According to him, he ran away from the South Air Temple, when they were going to send him away from a monk he used to look up to. He got caught in a storm and froze himself… Some fishermen and water benders found him. My sister healed him and took care of him."

"So, your sister is a water bender with healing powers?" he nodded, "So, you're also a…."

"I'm just… me," he shrugged, "Don't take this wrong… I'm okay with it, with been a non-bender, I have never been troubled for not having bending skills."

"I think… being just… Sokka... it's okay," Sokka liked the sound of his names in her lips. Azula let out a sigh. "I wish... I could be just… Azula for one day," she muttered.

"What do you mean by, be just you?" Sokka asked, "I mean everyone will kill to be part of the Royal Family and more likely part of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation the most advanced nation in the world."

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you would say that."

"Wait… what do you...okay, I'm lost… Being part of the royalty is that bad?"

"What? No." she shook her head, "That's not what I mean… I mean… Look, " she breathed in, "Yes, being royalty comes with benefits like wellness, and luxury and being pampered every day but…" she looked at him, who had a confused look "Being royal, at least for the Fire Nation family is like… being trap in a golden cage."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad… Being available to go wherever you want to, and…" he stopped when he saw her shook her head. "Wait…." he made a pause.

"So… What's your favorite place you have visited?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Wait...Are you trying to change the subject?" Sokka asked.

"No…" she lied, avoiding looking at him. "Just answer the question."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I don't know… there are too many," he scratched his head trying to think. "Probably... The Northern Water Tribe... it's so… different from home, but at the same time is like home outside the home."

"Tell me about your home," Azula asked, without thinking just because she wanted to know more, about a place she only knew from scriptures.

"Really?" The Princess nodded, "It's freezing one half of the year with light, and the other is deadly cold with darkness," he joked, "By the way… Can we put the fireplace off? It's boiling in here," With a flick of her hand, Azula turned off the fire. "Thanks...In the South we are surrounded by snow, everywhere, sometimes is annoying but…" he remembered and tried to describe it as best as he could. "There is nothing like seeing the layer of fresh snow, after a storm… It's the whiter think you will ever see… it's kind of pretty," he looked at the board and analyzed his strategy which she had no problem figuring out. "So… What's your favorite place you have ever been to? I'm pretty sure they are cooler than mine."

"Well… I have never been... anywhere." Azula admitted.

"What?" Sokka's eyes widened, "Wait… What?... It's a lie, right? Zuko said you were an excellent liar."

"I am… But it's not," she blocked another of his movements. "I have never left the Fire Nation."

"What?!" he repeated himself, "Why?... I thought…"

"That as a royalty I could go and do as I pleased?" he nodded, "Well, no... The Fire Lord is the leader of the entire Nation, the most important man. So, he needs to be safe, and be reachable to decide in the case of unforeseen events, which traveling around the world would make it a hundred times more difficult, and the rest of the royal family needs to be close to him, to assure their security as well."

"So… you're doomed to this place forever?" Azula nodded, "But Zuko…"

She interrupted him, "Zuko it's different… He technically banished himself as a punishment for his mistake while training with my father. He went into a ,"crossing" of finding his honor and blah, blah, blah… My uncle and my cousin were also allowed to travel around the world because they were part of the military…"

"But, I'm sure there must be a way for you to be available to travel the world as Zuko did," said Sokka.

"Well… Let me know if you find one."

"What about… being the Avatar's fire bending master?" he asked.

"Yeah… Like if that would happen… According to history, the Avatar has always been taught by the Sages of the fire, which are like… at least a dozen to choose from, and in case all of them dying suddenly, the Fire Lord will take the task himself, as a great honor…"

"Ohh... But wait…" Azula raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you like… according to Zuko, a prodigy with super creepy blue fire?"

"You mean this?" she lit on a flame in her hand.

"Whoa... Cool… Creepy… But cool," she smirked. "You know what... I will convince Aang myself of taking you as a Fire bender master."

"Thanks… But, I see that even more impossible than getting to know any of the places I read about with my own eyes."

"That's why you have so many books and scrolls?"

Azula nodded, "At least in here… I'm allowed to travel to... meet places, even if it just by reading about them..."

"Well, then, what's your favorite place you have read about?... Tell me, I will take you…" Both gazed at each other in shock.

Blue eyes and golden ones meet at the said of his last words. His mouth told them before his brain could process them, and Azula's heart was a little moved by them.

She broke the moment by looking away, "You're doomed." she said while making her last move, with will guarantee her the victory.

"What?... That's not... You cheated!" he accused her.

Azula crossed her arms. "I did not, you sore loser… I told you, I was going to win." she stuck out her tongue.

He sided smiled, "Let's play again…." he ordered the tiles, "Come on, I want a rematch." she rolled her eyes.

"Wait…." he froze.

"What?"

"Shhh…. I think I…."

"Azula?" she heard at the distance.

"I think it's…"

"Azula?!" she heard a little closer.

"Ty Lee!" Azula screamed, while reaching the door, Sokka followed her.

"Azula?" Ty Lee's voice was on the other side of the door.

"Ty Lee the door is locked… Can you get us…" the doorknob danced a little bit and then turned all the way.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ty Lee asked as soon as the door opened, "Mai and I have been looking for you… And what do you mean by us?..." And at that moment her friend realized the Princess wasn't alone. "Oh...Whoa… And who are you handsome?" she looked at Sokka with flirty eyes.

Azula frowned for the lack of concentration in her friend's mind.

Sokka looked at the girl, "Didn't we meet yesterday?... During the feast?" Ty Lee tilted her head in confusion. "You were wearing yellow and…"

Ty Lee made a confused look and realized. "Oh no, darling… You probably meet Ty Woo, one of my sisters"

"Oh… So, you are like twins or something?" he asked

"They are septuplets," Azula said while rubbing her nose bridge. "Yeah...There are like seven of them… Identical." she punctuated the last word.

His eyes widened. "Seven… Ohh whoa..."

"By the way, the Yangchen's festival was really pretty... I'm so sorry you lost it Azula."

"There is going to be like… six others to go... Without counting the rest of the nations festivals, so is not much of a loss." she shrugged.

"Hey…" Sokka called her, both girls looked at him. "Do you think I can get something to eat in the kitchen? I'm starving."

"Yeah…I figure it out, by hearing your stomach make noises for the last hour," Azula mocked and Sokka rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Go ahead... Tell the servants to get you something to eat and tell them to get me something to eat too."

"Wanna eat together?" he asked.

"Sure…" They both walked towards the kitchen at the watchful eye of Ty Lee.

"Azula, wait…" she held her friend by the shoulder. Both stopped. "I almost forgot...This was in the door's lock." Ty Lee handed her a key which she instantly recognized.

"SON OF A…." The Princess snarled with her blood boiling in anger.

"AZULA!" Ty Lee screamed, scandalized.

"Go ahead," she ordered to Sokka, before walking in the opposite direction.

"But…" he tried to say, but she was already at the end of the hallway.

"Nice to meet you and see you around." Ty Lee said before running behind her friend.

The Princess found her brother's girlfriend in one of the hallways.

"Where is he?" she asked furiously.

"He is... He is at the studio." Suki answered nervously by seeing the Princess so furious, assuming she was asking about her sibling. "There is something wrong, Princess?"

"I'm going to kill him," was her answer, "I can't believe he would do this!" she complained.

"Really? You really can't believe it?" Ty Lee mocked.

"Did what sorry?" Suki asked, but none answered her.

Azula pushed both doors open and Zuko wasn't alone, there were other two people in the room. Sokka's sister and the Avatar. Suki rushed inside the room as fast as she could.

"You, sneaky little bastard!" she threw a fire blast at her brother's head, startling everyone.

Zuko jumped out of the way as soon as he good a peek of blue and everyone who was in the room also took cover.

"How dare you?" she walked towards him and kicked the tea table out of her way, spilling the tea everywhere.

"Hey…. Azula" he peeks behind his girlfriend who was using as a shield.

"Hey Azula?!" said pissed Azula, as she threw another fire blast which caused the curtains in the room too caught on fire.

Katara soon turned it off with her bending, very confused by the situation.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Azula screamed, with her face red and her neck vein starting to pop out.

"Princess, if I'm allowed to..." The Avatar tried to interfere, and meet her angry eyes, which gave him chills. "I think... we all need to calm down a little."

"I will calm down when I burn his head off," she pushed the avatar out of the way by placing her hand on his face. He didn't complain.

"Azula... I don't know what are you talking about." he lied with his squishy voice, which Azula knew was his lying voice.

"Then why did your voice get all squishy?!" she snarled at him.

Zuko was still hidden behind his girlfriend Suki, who was acting as a barrier between the royal siblings, unwillingly.

Zuko cleared his throat, "It's my normal voice"

"Oh, please... I taught you how to lie..." Azula moved to the right and Zuko did the same as well as Suki who he was holding by the shoulders "Why are you hiding behind your girlfriend then?"

"Because you are trying to kill me?" said Zuko.

"Zuko... What did you do?" Suki asked him over her shoulder.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing?" Azula moved to the left and Zuko repeated the movement. "You asshole." She threw at him the key hitting him in the head and making him fall backward. He was going to have a nasty bruise.

"Nice aim" Katara complimented.

"Thanks," Zuko was rubbing the spot the key in his head. "So, you are going to tell me that one is not yours?"

"Is not." he denied.

"It has your Z… Marked on it!" Azula squealed.

When they were younger, each one used to have a set of keys for the Library. Azula sometimes used to steal Zuko's set of keys, and then she will deny it. So, in an intent to stop her, he marked them all with a Z.

"It's not my Z." he lied again.

Azula looked at her brother and walked towards him, like a hunter looking at their prey. "I was locked in the library for HOURS! Thanks to YOU!...With her brother" she pointed at Katara.

"With Sokka?" Katara asked, "Ohh no…" She said, knowing her brother could be quite a pain and more after how he acted in the breakfast.

"Ohhh... So that's where he was..." the Avatar said, moving hands in realization.

"Princess, whatever he said or did he is an…." said Katara.

"So, I'm assuming it when bad?" Zuko asked, interrupting Katara.

And Azula reached a hand to hit him in the head but stopped in the mid-air.

"Tsk!... It was..."

"Horrible?" Katara said, "Annoying?" she was waiting for all those possible answers, but she got one she didn't expect.

"Nice..." Azula muttered between teeth.

"Sorry, what?" Zuko pretended to clean his ears.

"Oh. Forget it!" she said while walking out.

"So... It went well?" Suki asked in a soft voice, once the Princess was out of the room.

Ty Lee's head pop out of the corner. "Good… You are alive," she said when she saw Zuko save and sound. "I thought she was going to kill you."

"Yeah… Me too." Zuko breathes out, his little sister was still terrifying after so many years.

"If you would have told me about your plan, I wouldn't have shown her the key, dummy." Ty Lee said.

"I forgot," said Zuko, rubbing the spot where his sister had hit him.

"Zuko… I still don't like this plan of yours," Katara said with a grin, "If my brother gets killed… I will blame you," she narrowed her eyes while looking at the Prince, "And my brother might be an idiot, but he is not stupid. He is going to find out this plan of yours."

Zuko ignored Katara and looked at his sister's friend. "So…?"

"They are having dinner together…" she said with an accomplice smile.

**...**

"So, you do were hungry…." Azula said when she saw Sokka with almost empty places before him.

"Yeah…. Hey, where did you go? And why did you look so pissed?" Sokka asked when she sat in the chair in front of him.

"It's stupid. Zuzu and his "great" ideas." she complained, rolling her eyes.

The servants served her food in front of her.

"So… I was thinking" Sokka said.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Huh, an improvement Interesting," said Azula mockingly.

"Haha. Very funny." he pouted.

"Go on," said Azula.

"So, I was thinking...I know you might hate the idea, and you are allowed to say no, of course, but… Would you mind, if we spend tomorrow together? At the moon festival?" Her eyes widened at the proposal, "I'm just trying to get the father of my neck, I figure you may also want that…. But you can say no and…"

She frowned, "It's sounds…"

"Stupid? Like an awful idea? Like hell?"

Azula lifted both eyebrows. "I was going to say like a wonderful plan…"

"Really?" Sokka's eyes widened.

"Yeah… I mean, that will keep my parents from bothering me with the suitor's thing, if they think I'm spending too much time with you."

"Good…" he went back to his eating, "Also… I wanted to say sorry" Azula tilted her head, "For making a mess, yesterday in the city and… for causing you to fall in the fountain." Sokka scratched the back of his neck.

Azula smiled at him warmly, "Thanks. I thought I would never get an apology from you." she smirked.

"Well, I'm full of surprises, and I'm sure you are too…"

"Okay," she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "So, what? Are you going to try to figure me out?"

Sokka nodded, "I will, or at least can try." he mirrored her actions.

"Well... Good luck with that, because I laugh when people try to figure me out, like seriously good luck. I can't even figure me out."

He smirked, "I enjoy challenges."


	3. Chapter 3

**MOON FESTIVAL**

**DAY 2**

"So, what's this festival about?" Azula asked Sokka as they walked through the Palace hallways, almost at dawn.

Most Water Tribes and Fire Nation festivals were going to be starting at dawn.

Early, they both had been in busy in the library, which, after much insisting of his part, she left him to use. He had been reading old Water Tribe legends, which mostly he found a little boring, while the Princess had been still studying the different colors of fire.

Sokka thought for a moment before answering her. "Well, according to what my people believes, the first-ever water bender was…."

"The Moon." she interrupted him.

He nodded, "Yeah…And also, as the moon was the first water bender. The tribes believes she controls the ties which, most times are helpful for good fishing," Sokka explained. "So, one night, every year, we take our boats and let the ties guide us into the ocean, then make sure to turn off every light in the Tribes and the boats and we let the moonlight to guide us back home."

"Nice. Just like the books describe it," said Azula.

"Wait…" he stopped his tracks. "So, you already knew?" she nodded, "Then, why did you ask me?" he frowned.

"I was testing you…" she said smirking.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Why? How? What for…?" he asked inquisitively.

"I…" she was going to explain when a voice interrupted them.

"Daughter," Fire Lord Ozai appeared in the hallway, both turned to look at him. "I was looking for you."

"Great," Azula muttered, "What can I do for you, father?" said the Princess.

"Oh, I was just simply looking for you, to see if you will want to join your mother and me tonight. There is an earth bender boy I want you to meet and…"

The Princess throws her head back disgruntled. "Seriously? At the feast you said..." she looked at her father with an annoyed frown and took a deep breath. "Dad, please… please…I'm begging you to stop playing matchmaker! It's annoying and embarrassing, and not to mention…."

"Actually, Fire Lord Ozai…" Sokka interrupted Azula, and both sets of gold eyes were on him, which he found a little intimidating.

"Sokka, boy! I almost didn't see you there," Ozai greeted him, and Sokka gave him a little nod. "It's my daughter making you miserable?" he joked.

Azula's mouth opened in surprise. "Why AM I making HIM miserable? Shouldn't be the other way around?" she felt offended.

Sokka snickered, "Yes, she is. Indeed." he mocked, getting an annoyed look from the Princess. "But the thing is, yesterday I asked your daughter if she would like to spend the festival with me." Ozai's eyes widened and sparkled like a little boy whose parents just bought him his favorite toy.

He blinked a few times. "Ohh… It's that so?" he said with a malicious smirk.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"It's not what you think…." said Sokka, "It's just...We…" He scratched the back of his neck warily, not knowing what else to say.

"We had a pretty rocky start, so…. We are trying to get along, right?" Azula finished for him.

"Yeah… That's all." The boy said.

The Fire Lord's eyes went from his daughter to the boy next to her a few times, before finally saying. "Perfect!" he smiled. "Who am I to try and stop my daughter to have fun with her... friends?... In that case, I will get going, so you two can get ready. Enjoy the Festival." he said before walking away from them.

"Huh… Is he always like this?" he scratched the back of his head. "...You know, trying to set you up?" Sokka asked when the Fire Lord was far from them to hear.

"You have no idea," Azula let out a snort and rubbed a temple. "But he is right," she said after a moment, "We need to get ready," she started to walk towards her room. "See you at the gate?" said a Princess with a slight smile, she owned him a big favor.

He nodded, "See you at the gate." said Sokka, and a soft smile appeared on his face as he watched her leave.

**...**

Fire Lord Ozai was joyful as he went back to his chambers. He entered still smiling and found his wife sitting in front of the mirror also getting ready.

"Why do you look so happy, honey?" Fire Lady Ursa asked him inquisitively, with a side smile, while arranging some pieces of her hair.

"You are never going to believe what I just saw, my love."

Ozai was happy, he might be a grandfather son, and probably by both of his children.

**...**

One hour later it was dawn.

Azula was heading to the gate of the Palace, when she and Zuko collided against each other in one of the hallways, both distracted in their things.

"Are you blind?!" she snarled at him, while grimacing, after almost tumbling each other.

"Are you… smidge?!" he backfired with a lame insult, not knowing what else to say.

"What did you…? Tsk!" she pouted looking vividly at her brother, before realizing something important.

The siblings looked at each other clothes, scanning up and down.

Both let out an annoyed snort, "Agrr!…. Mother went crazy with the matching clothes, didn't she?" Azula criticized pouting, even more, their clothes were matching again.

"Do you think she planned this for the entire month?" Zuko questioned.

Azula huffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if she did," she rolled her eyes. Both started to walk. "Where are you going?"

Her brother started to speed up his tracks a little. "To the main gate, to wait for Suki," said Zuko. "You?" he asked.

"Same," she said, "By the way, I'm gonna get back at you for your little trick from yesterday," Azula warned him, "Don't even think for a second I forgot about it."

"Hey, have you ever heard of forgive and forget? Maybe, you should try it." Zuko uttered hopeful.

"Why? I'm neither a saint or senile." Azula retorted, walking at the same speed as Zuko, realizing something.

"It's called being a good person," The Prince said, "You should be nicer to people."

"Why?" she inquired grimacing.

Zuko thought for a second in his answer. "Because... It's the right thing to do."

"Why?" Azula repeated.

"If you're nice to people they'll like you more." said her brother.

She shrugged, "So?"

Zuko opened his mouth, then closed and opened once more. "Yeah, I don't know where to go from here," he admitted.

Azula smirked and shook her head. "Nice try, but...Nah..." said the Princess while reaching the main gate. "Where you racing me?" she asked when they stopped their tracks.

"No…," he said, "I was kicking your butt," Zuko smirked.

"Oh, yeah… Very mature." Azula rolled her eyes.

They stood there for a moment until The Prince broke the silence. "By the way, a little bird, told me you are going to the festival with Sokka, right?" he teased her by pushing her playfully.

She made a grin, "Was that little bird, father?" she pushed him back but with a little more force to make him wobble.

Her brother smirked. "No… You did." he mocked while crossing his arms proudly.

Azula widened her eyes." Whoa…. Finally, the student, surpassed the master." she clapped ironically.

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I had a good master," Azula smirked. "So… It's true?"

"Tsk!..." Azula without a flinch reached to pinch one of his cheeks, really hard, like when they were kids. "Stop it! would you?" she said, pinching him harder.

Zuko winced a little at the pain. "Owww...Ouch…Oww" he whined, "What? It was a simple question?" her pinch got even harder. "Fine, fine, fine... You win. I will stop." she let go of him. "Sheesh…" Zuko complained while rubbing his cheek. "But are you…" he tried to ask again.

"Seriously?" Azula raced her hand to punch him in the head but stopped mid-air when she saw two figures walking towards them.

Sokka and Suki were talking and walking friendly. Both Royal siblings looked at them.

"Did they know each other from before?" Azula whispered to Zuko, intrigued.

"Actually, they used to date…" she looked at her brother with raised eyebrows. "But it was a long time ago… So you don't have to be jealous about….Ouch…" Zuko complained when Azula kicked him in the leg. "What was…."

"You know what was that for." she narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Are you two always fighting?" Suki asked them with a smile when they reached them.

Azula shrugged, "Only when he is an idiot, so like ninety-nine percent of the time." she said.

Zuko frowned, "Only when she is grumpy, so like ninety-nine percent of the time." he said and both siblings stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Okay. Time off, you two," Suki said, standing between the siblings. "Let's have a nice time. Shall we?"

_She is too good for you Zuzu_, The Princess thought.

"Ready?" Sokka asked Azula and she nodded, "See you." He said before walking out of the Palace ground and head towards the streets of the Capitol, joined by the Princess. Leaving the others two behind.

"They look cute, don't you think?" Suki said to her boyfriend once they were out of range.

"Careful. If my sister ever hears you, she will burn your hair." said the Prince.

"Good thing she will never hear me," Suki replied, and Zuko gave her a soft smile, before taking Suki's hand and heading towards the streets of the Capitol.

**...**

"...So what are you trying to say is that, since when you turned 14 years old your parents have been trying to set you up, with random guys?" Sokka questioned her while walking through a busy street after she explained to him the situation.

"Yeap… Here, at the age of 14, you are `Introduced to society´ and technically you are eligible for marriage." Azula commented, making air quotes and a grin.

Sokka was dumbstruck, "That's insane! I mean, I think about Katara when she was 14 and, I can't picture her getting married, or anything like that, I can only remember her, throwing snowballs at me and going penguin sliding. "

Azula tilted her head. "Penguin sliding?" she looked at him curiously, "What's that?"

"Well, a penguin is…"

"Tsk!" she rolled her eyes, "No, you dumbass!" she snorted, "I know what a penguin is… I mean the sliding part." the Princess clarified.

Sokka widened his eyes. "Oh… It's technically, what it says… We go into the hill, where the penguin colonies are, and after you feed them, you can ride them and race in them. It's really fun. We used to do it quite a lot when we were younger."

"It sounds like fun," she admitted trying to imagine that.

"Maybe one day, you can get to try it." he looked at her, who softly smiled and looked down.

"Maybe," Azula muttered before letting out a sigh.

They walked in silence for a couple of seconds.

Sokka didn't know why but that smile made him feel bad for her. He always thought that being royalty was great, but after hearing all the cons that come with having royal blood, he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He looked at her next to him, from the corner of his eyes. Azula had a neutral expression, but he wanted to change that.

"Come on." he took her by the wrist and dragged her to a food stand.

For a split of a second, she was going to pull out of his grip, not used to this kind of touch, but for some unknown reason, she didn't.

"You need to try this." he pointed as his eyes sparkled at the look of the many types of kebabs.

The man's eyes in charge of the stand widened. "Princess, welcome!" he greeted her, nodding. "What can I offer you?" he asked them a little wary.

Azula looked at his companion. "I'm not sure about…." she muttered to Sokka. The Princess wasn't used to eat anything outside of the Palace or cooked by anyone else than the Royal Chef.

Sokka pouted, "Oh, come on! Azula," he complained, "The point of these Festivals is also to experience them in all their splendor, and that includes food. Come on." he insisted.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay… Would you stop whining if I agree?" Sokka nodded vigorously. "Fine… But you choose." That way she will be available to blame him if she got stomach sick.

Sokka looked at the kebabs cautiously. "Can I get one of each?" he asked the man who was serving the food, which nodded, and after putting the kebabs in a paper bag, he thanked them with a soft smile.

"You need to try this one." Sokka extended to her one kebab when they regain their walking through the streets.

She took it, still not too convinced. "If I don't like it, I'm going to…." Azula began to warn him.

"Shush, woman… and eat it," he said while eating one himself.

The Princess made a grin before biting it. "It's… pretty good," she confessed widening her eyes at the realization, the flavor was good.

Sokka made a triumphant smile. "See?... What did I tell you?" he finished his own and bumping her slightly.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I got to tell you, snow boy, you have a nice taste," she said returning the bumping a little playfully.

"Here," Sokka lend her another one. "Have another one, they all taste pretty good," The Princess took her second kebab, who turned as good as the first one. "So...What did you use to do for fun, when you were younger?" he asked.

"Fun?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Come on! Tell me your happiest childhood memories!" he insisted.

Azula made a grin, "My what?" Sokka pouted, and The Princess snickered. "Fine, fine." Azula frowned to think. "Well….I…." her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"What?... You didn't use to do anything for fun?" he teased her, "Come on, you have to be kidding."

"It's just...I can't think in anything right now," she placed a hand below her chin to think, "I mean when I was four, I started my fire bending sessions…"

His mouth widened, "Whoa… At four? Quite early isn't it?" Sokka asked amazed.

Azula shrugged, "According to my parents, I started to show fire bending signals since I was 8 months old…." she explained, "So, at 6 I got enrolled in the Royal Academy for Girls, and sometimes Mai and Ty Lee would come over, and I will force Zuko to play with us and make him miserable." she said remembering with a smile.

"Ty Lee is the girl from yesterday right?" Sokka asked her.

Azula nodded, "Yeah… The pink lover" she added, "Then, at eleven, I graduated early from the Academy and got the library, and later at fourteen, I made my "debut" into the nobility, and I have been courted without stop since then. Which, was six years ago, so…wait... " she snapped her fingers when a memory came back towards her. "Before my father became the Fire Lord, we used to go every summer to our family house in Ember Island."

"Well, see? A family vacation can be fun," Accidentally their hands brushed, but none of them said anything. "So, I hope you have room for dessert." he smiled again.

"Dessert?" she raised an eyebrow. Was his stomach bottomless?

Sokka dragged her again to another food stand, this one was a Taiyaki one.

He turned towards her. "This time you choose," said Sokka.

"B-But, you are the expert one… in this food thing…" Azula remembered him, "It's Water Tribe food, after all."

He placed his hands in her shoulders. "I trust you," said Sokka with a smile.

Azula grimaced. "You shouldn't," she said.

He let out a burst of laughter. "It's not that hard, It's not military-strategic."

The Princess huffed. "That's for sure. I'm excellent at that," she said proudly.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Just, choose whatever you feel like to."

"If... the Princess allows me, I can suggest some options…" the old lady in the stand offered her help to her.

"See?... You got this," said Sokka patting her in the head.

Azula snorted at him. "If you don't like it, you don't get to complain. Got it?" she said threateningly.

"I won't." Sokka winked at the old lady, who returned a little smile, before focusing on the Princess.

"I have syrup, cream…."

Sokka took a few steps back, and after a moment watching at the confused look in the Princess's face by the number of different flavors, he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned and for a moment he thought it was Ty Lee, Azula's friend.

"I thought I recognized you from far, handsome." she smiled at him.

"Hey...you...Ty Woo, right?" he made memory of the name Ty Lee told him the previous day.

"You remembered!" she said happily. "Sokka, right?"

"Yeah…" he lied, if Ty Lee hadn't told him the previous night, he would have never remembered. "So, are you… enjoying the festival?" Sokka asked politely.

"Yes...it's lovely….By the way…" she said a few moments later. "I was wondering if you would mind showing me around? I mean, after all, is one of your people traditions right?" Ty Woo said in a flirty way.

"I-I will love to…really " _Awkward._ He thought, "But, I'm kind of with someone already, I'm just waiting for her to…"

**...**

Back in the stand, The Princess was still trying to make some choices, there were too many fillings to choose from.

"So, the Fire Lord finally found a suitable candidate for our Princess?" the old woman said with a soft voice.

"Huh?" Azula glanced at the woman, not sure if she heard her well.

"That young water boy," the woman pointed at him with a slight move. "He seems to really like our Princess," she added with a soft smile.

Azula glanced swiftly at Sokka behind her, his back was towards her. "It's not like that. He is just being polite, and he is the son of one of the chiefs, so I have to be polite with him too." said the Princess.

"With all due respect, Princess. I have lived many, many years, and I know how to recognize young love."

Azula frowned, "We are not…"

"Maybe not now. But you will be," the old woman assured, "That… If…" Her eyes, when somewhere behind the Princess. "If you realize and acknowledge it before a third one appears in the picture."

**...**

"Her?" she tilted her head and crossed her arms. "Who's her?"

"Me," Azula said appearing next to Sokka with crossed arms and narrow eyes.

Ty Woo eye's widened. "Princess!" she said and rushed to make a little bow before here.

"I got us three each…" she handed him the bag with the taiyaki, without looking away from Ty Lee's sister.

"Awesome!." he said while inspectionating it and opening the bag to smell them.

"Which one are you?" Azula asked her. With the past of the time, the Princess learned to identify them perfectly by the color they used to wear, she knew how to identify all Ty Lee's seven sisters. "All of you look the same…Ty…."

"Woo," the girl completed, "Ty Woo."

"Huh, right…" the Princess scowled, "Do you need something?" said Azula raising an eyebrow, and both pairs of eyes, golden and blue glazed at the girl in green clothes.

"I-I… well…I was asking Sokka if h-he could…" Ty Woo stammered.

Azula cut her off, "Yeah, I heard…The thing is Ty Woo…" she took a step forward, "...he is already showing me around… So, why don't you find someone else to do it? Or are you suggesting, he should just dump me and go with you?" she said menacingly while basking at putting Ty Lee's sibling in an uncomfortable situation.

The girl's eyes widened. "Ohh, no Princess! I will never…" Ty Woo said nervously.

The Princess and Ty Woo had never been available to get along, they hated each other guts, and they knew it. When they were little, Ty Woo was always the one making Ty Lee cry and feel bad, which ended in hours and hours of Azula and Mai trying to make her friend feel better.

One time, many, many years ago, Ty Woo even cut Ty Lee's hair while she was sleeping. The next day at the Academy, when Ty Lee told the Princess at the lunch break, what had happened the previous night, Azula went after Ty Woo and got her hair on fire, which ended up in her having to cut it even shorter than Ty Lee's.

Of course, Fire Lady Ursa scolded the Princess for her actions, but yet, her mother said she was proud of her for defending her friends.

Still, that didn't save her for being grounded for a week. Back then Azula had been nine, and Ty Woo ten.

"Run along then…" the Princess waved her hand to dismiss her.

Ty Woo bowed awkwardly. "I will see you around," she said to Sokka, and then she bowed to the Princess. "Princess Azula." said bitterly.

_If looks could kill._ The Princess thought.

Both watched her leave and mingle in the crowd.

"Come on." Azula dragged Sokka by the shirt in the opposite direction and grabbed the bag again.

Sokka who had been dumbstruck watching both girls gulped before asking. "What was…." Sokka was cut off by Azula who stuffed a full taiyaki in his mouth.

"All of them are annoying… even Ty Lee, sometimes. But that one, is the most of them all," said the Princess, "And I hate her guts. Ty Lee was miserable most of our childhood, because of her," she explained, "And I'm ninety-nine percent sure, she was one of the main reasons, why Ty Lee joined a circus." she retorted.

"Ty Lee joined a circus?" Sokka asked, but before he could get an answer from the Princess, all the lights flicked at the Capital, announcing the soon start of the Moon Festival.

"It looks like the lights are about to go off," he said while eating his taiyaki. "There is somewhere we can get a better look? The tall buildings will not let us appreciate the night sky," he asked Azula.

"Can you climb?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk, and he nodded. "Come on."

**...**

"Whoa... This is what I was talking about!." he exclaimed amazed when Azula dragged him to one of the Palace roofs. "How do you…?"

"Watch your step, some of the tiles might be loose…" she warned him, "I used to do a lot of exploring when I was younger," she explained while walking over the roof tiles. "And sometimes while playing hide and seek with Mai and Ty Lee I will come here and hide."

"I bet you always won," Sokka smirked, while she took a seat in the middle off the roof.

"Yeap."

"Nice...See? You do use to do something fun when you were younger. Hide and seek is fun." he sat next to her in the roof.

"Hide and seek is not fun… " Azula snorted, "Overall when they can't find you, which was most of the time," she took a look at the inside of the bag and took a taiyaki. "They will get tired of looking for me, and I will get bored of waiting, so, eventually I will end up wandering around the hundreds of secrets passageways for hours. Call it, innate curiosity."

"Innate curiosity?" Sokka buffed and moved closer to her as she extended him the bag. "More like a little brat who likes it to get in trouble. Weren't you a normal kid?" Sokka mocked while taking a bite of his dessert in the shape of a little fish.

"What?" she looked at him affronted, "I was a normal kid!"

He snickered a little, "Well... If you would have been a normal child, you wouldn't have hidden in places like this, for starters," he joked, "Or wandered around secrets passageways while playing with their friends to hide and seek."

The Princess scowled, "Are you calling me abnormal?" she took a hand to her chest to pretend to feel insulted. "That's it! You are not getting more taiyaki." Azula snatched the bag from him before he could take another taiyaki.

Sokka's mouth opened in an O shape. "What?" Azula stuck out her tongue towards him and took another one off the bag and proceeded to eat it. "Oh, come on…" she shook her head, "Just one more… don't be mean… I'm going to start rambling stupid stuff to annoy you if you don't give me another one…" he leaned to try and snatch the bag from her.

Azula pushed him slightly to get him away. "Tsk!…" she rolled her eyes, "Fine…" she stuffed in his mouth another one. "Happy?... " Sokka nodded vigorously, "Spirits, you're like a child...a very fat child," she muttered.

"It's not fat, it's muscles" He squealed.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure…" she tossed the bag at him. "Fatty."

"Meanie."

At that moment, all the lights were out in the Fire Nation Capital, and the city was submerged in gloom. They could hear the crowd in the streets grow amazed.

All the stars in the night sky tinkled and the moon reflected its light. The shine of the little dots in the dark sky glittered like never before. It was a spectacle the Fire Nation citizen had never enjoyed before.

"This is the first time, I get to see the night sky like this," Azula said when she dragged her knees to her chest and place her elbows on them. A soft smile in her face. "We have never had the entire city like this before."

Sokka leaned back with his hands and stretched his legs. "Back home, we do get to do this quite often…and whenever we are far from home for too long, we just look at the sky and pretend we are there."

"You miss your home a lot when you are traveling?" Azula glanced at him.

Sokka notices the Princess glance on him. "For sure… I mean, I love seeing places, meeting people, exploring, and traveling is part of who am I, you know?... But also being away from home, sometimes... makes you value little things, like... My gran-gran cooking, or my bed, sometimes even the freaking cold weather…" Azula snickered and returned to look at the night sky. "You know, you never got to tell me what place you will visit if you could…." he sat straight, and now it was his turn to glance at her.

Azula did the same. "Well… there is one place, I would love to… one of my father's friends, an Admiral, told me about it," she said, "When he was younger, he got lost in a desert in the Earth Kingdom… and he found this amazing place…" Sokka tilted his head thoughtful at every word. "You know what? Never mind, you might think is ridiculous…" she shook her head slightly.

"What?... No, now I really want to know…" he insisted, "Come on Azula...Just tell me…" he pushed her playfully.

"You promise not to laugh?" he nodded, "It's kind of dumb actually…" she admitted, "I have spent my entire life, locked in a library, reading books about these amazing places and… the place I will first like to visit is… another library," Sokka raised his eyebrow. "See?... I told you it was dumb."

"No… no, I mean… I just, you don't seem like that kind of girl… I thought you will choose something more like… Some thermal waters or Ba Sing Se or something like that." Said Sokka.

"Well, I'm not the typical kind of girl." Azula shrugged.

"Yeah…" he said with a side smile. "... and I like that," Sokka admitted, "And I hope you don't think, I'm the typical kind of guy, neither."

"Oh…I know that…" she smiled, "If you were, you would have never slapped my hand the first time we meet… " Azula said, "Or tossed me into a fountain…" Sokka scratched the back of his neck while laughing a little nervously. "Or… challenge me to a Pai Sho game… You are the first guy I have to meet in a long time with actual brains, or the guts to stay around me two consecutive days, willingly."

"I know. I'm also amazed about it," Sokka teased and then scowled. "So… Then, should I assume the guys around you are not too bright or brave, right?" he asked.

Azula shook her head and took a deep breath. "Let's see, the first guy who courted me, was more interested in his muscles and my father, than anything else… The second one was a total jerk who looks at women as if we were below him, the next one was a total womanizer who was courting three girls at the time, including me, and... many more like that."

"Crap…" said Sokka biting a new taiyaki.

"Yeah...That's one of the reasons why I keep refusing to meet guys, every single one is just as bad as the previous one…" she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Including me?" he teased.

"Oh, no…" Azula made a pause before continuing with a smirk. "You're the worst one yet. " she joked and both smiled, "No, but seriously, from all the guy I have ever meet... I think you are the best one…" Sokka smiled softly at the compliment, "It's not much of a compliment if you consider the other guys…" she shrugged a little bit, "But. I will have to give you extra points…"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you are not trying to court me." said the Princess.

"Oh yeah… no kidding," he said.

_That old woman must be going senile. _She thought. "That's a relieve."

Sokka kept silent for a moment. _Was he not trying to? Had he not been kind of unconsciously flirting? _He thought, "From all the girls I have meet… You're the worst one yet," he teased, Azula nodded in agreement saying nothing. "What? Aren't you going to deny it?"

She shrugged, "Why would I?" Sokka raised an eyebrow confused. "I mean… I know who am I,... I have a short temper, I'm way too sarcastic for most people. At my age, I'm more intelligent than a lot of people which, people tend to find annoying... I'm short and small yet, I'm stronger than a lot of men, I'm too bossy and…"

"And all those qualities, are what I find more interesting about you." he cut her off, with a little subtle blush that was barely noticeable.

Azula smiled softly, "I'm flattered," she mocked, and reached for another taiyaki but, was surprised by finding the bag empty. "Hey!... You fat swallow, you ate all of them?" She asked shocked, turning the bag upside down and Sokka laughed loudly. "It's not funny…" she punches him in the back of the neck.

"Hey! I only ate my three!" he complained, "I ate them here, right next to you!"

"And the one at the market?" Azula squealed, "That's four, you fatso!" she raised four fingers in front of his face.

"Noo!..." he said and started to make memory counting with his fingers. "The syrup one, the honey, custard and…." he face-palmed himself.

"I hate you, fatso," she pouted like a little girl, and crossed her arms, and looked away. "I wanted another one…"

Sokka rolled his eyes at her childish gesture. "Come on... " he raised himself and extended his hand to help her raise too. "I will get you many more."

"No." she slapped his hand annoyed, "I don't want to." she stuck her tongue out.

"Oww… You are so cute when you act like a little girl." he mocked and pinched one of her cheeks.

"Ouch…" she complained, and that made him laugh, "Tsk!. Ushhh… This boy... You're unbelievable…" she narrowed her eyes before snorting. "Fine… But tomorrow the food is on you…" she took his hand and raised.

And just like if the spirits had planned it, Azula set foot in a loose tile which made her lost her balance. But Sokka's reflexes were faster and he got to hold her before falling.

Both sets of eyes meet closely.

"Are you...okay?" Sokka asked.

Azula let go of him rapidly. "Yeah…" she recovered her posture. "I ...I told you some tiles were loose…" she said with a hit of nervousness and took a step back. "We should…"

"Yeah… Totally…"

**OMA AND SHU DAY**

**DAY 3**

The Oma and Shu Festival was gonna be held in the evening. So everyone had the big part of the day free to wander around the city or just to be lazy.

"I seriously can't believe the Earth Kingdom has a festive for girls to pray for a good husband," Azula said amazed by the fact while sitting in one of the sofas in the library, leaning her back in one of the arms rests.

"Yeah, well I think they have different priorities than you," said Sokka. "What was it again? World domination?" he mocked while taking a look at one of the scrolls she leaned him. They had been in the library for a few hours now.

"Haha…" she made a grin, "It's just ...I find it unavailable. Just to imagining me, as some wife or just dedicated to making babies...It gives me goosebumps." Azula said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be a mom?" he asked curiously, glazing at her at the other end of the sofa.

"I do. I mean… maybe… No." she admitted and Sokka narrowed his eyes while looking at her, "I mean…right now? No...but in the future, like… really in the future, maybe… I don't know...It's just kids... " she rubbed both of her temples. "... are a lot of work, and patience, which I don't know if I have." she explained, "But, just to be clear, I will never, ever pray for a husband. I mean, if I ever get married it's because I want to, not because I'm going to pray to some good for some husband."

Sokka nodded, "Agree. But as for the children part...If you can bear with me the entire month, you can bear any little brat you might have." he comments.

"Are you saying that because you are like a child?" she mocked, "A very annoying one?" said Azula.

He rolled his eyes. "Says the one who sticks out her tongue to me every time she can."

"Tsk!" she kicked him slightly with the tip of her foot. "I could always throw you small light bolts." she raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Yeah… I will stick to the first option. I value my well-being, thank you" he returned to the scroll.

"And you?... Do you want to be a father?" she asked reaching for a pocky from the tea table and leaving aside her scroll.

Sokka glanced at her and putting away from the scroll too, and also reached for one pocky himself. "Well, yeah…I always pictured myself as a father, but I mean, of course also in the future… There are things I want to do first…"

"Like?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he raised his eyebrows with a smirk, "For starters Princess, to be a father is required to have a baby, and for that one, you need to… " he joked.

"Oh fuck off…" Sokka laughed at her grin, "I don't need to have a chat with you about babies and sex. With the one had many years ago about the importance of being pure and a virgin till marriage, it was more than enough for a lifetime, thank you very much." Azula rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sokka laughed throwing his head back.

"The things are… First, I want to meet a girl, and travel the world with her, visit places, eat all kinds of food, spend time alone, just the two of us, to really get to know each other, or just till I get to know for sure she is the one… The one I want to spend my life with," he said, "You know, my parents knew each other all their lives before dating, and till this date, they are still really in love with each other."

"That's' nice… " she smiled taking another pocky. "My parent's marriage was arranged. They also knew each other since they were kids. My great-grandfather Sozin and my great-grandfather Roku were…"

Sokka mouth widened. "Wait… like in Avatar Roku? The avatar before Aang?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yeah," said Azula, "Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin, friended their entire life, they grow up together."

"Really?"

Azula nodded, "Yeah…For many years the families tried to unite as one. But it wasn't until they arranged my parent's marriage, -something quite common in the Fire Nation nobility- that it finally happen," she leaned her back in the armrest, and Sokka did the same. "Good thing my parents got along well, and in the end, they did fell in love with each other," she shrugged, "I guess that's why they are so insisting in arranging me a marriage because it worked for them."

"Well, the fact it worked for them, doesn't mean it will work for you," said Sokka.

"I know," she sighed, "So...What after you find this girl and travel the world? Would you marry her or will you go directly to business?" she sneered.

"I will ask her to marry me of course, and then… We will get to it," he said a little derisive.

"Sokka," Azula said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"I-If… you don't mind, can I ask you something?" she inquired a little prying.

"Shoot." Sokka nodded.

"Zuko said, you and Suki dated." he was astounded by her words, he certainly wasn't expecting that question, but nodded. "Why it didn't work? I mean, between you two..." she said inquisitively, "She seems like a nice girl."

Sokka placed a hand on his chin. "Well… You could say there were a lot of facts… It was mostly like a teenage crush, it wasn't too serious, and then the distance, the constant traveling for me, and her. In three years, we saw each other 2 times and … I don't know, it just simply didn't feel right you now?... And I think we both realized we work better as friends."

"So… Zuko and her dating is not super awkward?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No...no at all. And the more I see them together, the more I realize they are perfect for each other." he smiled.

"Yeah, well...Zuko is a grumpy, gloomy, an idiot, but I'm happy he found someone to make him happy...She seems cool," said Azula as she sighed. "And also, the most time she spends with him, the less he will bother me."

Both remained in silence for a while.

The Princess started to play a little with her bangs, wandering her eyes around the room. Azula could not avoid thinking again in the words of the old woman from the day before. What could have possibly had happened to make her think that? Was the woman truly senile as Azula wanted to believe?

She had to admit, that seeing Ty Woo so close and flirty to Sokka, really pissed her off. But, it was because it was Ty Woo of all people? Or because of something else?

Sokka looked steadily at her with a side smile. He had to recognize the Princess was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl he had ever meet. He also had to admit that Azula was different from almost every girl he had ever known.

She was incredibly smart, fun to be around, as sarcastic as he was, and the last few days he had enjoyed her company, and their chats. They could talk about the silliest thing one second, and the next one they could discuss a complicated subject. Their moments of silence weren't awkward.

Sokka was relieved, that from all the possible people he could think of being stuck during all this month of festivals, Azula was the one he was stuck with.

He looked at her playing with her bangs and pouting. He thought she looked gorgeous, without mattering what face she was doing.

It took Azula a few moments to notice his intense glance, and it made her feel a little awkward when she realized.

Azula glanced at him, "What are you thinking?" she asked him for being analyzing her so deeply.

He side smiled. "I was thinking..."

"About?"

A soft smile appeared in his face. "About us…"

Her eyes widened, "US?" _What the hell?_

Sokka straightened his back. "Yeah, I mean… Not even three days ago, I would have never thought that… You and I will be …."

Azula relaxed. "Having a civil conversation?" she raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Spending time together willingly," he said.

"Neither did I," she admitted, "You're kind of good company." she teased.

"Kind of….?" Sokka took one of the cushions and throw it at her playfully. Azula snickered, "Just when I was thinking we make the best combination possible because we are so different from each other." he crossed his arms shaking his head.

Azula grimaced and shrugged still snickering. "True; I'm always right and you're always wrong," she smirked.

"That's not…."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Both turned their head towards the door.

"Come in," Azula said.

A servant peeks out from the door and bowed. "Princess, Fire Lord Ozai send me to let you know everyone is heading out for the Oma and Shu's. It's about to start."

"Good. I will be going in a second. You can leave." The servant bowed again before closing the door. Azula turned again towards Sokka. "What were you saying?"

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know… I forgot." he said scratching the back of his neck, with a little laugh. "Mmm..." he frowned trying to remember. "Wait, I remembered. I was going to say that... I'm glad to be stuck with you for an entire month." Azula's side smiled it was a little touching. "From all the terrible people I could be stuck with, you are the less terrible." he mocked.

She sighed while rolling her eyes. "Same, savage," said Azula bitterly, "Well, we should get going," Both stood up to leave. "I just hope my father doesn't force me to participate in today's activities. Today might be my least favorite festival, ever!" she rubbed between her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, if he does… I will come to the rescue," said Sokka while holding the door for her and letting her walk first.

"Oh, my hero…" she mocked, "But seriously if he does, I'm electrocuting Zuko."

"Why Zuko?" he asked.

"I guess the habit…." she shrugged, "But, you seriously think I can electrocute my father?... The Fire Lord?... Zuko will be easier."

"Good point," he admitted.

**A/N:**

**Kebab: traditional dish in asian cultures. Consist of a skewer of metal or wood, and a few pieces of some types of meat or fish, with or without vegetables.**

**Taiyaki: traditional japanese dish in the shape of a fish. Some fillings include, cheese, chocolate, cream, syrup.**

***Some the festivals are inspired in actual real festivals from different cultures, and some others are totally invented.**

**OMA&SHU festival: The night of seven festivals and an asian tradition.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUNDATION DAY**

**DAY 4**

"Ouch...Ouch…It stings…" Azula complained making a grin of pain when Sokka's fingertips touched her wound. "Sokka, it hurts!." she screamed at him.

"I told you, it would!" Sokka said after putting the ointment.

"Seriously, if this leaves a mark… I will kill you!" she threatened him while trying not to think about the stinging.

Sokka's eyes widened, "Why me?! Katara did it!" he complained.

"But it was YOUR idea!" she rolled her eyes annoyed while biting her lip and doing a grin. "Tsk! Great ideas boy," she muttered sarcastically.

"But YOU accepted…" he snorted pissed.

She narrowed her eyes looking at him fumed, "Because you insisted!" The Princess squealed, "You were being so annoying," She grinned her teeth, Sokka put more ointment, pressing more than necessary. "Ouch…!" she complained again.

"Sorry!" he apologized, "Stop moving will you?" he brushed her hair over her shoulder to get a look of the entire wound.

She snorted, "Ouch…" Azula gave him a scary look, "You are doing it on propose, aren't you?" she claimed irked.

"I'm not!" Sokka squealed.

The Princess rolled her eyes, "Then blow…Come on…" she commanded, "It stings…" she said trying to blow air with her hand to her injured neck. Sokka didn't move, he just looked at her. "Come on, blow…," she repeated herself when she didn't see him move, exposing, even more, her neck.

He swallowed before approaching her. He had never been this close to the Princess, -and or some unknown reason-, he was getting nervous for being too close to her, and the worst part was that she didn't even realize of the reaction she caused on him. He didn't know himself, why she was causing such a reaction in him.

Earlier that, day, the Princess thought wise to train her fire bending, as she will usually do. For her luck, most of the training grounds were unavailable, due to the festivals them selfs, and when she found one, Sokka's sister was training with the Avatar.

For a moment she thought maybe to train later, but when Sokka appeared on the grounds, he thought it was a good idea to have his sister against the Princess to testify for his own eyes if she was the prodigy everyone praised her to be.

And also, he wanted to witness an epic Water VS Fire fight.

After an intense match, which extended for hours, and ended with a Katara, with minor multiple burns, which she had already healed, and a completely soaked Princess with a cut in her neck, thanks to one of Katara's ice picks she didn't dodge, both girls declared the match a tie, when a huge explosion of hot steam, send them flying in opposite directions.

Sokka gulped, "I don't know why I am doing this," he asked to try and ignore his notorious redness. "Why Katara can't you heal her?" he turned to look at his sister who was in the back on the room, with the Avatar.

"I told you. We had to make sure she doesn't get it infected. Once the wound is disinfected I can heal he," Katara said, behind him with her arms cross over her chest. "Otherwise, there will be a mark."

The four of them had reached the Royal Nursing, after the little match. To get Katara a little anti-burns ointments, which with the help of her healing powers speed up her healing, and as well as, to treat The Princess cut.

Azula looked at Sokka when her cut stopped stinging and raised an eyebrow, "Huh?... Why are you all red?" the Princess asked the water boy and reached to his forehead. "You don't have a fever...Are you feeling sick?" she made a grin.

His eyes widened. Was he blushing? "W-What? N-No…" he took a step back a little blushed.

"She is right, you are all red Sokka,.." Aang said taking a good look at his friend, "You even have your ears red, are you sure?" the Avatar pointed out.

Sokka embarrassment grew bigger, and he turned even redder, "You even got redder," said Katara. "You must be getting sick."

"Enough!...I'm not sick!" he took a few steps back to get away from them, "Just, do what you gotta do, with your magic water…" he waved a hand, "I have disinfected the wound." he tried to calm himself down, standing at the farthest end of the room.

Katara bent a little water in her hand, which glowed a little bit when she placed her hand in Azula's neck.

"It's all gone now," Katara said to the Princess after using her healing properties. "No marks."

"Thanks," said Azula, getting down from the furniture she chose to sit on.

She was returning the ointments they took back to one of the shelves when the Avatar spoke.

"Sweety, we should go…The sun is setting and I haven't feed Appa today," said Aang to his girlfriend. "I didn't think the match was going to extend so much."

Katara nodded, "Yeah… He might try to steal the dragon food again.…"

"Don't let my father's dragon know that." said Azula smirking, "Or when he comes back, we might be witnessing a breast fight. Seiryū is quite territorial when is about food."

"Huh? Is he?" Katara teased looking at Sokka. And remembering how he used to be so protective with his seal meat.

"Princess,..." the Avatar called her, "When are the dragons coming back?"

She crossed her arms over her chest thoughtful, "They usually come back by the next morning after the solstice," explained Azula, "We should be seeing a few of them in the sky that day."

Aang smiled like a child, "Great! I haven't seen one in ages."

"I haven't seen one, since... ever," Katara said, "Come on. Let's go. Appa is gonna get grumpy." The water bender said to her boyfriend.

"Right. See you." Aang agreed.

"Bye, guys." the couple closed the door behind them.

Azula turned to Sokka who was still standing in the corner. "Are you feeling better?" she asked him, "You don't look too red anymore."

"I'm fine." he crossed his arms and pouted glancing away. He wanted to change the subject. He didn't even know why he had god damn blushed.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction, "In that case, come on… I want to get some flaming fire flakes, and mochi." she took his by the wrist and dragged him.

And he could swear the blushing was back, as well as a hard beating from his chest. He was glad that her back was towards him as they headed towards the city.

The streets were even more crowded than days before, as people from the small villages outside the Capitol city and Harbor city were hanging around to enjoying the festival.

Foundation day is a celebration that it's pretty much about spreading the history of the Fire Nation to the visitors -and even sometimes to their citizens- that come to the Capital every year. Also, is a fun entertained way to teach kids about traditions and history.

Every Fire Lady in history has been in charge of the getting involved in impulsing the arts, sports, and traditions all over the nation.

And, since Lady Ursa got the title officially of Fire Lady 12 years ago, she made sure that every school, will have to instruct at least one hour daily of arts or sports. Also, she got in charge of planning this kind of event, and she had been doing quite an amazing job at it.

This very own festival had her touch.

Previously, it used to consist of mostly puppets plays all over the Capital. Now, as Lady Ursa was a fan of actual theatre plays and an actress herself in her younger years, she made sure, that actual actors from all over the nation, got involved in the festival.

"You know, you make fun of me, of how much I eat… but..." Sokka crossed his arms when they were getting some flaming fire flakes from a food stand. "You are as much glutton as I am." he teased with a smirk pushing her slightly.

Azula looked at him, "What?... Are you implying I should stop eating so much?" she placed her hand on her hips with a frown.

"I didn't say that," he raised his hands in defense with a smirk. "I mean, you are the only girl who can slightly match my appetite, that's all I'm saying. And also, is good to have someone who I enjoy food as much as I do," said Sokka with a smile.

"Yeah well, fire bending requires a lot of calories, and also, that match with your sister left me starving," she said turning her attention to the stand again.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Who would have thought the match was going to extend so much?"

Azula shrugged, "She is an excellent master, I'm gonna give her that," she admitted, "Anyways…" The Princess took her flaming fire flakes and offered him some. "We should…" the Princess stopped talking when she saw the amount he took and watched him with wary eyes, which he noticed.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow when she made a grin.

"Be careful, these are spicy," she warned him for the bunch he took.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I can handle it, Princess…" he said before eating all of them. Not even a second later, his eyes widened before getting hot prickle and a red hue in his face.

Azula sighed shaking her head in misbelieve, "Didn't I tell you?" Sokka made a grin of pain. She shook her head, "These are flaming fire flakes… flaming… fire, you knucklehead. Here." she extended to him a bottle of water. "I knew this would happen. So, I told the man to also give me one of these…."

He took the bottle without hesitation and emptied in big gulps. "Smart girl...Thanks," he said painting after calming his tongue. "These are spicy," he affirmed.

"Next time, you should take it slowly. Get used to the taste before, going all in…" said Azula.

He took a little amount this time, and instead of another grin of pain, his eyes widened. "Hey! These are quite good… I mean, after burning my tongue, the taste I can still sense is… pretty good." said Sokka eating more.

"See? What did I tell you?" Azula smiled at him eating some herself, "You are not the only one, who knows about their national food."

He snorted with a grin, "Yeah, yeah...You were right again…" he pinched her cheek slightly.

"Hey!" she raised a hand to punch him and he laughed, "Really? Tsk!... One of these days I'm going to burn your head off." she grunted pouting and Sokka chuckled.

They kept walking through the streets, eating the Fire flakes, while watching around the streets.

"So… What do we do first?" Sokka asked when they finished the bag of flakes. "It's your time to lead the way."

Azula looked around, searching for something interesting or entertaining to do. "Mmmmm…." Her nose trills got the scent of something, and she smiled. "First… Mochi." she pointed a food stand a little ahead from them.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Seriously, what's with you and mochi?" he asked.

"The same as you and meat, carnivorous boy," she said, "Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm very perspective." Azula stated a little cockily.

Solka shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm the meat-eating sarcastic boy of my tribe."

"Sarcastic?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I technically invented Sokkarcasm." he chuckled at his terrible joke.

Azula looked at him with a grin and crossed her arms over her chest. "What a horrible joke...I´m going to pretend I didn't hear it, so the little respect I have for you would not go to waste," she said disgruntled.

"Hey!..." he complained, "Huh? So, you do feel respect towards me?" he teased smirking while placing his hands in his hips.

Azula rolled her eyes and grab him by the shirt and dragging him towards the mochi stand. "Keep talking like that and by the end of the hour it will be none existent," she warned him.

"Oops! My bad. I could've sworn for a moment, I was dealing with an adult" Sokka said quizzically.

The Princess huffed, "Says the one who makes jokes like sokkarcasm…" she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sokka shrugged innocently, "You have to admit it. It is a good joke." he said nodding.

She denied with her head, "It was not! And here…" she said bitterly and gave him a mochi, "Stuff this in your mouth, so it can be busy, and I can have five seconds of peaceful silence." she said sternly.

He rolled his eyes but took a big bite. "Huh. You know, I kind of get why you are obsessed with them, these are really good." Sokka admitted gazing at the Princess.

She smiled, "When I was little, I could eat an entire box of this by myself… And whenever they were some in the Palace, they had to be a guard from me, of course, I will always find a way to get them, and eat them all…" The Princes uttered, "One time my mother even tried to "banish them" from the palace for a while," she told him, "But, you know how sometimes the forbidden seems more appealing than anything else?" he nodded smiling at her tale and remembering some of himself. "I did some pretty weird stuff to get mochi. And when she realized that, my mother had to lift the ban, and I got to eat them from time to time. Of course, in a supervised amount." Azula clarified the last part.

"Supervised amount?" he asked prying.

"Yeah, like two, three maximum per sitting," she said, "Because, one time I may or may have gone a little overboard with the mochi."

Sokka's eyes widened, "Overboard? How many did you eat? Eight? Ten?" He asked inquisitively and astounded at the same time.

"No…" she looked away eating the rest of her mochi.

"Then?" he insisted, "Come on. Tell me. I wanna know. How many?" Sokka pleaded.

"Around twenty," she muttered.

"What?" Sokka said agape.

"I don't know. I mean, they could have been eighteen, or maybe nineteen. Who counts?" Azula looked at Sokka who was dumbfounded. "Hmmm… Sokka?"

Sokka blinked a couple of times. "Sorry, I just...Twenty. Whoa!"

"Don't judge! I mean, of course, I got tummy ache later, but…Yeah, that's my record." said Azula a little cockily.

Sokka snickered, "So, That's your story with mochi… Now, I'm not so surprised at why you slapped my hand when I got the last mochi on the welcoming feast." he said teasing.

"I was about to electrocute you for it, when our parents came," Azula admitted.

"What?!... Are you capable of electrocuting me for a mochi?" he placed a hand on his chest pretending to be shocking for the revelation.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't know you back then, jerk… I thought you were just an annoying brat who wanted to make my life miserable." Azula uttered shrugging.

"So… What are you saying is, that you would not electrocute me anymore?" Sokka asked warily.

Azula made a grin, "I´m still not so sure about the annoying brat part. So, I…. wouldn't discard the idea, yet." she teased smirking.

"Azula!" he pushed her slightly in a jokingly way while pretending to be affronted.

"What?..." she restored innocently. "Look... " she pointed at one of the little stages in the Capital.

She took a look at the board announcing the name of the play and the actor's company.

"What is it?" he questioned while looking also at the board.

"This seems like an acceptable decent play to watch" She muttered while reading the name of the actor company. They were from her mother's birthplace, the village from Hira'a, and pretty much the only actors she could stand.

"Huh?" Sokka asked a little bemused.

"Well, we aren't just here for the food right?" said the Princess crossing her arms.

Sokka tilted his head making a grin. "Well…" he wanted to keep walking around, eating, and talking with Azula. Making fun of each other. Listening to more of her silly childhood stories. To know even more about her younger years.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, we can keep eating all night, but you have to at least watch one play...This one is the story of how my great…. many greats grandfather, defeated Chan's Clan and became the First Fire Lord in history...It's an interesting one. Come on." she dragged him by the wrist to find a couple of seats. "You might learn something new."

The play started a couple of minutes after they took their sits in the first row. It was a pretty good play, it explained the unification of the different Fire Islands, as well as the formation of the first Fire Sages, and also made the mention of the spirits Kemurikages.

It cost Sokka a little bit too much to focus on the play, as they were both sat so close to each other. Their legs and shoulders touching, and whenever Azula brushed her hair off her shoulders, his heart will start racing as her strawberry scent will fill his nose trills.

Sokka got himself glancing from time to time towards the Princess without her even realizing, and Azula didn't look away from the play, enjoying it.

It took the Princess a lot of willpower, not to glance directly at Sokka, whenever she caught him looking at her through the corner of her eyes. She dug her nails on her palms slightly to try and calm her pulse.

_Freaking old lady, for getting ideas in my head. Damn it!_ She thought.

The play ended with the coronation of the First Fire Lord.

And when the curtain closed, Azula got him, looking at her steadily. Her heart started beating like crazy. His blue eyes glowed.

It was until their glances collided when Sokka realized the play was over. Her golden eyes shimmered.

Neither moved.

It was until one of the citizens softly bumped with Sokka's back when he broke off the enchant they were both in.

Sokka gulped nervously, glancing away, "Well… Certainly, the Fire Nation has much more and interesting history than the Southern Water Tribe…" he admitted smiling softly.

The Princess blinked a few times. "Indeed." she agreed, "Most of the history of the Water bender tribes comes from the Northern Water Tribe…According, to what I have read" said Azula.

"Yeah."

A few moments later, they were studying in silence through the main street of the Capital, both trying to act completely oblivious about what had happened just a few seconds before, pretending to be looking for their next food destination, when two known faces popped out between the crowd.

"Oh, Sokka, there you are!" Katara said holding Aang's hand. "Princess." Both bowed slightly their heads towards the Princess.

"Are you two enjoying the plays?" Aang asked while eating some flaming fire flakes.

Azula and Sokka nodded, "Yeah… We just watched the creation of the Fire Nation… Over there." Sokka said pointing at the stage, from where they just left.

"Great! I wanna watch that one, sweety," Katara said looking at the Avatar, "We just watched a Royal Love Story, back there." The water bender pointed in the direction they had come as Azula frowned and tilted her head, she hadn't heard of that one.

"Sorry. A Royal what?" Azula asked inquisitively.

"It's said it was your parent's love story," said Sokka's sibling.

Her eyes widened, "Their what?!" she said open-mouthed, "I didn't even know they were having a play of them…" she admitted muttering with a grin.

"It was by the… Ember Island Players?" Aang said scratching his temple with his hand trying to remember correctly.

"Oh gods!" she facepalmed her forehead.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"They are the WORST ever!" Azula grunted complaining, "Seriously."

Katara smiled sweetly. "It was quite lovely actually… The acting a little bit off..."

"A little?" It would have been quite interesting to see a play about their parents, she dared to admit, but with good acting and an accurate story, which she was certain the play had neither.

Her mother had made sure, every time they got to spend a summer vacation in Ember Island, to also go see a play in the local theater. Sadly, the Ember Island players quite sucked very much, and even though, Love among Dragons was her favorite story ever while growing up, she deeply hated witnessing the Ember actors destroy the story, over and over.

"Sweety, we should go… Look it's about to start," Katara pointed and people were already taking their sits to see them play again. "See you around Sokka...Princess."

"Bye guys..." Aang waved before being drag by her girlfriend.

"Bye." Both said.

"Sometimes they give me oogies," Sokka said grimacing.

"Oogies?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… You know, when something is too sweet, too cloying…" he explained.

"Ohhhh… Yeah got it," she winked an eye, "Talking about something sweet, come on…" she grabbed him the wrist, all the previous awkwardness now was gone.

Half an hour later, they had decided to take a break from their wondering and sat in a bench a little away from the main street and closer to the Big lake. With an ice cream each.

"After this month is over, I will have at least 20 pounds over…" he said while licking his ice cream.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Just think it will go to your muscles," she said with a hint of mockery, waving a hand busy in her cone.

Sokka smirked. "So, you did check me out…." he teased her cockily with a little push.

She let a sarcastic snort out, "Oh, come on... For someone who spends as much time as you do, flexing your muscles at every reflecting surfaces, I will be blind if I didn't notice." Azula said bitterly.

"But, you didn't say you didn't…" he smirked at her quizzical.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what?..." she took away his cone, "If you are going to complain so much about eating ice cream, then, you don't deserve it." she sticks her tongue out at him.

He reached for it trying to take it back. "Oh, come on…" she looked at him with a frown, "Come on Azula…It's gonna melt!" Sokka squealed and the pouted.

The Princess rolled her eyes and snickered, "Fine… But only because it is indeed melting, here" She returned it to him. "You have something on you face…" she pointed at him.

"Where?" he ran his hand over his face, trying to whip it out.

"There." she pushed his hand slightly and crashed his cone in his face, Azula laughed loud.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Yeah… yeah very funny." he said bitterly, whipping his face.

It took a moment to calm herself, but when the Princess stopped laughing, she said to him. "It's kind of funny… " she shrugged smiling softly, which caused Sokka's heart to start beating fast. "Okay, let me help you."

This time without second intentions, she approached Sokka to help him clean, but what she didn't count on, was, that he wanted to take revenge on her.

He took the ice cream left in his cone, and without a warning smeared all over her face.

Azula's face was a poem… mouth open in shock, there was even ice cream in her eyelashes as she widened her eyes in surprise. And while she remained in shock, Sokka took even more advantage and smeared the rest of his ice cream all over, in her cheeks, her forehead, her nose.

Her mind was dumbstruck, in shock. Never in a million years, she thought him capable of doing something like that. No one in the world, not even Zuko, has ever dared to do something like that to her.

Now, it was Sokka turn to laugh loud. He even bent backward.

"You are dead meat, water boy!" She grunted at him while knocking him down on the grass, and as her ice cream had more, she also smeared him all over the face with a thicker layer.

Azula took her time to smudge him. She even got on top of him, with her legs at each side of him. Holding him still.

Sokka was also continuing to smear her the ice cream in the face for her annoyance. He will take the ice cream she had smudged on him, to smear her back, and she will do the same. And without noticing, they both end it up laughing, lying next to each other int the grass, looking at the sky.

They stayed like that until the ice cream had gotten all sticky on their faces.

"There goes to waste two good ice creams," Sokka said when they were at the lakeside washing off the scraps of it from their faces.

"And who's fault is it?" Azula asked.

"YOURS!" Pointed out Sokka looking at her.

Azula sticks her tongue out at him.

Sokka rolled his eyes and laughed at her childish gesture and he looked at her while she was trying to wash off her bags that also got a little smudged.

"What?" Azula looked at him raising an eyebrow when she realized is an intense look upon her. "Do I still have something on my face?" she ran the back of her hand over her cheeks.

And then, he noticed a little spot she missed, "Yeah, just…" his hand reached to her cheek.

Sokka slowly wipes up her cheek with his thumb. "There." He looked away a little blushed, after the short moment of their eyes colliding, for the second time that night.

Azula released the air she didn't realize she had been holding, surprised at his action. "Thanks" She muttered, biting her lower lip, hoping the beating of her heart wasn´t too loud for him to hear.

Both returned to their washing trying to hide their respective red faces and being thankful for the lack of good light in the spot where they were standing.

Once done, they both stood up and decided to call it a night, so they started to walk towards the palace.

"Soo…" Azula broke the silence that grew between them with the first question she could think of.

"What?"

The Princess took one of his hands like the most normal thing and examined it with a frown.

"W-What are you doing?" Sokka asked startled, his heartbeat was rising again, just when he had got it to settle.

She pointed at a little scar in his thumb. "Here. What happens to your thumb?" she asked from mere curiosity.

"W-What?" he said a little groggily.

"It's just… W-When you...I kind of notice…" she said trying not to blush.

"Oh… It's really embarrassing, actually …" he made a grin.

"Huh." she smiled mischievously, "And now, I wanna heard it even more."

**COLORS IN THE WIND DAY**

**DAY 5**

"The Air Nomad diet is not my thing. I said it and I repeat it." Sokka grumbled making a grin of disgust.

"Well, the vegetarian diet is not for everyone," Aang said while there were having breakfast in the Royal dining. "Just as the Water Tribes food is not for everyone."

Most of the Nomads Festivals were during the day, which Azula thanked. She had gone to bed late the previous night, as she and Sokka stayed talking for a few hours after they arrived back at the Palace.

Still, they had to get up early to her displeasure.

The Colors in the Wind Festival was held at noon. This meant that she will get to have all the afternoon to sleep in if she felt like it, to regain all her lost hours of sleep.

"Agreed," Zuko said, "When I was at your Tribe I lost eleven pounds... And my diet was mostly based in seaweed noodles, and I don't like seaweed."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Zuzu… You have always been picky with food." Azula pointed.

"Yeah… You are the one to talk," he backfired, "You make grins to almost everything that smells."

"Hey! If it smells funny, I'm not eating it," she declared while digging into her rice plate. "That soups from the other day, I'm still not pretty sure about it.

"Yet, you eat it," Sokka said.

"To piss you. I wasn't going to give it to you," said Azula smirking. "But, I will give it to you. Your taiyaki are pretty decent."

"Well, we also have pretty desserts, right?" Aang asked his girlfriend raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, sweety. The fruit cakes are my favorites." They give each other a peck on the lips.

"Oi, Oi ..." Sokka complained with a grin of disgust. "I'm eating here!... Gods have little respect for others. Tsk!" he whined bitterly while digging into his food. His sister and the Avatar made their exchange more dragged on, to piss him off. "Oogies…" he said with his cheeks full of rice while pretending to get goosebumps.

Azula pointed at him with her chopsticks. "Hey. You eat or you speak. Not both at the same time." She scolded him.

Sokka pouted and his sister and Aang laughed.

Zuko smirked, "What? Jealous of other people happy?" he teased him, while surrounding Suki by the shoulders, and kissing her temple, which made the girl chuckle. The Prince smirked again and looked over at his sister. "By the way, aren't you two spending so much time together?" He asked looking at Azula and Sokka.

They glanced at each other across the table and said at the same time. "NO."

"That's what Zuko and I used to say before we started dating." Suki mocked.

"Aang and I too." Katara snickered.

Both Sokka and Azula rolled their eyes. "Can we change the subject?" Sokka asked.

"Buddy, you need to get a girlfriend so you are not so embittered," said Zuko quizzical.

"I'm not embittered!" Sokka replied.

"And Azula you…" he looked to his sister who was looking at him with raised eyebrows with crossed arms and two fingers up with a little blue flame.

"I dare you to say something… I dare you." she threatened him, narrowing her eyes. Zuko shrugged and returned to what he was doing with his girlfriend. "Ugr!..." she said pretending to gag, "I'm gonna throw up…" Azula said standing up at seeing his brother mushy exchange with his girlfriend. She punched him in the back of his neck. "It's too early for this! Stop it!"

"Ouch… What was that for?" he whined like a little kid. The Avatar and his girlfriend snickered as well as Sokka. Zuko gave them a dim look, and they covered their mouths.

Azula shrugged, with no expression. "You annoyed me," she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And also, you should better fix little Zuko…" she whispered to him but making sure the three people at the other side of the table, and his girlfriend eared it too. "He is starting to show now." she mocked, with a smirk.

The Avatar and company laugh increased at the sight of a dumbfounded future Fire Lord, who looked down at his groin. The was nothing out of the normal…

"Azula!..." he shouted red in embarrassment and fury, at his sister who was walking out of the room. "That little…"

"Zuko, you are on fire," Aang said to him.

"I know! She knows how to piss me off," he said frowning, but he knew these were the consequences of his little trick earlier that week.

"No, darling. You are really on fire." Suki pointed at his shoulder, before patting him, to help extinguish it.

"Azulaa..." he grinned his teeth.

**…**

"Whoa…" Azula said startled as almost crashing with someone while leaving her chamber.

It was a couple of hours later after breakfast. She had had enough time to take a little -much need it- nap, as well as getting ready and changed into her only fully white cheongsam.

The Colors in the Wind festival required for every attendant to wear white clothes, which symbolized the purity, the cleanliness of the spirit, and the new beginnings.

At noon, the air nomads will climb up to the ceilings of the buildings all around town, where mountains of powered colors will be waiting for them. And using their air bending, they will spread the colors all over the Capitol City, drenching the white fabrics of the attendants.

According to the nomads, people's luck for next year will be determined by the dominant color in their clothes.

"Easy…" Sokka said as they almost crashed in o each other. "Are you okay?" he asked her holding her by the shoulders.

"Yeah…" she took a step back, after regaining her balance. "What are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I was looking for you," he said with a side smile.

"Oh… Can spend more than two hours without me?" she mocked placing a hand on her chest, pretending to be touched. "You flatter me, water boy."

He shrugged, "I guess, I have been getting used to being around you." Sokka chaffed the back of his neck, with a little hit of red in his cheeks.

"Well, you shouldn't…" she patted him in the shoulder as they strode down the hallways. Azula had come to that conclusion after breakfast, after realizing the amount of time they had spent together. They better not get used to each other too much.

After all, he will leave and she will stay.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he couldn't understand the meaning of her words.

"I mean, don't get used to being around me so much," she explained without slowing down her steps.

"Why? Being around me is that torture for you?" he asked her wary and afraid of what her possible answer could be.

Sokka had been enjoying spending his last couple of days around the Princess. True they had a pretty rocky start, but once he passed that first scabby barrier of her personality, he realized she was someone quite fun and interesting to have around.

Her sarcastic personality, witty humor, and smart talks made her the perfect girl to be around. Not to mention it was for him as awkward being around his sister and her boyfriend, as for her being around her brother and Suki. At least, like that they had each other to be miserable together.

Azula shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She cleared stopping her tracks. "The thing is … Other than myself, you are the only other person in the Palace I´m available to have a full conversation without making me want to pluck my eyelashes one by one."

"Thanks?..." he made a grin, "I think?... But…" he crossed his arms and questioned her. "What about your friends?"

She nodded raising her eyebrows, "Ty Lee does makes me want to pluck my eyelashes, but I'm used to it by now, as for Mai… Since she got married she turned good at advising, but sometimes her gloomy personality is way too much, even for me…"

"Ohhh…" Sokka said, "But still, what do you mean by don´' get used to it…?" he tilted his head frowning.

Azula sighed, "Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow, and he nodded, "Well, you are here only for a month..."

"So…?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Okay… Listen, you are leaving in a month… If we get so used to being around each other, by the time the month is up... getting back to the routine is going to be hard, you know?... " she shrugged, "And also, there is a huge probability we will never see each other, ever again." she said smiling sadly.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Unless you come to visit," she shrugged, "...or as a diplomatic ambassador for your Tribe, I know. But, other than that…."

Sokka got her point, he knew she was right. Yet, he wanted to be around her for an unknown reason. "Well, I wouldn't mind coming to the Fire Nation from time to time…" he said, "Not only as diplomats but also to…." he stopped himself before he could finish that sentence.

"To….?"

"To see you," he whispered between teeth, with a little blush looking away so she wouldn't notice.

A side smile appeared in her face, and her heart flinched moved by his words. "That's nice to know… and I will be right here waiting for you."

His eyebrows raised and now it was time for his heart to leap. "Really?"

"Yeah…" she admitted, "I'm always going to be here anyway. People around me always come and go, but not me. I'm always here… And will always be." she said with a hit of gloom.

"Oh…" he said a little disappointed as he thought for a moment her words might have a different meaning.

Azula tilted her head as seeing his reaction. "What do you look so gloomy, suddenly?"

"No particular reason." he lied shaking his head, as they walked through the Palace gates.

They kept walking, enjoying each other company for a while now, in the streets of the Capitol at daylight, and when Azula head off a few steps from him, he looked at her more determinedly.

His eyes traced her full body, from the sole of her shoes, till her headpiece. Of course, taking more time than necessary in some to particular zones. Which, if she ever knew he did, Sokka was sure Azula would ripe his head off.

Her white cheongsam with gold details fitted perfectly every inch of her body, her raven hair was perfectly styled and made her natural beauty stand out.

She realized of his snickered analyzing gaze, and blushed a little bit, but managed to hide it with an annoyed frown, and crossed her arms, which she hoped he would mistake for anger. "What are you doing?" She asked scowling, and then she smirked. "I never thought of you as a perv…," she said mockingly.

Sokka raised his eyebrows, "Hey! I'm not a perv…" he denied whining.

"Then…? Care to explain, why were you looking at me like that?" she raised an eyebrow.

He swallowed hard, as he got caught red-handed. "I-I was… just…It's just... " he said with hesitation, scratching the back of his head before taking a deep breath. "You look… pretty." Sokka sounded more acute than what he would have wished.

Azula snorted with a smirk, after rolling her eyes. "I know," she imitated his actions and traced him from head to toe, without deceit. He was also looking for white clothes with small blue details, and she had to admit, he looked handsome. "You don't look so bad, yourself…You seem elegant." she teased, "Maybe even like nobility."

He laughed tilting his head back. "Oh dear lord… Now you are boosting my ego?" he asked jokingly.

She sighed, "You are right… I shouldn't do that," she shook her head, "Your ego must be quite big now, without me intervening, huh?" she smirked.

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his neck "Well, it's no…"

She cut him off, "But you know what they say." Azula smirked mischievously shrugging. "Men with a big ego, it's compensation for tiny…. You know." she made a grin while playing with her bangs innocently.

"Yeah...WHAT?!" he shriek shocked getting the hidden meaning of her words, while the Princess laughed. "Do you wanna die?" he said grinning his teeth, but a little fun. He gave a step towards her, and she stepped back one, they repeated the same motion, and again. "Stop that! " he whined for her amusement.

"Make me!" she dared him teasingly, before rushing off away from him.

Sokka loved dares, and without a second thought, he went hasting behind her.

As the Princess was smaller and quicker than him, it was easier for her to elude people. And from time to time, she will look over her shoulder to either tease him even more or to just check if he was still behind her. Which he was.

He could identify her among the crowd of people, by her headpiece in her raven hair, and of course, by that beautiful smile, he will get a glimpse of from time to time, whenever she would turn to make sure he was chasing after her. His heart was crazy racing, not only from the stir of the chasing but also from realizing how pretty she looked with a joyful smile.

Azula stopped her steps, when she couldn't get a sigh of Sokka, maybe she had lost him in the number of people. But even when she stretched her neck as she tiptoed to look over the crowd, there was no Sokka to seem.

Then, two arms surrounded her from behind and raised her from the floor.

She squalled a little.

"Got you!" Sokka's voice sounded right by her ear.

Azula chuckled. "From where did you came from?" She asked him, he put her back down and turned to look at him.

"From there." He pointed to one of the surrounding streets. "I knew you were too fast for me, so I thought about something else," said Sokka still catching his breath.

Her mouth opened in protest, "You sneaky cheater." she complained.

"In my defense..." he raised his hands in defense as he shook his head. "It's not cheating, it's outsmarting…"

"Outsmarting my…" she was going to complain, but an extremely joyful Ty Lee appeared between the crowd.

"Azula, Azula, Azula, Azula," she repeated the Princess name while rushing towards her friend, dragging someone with her.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "What? What? What? What?" the Princess mocked of her friend when she stopped in front of her.

"Not funny," Ty Lee complained pouting, and Azula rolled her eyes. "But, look, look…" she pointed at the person she had been dragging, and the Princess noticed it was a boy with long brown hair. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, was she supposed to know him?

"And this is?..." she made a grin.

"Haru! Dummy…" she gave him a kiss and the cheek and the boy blushed. "Azula this is Haru, Haru this is Princess Azula." she introduced them.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess…" he bowed. At least he had manners, she thought. "Ty Lee talked a lot about you."

"Not good things I hope." she teased with a smirk.

"Azula!" her friend scolded her, which made Sokka chuckled. Ty Lee's eyes landed on him. "Oh, and this is Sokka. He is from the Southern Water Tribe." The shook hands followed by a nice to meet you. "His father is the Chief in the South."

Ty Lee's eyes scanned the Princess and her company, and her eyes widened. "Did we interrupt something?" she asked with a little hit of mischief.

Azula and Sokka looked at each other and shrugged. "No." Both denied in unison.

Neither of them realized that Ty Lee's eyes landed for a moment in their hands, who were brushing each other. None of them found the feeling weird or uncomfortable, as they haven't even noticed.

If anyone saw them from afar, they could think they were even holding hands.

"By the way Azula," Ty Lee said, "Do you have a minute?"

"Now?"

"It's just a second." her friend said.

The Princess and Ty Lee walked a few steps to get a little privacy. "What is it." Azula inquired.

"Did you happen to run into Ty Woo, these past days?" asked Ty Lee.

"We ran into each other on the Moon Festival," said Azula, "Why?" she scowled.

Ty Lee sighed, "Because, the other day she came home sulking and muttering, and I thought I heard her said pretty nasty things."

"Yeah... Probably she was angry because she ran into us, during the festival," Azula explained, to then add, "And she kind of asked Sokka, to ditch me and show her off. "

"She didn't!" Ty Lee placed her hands over her mouth.

"She did," Azula affirmed, "But I told her off. I guess that must have pissed her off a lot." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She must have got her eyes on him in the feast," Ty Lee scratched her temple, "Anyways. In that case, you know what that means, right?" she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Uhmm….I'm not following…" Azula narrowed her eyes.

"It means, that she is going to try to do everything to get him. So you have to be very careful with your boyfriend." Ty Lee mocked at the Princess.

A faint blush appeared in Azula's face. "He is not..." she lowered her voice, "He is not my boyfriend."

Ty Lee pointed at her face, "Then, why are you blushing?" her friend asked quizzically.

"Tsk…You..."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes, "Fine...You're not yet boyfriend." she teased, going back to where the boys were waiting.

"He is not my…. Tch! Never mind."

"We should go, honey." Ty Lee said holding Haru by the arm. "Let's show you around," she said as an excuse, to leave her friend and her accompany alone again. Not without giving her friend a mischievously smile.

"Sure," Haru said with a smile, surrounding her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"We will see you around guys." she waved at them, and Haru give a little nod towards the Princess before strolling away.

"Pleasure," Haru said before being dragged.

"Bye…" The Princess and her companion said.

"Are they dating?" Haru asked his girlfriend, as soon as they were out of both hearing ranges. "He didn't stop looking at The Princess at any moment."

Ty Lee shrugged with a smile towards him before he proceeded to entwined their fingers. She was going to make the Princess spill it all out, in their next meeting.

"That was weird," Sokka said as they saw the couple walk away.

Azula shrugged, "It's Ty Lee...It doesn't surprise me anymore." she sighed.

Suddenly, a gong sounded and the entire people in the main street stopped what they were doing.

Dozens of air benders included the Avatar ascend to the roofs.

The sound of thrums could be heard at the distance and the air nomads made some movements with their hands following the beat of them. People were looking at the air benders closely, at their movement, and in the air, they were twirling around. When the sound finally stopped, they made one last move… And then the entire air in the Capitol City was filled with the dust of colors.

After the dust finished falling, people reached to the stalls, where the more colored powder was waiting for them to throw to their loved ones and wish them good luck.

People screamed excited and in amusement all around as their white clothes got stained in multiple colors. Everyone was excited to find out their luck for their year.

"I don't believable in these types of things. Like, which color you get determines your luck or fortune-telling, but… I have to admit. It was fun." admitted Azula.

"Me neither." Sokka agreed, "But, yeah it was fun."

"Which colors did I get?" she asked.

"You got...Wait you are a mix of colors," Sokka said, "Lots of blue, red and oh look even pink".

"You also got those, but with a little of purple," she pointed a spot in his back.

"Really? Where…?"

"Here in the back." She pointed him on the spot.

"Wait, how are we supposed to know the meaning of the colors?" Sokka inquired, "Never mind, we can ask Aang later."

"Or we can find out now." Azula pointed to an announcement board.

They walked to the board, to take a look at the meanings of the colors. People around them, still throwing powder to each other.

"Blue means stability, confidence, tranquility, and affection." the Princess read out loud.

"Purple is wisdom, spirituality, vision, and dignity," Sokka read, "Seems decent."

Both agreed to proceed to read their last colors. They both frowned.

Azula let out a sarcastic huff, "That's why I don't believe in this kind of thing." she restored.

"Agreed," said Sokka after reading the meaning of red, walking away from the board.

"Azula?" A messy Zuko appeared between the crowd holding his girlfriend's hand. Both covered in dust. The Prince mostly in red and purple, while Suki in green and pink. "I didn't think I will see you enjoying this festival as it seems so… Messy for your likings" he said.

The Princess shrugged and sighed, "Well, we have to try and I thought I could be fun."

"Nice. In that case…" Zuko smirked, "I guess you will not be pissed if I did this, right?"

"Do what…" she could end her questions when her sibling threw a bunch of colored dust at her face. "You are dead." Azula smiled mischievously.

She reached to the nearest stall and tossed a bunch of powder to her brother, which slammed him right in the face. Azula laughed loudly, remembering their silly fights when they were little, and how much fun they were.

Zuko took more powder, but this time Azula dodged and smacked Sokka instead.

"Sorry, buddy." The Prince said.

"Sorry, nothing. You are gonna pay." Sokka smirked reaching for colored dust.

"Suki help," Zuko called for his girlfriend.

And suddenly, the four of them were acting like little kids. Running around dodging to void being smashed by each other's dust, trying to hit the other one, laughing loudly. It was all against all, then boys versus girls, or it was Azula and Sokka against Zuko and Suki, and lastly, even the Royal siblings got their chance to team up.

Zuko caught his sibling unaware, and once he got the hold of her, he didn't let her go. Zuko surrounded her waist and raised her with a hand.

"Huh? What are you doing, Zuzu?" the Princess squealed, "Put me down."

"Na ha." he smirked, "A little payback for all those pranks during our childhood."

"Don't you dare." she treated him narrowing her eyes.

A mischievous look appeared in Zuko's face. "I already did," And the next thing he did was throw an entire bucket of colored dust on top of her. He shook the dust of his hands with a proud smile. "You look so cute in pink." he mocked.

"You think?" Zuko smirked, "Well...So do you," she said before pinching him and making sure her hand left a pink mark all over his face. "Huh… Who would have thought that pink was your color." Azula mocked while shaking off the excess dust of her.

"She is right Zuko," said Suki chuckling, "It does fit you."

"Haha. " the Prince pouted at his girlfriend.

"Well, I have to admit." Sokka said shaking the dust of him, "Air benders do know, how to be festive."

**A/N:**

**Foundation day: I's a completely invented festivity.**

**Colors in the wind: I's based in the Holi festival, and Hindu tradition. It's a spring celebration, which occurs principally in India and Nepal.**

_**-Meanings of the colors:**_

**Pink: Romance, love, beauty, and compassion.**

**Red: energetic, passion, romance and love.**

**I guess that explains why they didn't want to say it out loud, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**WATER DAY**

**DAY 6**

"Your people are crazy!" the Princess claimed sat in the railing, looking to the Royal Gardens.

"It's tradition!" said Sokka, snickering at the grin Azula made when he explained the festival. "It's like a huge water fight, where everyone is obligated to participate."

She was astounded, "It's tradition, but is still madness!" she said moving her hands, "I mean, if you are a water bender, yeah... It must be wonderful but... H-How can you... Do you... What do you..." she made a pause, "Don't you people get sick?" she asked, really intrigued.

"Sometimes," he admitted shrugging while remembering a horrible fever he got once when he was younger due to the Festival. He spent three days with a horrible fever. "But hey... Everyone gets sick, from time to time," he said leaning on the railing right next to her. "It's not that bad."

"Is not that bad?" she said flabbergasted, "Your people jump into the freezing water, with the only purpose to….What was again?."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Improve our body resistance and get better health and endurance." he repeated.

"Ridiculous. That's ridiculous," Azula said, "There are a hundred, better ways to get all that." she stated, "The only thing you might get from jumping into glaciers waters is pneumonia or bad fever, at least!" she crossed her arms over her chest when pointing out the last word.

"Hush..." Sokka smirked, "You are incredibly whiny today." he mocked.

"I'm not whining," she retorted, "I'm stating a fact. Dolt."

"All I heard was whine, whine, whine." he teased her making a grin with his hand.

"Tch!" she rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm.

"Ouch…" he whined, startled while rubbing his arm.

Azula quirked an eyebrow, "How is the whiner now, huh?" The Princess smirked.

Sokka sighed and raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. I had that one coming, I admit it. I deserved it," Azula snickered, "Anyways, come on." he offered a hand, "It's going to be fun. At least the water here is warmer."

Azula sighed, "Fine." she said, taking his hand, jumping out of the balustrade and heading towards the city.

"Hopefully," he muttered.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

**...**

From the other side of the gardens the Fire Lady, who had been observing at her daughter for a moment, smiled warmly, as the Princess walked next to Kya's son. None of them have noticed her presence.

_Those two have been spending a lot of time together in the last couple of days. Could it be possible that….?_ she thought.

Looking at them brought her back some memories from her younger years with Ozai.

She remembered her childhood and teenage years, spending each summer in the Ember Island with that brat, spoiled Prince who loved to mock at her, but who slowly, and without realizing completely stole her heart.

Destiny was a funny thing.

They hated each other guts, making tantrums whenever they were forced to spend time together while growing up, but as time passed by, they grew into each other, until the point of now, not being available to live without each other.

Ursa looked at the smile on her daughter's face when Sokka appeared to have said something funny, and she smiled too.

She confirmed her suspicions.

_But how long will it take for her daughter to realize?... _Ursa sighed, _Only time will tell._

…

"I bet this was your sister's favorite celebration, huh?" Azula asked when they were walking through the streets.

"It was her favorite, indeed. She used to torture me all day, getting me soaked with the excuse of the festival," said Sokka, "Katara loved to soak me, and the freeze me in my underwear. It was like... her revenge towards me." he explained.

The Princess laughed at his misfortune but; it didn't bother him he found that he really liked the sound of her laugh and smiled too.

"I used to do the same with Zuko. But instead of freezing his underwear, I will set him on fire, whenever he pissed me off," explained The Princess, "One time, he even jumped to the turtle duck pond trying to extinguish the flames."

Sokka laughed, "Isn't he a fire bender? Couldn't he extinguish them himself?" he asked prying.

Azula sighed, "His mind works in interesting ways." they had been looking at one stall that it was full of Water Tribe antiques. "After that, the turtle ducks bit him for scaring them. He was so pissed, he didn't talk to me for a week," she said looking uninterested at some things.

"He is a little of a drama-queen isn't he?" Sokka mocked looking also at the stall.

"A little? You are being too kind," she smirked, glancing at him, before returning her attention to the antiques. "Huh... These are pretty," she muttered, looking at some necklaces with a stone in the middle in different shades of blue.

Sokka looked over, and suddenly he got all blushed. "A-Azula..."

The old man in charge of the stall smiled towards them. "These are traditional in the Northern Water Tribe, Princess." he explained, "and they are not just pretty. They are also betrothal necklaces."

The Princess's eyes widened, and she choked, "O-Ohh… T-That's...That's nice, I guess." she said nervously and awkwardly walking away from the stall.

Sokka, who had been glancing away, gave the man a slight smile and followed her. He giggled once he was again next to her, now more calmed and without blushing.

She gave him a disgruntled look for laughing at her expenses, after rolling her eyes. "Stop it." grunted Azula after elbowing him, "It's your fault." she pouted.

"How come?" he asked, intrigued, and snickering again.

"You just stood there and…" said The Princess before crashing with someone.

"My apologies." The man rushed to say.

Azula looked astounded when she realized who it was. "Master Piandao."

The man with tan skin and black hair looked at her warily before saying. "Oh. Princess Azula… and…" he looked over to The Princess companion.

"Sokka," he said introducing himself with a little nod.

The Master returned the gesture, "Pleasure, young boy…" he narrowed his eyes, "Water Tribe, right?" he asked, and Sokka nodded, "I assumed," Then he glanced to Azula. "Princess, it's always an honor. How have your parents been? And your brother, Prince Zuko? Is he back in the Capitol?" he asked politely.

"He is... And they are all healthy," said Azula.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Piandao. "Does Prince Zuko still practice with the dao swords?" he asked prying, "I hope he still does, he was quite talented."

Azula shrugged, "Well, he tries," she said, "Sokka, this Piandao. The best swordmaster in the Fire Nation. He trained Zuko and other members of the royal family in the sword fighting arts." she explained.

His eyes widened, "Awesome! I always wanted to play sword fighting when I was younger" he confessed.

"And, if I may I inquire, why you didn't?" Piandao asked, intrigued, looking at him.

Sokka shrugged, "Back in the Southern tribe, mostly all the warriors are water benders and the non-benders are hunters," he stated, "There aren't many sword fighters. None, actually."

"How long are you planning to stay in the Capital?" Piandao narrowed his eyes inquisitively.

"Officially, until the end of the month," said Sokka, "But, I might stay longer." he looks from the corner of his eyes towards the Princess, something that Piandao doesn't miss.

Azula turned to look at him, surprised by his revelation. "Really? Why you didn't tell me?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "It's still a possibility..."

"Oh…" she said, not sure of why she sounded a little disappointed. She reproached herself for forgetting that he wasn't going to stay forever. She glanced towards the old man. "Master Piandao, how long are you staying? I'm sure Zuko would be pleased to see you again."

"And I will be pleased to see him to…" Piandao affirmed, "I'm staying also during the festivities."

Master Piandao was an excellent swordmaster, the best of the best. No wonder he had been the master of many Royal members for generations. It was believed he could even teach a flying lemur to fight, but only if he found you worthy of his teachings.

"Master Piandao," Azula said when an idea popped to her mind.

"Yes, Princess."

"Would you -it's just a thought- but... Would you train him?" she asked, pointing at Sokka.

Sokka was gaping, "M-Me? Like... Me?." he was stunned.

"Yeah... Why not?" The Princess shrugged, hoping that Piandao would accept. So like that, they will be forced to reduce their time around each other.

"Azula, I'm… I-I don't think I-I deserve to…" he stammered.

But Piandao intervened, "I will be the one judging that…" he said sternly, "Now, tell me Sokka, why would I choose to teach you?"

Azula tried to repress a smile. If Piandao asked you, why would he teach you? It was because he thought of you as worthy of his teachings, but your answer will affirm if you were indeed worthy.

Sokka looked to the Princess and then back to Piandao nervously. "I-I'm… I... I don't," he sighed and took a deep breath, "I don't know if I'm worth it of your teachings Master… But, if you do choose to teach me…" he gulped, "All I know is... That there is a lot I have to learn." he lowered his head.

"In that case, young man," Piandao smirked, making a pause. "I will be seeing you tomorrow before dawn at the Palace Gates, get well-rested… Pupil." he smiled, "I will see you both around. Enjoy the festivities."

And like that, Piandao vanished in the Capitol's streets.

Sokka blinked a few times, trying to get out of his astonishment. "What did just happen? That's…"

"You just got a swordmaster. Wimp." the Princess smiled, pleased.

He glanced towards her with the biggest silly smile that she had ever seen on him. "I'm so happy that I'm going to ignore your insult." he holds her by the shoulders, thrilled. "Azula... Thank you. Thank you. Thank you… Do you know what this means to me? I always wanted to learn to sword fighting." he was overjoyed.

The Princess smiled at his excitement, "Well, now you are going to learn. Congratulations. But hey, make your best effort, huh? If you embarrass yourself, I will kill you." she said menacingly. "It was my idea so…"

"No. I'm not going to let you down…" he said firmly still smiling, he felt like hugging her, like even... "Gods, I could kiss you right now!" he said those words without thinking.

They both look at each other.

For a moment, she even thought that a hug wouldn't be a bad idea, but his last word really got her off balance. Completely unexpected. Her heart started racing like crazy.

Azula huffed, glancing away trying not to blush. "Please don't kiss me," she said teasing him.

"I won't. I won't… I just..." But before she could stop him, Sokka leaned over and kissed her in the cheek. Her eyes widened. "Did it anyways!" he said walking ahead so she could punch him or scolded him.

A blush appeared in her face as she saw him walk ahead, still with a goofy smile. She rolls her eyes and bites her lower lips before starting to stride again. Still feeling his lips on her cheek.

For the Water Tribes, Water day consisted back in the Tribes, of all men and women, elders and children diving into the frozen water of the arctic. For them, diving into such extreme temperatures guaranteed good health, endurance, and no sickness all year.

Of course in the Fire Nation, there were no glaciers or arctic temperatures.

So, the water benders from both tribes had recreated the tradition in the Capital of the Fire Nation, by bending some clouds of rain over the city. The point was for the citizens to stay under the rain during the afternoon, or at least as long as they could. It wasn't like diving in freezing water, but it was the best they could do, considering the tropical weather of the Capital.

"Agrr…" she complained, "It's cold," she said shivering a little, the water drops of rain were strangely cold.

"That's the point, Princess, to prove our endurance," said Sokka soaked without even flinching a little.

"I hate it. It's way too cold for my liking." Azula said, sulking. As a fire bender, she wasn't used to extreme frosty weather or freezing water. "Can we go back now? I think I had enough, now. And also, I want to change in to dry clothes, I don't want to get sick."

"Fine." Sokka agreed to go back, not wanting her to keep complaining.

They both rushed under the fake rain as fast as they could, try not to trip. They had walked so much around the city, that it was easier to surround the Capitol, than walking all the way going back.

"Are you sure we are going in the right way?" Sokka asked when he saw unfamiliar places.

"Yes. It's a short cut," said Azula, "We are going all the way around, that's why it seems unfamiliar." she explained.

It wasn't a surprise that he didn't recognize the path. It was the first time they had changed their way back to the Palace. Whenever they would go into the streets, they will walk the same way.

Azula stopped walking when she saw something that brought her some memories.

"_Careful, little mochi."_

"_Higher, Lu. Higher!" she repeated with a smile, as her cousin Lu Ten pushed her on the swing. She must have had not more than eight years old. They were on their "secret spot."_

"_Fine. But don't you dare to jump again Mochi!" he scolded her, "If you get hurt, your mother is going to kill me." He said trying to sound menacing, but he knew that still, it wasn't going to work with his little cousin._

"_Chicken." The little Princess mocked at her cousin._

Her cousin had always been her favorite person in the world, and when he left to leave in the Earth Kingdom, she was heartbroken.

"What is it?" Sokka asked her when he realized the Princess had suddenly stopped. She didn't answer, she had her mind somewhere else.

He looked towards the same direction; she was looking at a huge three in a hill and on one of the branches a little swing.

Sokka took the Princess by the wrist. "Come on…" he said with a soft smile, as he directed to the hill.

"What?" said Azula who was back in reality, pulling him a little bit to make him stop walking.

"Come on… You look like you want to." Sokka insisted.

"No," she said, "It's a children's game, and it's childish." she pretended indifference.

He frowned, "So? You look like you want to," he said, "Plus. The rain, it's finally stopping."

"Yeah… And we should hurry back to the Palace, I don't want to get sick." Azula stated.

"Sheesh, you are so boring..." Sokka said pouting, "Come on, let's got to the swing. I will even push you." he insisted.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "I said, I don't want to."

"Agrr…" Sokka snarled, "Stop that." he beckoned in the air of frustration.

"What?"

"Saying you don't want to do something when you obviously want to." he gasped, elated.

"Who said I wanted to? What I want right now is to get dry," Azula roared, "You are just assuming." She pointed out, "Plus, what people will think of seeing their Princess doing something so immature, huh?"

"Who cares about what they will think?"

"I do. I'm a Princess… I don't get to do always what I want, remember?" she said bitterly, "Now, let's go.."

"You said the same about traveling… When are you going to do something you truly want?" he uttered.

She frowned, "Well, even in nobility we have limits, which…" she stopped middle sentence and then sighed. "Never mind..."

"What?" Sokka asked, irked, "Say it! That a peasant like me wouldn't understand…? That's what you wanted to say?"

"No," Azula lowered her glance, "I-I wasn't going to say that…"

"Huh?" he quirked a brow, "Then what?" The rain had almost fully stopped.

"Which…. It makes you very lucky of being just a regular guy…" she said.

"Oh…" All his bad humor vanished away. "Thanks, I guess…" he scratched the back of his head. "Because it was a compliment, right? Calling me a regular guy?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yes, cretin…" They snickered, "Come on. l need to get dry." she said.

Sokka stood up in front of her firmly, with his arms extended at each side. "Na ha."

The Princess sighed. "What are you doing, now?"

"I want you to do it," he pointed with his head towards the swing, "Come on."

"Sokka... No," she said, but the more he insisted, the more she was tempted to do it.

"Come on...Do whatever you want to do, you are a Princess!" said Sokka, "Do it without caring about what others might say..." he smiled softly, "Just because you do it, doesn't mean the world is going to stop."

"I don't…" she made a grin, he was actually starting to convince her.

"Okay…" he said before bending and raising her in his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Azula squealed, "Put me down!" she punched him in the back.

"You can kick and even burn me all you want Princess," he said walking up the hill.

"Get me down, you prick!" she commanded.

He lowers down as he sits her on the swing. "There… Now, hold on" she doesn't move.

Sokka pushed her on the swing. Azula said nothing. There was no use complaining anymore.

"_Promise me you aren't going to take any boy to our little secret spot?" Lu Ten raised his pinky finger towards her._

"_Promise." she held his fingers with hers._

"_Well, you can take one, but only if you really like him, okay?" he muttered winking an eye and his little cousin stuck her tongue to him. "Take care, okay? See you soon." he patted her in the head once last time._

The cold she felt, and her wet clothes stopped bothering her. She didn't main them anymore.

The hill gave her a good view of the city. The last time she had been sat there, was more than ten years ago, with her cousin pushing her, and now she was back there in their little spot with some other guy, that slowly and without her realizing it started to mean also something to her.

That Water Tribe idiot had managed so much in just a matter of days. He had managed to know her better than anyone, for her too long for his presence and company, which only served to confuse her and make a mess of her mind.

Sokka was the first guy outside of her family, who had known her for who she was, Azula, and not as the Princess of the Fire Nation.

_He is leaving. He is not going to stay. Don't be a fool._ She had to keep reminding her. _As soon as the month is up, Sokka will leave and keep going with his life, and you should too...But what if...? What if maybe?_

**EARTH DAY.**

**DAY 7**

She groaned again; it was past midnight, and she couldn't sleep, her body felt horrible. Azula had been rolling in bed all night. She felt sick.

Her head was pounding and the fever keeps her making shiver, even though she was under the covers of her bed. She whined again in frustration.

"I told him I was going to get sick," she muttered, "I'm going to kill him," she buried her face again in her pillows. "I will."

**...**

Master Piandao, had indeed arrived at the Palace early in the morning.

Sokka had been so excited about his sword training, that he even woke up an hour earlier to be on time at the Gates waiting for his new master.

He had to admit Piandao had a very peculiar way of teaching, but who he was to question? The best swordmaster of the Fire Nation, it wasn't a title everyone could get.

They had trained all morning non-stop.

Piandao had made him practice calligraphy and painting, and in the second half of the morning, he had finally taught him the first basic moves of sword fighting.

They had started training early -which made him miss breakfast- and kept going after midday. Piandao had dismissed him just right on time for lunch, hungrier than he expected. But he was -surprisingly- more eager to see Azula and tell her everything about his first training.

Sokka looked for her in the library, but he was surprised to find it empty. He looked for her also in the gardens, at the meeting room, at the Coronation Plaza, but she was nowhere to be found.

And then he realized that she should probably be in the dining room.

Sokka walked into the dining room, finding the people he usually had breakfast with, having lunch. Except for one.

He thought about asking about The Princess's absence to her brother Zuko, but he was also, nowhere to be seen, as neither the Fire Lord or the Fire Lady.

Something wasn't right.

"Has anyone seen Azula?" he asked, taking still in his usual place. Looking at the empty spot in front of him a little concerned.

"No," Katara denied, "she didn't show up at breakfast, neither."

"Why?" he asked, intrigued. He was getting more and more worried. It was really odd of her losing breakfast and even odder that no one of the Royal Family was nowhere to be seen.

His sister shrugged, "I don't know."

"Also, the Fire Lord and Lady Ursa are missing too," Aang said, "Pstt... Suki." The Avatar called for the girl across the table. "Suki..." she glanced at him, "Where is Zuko?"

"He is with Azula," she informed them.

"What? Why?"

"It seems, that yesterday festival caused her a fever," Suki said, "Which, according to want Zuko told me, it's very uncommon for fire benders to get fevers," she explained, "So, I'm assuming, that's also where the Fire Lord and Lady Ursa are too. They were waiting for the Royal physician to arrive. And…"

Sokka stood up and started walking.

"Sokka? Where are you going?" Katara asked him, but he was already out of the dining room. Leaving his food untouched.

**…**

"For the tenth time, I'm fine," The Princess said, "You two are acting way too paranoids," she complained at her parents. "It's just a little fever."

"Honey," her mother, who was sat in the bed next to her, grabbed her hand between hers. Her fever had practically disappeared by now, but her mother's hands still feel a little cold against hers. "You know why we are worried," Ursa said softly, "It's not normal for fire benders to have a fever."

"Yeah, Azula," said Zuko standing at the end of her bed. "Not even "little ones." So, stop complaining and just let the physician do his job."

"Tsk!" The Princess drooped her head back into the pillows.

"You should have told us earlier," her father reproached disgruntled, "I would have sent for the physician, sooner."

"Well, he is here now, isn't it?" Azula restored, "You are all overreacting."

"Overreacting?" The Fire Lord repeated, "Young lady, when you make us worry like this, I age ten years..." he pouted.

"Oh... Don't blame on me the fact that you are getting old dad." The Princess smirked mocking.

Her mother and brother snickered at her father's reaction.

"Hush...Child." her mother scolded her after chuckling.

Azula sighed, "Anyways, I feel fine."

"The physician will be the one to be decided that." her mother said sternly, which caused her to roll her eyes.

The physician was writing some notes while listening to the to the Royal family discuss. When he was done, he cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"The Princess is perfect. It's just a regular fever, nothing to worry about," he explained glancing at both of her parents, "Most likely caused for the cold rain from yesterday festival, she must have remained a long time under it, right?" he looked at the Princess who nodded slowly, "As long as she gets plenty rest today and drinks a lot of fluids, she will be as good as new, by tomorrow," he affirmed, "Her strong body has almost eradicated the sickness completely. So, nothing to worry about."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Azula repeated.

"Better safe than sorry, honey." her mother with a soft smile.

"Thank you, again." Fire Lord Ozai thanked him, "For your service."

"It is my pleasure and duty to serve to the Royal Family," The physician vowed, "If her fever rises again, which seems unlikely, please let me know as soon as possible and I will be here in no time." said the man taking his leave, after bowing to them one more time.

"So,... I'm guessing it's a no for today's festival, right?" assumed the Princess.

"If you want to participate in tomorrow's one, then yes," Lady Ursa said, "Health comes first..."

Azula huffed, and then looked at the three people in front of her, "Shouldn't you all be going now?" she asked, "The festival is starting soon, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

Then she remembered, she needed it to inform of her state to someone else.

"Also, could you... tell Sokka, that I won't be available to…." A knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal none other than the aforementioned.

Sokka.

All four pairs of golden eyes landed on him. He wasn't surprised to find all the Royal Family together, but he got a little intimidated at being before all of them, at the same time.

"Hey," he said shyly, with his hand in his pockets, standing by the door.

"Hey." The Princess smiled softly, poking her head behind her brother. "Zuko," she called him, and when he looked towards her, she made a grin, to make him move aside. "You make a better wall than a window." she insulted him.

"And I was worried for you." her brother huffed before moving aside.

"I-I heard you were sick," Sokka said nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Are you okay?" He asked sounding a little more worried than he would have wished.

"Yeah. I only need plenty of rest," said Azula.

"T-That's good," he smiled almost imperceptibly, "I can come back later if you are all busy…." he said pointing to the door, he didn't want to interrupt whatever they were talking about.

"Oh no, no, no. Come on in, darling. We were leaving." Ursa said standing up, encouraging him to get closer

"We were?"

"We were?" Zuko and Ozai looked at her a little confused.

"Yes, we were," she said sternly, in between teeth.

Fire Lord eyes widened, "Oh, yes, yes." he said, "We should get going."

Zuko was the last one to leave, but before he could close the door he turned around with a smirk and said. "Just remember, the physician said plenty of rest."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yes, father," she grunted annoyed, "Get out."

"So, just sleeping in the bed today, okay?" he mocked, "No other activ..."

"OUT!" The Princess shouted throwing a pillow at him, but he dodged closing the door before it could hit him.

Sokka walked slowly towards her, looking all over the place, admiring her room. It was his first time in it.

It was huge. Three times bigger than his room in the Palace, it was all red and burgundy, her sheets were satin and the bed was enormous.

_What was he expecting? _he thought _She is the good damn Princess._

"So, are you really okay?" he asked again, sitting where Lady Ursa had been sitting a moment before.

She was still wearing her nightgown and her hair was fully down and a little messy. It was the most tousled he had ever seen her, but still, he thought _how pretty can she actually be that even all messy and sick, she still manages to look beautiful?_

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," said the Princess, "According to the physician, he and his colleagues have been all day attending fire benders with fever all over the city," she frowned, "Which reminds me of…" Azula punched him hard in the arm.

Sokka made a grin of surprise and pain. "What was that for?!" he squealed, rubbing his punched arm.

"You know why," she said scowling and pouting, "This is your fault," she snarled, "Come on Azula, do it. Azula, who cares about what anyone thinks, just do it Azula…." she imitated him, repeating the word he had told her a day before, while making a grin.

"If you didn't want to do it, you could have refused."

Her mouth widened, "I did!" she pointed out, "And now thanks to you, I'm sick. Happy?" she crossed her arms, still pouting.

"I do not agree with that accusation," Sokka said, "But if it makes you feel better, I will take half of the guilt…." she raised her fist to hit him again. He raised his hands in defense, "Fine, fine. Eighty percent." he teased.

Azula rolled her eyes and dropped back into the mattress. "You idiot…." she snickered, "I spend the worst night."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all," she complained "Anyways, should you also be going?" she inquired.

"What about you?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I have to rest, so for the rest of the day I'm confined here. I guess you will have to find someone else to annoy to the dead." she mocked.

"Oh…"

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow looking at him, "Disappointed you will not get to annoy me?" Azula teased him.

Sokka shook his head, "It's just…. I actually." he played with his fingers nervously, glancing around the floor.

"What?"

"I just... I just don't want to find anyone else," he muttered.

Her heart started to beat really fast.

"What do you mean?" Azula frowned.

He scratched the back of his neck and gulped, "Why... don't I stay here, with you... and still annoy... you?" he proposed, Truth was, he didn't want to spend the festival with any other one, who was not Azula.

Lately, he had been wanting to see her more and more every passing day, and when he was not with her, all he could think about was when he will see her again?

"Are you serious?" she asked stirred and the same time curious.

He shrugged, "Why wouldn't I? I mean, what other options do I have? My sister na ha…. Zuko?. Pass…" said Sokka.

Azula smirked, "So, are you saying that you will prefer to stay here, watching me being miserable, for at least the next six hours than being by yourself today?" she said quizzically.

"Yeah…." he admitted, "And, that way we could be miserable with each other."

The Princess frowned, "Are you sure you want to miss the festival?" she insisted again. It was not that his company was going to bother her or anything slightly like it, in fact, it was the total opposite. But she still couldn't help to ask.

"Nope…." he shook his head, "And there are still many festivals to come." he smiled at her, "But, another chance to bother you while being sick and you can't do much about it? It's a life chance opportunity." he teased her.

"You…. Tsk!" she huffed, crossing her arms, "In that case, it's nice to know that at least you have some decency and decided to spend the day here, after all, me being sick, it's your fault." she accused him.

He rolled his eyes to annoy her. "Yes, yes, whiny..." he mocked, "Anything else?"

Then she remembered, she hadn't actually eaten anything yet that day due to her lack of appetite. "Actually, yes… " she said nervously, "C-Can you get me something to eat? I haven't eaten since last night, and I haven't had got appetite until now…." Azula made a grin.

And then remembered he hadn't eaten anything, either. "Now that you mentioned, I'm hungry too…" Sokka said remembering he left his food untouched in the dining table, when he rushed to find her, "I will be right back in a second." he said standing up to take his leave.

"Sokka…" she called him when he was by the door.

"Huh?"

She smiled softly, "Thank you…"

His heart stirred at her smile, "F-For what?"

Azula shrugged, "Just… for being here."

"It's my pleasure," he said before leaving the room and leaving the Princess alone in her room.

It took her a moment to realize that she was still smiling like a silly teenager, but she could help it. Sokka has beaten every expectation. He had decided to stay in her room, with her, while being sick than going to the festival, and that had made her heart stir. It was stupid, but the fact that he had chosen to stay with her, made her heart race.

Every action he did, every single gesture he had been having towards her lately, had made her realize that it was going to be harder and harder to let him go. She longed for his company more than anyone, and she had found herself thinking of him more than she should. Was she... possibly?

It didn't matter what she felt; she had to remember to not fondle him; he was meant to leave, he was meant to be free. Unlike her.

Sokka came back with a tray full of food when she was actually starving.

"Sorry, it took so long," he said setting the tray in front of her, "But I ask them to make something for you, so you will feel better."

"What?" she asked.

"They said you would like it... " he showed her the plate in the middle.

Her widened, "Gulab Jamun!" she said, taking one and biting it. She left out a moan. "Oh my god, I love you," she said smiling, enjoying the taste.

Sokka smirked, "You said it to me or to the food?" he joked.

"It will break your heart to know," Azula mocked, "They only make this on special occasions, for feasts or when someone important is coming to the Palace," she explained as Sokka arranged the plates, for the both of them to eat.

"How much do you like them?" he asked.

"They are probably tied with mochi," she said before taking a bite of her food.

"So, a lot huh?" he raised an eyebrow, "Your father must have asked the kitchen staff to do them, for you, to make you feel better."

Azula shrugged, "Probably."

They both continued to eat.

"How did you know where to find me?" The Princess asked him when they were almost done eating.

He glanced at her smiling softly, "I will always find you." said Sokka in a way that made her heart race. She hid her blushed face with the help of her loose strands of hair. "I was looking for you." he admitted, "I searched everywhere, but it was until Suki told me that you were sick, that I…"

"Why were you looking for me?" Azula asked him.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about my training with Piandao." he scratched his neck.

The Princess's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten that he had his first lesson with him that morning. "Right! How did it go?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" he made a grin.

"You didn't maid a fool of yourself, did you?" Azula looked at him sternly.

"I…"

"Oh my god, you did."

"Will you let me finish?" he said a little affronted, but a little joyful too. "It was… to the lack of a better word, interesting."

"Well…" she shrugged, "Piandao always had a quirky way to teach. Even with Zuko, as I can remember, he was… very unusual." she explained.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked while moving the tray out of the way when all the plates were empty.

"For instance, he used to make him paint and practice calligraphy -which was much need it for him- but…" she frowned remembering, "... also made him do other weird stuff, which, he said that it will help him improve his sword-fighting skills. Did he make you do something like that?"

"Yeah," he said, "Most of our training today was doing calligraphy. But at least, by the end of it, he taught me the basics with the sword."

She side smiled, "Well, the Fire Nation wasn't built in a day, so… You will have to keep training."

"Yeah…" he leaned back supporting with his hands before asking, "Why did Zuko learn sword fighting? I mean he is a fire bender so I don't see the point to it." Sokka asked curiously.

"While growing up, Zuko was a fearful child, he was even afraid of his own fire," Azula explained, "So, my parents thought, that if he didn't want to fire bend, he could at least learn to master something else. And he learned to master the dao swords. Eventually, he overcomes his fear to fire bend and started to mix it with his sword fighting skills."

"Oh… So he was a weeping brat while growing up?" Sokka mocked.

Azula nodded snickering, "But in all fairness, I might have had something to do with his traumatizing childhood. Between my bending, and me using him as a target whenever I felt too."

"You used him as a target?" he asked perplex, "Of what?"

"While he was training with Piandao, my father thought it would be wise that I also learned another discipline," said Azula, "So he got me a master, the captain of the Yu-Yan. The Yu-Yan are elite archers, the best of the best." she explained, "He was a magnificent archer who taught me all I know in bow and arrow." she said cockily, "And, I don't intend to brag..."

"Yeah, sure..." he mocked, rolling his eyes.

"But my aim, it's perfect."

"Of course it is... But wait..." Sokka narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "So, you used Zuko as a target for your aim practice?"

"In my defense, they were pointless arrows," she uttered, "He was never in real danger, -my parents would have killed me otherwise- and also, he was always such a drama queen," said Azula moving her hand carelessly. Sokka chuckled. "Do you think I might have traumatized him…?"

"Yes," he said laughing, "But probably like, every other younger sister to her older brother."

"Yeah, well, I beat Katara never burned your eyebrows, right?"

He leaned bemused, "Oh my god, you didn't!"

"I was three, I think," Azula confessed, "The first time," she muttered.

"The first time?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

The Princess rolled her eyes also playfully, "I was learning to control my bending, okay?" she stuck out her tongue, which caused him to laugh more. "What about you? Any particular childhood trauma? Like, why did you want to learn sword fighting?"

"If you could count the amount of time, Katara froze me accidentally or buried me in the snow, while practicing, you could say I'm pretty traumatized," Sokka said, which caused her to chuckle. He took a moment to look at her beautiful smile. He forced himself to lower his gaze, to ease his heartbeat. "I guess, there is no particular reason. Sword fighting is something I always wanted to learn since… since I can remember, really, but I never got the chance to do it, till…"

"Till now." Azula smiled.

"Till now," he repeated also smiling, "Thank you again, Azula."

"Hush..." she waved her hand carelessly, "I might have asked Piandao to do it, but it was all on you the fact he accepted. You earned it," she said, "But, don't you dare to do something shameful, huh?" she gave him a menacing look, "I will kill you."

"Don't worry. I won't," he promised.

After a while chatting, they started to play a card game that Sokka took borrowed, from someone. He didn't say who, and Azula didn't bother to ask.

"I won," Sokka said proudly, showing her his cards.

"Yeah… by cheating," she said, Azula was very sure he was cheating somehow.

"Sore loser." he mocked.

"Sore loser?" she huffed, "Fine. You can have this one, so that will be one to twenty?" she said smirking.

"Haha…" Sokka pouted, and when he leaned to take her cards and shuffle them again.

The Princess got the look of something.

She pointed at it. "What is that?"

"Nothing," he said, glancing away, trying to ignore her.

"Move, I want to…" Azula tried to make him move to see what it was.

"Azula, no... It's just.."

"What is it?" she asked again, pushing him, "Let me see, Sokka."

"Let it go, will you?" he said stretching as far as he could so she wouldn't reach it.

"Yes, when I know what is it," Somehow, she had managed to get on top of him, pinning him into the mattress. "So you were cheating and still managed loose?" Azula said mockingly, looking at the card he had been hiding.

"I-I just…" she looked down at him. He was incredibly still and blushed, "Is it normal I find this extremely sexy, and I am actually feeling a little turned on?" he said, which in made her widened her eyes by surprise. Sokka also widened his eyes, "Did I say that out loud?"

**A/N:**

**Gulab-yamum: Popular dish in India and Pakistan, it's made with a dough of maida (flour) and evaporated condensate milk which is fried in shape of small balls, with different fillings.**

**Water day: Based on Songkran from Thailand. It's the celebration of new year in Thailand, people go on the street and have water fights all over the city.**

**Earth day: Mixture of a few holidays around the world, where people go and plant trees and thanks to the earth for everything that give us.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRE DAY**

**DAY 8**

"Are you done with your list for tonight?" Sokka asked her while walking in the Palace hallways.

"Nope," Azula denied, "In full honesty, I haven't even started it," she admitted glancing into the distance.

"Really?" he asked startled, "Why not?"

"It's just... I can't seem to think in something to write down," she confessed, "It always difficult to think about something. Is it yours ready?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I ended it this morning, before practice with Piandao."

"So, you regret a lot of things?" she teased him, smirking.

For tonight bonfire, every citizen had to write down a small letter, with things they did or didn't regret it from last year, and then throw it in the fire, to let their all regrets wash away.

Sokka shook his head, "No. It's more like…" he explained, when a voice he hadn't heard before interrupted them.

"It's that my little mochi?" A deep, warm, calmed voice behind them said, making the Princess's eyes and mouth widen in surprise.

Her neck turned so fast that Sokka thought it might snap. "Oh, my gods!..." she said before the biggest smile -Sokka has ever seen on her- appeared in her face, which makes him feel a little pissed and disgusted.

A man in her thirties or something, pale skin, black hair, and gold eyes were staring back at them. With a smile on his face. Azula rushed to him as fast as she could. "You are here!" she said as soon as he welcomed her in an embracing hug, raising her from the floor, still holding her.

"It good to see you, mochi." The new arrival said while placing her back on the floor.

"What? Who?, Why?..." The Princess asked still in shock looking at her cousin, "You...What?" she was euphoric, so happy to see him, that her joy was really evident, even at the distance.

Lu Ten snickered at her reaction, "Surprised?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she admitted, still smiling. Then, she frowned, "By the way…" she pinches his cheek really hard.

Sokka walked slowly towards with a sullen look.

Lu Ten made a grin of pain, "Ouch… " he whined, "Azula, it hurts."

She squished harder, "Three years? Really? It took you three years?" she scolded him between teeth, still frowning.

Her cousin bent forward a little bit in pain, "Azula… Please mochi…"

"Don't even try it. I'm really pissed with you…" she said bitterly, pinching him even harder.

"Let me explain…"

"Oh, you do have a lot to explain…" uttered Azula, "You…"

"Azula?" Sokka intervened.

"Huh?..." she turned to him, finally freeing her cousin, who rubbed his soared cheek.

"Who is this?" he inquired bitterly.

"Lu Ten." her cousin introduced himself.

"Sokka." he nodded a little, still looking at him warily. Who was this guy? And what kind of relationship he had with the Princess, that she was so eager to see him?

"Sokka," she called him, "Would you mind if we catch up later?" she asked.

He jolted up a little bit, his jaw clenched. "N-No, of course," he said, trying to mask his displeasure. It minded him.

"Great," Azula said, before turning back to her cousin, "Come on." she dragged him by the arm. "Where is your father, anyways?" she asked him, as they strolled through the hallway, focused only in her cousin, that she didn't even hear Sokka farewell.

"Bye," Sokka muttered while watching them go, with the deepest frown on his face.

_Who the hell was that guy? _He thought with his blood starting to boil.

**...**

"Azula, seriously I can't feel my face," Lu Ten whined once more, still rubbing his face. "You have gotten stronger, even if you don't look like it."

"The older you get, the whiner you get, don't you?" she mocked snickering a little bit. "I'm so pissed at you, I should burn your eyebrows, you know," she grunted.

"I certainly hope, you don't my niece," her Uncle said appearing in front of them, as they turned a corner to a new hallway. "I'm sure it is his best feature." he teased.

"Uncle." Azula greeted the old man with a cold tone.

"Oi,..." he made a grin, "Such coldness…" he pointed out, "I'm still your uncle, young lady…." Iroh said severely before smiling, "But oh my, my... Haven't you got more prettier?"

"She has..." Lu Ten muttered, trying to get to her good side again.

Azula smiled cockily and poked her cousin with her elbow in the ribs. He winced.

"Indeed, I have…" she said cavalier, not being fooled by her cousin's attempt, "Just because you compliment me, doesn't mean I have forgiven you." she menacingly narrowed her eyes.

"I know," said Lu Ten, nodding.

"Why don't we catch up with some tea?" Proposed her Uncle, "I asked for some tea to be served in the studio." He said leading them to said room.

"Of course you did," Azula muttered. Her Uncle was still the same old, but they followed him. "By the way, did your father got by any chance any fatter?" Azula muttered to her cousin in a low voice. So her Uncle -a few steps ahead- will not listen to her.

"Yeah, he did," he whispered, "but don't tell him. It would break his heart" she smirked.

"So, how have you been?" her uncle asked her, once they were sat, with some tea, and gulab jamun.

Now she knew why Sokka had been available to find some in the kitchen the previous day, it was his cousin's favorite dessert.

"Perfect, indeed." the Princess blew to her tea to try to cold it down.

"I heart my brother is still trying to arrange you a marriage." Iroh inquired.

She placed her cup down and sighed. "Yeah, he is still trying," she said quizzically.

"And I hope, you are still trying your best to politely reject your suitors," he smirked.

Azula snickered, "I got the rejection part covered… the politely...not so much…" she admitted making a grin.

"As I will hope from you, little mochi…" Lu ten pokes her jokingly, "As ruthless as ever…"

"Oi, wretched child!" Iroh squealed, looking at his child. "Don't encourage her!" he scolded him, "I'm sure my brother is trying really hard to find you, suitors…"

"Yeah…" She sighed, "He is eager to have grandchildren… ," she leaned back, crossing her arms, "He thinks that if we wait any longer, by the time they are available to walk he wouldn't have the energies to chase them..." Azula rolled her eyes.

"If that gets to happen, it's because probably he is not drinking enough tea…" Her uncle pointed out. "Look at me, I feel like a teenager and I can still chase after my grandkids who are a force to reckon."

"Well, if they are his…" she mocked, glancing and pointing with her head towards Lu Ten. "I'm sure they are..."

"Hey…! You are the one to talk!" Lu Ten retorted affronted, "Little miss prodigy, still terrorizing Zuko? Being a nightmare for him?" he smirked.

"He is overdramatic, but, of course…" said Azula, "The old traditions have to remain…" she said playfully, "Now that I remember, when am I going to meet your little brats?" she questioned him raising an eyebrow.

"They are with Rin," said Lu Ten, "They fell asleep on the way here, and they get moody if they are woken up abruptly…" he explained, "Wait. Hey! Little brats?"

"What? Did I lie?" she asked trying to sound innocent, "So heavy sleepers then?"

"Yeah, must be her mother's side of the family…." he joked, making a grin.

The Princess rolled her eyes, as she knew, it was from his side of the family. Uncle was a loud and heavy sleeper as well as his son, who Azula remembered, having to pull his sideburns to wake him up when she was little.

"By the way, I will suggest you, to not let them out of your sight…" said Azula, "If mother or father bond with them, you will probably end up not getting your children back."

Both Lu Ten and Iroh tilted their head backward, laughing uncontrollably.

After a while catching up, Lu Ten looked at her with a mischievous smile. "So…"

"So what?" the Princess quirked an eyebrow.

"Who is Sokka?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, mochi…." Lu Ten teased her, poking her, "Who is he?"

Azula sighed, "He is the son of the Southern Chief."

"And...?" he insisted.

The door opened abruptly.

"I was informed, that you were here, not thanks to you, it seems," The Fire Lord voice, jolted them making them turn their attention. The Fire Lord, as well as the Fire Lady and the Prince, walked in. "It's not polite to not greet brother," Ozai scolded his older brother. "Have you forgotten your manners?"

"My apologies, brother." Iroh excused.

"Aunt," Lu ten said, standing up, and walking towards her parents, "You get more and more beautiful with the pass of the time, dear aunt," he said flattering her mother with a compliment, before embracing her in a short hug. "You are like a good wine, you get better as the time pass by."

"You are such a bootlicker, Lu Ten," Ursa said smiling, with a little blush, she loved getting compliments.

"Not at all, I'm just stating a fact," he said smiling, before turning to Ozai. "Uncle," he extended his arms at each side.

"Please nephew, refrain from hugging…" The Fire Lord tried to oppose to his nephew affection raising a hand to stop him but failing. "… There, there, you were very much missed." he patted Lu Ten in the back a few times.

"Uncle," Lu Ten tilted his head when he let go of his Uncle Ozai. "Have you gained weight?" he asked, "Maybe it was my imagination but I…"

"When do you leave?" Ozai asked rim, with a stoic expression.

"Oi, oi, Ozai." Iroh intervened amused, "You haven't seen us in three years, and this is how you welcome us?"

"Apologies brother. Welcome, both of you," he made a pause, "When do you leave?" Ozai insisted again, still bitterly.

"Don't be like that and hug me…." Iroh imitating his son, extending his arms, and embracing his younger brother into an even more crashing hug.

"You do have gotten fatter." Ozai pointed out, muttering and pouting when his brother let him go. His wife pokes him in the ribs.

"Well, I wanted to go on a diet, but I feel like I have way too much on my plate right now." Joked Iroh, only his son laughed and the rest of the Royal family, either rolled their eyes or facepalmed.

"Cousin." Lu Ten greeted Zuko.

"How was your trip?" The Prince asked.

"Incredibly smooth," he said, before glancing at everyone again. "But, what's new around here, huh?" Lu Ten asked, "Does my aunt still scolds my uncle when he misbehaves?" said quizzically.

"I don't misbehave," Ozai muttered, pouting.

"Of course I still do, darling," Ursa stated, with a little smirk, reaching to hold her husband's hand and making him stop pouting. "And how is father's life treating you?" she asked curiously, taking sit in one of the couches.

"Well, is not as easy as I thought, to be completely honest." Lu Ten admitted.

"Of course it's not. Children are either a blessing or a curse. Look at mine for example," Ozai said, glancing towards Zuko and Azula, which looked at each other with affronted looks. "There are both disrespectful brats."

"Humph, and you say we inherit the over-dramatic thing from mom." teased Azula resting her chin on her palm, while smirking.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You love to play the victim dad." he stated, making everyone in the room except for his father, laugh while sitting in the empty spot next to his sister.

"Tsk! See? What did I tell you? Disrespectful and ungrateful," The Fire Lord said, shaking his head before looking at his nephew. "Either way, enjoy it while they are still little, then they will grow up, and turn in to those," he said pointing at his children with disdain.

"Aren't you complaining so much, for someone who wants grandchildren so desperately?" Azula inquired raising an eyebrow, "We are the only way for you to get that, remember?" she said referring to herself and Zuko.

"Grandchildren it's different. Isn't brother?" Ozai glanced towards his brother, searching for his agreement.

"Yeah," Iroh nodded, "Raise your children, so you can spoil your grandchildren."

"And that's what I intend to do," The Fire Lord uttered, "Spoil my grandchildren."

"Dear," Lady Ursa called Lu Ten, "When are we going to meet the twins? And where is Rin?" she asked him excitedly to meet them. She had been wanting to meet them for a while now. "Last time I saw her, was back at the wedding."

"Rin was with them. They were taking his nap when we arrived, but they should be…" Lu Ten was interrupted when the door opened again.

"Daddy!" A small blur entered in the room and rushed towards Lu Ten, who quickly welcomed with open arms and hold him.

"He was having a nightmare, and as soon as he woke up he started asking for you." Lu Ten's wife walked in the room, with another child in her arms, this one more asleep than awake.

"Did he?" he looked at his son, "What was the nightmare about Rei?" The boy hid his face in his arms, and just hugged his father. "It's okay" he caressed his son in the head.

"Rin, darling. How have you been?" The Fire Lady was the first one to greet the newcomer, moving herself a little in the couch to let an empty spot for Rin, and inviting her to sit patting the site next to her.

The girl had slightly tanned skin, and brown hair, her features were delicate and elegant. Rin was noble-born, but even if she hadn't been, her features will make you believe otherwise. She had a unique beauty, not many girls in the Earth Kingdom had.

The girl nodded, too, and softly smiled to everyone in the room, before sitting on the couch. "I have been doing fine. My parents send their greetings," she said.

"How's Governor Yona?" Fire Lord Ozai asked looking more focused in the little boy who was slowly getting more awake by every passing moment.

"Well, seems like being a grandfather fills him up with vitality."

"I will have to agree with that," Iroh said, "Since the twin's birth my health just keeps improving."

"See?" Ozai said with his eyes wandering through his children, which only rolled his eyes. "That's another reason to want grandchildren."

"In that case, we will be more than pleased to lend you the twins for a couple of days." Lu Ten joked while passing his son Rei to his aunt Ursa, who smiled excitedly welcoming him into her lap.

Rin did the same with Lei when she saw him extending his arms towards The Fire Lord.

"Ohhh... Careful," Azula said, "You might not get them back." she mocked.

"Hush… Wicked child." sneered her father, but not even a second later, Lei took his beard and pulled it, making Ozai wince.

Azula and Zuko burst out in laughs.

"I should have warned you brother," Iroh said trying to suppress his laugh, "They like to do that, quite a lot," he said caressing his own beard.

Ozai looked menacing at both of his children, who were still laughing.

"Stop laughing," Zuko muttered to his sister tittering.

"You stop laughing," said Azula between giggles.

"I can't if you don't stop." They both pressed their lips to try and stop the snickering but failing.

"Are you thinking about having more children?" asked The Fire Lady to Rin, more focused in Rei than in whatever her children were doing.

"Yes. We want a little girl," said Rin, glancing towards Lu Ten who nodded in agreement.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow, "Why? Don't you enjoy a peaceful life? Or do you hate your children?" he asked mockingly, Azula rolled her eyes, and poked him in the ribs. "What?" he shrugged innocently, "Talking thru personal experience."

"Haha. Hilarious." said The Princess, bitterly frowning.

"So, that means at least you are expecting another child soon?" inquired The Fire Lord.

"Hopefully," said Rin.

"If not, I guess we will have to keep going until we get her." teased Lu Ten crossing his arms and winking at his wife.

"Keep going till…?" asked Zuko, wary and curious.

"At least, until we got a little battalion, or we have the girl, whatever happens first." he shrugged, half-joking, but half-serious.

"Then, I hope you are the one bearing them, dear." pointed out Rin, scowling and side smiling.

A servant appeared at the door moments later, to announce to them that the food was served in the dining room. And also to inform you that the rooms for the new newcomers were ready.

"By the way, my brother Jet, he really wanted to come," said Rin to The Princess as they were all heading to the dining room. "But his friends were in town, so he couldn't come with us. He really wants to meet you, Princess," she smiled, "It's unfortunate that you haven't met yet."

Azula had to admit, that even though she had been bitter towards Rin when they first meet, the girl had always been a ray of sunshine, always smiling and polite.

And the more The Princess got to know her, the she realized of Rin's good heart, no wonder she had trapped the heart of her cousin.

The only thing she hated about her, was the fact that she lived in the god-damn Earth Kingdom, which had made for them to barely see Lu Ten and her Uncle.

"Me?" Azula frowned.

"I have told him, so many stories of you, that now, he is intrigued to know you." Lu Ten said proudly placing his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe next time we came, he will be available to join us."

"Please, just make sure next time it isn't in three bloody years." she pleaded.

"I promise," Her cousin said raising a hand as a promising sign. "The business is going incredibly well. Since we added the fortune cookies to the menu, people from all over the Kingdom is coming to the shop. "

"By the way, how did it go with the investors from Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"Incredible. They want to open some franchises in the city," said Lu Ten "Dad is overjoyed. He never thought the jasmine dragon will be this successful," he patted Zuko in the shoulder, "Thank you again for coming to help last month."

"So," Azula tilted her head towards them, "That's the detour you took before coming here?" she asked, Zuko nodded, "Huh... So you knew they were coming?" her sibling nodded again, "Huh." she said before punching him in the arm.

"What the…" he squealed.

"You knew they were coming, and you didn't think about telling me? Quite a brother you are, Zuzu." Azula scolded him, annoyed.

"He told me not to!" Zuko excused, making a grin of pain, blaming Lu Ten while rubbing his arm.

"Hey," Lu Ten raised his arms in defense, "I didn't know if we were going to make it on time, for your birthday, mochi," he explained, "So I asked him to keep it as a secret."

"Tch…"

"I can totally see, that you two are more of the punch first, ask later type, huh?" Rin smirked glancing back and forwards between Zuko and Azula. "No wonder you and my brother got into a fight on your first encounter."

Azula sighed, "Why doesn't that surprises me?" she looked at her older brother disapprovingly.

"Hey! He attacked me first!" Zuko squealed, "It was a misunderstanding on both parts."

"Practically they both acted like idiots," Rin explained to The Princess, "They went at each other throats, with no reason."

"Can you imagine both of their faces, when they meet again back in our house?" said Lu Ten amused, still remembering how shocked they were to find each other there. "But by the end of his stay, they were really good friends."

"I wouldn't say, friends," said Zuko, "But we do got to get along."

"Oh... Come on, you two had fun." Lu Ten poked him.

"Fine," Zuko rolled his eyes and shrugged, "He is a cool guy," he admitted while walking inside the diner, and after nodding towards his cousin he headed towards his usual spot next to Suki, who greeted him with a smile.

The servants had made sure to add enough spots in the table for the new-arrived family.

The Princess followed her sibling example and headed towards her usual spot.

"So?" Zuko asked her as soon as she took her usual place next to him.

"So, what?" Azula asked confused and quirking an eyebrow.

"Am I the best brother or am I not?"

Azula smirked, "You are far for hearing those words coming out of my mouth," Zuko pouted, "but thank you. It does mean a lot." she smiled softly.

It meant to her a lot, the fact of having her cousin home. It had been three years, since she last so him, and for as long as she could remember they had been really close with each other, even more than her and Zuko. So having him back home, even if it was for a while, it means the world.

The Prince made a grin, "Huh," he huffed, "I guess I will take it."

Azula looked across the table hoping to find Sokka glance as usual, but instead, she found him -for an unknown reason- looking at her fumed. As soon as he realized she had gotten his glance he instantly looked away and concentrated on his meal.

_What the….? _she thought. She has never seen that expression on him, not even the first day they meet when they were rude to each other.

During all the meal, Azula tried to make him look at her to ask him, why he looked so angry, but he just kept avoiding her eyes, and not only hers, everyone else too.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to him, leading a little bit over the table to try to avoid everyone else attention. He remained silent. "Is it something wrong?" she insisted again.

But again, he didn't say a thing

_Okay, something is not right with him, _she thought.

Instead, he whipped his mouth; he glanced at Azula for a split of a second, but more than enough for her to realize and confirm that he was fumed, -and fumed at her?-, before leaving the diner.

"What his problem?" Zuko asked, he also noticed Sokka's bad mood.

"I don't know," said Azula, "But I need to find out." she stood up and followed him outside.

"What's her problem?" Zuko turned to his remaining friends in the table and all of the shrugged.

**…**

The Princess had jogged after him, trying to reach him.

"Hey," she called for him, "Hey," she insisted, never in a hundred years she pictured herself chasing after some guy, but hell, there she was, and he wasn't just some guy. "Hey, Sokka.," she finally took hold of him and made him turn. "Sokka, What's wrong?" she asked him.

He looked at her, scowling. How could he tell her what was wrong when he didn't know it himself? How could he tell her he was jealous when he didn't even know why? "Nothing," he said bitterly, wanting to be left alone to put his thoughts in order.

"Liar," she said crossing her arms, "Obviously something is not okay," Azula started crossing her arms over her chest. "So, tell me what is it?"

"Nothing," he muttered, clenching his jaw and looking away.

Azula rolled her eyes a little irked, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have that look in your face." she stated, thinking he was acting like a child, but still concerned about his attitude.

Sokka clenched his fist, "It's nothing, okay?!" his tone startled her, "I need to be alone. I need to think." he said in a tone that sounded way too harshly for his liking. She didn't move, "Just go!" he raised his voice, raising his arm to courage her to leave him alone. "GO!"

He needed it to think, to put his thoughts and feeling in order, and he knew that right now her company will just make him more confused, but seeing her face after his last word, make him want to rewind on time. He was going to regret it later on.

Azula felt her rage increasing. He wanted her to leave? Fine. She will leave. "Fine!" she grunted, "And screw you, bloody peasant!" she uttered fumed and scowling before leaving him there. Standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

_How could he…? How had he dared to…? Urgg… What was he even furious about it? Why was he furious at her? _Her mind raced with all those thoughts.

"Mochi, I…"

"Not now." she roared at her cousin when passing by next to him towards the Agni Kai chamber.

"What happens?" Rin asked his husband when she saw him, a little elated.

"I don't know," he said, looking down the hallways his cousin had just come from, and finding it only another person walking away.

**…**

Sokka had headed towards the training grounds, where he and Master Piandao had been training, he needs it some time alone; he needs it to think, to clear his mind, and a way that had always worked for him, was physical work to ease his mind. So, he started to practice some of the movements Piandao had taught him that morning.

He tried to ease his mind, but he couldn't seem to find a way to do it, all he could think about it was at the irked look Azula had told him when he raises his voice. He had felt horrible as soon as he glances towards her, but he needed it to be alone.

He needs it to put his thought in order, but mostly... his feelings. Was it jealousy what he had felt earlier when Azula rushed to hug the new-comer?. Was it jealousy the unpleasant feeling he had to feel in his chest? Was he getting feelings for her?

Sokka knew he liked to spend time with her, hearing her talk about her childhood, about her fond memories, he enjoyed listening to her voice whenever she has explained something to him, or when he was mocking with or at him, he thought of her laughter as one of the best sounds in the world, her golden eyes whenever they crashed against his were the prettiest thing he had ever saw, and her smile was something that made his heart race up.

"Is Paindao your master?" A voice behind him jolted him up.

He turned around to answer, and it surprised him to find the last person he would have ever imagine seeing. "Yeah... I was just finishing, so it all yours… " he said walking to leave.

"Actually, I was thinking if you needed a sparring buddy?" he asked him politely, "He was also my master, a long time ago," he added, "I'm Lu Ten, by the way."

"I know. We meet earlier," he said, and when he looked closely at him. He couldn't help but find a certain resemblance between Lu Ten and Zuko.

He was stockier than Zuko but shorter, he also had the same gold eyes and black hair, and another aspect to stand out were his particular sideburns.

"Sokka, son of Southern chief, right?" Lu Ten inquired.

"How do you know?" Sokka was intrigued by how he knew that fact of him.

"Azula told me," he said side smiling.

"Oh..." he glanced down. _Wait, did that mean she had talked about him with this guy?  
_

"So, what do you say? New student versus old student?" he insisted.

"I'm new at this," Sokka admitted.

"Come on… It's been ages since I last willed a sword. And maybe I can teach you some tricks." he proposed. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Fine." agreed, sighing, thinking that he might insist until he accepted.

"Let's see how good you are." Lu Ten smirked.

Sokka and Piandao had been training with wood swords, as he was only starting his training, so he lent one to Lu Ten.

They both wielded their swords between them. Their stances were steady and firm. Both of their expressions were serious and focused.

Lu Ten was the first one to swoop over with his sword, but Sokka luckily enough blocked his first, second, and third attempt of a strike.

Lu Ten was fast, but Sokka had good reflections. They both took a step back, trying to put distances between them before another attack.

Lu Ten smiled, "You are a good boy. But you can still do better." he said cockily, which made Sokka's blood boil and want him to erase his smirk from his face.

Lu Ten comes at him again, swinging his sword, he throws one attack, which Sokka's was barely fast enough to avoid by jumping aside, which allowed him to try to strike him back, swinging his sword horizontally to tries to hit his opponent, but for his bad luck, Lu Ten dodged by bending back under it and moving out of the way.

They swung their swords again, but this time when they both crashed together, Sokka in a quick movement slipped all the way for what it was supposed to be the blade till the handle of Lu Ten's sword. Sokka twisted the handle and with a swift move, Lu Ten sword was out of the way. Sokka moved to strike him, but Lu Ten also wittily jumped back out of his way once more.

"Your attack was sharp this time," Lu Ten added walking backward trying to put distance once more, "But is too bad. I avoid it." he said airily.

"You are unarmed," Sokka noted.

"Not for long," he replied before jumping once landing with his hands and then taking impulse to jump once more, this time landing with his feet inches away from his sword.

By the time Sokka reached him, Lu Ten was wielding again his sword and back on his steady feet.

Their swords crashed once more, and this time Lu Ten smirked before bumping him hard with his elbow, making Sokka wobble backward.

"Use everything to your advantage. Your footing is fine. Your technique is fine. You have improved a lot for just a few lessons with Piandao. I'm impressed." Lu Ten admitted, really impressed before lunged him.

"Thanks," said Sokka bitterly.

"No need to thank me," he side smiled, "Just stating fact. You can be a great swordmaster, better than myself, even better than Piandao."

"Trying to distract me now?" Sokka smirked.

They both walked in circles for a moment, trying to gain their breaths.

"No. you seem very distracted on your own." he pointed out. They swung their swords once more, crashing between them. "Why did you and Azula fight?"

Sokka frowned, _why did he would bring her up right now?_ "Why do you care?" he backfired.

The swords crashed low, then up, and then low once more.

"She seemed furious," Lu Ten said before sliding enough to be right next to Sokka with both swords still locked, and elbow him in the ribs, not as hard as he could do but still making him wince. "And honestly, I don't like seeing mochi angry," he admitted stepping back, "What did you two fight about?" Sokka was still wincing, "If you tell me, I can help you make amends with my cousin."

His eyes widened at the last word, not thinking to have heard correctly. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait… Azula is your... your... Oh god I'm an idiot!" he face-palmed himself, for his idiocy, he had caused a lot of problems for nothing. He had gotten jealous for nothing.

"If you fill me in, I would be available to either agree or disagree with you," he said before lunging him once more.

"I don't need you to agree or not, I know I am," Sokka admitted, no longer interested in the duel. "The thing is..."

"You like her." Lu Ten quickly assumed.

"I... What?" his eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster at the sudden revelation.

He was right. He was one hundred percent right. That will explain everything. Why he had been wanting to spend every minute with her, why he enjoyed his company so much, why he longed for her company, and why he had acted like a total prick earlier, he had been jealous, incredibly and uncontrollably jealous.

All those questions he had made to himself earlier had a clear answer now... He liked Azula.

That brief moment of distraction served Lu Ten to twist his body, and with a swift move, he was available to stand behind him, and punch him with his blade on the back of his knee, which took him by surprise and made him bend and dropping his sword almost instantly, getting him out of his thoughts.

Before he could reach again for his sword, Lu Ten pressed the tip of his blade under his cheek. "It seems like I won," he said before moving the sword aside and offering him a hand to help him stand, which Sokka gladly accepted. "Amazing duel boy, it been more than three years since I last shield a sword. But it's good to see I still have it." he smiled, proud of himself.

"Are you bragging about the fact that you haven't touched a sword in three years and still managed to defeat me?" said Sokka.

Lu Ten snickered and shook his head. "Don't be so harsh with you… you have only been training with Piandao what, a month?"

"Three days actually." Sokka clarified.

His mouth hung open. "T-Three days? You are kidding, right?" Sokka smiled shyly and denied with his head. "Whoa… I'm stunned ... Amazed…. Boy, you… really… Whoa." Lu Ten was really impressed. Once he was out of his shock, he returned to the main issue. "So, getting back at the main topic. You do like Azula, huh?" he teased him, leaning on his sword, which was used as a supporter for his weight.

"I…" Sokka muttered deeply blushed and glancing away.

"No need to hide it, boy... The fact you blushed, just confirmed my assumptions," he smirked, and Sokka could help but notice the resemblance of that gesture between him and Azula's "Does she knows?" he asked, tilting his head curiously, but when he noticed his reaction there was no need for Sokka to say nothing. "Of course she doesn't know."

"In all honesty, I didn't even know it myself until you said it," Sokka admitted.

"Really?" Lu Ten raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I mean, I was getting suspicious. I enjoy spending time with her, and I think she is incredibly smart, funny, and is the most beautiful girl I have ever meet and…"

"Oi… You don't like her, I think you might be falling in love for her…" Lu Ten smiled, the expression in his face, it reminded him of the stupid face he used to make years ago, whenever he would think of Rin.

Sokka gulped dumbstruck, and blushed again, "I… I really like her, and it's stupid if you think about it, I mean, I have only known her for a week and…"

Lu Ten interrupted him. "So what?" he made a grin, "You know how long it took me to realize I loved my wife?" Sokka shook his head, "A date," he told him, before sighing. "Love is not about how long or how much you have known each other, it's about feeling a special connection with someone, and that goes beyond explanation... Love can't be explained."

They stayed in silence for a moment, Sokka had to process all the information. "You know, you do give pretty good advice," he said after a while.

Lu Ten shrugged and smiled, "Well, when your father is like mine, who spends most of his time drinking tea and thinking about proverbs and in the meaning of life, you tend to learn a thing or two." he patted him in the shoulder, and Sokka could help but feel a little more composed.

Sokka sighed, "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Shoot."

"Usually, with my sister, I will wait a few hours to apologize for something stupid that I did, but in Azula's case...you know her better, what do you suggest? Should I go find her and apologize now, or should I wait for her to hold down a little bit?" he inquired.

Lu Ten placed a hand on his chin. "I suggest you to go fix things now. She tends to overthink everything and if you wait till the end of the day, she will be ten times more fumed than she is right now," he advised him, "But, a little warning, be careful if she is in the Agni Kai chamber or the shooting field," he warned him, "Just proceed with caution."

**…**

He was such an idiot. How did he dare too? She had been worried enough to chase him down the hallway to ask him what was the matter, and he had practically sent her off… She wanted to rip his head off. All those thoughts she had once had of him during the welcoming feast about murdering him, were coming back at her at an incredible speed.

"Stupid, Stupid," she grunted furiously while shooting fire blast in the Agni Kai chamber. "How did he dare to…?!" Azula let out a roar of fire, "Agrr... Idiot, stupid bloody savage." Her teeth were starting to hurt for having them clenched so long, but her anger could seem to disappear. "But, whose fault is it? Mine! I'm a bloody Princess! I should have... I should… agrr... I'm so pissed right now I can even think of a way of hurting him." she huffed before rubbing her face with exasperation.

"Screw this," she muttered getting off the platform and heading towards the Library. She needed it to distract and ease herself, and what better way to do it than that with something that it will never send her off.

**…**

As Lu Ten advised him, he went immediately to try to apologize.

Sokka first went to look for her at the Library, then at her room, at the gardens, at the dining room, the studio, the coronation temple, and even at the nursery, but he just simply could seem to find her. Was she avoiding him? Well, he deserved it, if it was the case, but he needed it to find her.

So he went back to square one. The Library.

Certainly, if she was not there, she will sooner or later will be. So, he decided that whatever was the case, he better waited for her there.

He knocked at the door, just in case she was inside. He got no answer, so he barged inside.

He scanned the room with his eyes to confirm it was indeed empty until his eyes landed on one of the couches.

And there she was, with a scroll on her lap, her hair spread over one of the pillows on the couch, her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed. She was asleep.

He walked slowly and quietly, trying to not wake her up. Sokka looked closely at her, it was the first time; he saw her asleep, a soft smile appeared on his face. She looked so calm, so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake her up ... so he didn't.

Sokka leaned closer and moved the scroll in her lap to the coffee table, where he was sat.

"How can you look so pretty even sleep?" he muttered softly while brushing one of her hair strands away from her face. "I know I should be apologizing with you awake, but... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted as I did, you only wanted to help," he caressed her hair, "But I'm an idiot, and now you are mad at me and I deserve it," he sighed, "I was a mess, you know? Totally confused." he admitted, "I tried to ignore my feelings, but it was useless… Thinking that, that annoying girl I meet the first day, now, it will be the person I want to spend every day with…" Sokka bit his lower lip, smiling softly. "I don't know if I will ever get the courage to tell you these while you are awake, but, for now, I can say that…. Azula... I'm falling for you."

A knock on the door woke her. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep in the library. She rubbed her eyes, and let out a little yawn while recovering her posture.

"Yes?"

"Princess. The bonfire is starting soon." The voice of a servant announced from the other side of the door.

"Thanks. Be right there," she said, before hearing the servant steps disappear. "Shit," she muttered when she remembered that she hasn't written her regrets for the bonfire, looking for a paper and brush and ink.

**…**

It was almost two hours later, when Azula was finally ready, with her red and black cheongsam, she had already given up with the fact her mother had been matching hers and Zuko's clothes, so now she just accepted her fate.

She tucked the piece of paper in one of her sleeves. She had only been available to think in three things to write down.

When she left her room, her first thought was to find Sokka, and then she remembered. She was angry at him. "Screw him," she muttered while heading towards the Coronation Plaza.

The Plaza was even more crowded than the night of the opening feast, as this time it was open to the entire citizens. There were food stands for the people to try, and right in the middle, there was a huge bonfire, more than 10 feet tall, lighted by the head sage with holy fire from the temple.

Her eyes scanned all over the place trying to maybe find her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, or her cousin or maybe even Zuko. But instead, her eyes landed on Sokka's who was looking firmly at her.

Her heart flinched when he smiled warmly at her, but instead of smiling back, she glanced aside ignoring him, still pissed at him, and made sure to blend in the crowd.

The first person she could spot was her brother, next to his girlfriend, talking vividly with Lu Ten and his wife.

"There you are, mochi." Lu Ten greeted her before his eyes went from her to Zuko. "Did my aunt chose your…?"

Zuko sighed, "Yes, she did."

"For the entire month." replied bitter Azula.

"Well," Lu Ten smirked, "I think you both look adorable." he mocked making a goofy face.

"I thought the same." Suki smiled, pinching one of his boyfriend's cheeks. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"It's embarrassing," he complained.

"Agree," Azula sighed, "And the twins?" she asked, "Did my parents already stole them?"

Rin and Lu Ten chuckle. "No. They are over there." he pointed out, and they saw two blurs rushing pass them. "Running around."

"By the way mochi..." Lu Ten said, "Did... huh?" Something got his attention. "No way!..." he smiled, "Goong Yoo!" he screamed before saluting someone, he embraced him into a hug. "Long time no see, buddy!"

Zuko and Azula were equally surprised to see Goong Yoo. He was Lu Ten best friend since they could remember; they had both studied in the academy together and then enlisted in the army.

"I could say the same." Goong Yoo smile, before greeting everyone else. "Long time no see Prince, Princess."

"I could say the same Captain, or should I say Commander?" she smirked.

While growing up Goong Yoo had been one of the most handsome men, she had ever met.

Well, to be fair, other than men of her family, she had only to meet him and a bunch of old Generals. But still, he was incredibly handsome, so much that it almost seemed unfair for any other human being.

He wasn't just handsome; he was also incredibly intelligent, first place back in the academy, and in the army admission exam, he was from a noble family with a record in the Fire Nation army, and all those qualities made him, every lady perfect man. Also, according to Ty Lee, he was the number one more coveted bachelor in the nation.

"Word does fly around, huh?" Goong Yoo replied.

"Well, it does," said Azula.

"I didn't know you will be joining us for the festivals," said Lu Ten.

"Me neither," he said, "But let's say that, it's good when you have connections with Royal Family... and also my uncle Zhao helped." Goong Yoo admitted.

"How is Admiral Zhao?" Zuko asked.

"Old, but healthy," he replied, "But overall busy, very busy."

"Yeah, I remember my father being really busy when he was General," said Lu Ten, "Being the Admiral of the Navy should be exhausting."

"He is in charge of the Fire Nation Navy right?" Rin inquired.

"Indeed. Not a simple task," said Goong Yoo.

"But according to my father, he is doing wonderfully, the navy is progressing faster than ever," Zuko added.

"It is. But enough chat about work." Goong Yoo said. "How have things being in the mainland lately? Still rejecting suitors, Princess?" He said with a hint of mockery.

"How could you possibly have heard about that in Whale-tail Island? And why everyone is so interested in that?" she uttered, a little annoyed.

Everyone chuckled, "Well when the Princess of the most powerful nation keeps rejecting suitors, word starts to spread of her persona."

"Not a good one, I hope," Azula muttered.

"On the contrary. Rumors say that either your ruthless or beauty is what keeps scaring them." He smirked.

"I will say more about the former." Zuko mocked.

"And what about you, huh?" he glanced at him, You have gone taller."

"So have you, Goong Yoo."

"You look so much like the Fire Lord is kind of scary," Goong Yoo confessed, "How was your sailing?"

"Enlightening," said Zuko, "But also, while I was going through the Earth Kingdom... rumors said you have turned into a womanizer around the Earth Kingdom girls," he said a little quizzical.

"Rumors are just that, Prince," he replied, amused.

"So I'm guessing for that, that you haven't found a girl?" he asked, "How is that possible? According to Ty Lee…"

"Your friend who used to jump everywhere?" he looked at the Princess and she nodded.

"That one," said Zuko, "You are the most wanted bachelor in the Nation."

"Oi," The Princess poked her sibling in the ribs. "Why are you interrogating him so much? You want to find out if he goals for the opposite team, so you might get a chance or what?" Azula mocked. "Have manners! Your girlfriend is here!" Suki snickered.

"Why do you hate me?" Zuko looked at his sister scowling, "I can't simply ask for curiosity?"

Suki rolled her eyes, a little amused, "Are you two fighting again?" Suki intervened, but the siblings didn't hear her. Lu Ten shook his head in disapproval but with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah Mister curiosity, why don't you leave him alone? He has just arrived and you are bombarding him with questions." Azula grunted.

"Huh? Why so defensive, sister?" Zuko smirked, "I thought about Sokka and you…"

"Shut up!" she grunted.

"Who is Sokka?" asked Goong Yoo curiously.

"Would you two stop it?" Suki interfered again, making the sibling stop momentarily. "The son of the Southern Chief," she informed him.

"And Azula's puppy love," Zuko said teasing.

"He is not my puppy love." The Princess protested.

"Huh? Then I guess is more serious than that then." The Prince said quizzically.

"Seriously?" Suki snorted a little pissed, "That's it, time off you two." she intervened between them, sick of their fighting. "Come on, Zuko. Excuse us." she dragged his boyfriend away by the wrist to find their friends.

They found Aang, Katara, and Sokka with Mai, Ty Lee, and Haru not too far from there.

"Hey." they both greeted.

"Hey."

"Where is your sister?" Mai asked.

"Over there." Zuko pointed. The entire group looked over.

"Who is that?" Katara asked curiously, "We saw him, in the dining room but we don't know who he is."

"The one holding a kid, is my cousin Lu Ten and his wife Rin, the one next to him, is his best friend, Goong Yoo. He's the Commander of the special forces of the Fire Nation Navy." The Prince explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ty Lee jolted at the sound of the name. "Goong Yoo? As in that Goong Yoo?"

Haru quirked a brow, chagrined, "Why do you sound so excited?" he grunted between teeth, but his girlfriend ignored him.

"What other Goong Yoo do you know?" Mai inquired.

"Hush."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yes, Ty Lee. That Goong Yoo." he said, frowning.

"That Goong Yoo?" Sokka asked intrigued, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just the number one bachelor of the Fire Nation." Ty Lee explained, "And I mean, just look at him, he is gorgeous, he was sculpted by gods," At that moment her glance crashed with Haru's. "Of course you are still cuter, honey," she said innocently, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Lu Ten's son Rei had been fighting with a bug who had been bothering him for a while, he had been trying to catch it, but his baby clumsy hands had been failing to do until the little bug decided to land on his father cheek.

The slap was so hard that everyone went silent. His father even winced at the slap. His little hand was marked on his father's cheek.

Azula almost took her hands to her mouth to try to cover her laugh, but completely failed to when Rin and Goong Yoo started to laugh out loud.

"I knew I would like you," said Azula extended her hand in front of Rei for a high five. Rei looked at his hand with the bug, and then at the other one, and thankful for the Princess he high fived her with his bug-free hand.

"Good boy." Goong Yoo pinched one of his cheeks.

Lu Ten rubbed his sore cheek, pouting at his son.

"Oh, and also, I forgot to mention…" said Ty Lee looking by the corner of her eye towards Sokka when a mischievous idea crushed her mind. "He was Azula's first crush."

Sokka blinked a few times. "H-Her what?"

"Right, Mai?"

"Indeed." Mai agreed.

"They would make a very attractive couple," Ruo Jian muttered.

Sokka's mouth widened, "W-Well he is not that handsome." he said bitterly.

"What?" All the girls except for Mai said at the same time.

"Are you blind?" Suki asked stunned, "I saw him up close and I guarantee you, he is ten times more handsome up close."

"He is what now?" Zuko scowled at his girlfriend, but she didn't notice.

"He is the most beautiful human I have ever seen," Katara said also amazed before sighing.

Aang quirked an eyebrow while pouting, "Do they think that we can hear them?" The avatar asked the boys.

"It's not fair, to be that pretty," Katara complained.

"And can you believe that he is still single?" Ty Lee said.

"He is….?" Suki and Katara said stunned at the same time, Ty Lee nodded. "Whoa…"

A multiple clear of throats got the girl's attention back to reality.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zuko said grinning his teeth with his arms and eyes closed. Suki could see his forehead vein popping.

"I feel angry and disappointed," said Aang with his hand on his hips while shaking his head.

"All of the above," Haru said, frowning, "Come on, boys. Let's grab something to eat." he looked at the boys which all nodded and very pissed headed towards the city.

"Do you think they were mad?" Katara asked even though she knew the answer.

"They seemed very mad," said Ty Lee.

"Oh, Damn," Suki muttered, before the three of them headed behind the boys.

Sokka was absorbed in the girl in front of him. He hadn't taken his eyes off her for a moment.

He felt a little dumb, looking at her from a distance, but he was still finding the moment to apologize, to…

The guy Goong Yoo had tucked one of her bangs behind her ear, and she smiled at him.

That was it, that was the moment.

"...I didn't beg." Lu Ten said affronted.

"Honey, you did beg," Rin said, snickering.

"I like to believe that after much insisting, I finally convinced you of going on a date with me," he stated, "Hey Sokka." he smiled to the boy, making everyone look in the same direction.

"Hey," he said nervously, with his hands in his pockets. He looked towards the Princess, who glanced in the opposite direction. He could, she was still mad, maybe it would have been better to work her up and apologize sooner. "A-Azula... Can we talk?"

She looked at him, frowning with the most bitter and fumed look he had ever seen on her. "No," she stated, "I'm furious at you."

"Azula... I want to apolog…" he tried to insist. He had to try.

"Didn't you hear?" she narrowed her eyes before saying rim. "I don't want to talk with you. Go."

The moment she saw his hurt face, she felt like the most horrible human being. She regretted talking to him like that, but she was still angry. She saw him go with his head low and almost dragging his feet.

She followed him with her eyes and saw him take sit in one of the benches close to the bonfire, bending over with his elbow resting on his knees. He was dejected.

Maybe she had been too harsh with him, after all, he had come to apologize, but she didn't give him the chance to.

Azula had to admit that maybe she was acting a little childish and way too spiteful. She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to waste the few times they were going to spend together mad at each other, in fact, she wanted to spend every day with him, and she realizes that she might have longed for him that night more than she dared to admit.

A stab of guilt hit her again, just by remembering his eyes when she had sent him away.

"Excuse me." she excused to her cousin, and the company walking away. "Can I get a few of those?"

He sighed again. What was he expecting? Of course, she was going to be pissed at him, and the worst thing is, that he knew he deserved it after all he had been the one to send her away first, due to his stupid jealousy. If he had only asked, all this mess might not have happened. But of course, he had to be an idiot and ruin it.

Just when he had realized of his feeling for her, he had made a mess of things.

"Fire flakes?" A voice next to him started him.

He forced a smile at Ty Woo. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"What some company?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't think I will be a good company right now," he said lowering his gaze again, he wanted to be left alone, he wanted to sink in his own misery.

"Not hungry? I don't buy that," he heard a sarcastic voice say, before catching the look of something by the corner of his eyes. Sokka glanced up and his heart began beating really fast. "Take it as a peace offering," Azula said shrugging and handing him some dango. He blinked a few times, dumbstruck. "But,..." she removed the dango a little, "Only if you accept that today acted like a total jerk today, and the misunderstanding was your fault and that you are an idiot," she smirked.

He let out a soft laugh, "I do. I accept all that. I admitted." Sokka said joyfully. He would admit everything she wanted him to if that meant they got to be in good terms again, which was what he longed the most right now.

"Good," The Princess gave him the dango again and made him a sign to move a little over. "What did she want it?" Azula asked him, referring to Ty Woo.

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know." he said. He only cared about her, and only her.

She looked at him and smiled softly. He did the same. The Princess leaned her head on his shoulder for a split of a second, to assure him they were fine. "Was it good?" she asked him after he finished his dango.

"Really."

She offered him the last bit of her own dango, "What is this?" she asked him at the paper coming out of his pocket.

"My regret list," he said, looking at the paper now in the Princess's hand. "Did you finish yours?"

"Yeah..." she took out her own from her sleeve. "It's short, but it's something."

"I was actually starting to consider adding more to it," Sokka admitted while looking at her, taking his list from her hands. "What do you say if we get rid of them for once and for all?"

"I would like that," said Azula.

They both stood up and leaned closer to the fire. At the same time, dozen of people were starting to do the same thing.

They saw their papers slowly burn in the fire.

They stood side by side, enjoying each other company, and when Sokka surrounded her shoulder with his arms, she couldn't help but lean her head on him again, but this time, it stayed there until the bonfire was over.

**N/A:**

**Fire Day: Totally invented festivity. People is supposed to make a list of everything they regret during the past year, and eventually burning it at the bon Fire, which helps them to be "reborn" into the new year, as a someone free and without regret.**

**Yes, Jet and Rin are siblings.**

**Also, what do you think they wrote in the list?...**

**Here is what i though she wrote, but still not 100% sure, she is a girl confident of herself, and with no many regrets, so it was hard to think about something.**

Trying to control everything, even when I can't.

Not living the moment.

Worrying too much about the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY 9**

"... seriously, she is behaving worse than ever," Ty Lee complained, pouting.

"Is Ty Woo, Ty Lee," said Azula leaning back on the couch in front of her friends, "Why are you even surprised? She does this kind of stuff, whenever she doesn't get what she wants," she said before adding in a joking manner. "But if she gets too problematic, just let me know and I will be more than glad to burn her eyebrows," she said smirking.

"Azula!" Ty Lee scolded her, amused.

"It's an idea," explained Azula, innocently, "Mostly."

As Ty Lee as promised a few days back, Mai and Ty Lee had come to the Palace to hang around a while, and catch up with their life's, which served to the Princess as a good way to, one: past the time faster, and two: not thinking about Sokka, while he was in his training.

Ty Lee had been complaining for a moment about Ty Woo attitude for a while, according to her she had been doing there -her sisters and her life's- miserable at home, for the last couple of days.

"It's like we are eight all over again," Mai intervened, after lowering her cup. "If I were you I will seriously take her offer in consideration," she said, "Do I need to remind you who gave you that not required haircut when you were asleep?" Ty Lee caressed her braid, pouting at the memory. "All because you got the main role in that play that we were doing for mother's day."

"The worst part, it was that I didn't even got the role," Ty Lee replied, "I was your understudy," she made a nod towards the Princess, "You were supposed to do it… but you had some `princessy stuff´ to do." she snorted, dropping herself on the couch.

Azula raised her eyebrow, "Hold on… How is that my fault again?" she asked, a little affronted.

"You were supposed to do the play! Not me!" Ty Lee retorted joyful, "It's your fault, what happen to my hair." she stuck her tongue out to the Princess.

"Next time one of your sister cuts your hair, I will not defend you. In fact, I will help her," The Princess uttered, with a little treating tone. "You little ungrateful," Azula pouted, "I even got grounded!"

Ty Lee snickered, "I know," she said, "And I felt terrible, that why I sneaked in some mochi when I came to visit."

Azula sighed, "I have to admit, you do know how to get into my good side." she remembered.

It was a little after her mother had lifted the `banning´ of mochi in the Palace, when the incident happened, and she got grounded with no mochi. But Ty Lee, who felt guilty, managed to sneak in some.

Ty Lee leaned forward to reach her teacup, and rested her elbows on her knees, "Seriously, i don't even want to be at home, due to her attitude. It makes me want to go back into the circus." she leaned back, letting out a big sigh.

"If you wish you can stay here, with everyone going around, you will feel like just back in to the circus." offered the Princess, acknowledging how the meals were noisy and crowded.

"Thanks," she grateful at her friend offering, "It makes me kind of miss the circus, even then, not so good bits."

Mai glanced to her friend, "You said you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Sure. But circus life, it's hard." she confessed.

"Still, it gave you the chance to meet your boy-toy, didn't it?" Mai inquired.

Ty Lee pouted, "His name is Haru, and yes it did…" she scolded her friend, "Mai, don't be so rude.

She sighed, "Whatever… By the way Azula, I have forgotten to ask but, why was Sokka, so miserable last night?" Mai looked at The Princess.

"Huh?" Azula quirked an eyebrow.

"He was acting like Mai," Ty Lee mocked.

"Ha ha, but yeah…"

Azula snickered and looked at her friends. How opposite they were to each other, the two extremes more opposites of a human personality, yet they were available to get along so well.

Ty Lee all flowers, sun shines and full of pink, while Mai more of a somber, sarcastic and dark personality.

"He was pissed," said Azula playing with her bangs, "Boys are weird and idiots, you know?"

"Congratulations," said Mai, "You have discovered the male sex."

The Princess pouted at his friend. "Ha ha. Hilarious."

"Why was he pissed?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged, "He didn't tell me, and I didn't ask."

"Jeez… You are so close-mouthed," Ty Lee complained.

"Why? For not gossiping in other people's business like you?" Mai mocked at her friend bad habit of sticking her nose into other people's lives.

The acrobat felt a little insulted, "It's doing extra research in other people's life, not gossiping." Ty Lee pointed out, grimacing at her friend, throwing one of the cushions next to her to her friend.

"Mmmmm... Yeah, it gossiping," said Mai catching the cushion in the air. "It runs thru your veins, admit it!." she throws the cushion back at the braided girl.

"Hush…" Ty Lee caught it and tried to repeat the motion. "I don't!"

"Stop," The Princess intervened, amused. "If my mother finds out you have been throwing her cushions at each other, she will make us stare at the wall in silence for hours." she warned them.

Ty Lee made a grin of horror, "Good… I still remember that, the longest hour of my life." she whined.

When they were younger, Azula had convinced them to explore the many, many secret passages of the Palace for hours. They got lost, and they lost lunch. So, when her mother found them, she was pissed and worried.

Azula snickered, shaking her head, "Ty Lee, it was ten minutes."

"What? No." she frowned, remembering the awful punishment.

"Yeap... It was 10 minutes." said Mai, agreeing with the Princess.

"Listen, I know how long it was, okay? It was an hour," Ty Lee replied, "Your mom said it."

"It was originally and hour, but you keep talking, and rambling about chakras and other stuff, that eventually, my mother gave out after just ten minutes." Azula said.

"I think you tackle her with so much babbling." Mai mocked looking at her nails.

Ty Lee pouted at her friend, "Well, the extra talking I do is for all the Mai doesn't. It's just balancing the things." she scoffed.

"Yeahhh… Sure," said Mai, "Now you are going to add balancing things, to your aura reading and one with the universe stuff?" she mocked. Azula knew that just as she, Mai, didn't believe in all that stuff, but Ty Lee was a full-on believer.

Ty Lee stuck out her tongue. "About being one with the universe." she said, like if she had just remembered it.

"Oh god, what now?" Azula flouted, rolling her eyes, wondering what other thing Ty Lee had been thinking.

"I don't appreciate the tone," she scolded her friend, "but… you seem different."

The Princess quirked an eyebrow, "Different, good or bad?"

"Good… Really good. Your aura it's all… Nice and soft," Ty Lee said, "It's been like that for a few days, but I haven't got to tell you," she made a pause, and frowned. "It's almost like if you were…"

"I was what?... Dying?" Azula smirked, this aura talks surely were like dying for her.

"Oi… Don't be pessimistic. That's Mais job," Mai sulked her, while giving her the finger. "I'm going to ignore that…" she said, turning her attention again at the Princess. "But it was almost as,... as if you were in love."

"Huh?"

Azula widened her eyes, raising her eyebrows, amused, "Me?"

"Yes," she smiled and turned towards Mai. "Don't you think Mai?"

"You know I don't believe in things like auras," said Mai rolling her eyes, "But I do believe, that you are crazy."

"I'm not, look at her." Ty Lee nodded at The Princess.

"I'm looking at her," she said looking at her nails. "And I don't see anything else, then someone about to lose her patience with you."

"Good eye." said Azula drinking her tea, agreeing with Mai.

"Thanks."

"You are crazy Ty Lee." The Princess said.

Ty Lee opened her mouth and moved in her place, "Come on… It's obvious…"

"What?..." Azula said a little irked at all the nonsense her friend was saying.

"You are in love…" her friend stated again pointing at her accusatively.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure… Whatever you say, love guru…" she sighed.

"You are," reiterated Ty Lee, "Don't try to hide it!"

"Ok fine," The Princess said annoyed, just to make her friend shut up. "Let's say `you are right'. Who am I in love with, if I may ask?" she said quizzical, crossing her arms.

"It's obvious… " she made a pause for dramatic effect. "Sokka."

"Seriously, Ty Lee?" Mai intervened, irked, with a grin.

"What? Come on, Mai. She has been spending every day with him, they have fun together and have you seen the way he…"

Mai interrupted her, "Yes, like every girl-boy friendship. Why do you always try to turn everything romantically?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm not… but it's obvious their sexual attraction," Ty Lee restored.

Mai rolled her eyes and floured, "Oh, now you can read someone sexual attraction?"

"When it's that evident, yes! It's like mine and Haru's.."

"You and Haru?" Mai frowned sneeringly.

"Yeah, we instantly hit it off." she said proudly.

Mai rolled her eyes for the tenth time in the last five minutes, "Ty Lee, you give to everything and everyone, love eyes…"

"I don't…" she replied, a little offended for her friend assumption.

"You do! Do I have to remind you of the 20 boyfriends you had in less than three years?" said Mai with disdain.

Ty Lee opened her mouths, "They were not boyfriends." she rushed to clarify.

"Then what they were care to explain?" said Mai looking again at her nails.

"Friends…"

"Yeah, `friends´…" she made air quotes, "Sure…" she sighed, "You know what," At this point she was already annoyed. "I'm going to let Azula fight on her own, it's exhausting fitting you," she glanced at her friend. "Azula?"

Ty Lee also looked over, "Azula?"

The Princess had a vacant gaze. Her mind had been wandering around.

For the first time she had realized that Ty Lee actually had a point. She had tried to deny it; she had tried to deceive herself.

For years, since her father started to introduce her potential suitors, she refused to get involved with any of them, to get to know them, and for years it had worked. Every single one of them, every suitor had been more worried about win the favor of her father, and all the benefits that came with the title of the Princess of the Fire Nation. No one of them had bothered of knowing her, so she hadn't either. And for that, she had made sure of always being hostile to them. But with Sokka, it had been different since the first moment.

Sokka had never tried to court her, in fact all the opposite, he had treated her like a friend, like Azula. And maybe that's what it had meant the most for her. He was always a fool, with terrible jokes, but at the same time he listened to her, he teased her, and enjoyed spending time with her.

He had made her laugh, act childish, long for him, and also, he made her heart race in ways she had never experienced before. And for an unknown reason, for the last couple of days, all she had wanted was for him to spend time with her, to laugh, or just to simply seeing him smile, that goofy, perfect, handsome smile.

Maybe all that had made her start to develop feelings towards him.

She liked it him; she liked Sokka.

Azula felt the intense glances of her friends on her, and that returned to reality, out of her thoughts.

"What? What?" said the Princess, blinking a few times.

"Didn't you hear anything of what we were…?" Ty Lee sighed, "What are you thinking about?" she inquired curiously.

"Nothing." Azula said looking away, she wasn't going to tell her friends, that she had spent the last moments thinking about Sokka.

"Then...Why are you blushing?" Ty Lee asked mischievously.

"I'm not…" Azula pouted at her friend and made sure to avoid her inquisitive eyes.

"You are…" Mai said stoic, also notice the blush in the Princess.

"Tell us. " Ty Lee insisted.

She knew that her friend wasn't going to give up. "It's…" The Princess huffed, and rolled her eyes, "You are not going to stop annoy me until I tell you, right?" she rested her face on her hand.

"Of course." Ty Lee smiled, nodding in a childish manner.

"Fine... But first…" she didn't know how to formulate the question, "T-Talking about your experiences… H-How do you.. How do you…" she said stuttered nervously glancing away.

"How do you what?" Ty Lee and Mai quirked an eyebrow, looking at each other confused. It was not normal for Azula to get nervous about a simple question.

"How do you know you are in love?" Azula muttered fast and between teeth.

"What?"

Azula sighed, "How do you know you are in love?" she repeated in a more understandable way and waited for her friends to make a joke or mock at her for doing such a question, but instead they only smiled softly.

Ty Lee was the first one to talk, "You miss him when he leaves, and you are happy when he is back. Even the most trivial things, makes you think about them."

"It's like a cough you can stop." Mai added.

"Nice analogy." said Ty Lee.

"Thanks…"

"What do you ask?" Ty Lee turned to Azula, but before giving her a chance to answer, she covered her mouth. "Oh, my god. You do like him…." she accused her with a smile on her face. "I know I was right." she raised her hands happily.

"What?" Azula's eyes widened.

"Sokka."

"Huh?" Her face got a shade of red she couldn't hide.

"You do! Just look at you face." Ty Lee pointed at her accusingly.

"I don't I…" Azula dropped her head in defeat, when her nervous overtook her. "Oh my god… Yes, I like him…" she finally admitted, hiding her face with a hand in defeat.

Ty Lee was jumping in her spot, from hearing her friend admit her feelings out loud. "And how do you feel?"

Azula rubbed her forehead with the tip of her fingers, "I don't… I don't know. I have never felt anything like it. All I know is that…" she made a pause, "... I just want to be with him, but whenever he looks at me, I feel like...like I can't breathe ... Is that okay?" Her eyes went from one friend to the another one, back and forwards.

Mai made a grin, "It's actually not. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not at all. Actually, at this point I'm really scared." The Princess admitted.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes with amusement. "It's called, being in love silly. That's what love does."

"It's horrible." Azula uttered, making a grin.

"What? No," Ty Lee shook her head, "Love is something amazing." she said with an assuring look.

"And why does it feel the entire opposite?" The Princess questioned, frustrated and confused, making a grin.

"What do you mean?" Mai uttered, frowning, but now a little more interested in the conversation.

Azula sighed, not even sure from where to start to explain herself, "I mean I do like him. But thinking about what comes with that, it's way too... troublesome…." said circling the matter in her head.

"Troublesome how?"

"Well," she began still trying to put thoughts in her mind in order. "For instance, even if I like him, he is leaving in less of a month and I probably will never see him again, and…"

"So?" said Ty Lee with a little smirk. "Nothing is written in stone… Plus, if I were you, I will try to make the best of time we had, like doing couple activities." she said with a mischief smile.

"Couple activities?"

"Yeah… You know…" Ty Lee smirked archly.

Mai made a grin of disgust, and looked aghast at her friend, "You are the naughtiest girl I have ever meet, oh my god…," she said with disbelieve. "Can you think about something else for two seconds? Or your brain can't seem too?" said irked.

"Hey! Don't be mean…" she complained, affronted. "And don't act so prude!" she retorted, "You are the one married, don't pretend like you don't think about it!"

"You may actually find it surprising, but the rest of the world has other things to think about than just fucking." Mai grunted to her friend.

Azula looked at her friends discuss groggily, how they had deviated from the topic so much?

She sighed, rubbing her temple before interfering. "Hey!" she made them both go quiet when she clapped to get their attention. "Even though Ii will love to see you both discuss non-stop all day, I think we have deviated from the main topic… Me."

Both of her friends relaxed.

"Sorry. You were saying…?"

The Princess huffed, pouting, and Mai added, "Ok. So, he is leaving in a month, that's all that is troubling you? You are afraid you might never see him again?"

"Well, in a way," Azula admitted looking at her hands. "But also, there is this constant voice in the back of my head..." she said glancing back and forward between her friends. "... that tells me, what if I'm imagining things and he doesn't see me that way? What if I end up hurt? What if he breaks my heart? Or if I ruin things between us? I mean, I'm scared I might lose him as a friend too…" she said snorting, her mind was a mess, she was really over thinking it too much. "And this have never happened to me!" she huffed, "What is wrong with me?"

None of her friends said a thing, instead they looked at each other.

Ty Lee placed a hand on her chin, taking a serious stance for once. "Mmmmm…." Then she looked at the Princess. "For me, it seems pretty normal, don't you think Mai?" she said side smiling.

Mai sighed and rested her head in her hand in a lazy matter, "That's everyone fear, the constant intrigue of is it going to work, or if are we going to be worth it? But that's the exciting part… not knowing the future." she explained in a calm but clear voice, Azula bit her lower lip.

"You are just afraid of the future, like everyone…" said Ty Lee, the Princess concerned look relaxed a little bit. "But something I have learned is, you should not be afraid of what will happen, you should be more afraid of living your life, wondering what would have happen if…"

Mai looked at her friend, surprised for her good advice. She raised her eyebrows and made a grin of agreement, "I agree with her," she said, surprising the Princess for her agreement. "And I may add, you are only seeing the worst case-scenario. What if he likes you too?..."

"Which is the obvious option." Ty Lee interrupted her friend with a smile.

"Also, if he does breaks your heart, you wouldn't be the first or the last person with a broken heart But you will survive, and you will learn from it," Mai advised, "And if you fell in the mood, you can always, of course, break his bones, and kick him in the…"

"Mai!" Ty Lee scolded her, amused, "Don't give her bad advice! It's Azula! She will do it!" she snickered.

Mai shrugged carelessly, "All I'm saying is she can always get revenge to feel better if he hurts her…"

Ty Lee was gaping, "She will not get revenge, she will kill him!" said squealing, and looked at her friend who was smirking. "Hey! No murdering!" she scolded the Princess.

"Tsk!." Azula rolled her eyes, also diverted, and without a warning, she threw one of the cushions at her friend, which smashed her directly in the face.

"Azula!" she complained, before the three started to laugh.

Talking with her friends had always helped her ease her thoughts. Mai will usually give her more realistic advice, more down-to-earth ones, while Ty Lee will be more positive, and sometimes a one in a million scenarios, but in the end, hearing both points of view did help her think more clearly.

The rest of the morning they spend talking about more banal things, catching up with their lives, and so on. Mai informed them, that she and her husband had been talking for a while, and they were actually starting to consider the idea of having kids, which made Ty Lee jump in excitement, and bombard Mai in questions, which later made her regret of telling her.

Ty Lee on the other hand, other than the constant problem at home with her sister, she told them she is planning to travel to Haru's hometown; she didn't say when, but it was in the near future.

Azula thanked her friends for being a little distraction for her. It stopped her from thinking in all the Sokka related topic, which for the last couple of days had been bothering her.

"Why don't we do something tomorrow during the night lights festivals?" Ty Lee proposed when they were on the Palace gates about to leave. Mai and Azula glanced at each other and then quirked an eyebrow. "The six of us, you and Ruo Jian, me and Haru and Azula and Sokka."

"Me, what?" said Sokka, appearing out of nowhere, and jolting up the three girls. He looked a little worn out. "Hey girls." he greeted the Princess friends, while surrounding Azula's shoulders with an arm.

Ty Lee had to press her lips together really hard to avoid making a comment, after seeing the treating eyes that Azula was giving her.

"Hey Sokka." The girls greeted him.

Azula made a disgusted grin, and then turned to Sokka wrinkling her nose, "Agrrr… Don't you smell that?" she asked him disgruntled.

"What?" He looked down to her.

"You stink like a wet wolf." she restored, scowling, pushing him away.

"It's not that…" he said, affronted before smelling his shirt. "Agrr…" he squealed, making also a disgusted grin. "It does smell that bad?" he asked the other girls.

"Like a wet puppy wolf" said Ty Lee lying politely, with a side smile, trying to not make a grin.

"Lie," said Mai, "There are being too nice. It's more like a pack of wet dead wolves." she said with a stoic face.

"Oh…" Sokka shrugged, "Well, it's one of the warmest days of the year. How do you people survive in this weather?" he asked complaining.

"Bathing, daily?" said Azula, "Something you should try, maybe?" she mocked smirking. "And now, thanks to you, I have to take a bath to get rid of the smell." she pouted at him.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Winy…"

"Stinky…" she replied.

"Hushh…" Now he pouted.

"Bye, girls." The Princess parted from her friends back into the Palace, slowly followed by Sokka.

"Bye..." The both muttered watching them go.

"And just for the record, I do bath daily" Sokka uttered, still a little affronted.

"Yeah, that's something I would like to see." Azula taunted him.

A smirked appeared in Sokka's face, before surrounding her by the shoulders again. "Are you suggesting you wish to see me bathing?" he teased her.

Azula chuckled, before rolling her eyes and pushing him slightly, which made him laugh. "You wish."

"I don't like that look on yours." said Mai when she saw the mischievous smile on her braided friend, after the couple disappeared from their sight.

"I have a plan…" said Ty Lee, with her arms crossed in determination.

"Whatever you are thinking… No." Mai warned her, walking away.

"W-What? But you haven't even heard…" Ty Lee chased after her friend.

"I don't need to… I wish you would have putted the same determination you put into other people's business, in your studies back in the Academy." Mai sighed.

"Hey, my grades were decent…"

**…**

Sokka and she had agreed to meet back in the library once they were washed up and refreshed.

As soon as she arrived to her room, she had ordered her servants to run her a warm bath, which didn't take them a lot to have it ready.

While her body was sinking in the warm water, she let her mind sink and process again Mai and Ty Lee words. Maybe she was overthinking the situation, just like she used to overthink everything, but why with these kinds of things it was always so confusing for her?

Everything that was related to opening her heart, or her feelings, were the most frightening thing for her. Even if bothered her, she had to admit, thinking about getting a heartbreak or being hurt, trusting and being betrayed, was terrifying. But the eternal wondering of what if… was also horrific?

She stayed so long that her fingertips wrinkled, and the foam was almost gone.

Azula was drying her hair with a towel, wondering if she might have taken too long, when her door opened. No previous knock or any kind of warning.

"Seriously woman, what it's taking you so much? I have been waiting…" Sokka walked in complaining but stopped his tracks when he saw her. He was dumbstruck.

Azula also stopped her tracks and raised both eyebrows, "What do you think you are doing?"

He blinked a few times, "I-I was…"

"I-I…." she imitated him, "Cat-owl ate your tongue?" she frowned, "What if I was naked, huh?" she crossed her arms.

"I-I didn't…" he said looking at her, it was the first time he had seen her with so little clothes on. He had seen her in her nightgown, but the bathrobe was much more revealing, as it was covering her until a little above the knees with a pronounced cleavage and it was from a tin fabric, all that, plus her wet hairs made her look beautiful.

Azula smirked, "Or was that your intention, you perv?" she teased him, returning to dry her hair.

Sokka turned around, hiding his red face, his nervousness and trying to calm his pulse. He took a few deep breaths, before gulping, "I was wondering, what it was taking you so long." he had to calm, if he didn't want to have an awkward situation down south.

She smiled softly, "Sorry, I lost track of time," she said, "Let me change, and I will meet you in the library, okay?"

"Okay." he said, still looking at the door, not turning around. He didn't move.

"Sokka." she called him.

"Yeah?" he finally glanced at her, trying to focus on her face.

Azula raised her eyebrows, "You don't think I will change in front of you, do you?" he was silent, "Get out." she pointed at the door.

He blinked again out of his trance, "Of course," he said, "I will be in the library." Sokka said before closing the door.

Azula bit her lower lip with a smile on her face. _He looks adorably nervous and blushed; _she thought.

She got changed into her clothes and did her make first to let her hair dry a little more before brushing it. Her thoughts got the best of her again, she was so absorbed in her mind; she didn't even realize she had been brushing the same strand for the last ten minutes.

What brought her back to reality was the voice of her mother at her back. She hadn't even noticed her reflection in her mirror.

"Are you alright, honey?" Her mother asked her. "I have been knocking for five minutes."

Azula blinked a few times, "Yeah…" she said.

"Are you busy?" Ursa asked her, walking towards her.

"No." said The Princess, still brushing her hair. "Do you need something mom?"

"Can't a mother come see her daughter just because she wants to?" she said with a soft voice, and a warm smile, placing her hands on her daughter shoulders.

Azula shrugged, "I guess."

"Let me do your hair." said her mother, lending a hand for the brush.

"Mom, I'm not a child, I can do my own hair." said Azula.

"I know," said the Fire Lady, "But hush... Don't question your mother and just let me do it! It's being so long since I last did it," she said with a smile, "You have always had such a beautiful hair…" said her mother brushing carefully the strands in her daughter's hair. Her touch was soft and caring.

The Princess rolled her eyes and smirked, "Mom… It's identical to yours… I'm all identical to you."

"And I'm glad," she said, "I would have been really pissed if after nine months of caring you, you ended up looking like your father."

"Oh, come on, I bet in his youth years he was probably good looking, huh?"

"Shush… Don't let him heard you saying `in his youth years', or he will be depressed the rest of the day," her mother mocked, she kept brushing the rest of her hair in silence. "There… you look beautiful as always, " she said placing her daughter hairpiece in place, when she noticed her absent-minded daughter. "What's troubling you?" she asked, sitting in the bed.

"It's nothing, it's silly." said Azula, trying to not give any importance to the matter, and brushing her bangs.

Ursa narrowed her eyes, which made Azula glance away in the opposite direction. Her mother determined look was a bit scary. "I know you enough to know that when something is troubling you, it's because it's not silly. So, say it child." said her mother in a serious tone.

She felt her mother strong glance on her, "Damn it." she muttered, turning to face her mother.

"Do you want me to guess?" Ursa asked placing a hand on her chin.

"What?"

"Is it boy's problems?" she asked, and before Azula could open her mouth, she talked again, "Is it girl's problems? Did you fight with Mai and Ty lee?"

"No, mom…" she tried to explain.

"It's…"

"Mom…" Azula interrupted her mother. "It's just... Never mind. It's silly." she throws herself into her bed.

"Azula." her mother said in a tone, which she only used when she was about to scold her.

"Fine…." she sits sighing. "But promise me, that you will not question me about what I'm about to tell you..." her mother open her mouth to say something but she stopped her from talking. "... And you will tell no one, because if you say even to father, I will never ever trust you again, mother…" Azula warned her sternly.

"But what if…"

"Mom" Azula whined.

"Fine…" her mother pouted. "What is it?"

"It's actually two things…" she made a pause, thinking about which one to ask first. "Do you think there is a way… other than being in the military and banish myself -like Zuzu did- to, be available to leave the Fire Nation and maybe... I don't know travel the world?" she asked warily.

Her mother was taken back for the question, usually her daughter was not the one to make this kind of questions, as she understood better than anyone the traditions of the Fire Nation. She took a moment to answer.

"I don't know…" she said in full honesty, "No one of the royal family has ever left the nation for their on liking… Unless they have abdicated their title as you already know."

Azula sighed, and dropped her shoulders, "I know but… Could... there be a way?" she insisted.

Ursa shrugged, "Probably…" she said, "But I will have to look a little more into that. Why the question?" she looked at her daughter curiously.

"I said no questioning…." Azula uttered.

Her mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Stubborn as always,_ she thought. "Fine, what's the other thing?"

"As you may or may have notice, Sokka and I…" she began but her mother stopped her.

"So, it was boy problems!" she said with a smile, proud that her assumptions were right. Azula said nothing, only got up from the bed, to try to leave the room, but before she could take two steps her mother grabbed her from the arm and pulled her back in to the bed. "Where do you think you are going? You are not leaving me with the doubt." Ursa said severely. Azula crossed her arms and pouted, "Spill it, child." her mother insisted.

The Princess huffed, "Fine," she took a deep breath before starting, "The thing is... Before marrying father, where you afraid?"

"You will have to explain me more." her mother narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, where you afraid that maybe, you will… I don't know, maybe get a heartbreak?" she inquired. "Or being hurt?"

Now Ursa understood her daughter question, it was cleared now, what it was worrying her. "Of course I was. I was terrified," she admitted, "I mean, it's human to be afraid of the unknown, of those things that we can control."

"And how do you deal with it?"

"You don't," she said, and those words made Azula frown. "Life is full of surprises. And we are humans, we laugh, we cry, we suffer, but also, we have moments full of joy, which for them to happen sometimes you have just push yourself," her daughter was silent. "Why the question?" she asked, tucking in her bangs behind her ear.

"Well, Mai and Ty Lee seem to think, that I should just go for it," said The Princess, "They seem to think that, yes being hurt it's horrible, but that it's worst to live with the eternal thinking of what if…"

"And Mai and Ty Lee are correct." Ursa reached for her daughter's hand. "Listen, before my parents died, they both told me something I will never forget... Never regret of the things you did, even your mistakes, because those, makes us who we are, instead, regret all the what if… because you will never know what would have happened, because you were too scared to take the chance."

Azula smiled at her mother, "Thanks... It really helped."

"I'm glad to hear that." her mother smiled at her lovingly. "Anything else I can help to ease that mind of yours?" she poked her in the forehead.

Azula shook her head. They stayed in silence for a moment. "Mom… Did you ever feel jealous of other girls?"

"Why,... Yeah, I mean… you are right about all that… Your father was a handsome man and a Prince. He was always surrounded by beautiful girls…"

"And you ever felt like…" she asked wary but stopped mid-track.

"Less?" her mother completed her sentence, and her daughter nodded.

"Of course…But also, your father made sure I never felt like that… He will always look for me with his eyes in crowded places and dedicate me a calming smile… And also, he always asked me how I was feeling, whenever I felt a little too overwhelmed." she smiled at the memories. "For little actions like that… his small gestures, I realized that, I shouldn't worry because, it didn't matter how many girls were around him... as long as he only had eyes for me. And also, -a piece of advice- the only man who deserves you, is the one who thinks he doesn't."

**…**

After talking with her mom, she felt so much better, more at peace, but also fearless. Her confidence was back and stronger than ever before.

Her talk with her mother had lasted longer than she intended, but now she was rushing to the hallways on her way to the library, but when she got inside, she was surprised by finding Sokka

"Are you sleep?... " she muttered getting closer to him to get a better look. She sighed, when she noticed he was about to start drooling, she poked him in the cheek, nothing happened. "Yeap, you did feel asleep… God." She rolled her eyes, and looked at him fixedly, thinking in the best way to wake him up, when a puckish idea crossed her mind.

**…**

"Now thanks to you, we are late for the festival." she complained as they walked thru the gates of the Palace.

"ME?" he left out a sarcastic huff, "You know how long I waited for you?"

"Hush… It wasn't even that long," Azula restored, "But did you had to fall asleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping!" he squealed, "I was practicing." Sokka said.

Azula made a grin, "For what?"

"My…" he made a pause, trying to think of an excuse. "Dead?" Azula chuckled, "But,… Did you had to slap me?" he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, if you would have woken up the first time, I wouldn't have had to slap you five times." she stated.

"There are better ways to wake up people you know?" Sokka uttered.

"Like what?" she stopped her tracks, and Sokka did the same.

"Like… for example…" he took a moment, "Maybe with a kiss?" he said flirty.

Azula stood there, looking at him with an indecipherable expression to him, and when he thought she might kill him, she said something totally unexpected, she smiled, before saying, "May one day… If you earned." she said walking backwards before winking an eye to him.

Sokka was stunned, still processing what she had told him, "W-Wait… D-Does that mean…" he rushed after her.

**NIGHT LIGHTS**

**DAY 10**

The bay, at the skirts of the Royal Plaza, was beautifully decorated. The bay was clear for everyone to witness the beautiful sunset.

Crowds of people from Harbor city and the Capital, were gathering around the seashore, some around the improvised little bonfires, some others buying food, and some other just hanging on the blankets hanging out.

Sokka had gone ahead a little bit as Azula need it to be part of the Royal procession with the rest of her family.

He had been dragged, by Azula's cousin Lu Ten all the way to the bay while being bombarded with questions about the festival. He had tried to explain it the best he could, while at the same time battle with the two little storms that were Lu Ten's kids.

"What do you recommend then?" Lu Ten asked as they walked thru the food stands. "Or should I just go for it?" he asked.

Sokka felt so strange walking with Azula's cousin thru the food stands instead of with her. "Mmm… For you, I think you should just go for it," he suggested with a hand on his chin. "But, for the little ones, I will recommend the melopan."

"Got it," said Lu Ten, before ordering a couple. "So, you two figured it out in the end?" he asked with curiosity, after they were looking thru other stands.

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad," Lu Ten said, before stopping in one stand full of antiques. "Wait," his eyes scanned the place, before finding something that interested him. "I… Huh?" he looked over Sokka. "Mochi!," he screamed, waving a hand in a childish manner. Sokka turned over, to see in the same direction, "Come here," he made a sign with his hand to Azula, who was walking towards them. "Are you afraid of blinking and not seeing her again?" Lu Ten mocked at him mischievously, loud enough only for him to hear, when he noticed Sokka watchful eye on his cousin.

"What?!" Sokka squealed as his heart raced.

"Young love," he sighed quizzically, Sokka opened his mouth to reply, but changed of mind when Azula joined them.

"Hey there." she greeted them and dedicated them a smile which made Sokka sighed.

"H-Hey." he muttered and thanked Lu Ten when he saved him from embarrassing himself more.

"Azula, do you remember this?" Lu Ten said with a side smile, pointing at some small handmade boxes.

"The music box," she said with a smile. "Of course I remember. It was my favorite." she replied looking at them, they were really similar to the one Lu Ten had got her in one of her many travels as a gift. For years it was one of her favorite belongings.

"What happened to it?" asked Lu Ten prying.

The Princess shrugged, "I used so much that it worn out. I still have it, but it can't play anything anymore." she explained still looking with interest at the ones in the counter."

"Do you want me to buy you another one?" Lu Ten inquired, "It could be your birthday present." he said.

Azula shook her head, "N.."

Sokka's eyes widened with the last words, "Wait, birthday present?" he repeated. "Who's birthday?" his glance went from Azula to Lu Ten, then back to Azula.

Azula pointed at herself, at the same time Lu Ten did, "This young lady," he said, "She is turning 21 in a couple of days."

Sokka frowned, "Why you didn't tell me?" he asked a little affronted at the lack of information, placing his hands on his hips.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you ask?" she backfired at his question, quirking an eyebrow.

Sokka raised a hand to say something, but stopped when he realized he had nothing in fact. "Well no, but…"

"So, how is my fault that you didn't ask?" she frowned.

He shook his head, "It's not. But,…" he made a pause. "How am I supposed to get you something if i didn't even know it was your birthday?"

The Princess side smiled, "You don't have to get me anything," she assured him.

"But I want to..." he replied, protesting.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Then, think of something," she uttered, before parting from her cousin, her heading towards her friends who were waiting for them near the seashore. "But, I don't want to hear you complain about it. It's your choice to complicate your existence, not mine."

**…**

At the seashore, Ty Lee had made sure to get some snacks for everyone, and blanket so everyone could lay in it.

"Mmmm… Princess." said Haru, after his eyes wandered from all the presents.

"Shoot."

Ty Lee as always had suggested to play a would you rather game, while waiting for the sun to down.

"Would you rather lose the ability to read or lose the ability to speak?" Haru asked.

"Mmmm… " The Princess took a moment to think. "Lose the ability to speak." she said firmly.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked astounded, as her would more likely chosen the other option-

"Yeah… If I lose ability to read, I would get incredible bored," said Azula making a grin of boredom. "But I could always learn sign language." she shrugged.

"Good point."

"My turn," said Azula, "Ty Lee," she threw at her a fire flake, which her friend caught with her mouth. "Would you rather stop doing acrobatics for a year, or not being available to gossip for a year?"

"Not gossip for sure," she picked, "What?" she said when she noticed the grin that Mai and Azula gave to each other.

"I honestly thought you will choose the former." said Mai shrugging.

"Me too." said Azula.

"Me three." replied Haru.

"Well, I think that maybe if I give it up gossip for a year, it will save me for a ton of problems." Ty Lee uttered, leaning to get more fire flakes. "Huh? We are out of fire flakes." she noticed.

"Give me," said Azula, "I'm going to get some more." she stood up, and a second later, she was heading to get more.

Sokka watched her go, and when he was sure she was out of their hearing range, he turned to her friends. "Okay, emergency," he said in a little alarmed tone. "What can I get her as a birthday present? Ideas? Suggestions?" he focused especially on the girls, who know her the best. "Everything is welcomed, even bad ideas."

"Don't buy her anything expensive," said Mai. "She either will hate it or have it already."

So, buying her something was out of the question, after all she was a Princess what could he possibly get her anyway?

"No flowers," added Ty Lee, "She thinks it a waste, as they die in a blink." she explained, trying to remember something else. "Mochi. Lots of mochi."

Sokka nodded in agreement, "That was a granted. Something else?" he looked over his shoulder, just to make sure Azula was still away.

"The fireworks!" Ty Lee snapped her fingers when she remembered.

"She enjoys her birthday fireworks." said Mai.

"Yes. Make sure to find a good place to see them. A little remote from the crowd." Ty Lee suggested. "If you need help, or anything, let us know."

_That helps,_ Sokka thought, "Thanks. Anything else?"

"Mmm… I remember she has been looking a book she wants, but could seem to find," said Ty Lee, with a hand on her chin. "Dragons among us? Love and dragons?" she tried to remember the correct title.

"Love among dragons?" Mai quirked an eyebrow as she remembered the correct name of the book.

"Yes. That one," she said with a smile towards her friend. "Her mom used to read it all the time, and I think she is looking for the first edition, but…." her eyes widened, when she noticed Azula heading their way. "Act natural, she is coming."

"What?" The Princess asked, frowning, when she realized all eyes were on her.

"Nothing." said Sokka, with a sweet smile, as she took her sit next to him.

**...**

"By the way," Ty Lee asked Sokka once she had been wary enough that Azula was busy talking with Mai and her husband. "When are you planning on telling her?"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, not sure of what Ty Lee meant.

"About how do you feel silly." she smiled.

Sokka smiled, he had been actually thinking about how to confess to her, but he couldn't seem to find the right moment. Then an idea came to him. "I was actually planning it on doing soon. But I just can't find the right moment" he said.

Ty Lee nodded in understanding, "Wait, why don't tomorrow? At the boat trips."

"Huh." It didn't sound like a bad idea.

"I can help you guys, get some privacy," she said, "And when you find the right moment, you tell Azula..."

"Tell me what?" The Princess asked, when she heard her name pop out in their conversation.

Ty Lee and Sokka jolted up and give each other worried looks at how much had she really heard.

"N-Nothing." stuttered Ty Lee nervously.

Azula frowned as she realized that both of them were too secretive and nervous. "Really?"

"Yeah... It's nothing, woman." said Sokka, trying to sound as calm as possible, while surrounding her shoulders, and giving her a smile which made her heart melt.

As for Sokka, he only hoped she couldn't hear how loud his heart was racing.

He had made up his mind. He was going to make sure that her twenty-one birthday was even special than it used to be each year. He was going to make sure that she will always remember that day. But also, he was going to confess his feelings.

Now, the only problem was... How the hell was he going to do it?

**N/A:**

**Understudy - A performer hired to do a role only if the featured actor is unable to perform; used primarily in theatre.**

**In all honestly i couldn't seem to find a festival to fit on the day 9. I already have all 30 days planned but that particular day I couldn't seem to find a related festival.**

**Melopan: sweet bread buns from the japanese culinary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SPRING FESTIVAL**

**DAY 11**

She was liking the Palace crowded, and the city busy, that way at least she will never get bored, but having too many benders in one place, was having her without much training grounds options.

Most of the training grounds were crowded, again. Earth benders, water benders, and even air benders were practicing their bending.

And after a while trying to find a place to train, she headed towards the only free place she could think of, the Agni Kai chamber.

As soon as she entered the Agni Kai chamber, she got a glance of her father having a session of fire bending training, while her mother looked at him very attentively from the bleachers.

The Fire Lord's movements were sharp, precise, and fast. His technique was close to perfection.

"I guess great minds think alike" she uttered to her mother who was watching her husband fire bend when she got close enough.

Her mother only noticed her when she heard Azula talk.

"Yeah. Actually, I suggested him to practice a little bit, he has been a little rusty lately…" Ursa said, "And also, I have to admit, I enjoy seeing your father fire bend shirtless..." her mother said with a playful smile, looking again at her husband.

Azula could swear, she was not blinking as she watched him.

"Ew, gross…" Azula made a grin of disgust, "Mom, I didn't need to know that." she complained, shaking her head.

Sometimes her parents were like teenagers.

Ursa chuckled at her daughter's grin. It was always fun to annoy their children. "Have you come for a little practice too?" she asked and Azula nodded, before taking it next to her mother.

"Every training ground was busy," said Azula, "So I thought about coming here... I guess I will wait till dad it's done…"

They both stayed there, seeing the Fire Lord do a few combinations and stances. They could feel the intensity of his fire from their places.

Azula studied her father's movements like she always did, and she realized that her mother was right, he was a little rusty, probably one of the consequences of the busy three months before the Unification Movement that keep him really busy and away from the training grounds.

Azula was the first one to get a glimpse of her sibling when she heard steps coming.

"Hushh... Zuko it's coming," she muttered trying to mess with her brother, she knew how much he hated to be left out of something, and she loved to provoke him. She looked away innocently, pretending she didn't see him coming.

Her mother shook her head slightly with disapprovingly but said nothing.

"What's this? A family meeting?" Zuko's voice made them glance in his direction at the same time. He was also wearing his training clothes and scowling as usual.

"Oh, Zuzu," Azula played dumb, "I didn't see you there."

"Why are you all gathered here?" he insisted again, crossing his arms. "And why I wasn't informed?"

Azula rolled her eyes and smirked, "Always the dramatic one," she mocked, "What? We can't meet without the least favorite member of the family?" she teased, and Zuko pouted. The Princess sighed and rolled her eyes away when she felt her mother poking her in the ribs slightly. "Fine," she said, "You didn't get the memo?" Azula asked him.

"What memo?" Zuko asked very confusedly while raising an eyebrow.

Azula sighed dramatically, "Zuko," she said in a serious tone, "I'm sorry that I'm the one who has to tell you this but..." she made a pause, "We voted, and you are out," she told him, "We are giving you in adoption," she mocked, "Probably to a nice Earth Kingdom family."

"Haha," The Prince pouted.

"Don't feel bad about it. We will even let you choose." Azula joked, waving a hand carelessly.

Zuko rolled his eyes, annoyed. "You are hilarious," he said bitterly.

"I know," said Azula with a smile, twisting a strand of her in her fingers.

"Don't be mean with your brother." her mother scolded her, to then return her attention to her husband on the platform.

Zuko sat on the other side of his mother. "But seriously, why are you all here?" he asked again curious, to see them all together in the chamber it was a little odd.

Azula rolled her eyes, "What you were intending to do, also," she said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In case you haven't notice moron, father is practicing, and after that, it's my turn, so you can get in line if your intention is still that," she warned him.

"Indeed, it was," said Zuko, looking at his father fire bend in the platform, it had been a while since he last saw his father practice.

"Hey!" Ursa said, jolting them both, "Here's a thought, why don't you two have a little friendly match?" she proposed.

"Huh?" Both kids raised an eyebrow towards their mother, who smiled at them mirroring each other movements.

"Yeah…" she said with a smile, "Honey!" Ursa called her husband, who stopped his stances to look in their direction. "Get over here!" she said, then turned again to her children. "Why don't you practice with Azula?" she proposed to Zuko. "It's been so long since you two spared together, and I really want to see how much your fire bending has improved Zuko."

Azula smirked, "Mom, I didn't know you missed watching me kick his butt." she said quizzically, looking at Zuko. She had to admit, training with her brother and kicking his butt, it was always being one of her favorite things, and she had a kind of missed it.

"That was before," Zuko replied, "I bet you aren't capable anymore." he dared to frown.

"Wanna bet?" she raised an eyebrow cockily while crossing her legs. "I won't even break a sweat with you, Zuzu," she said smirking confidently and smugly.

It was going to be an interesting challenge. Not only because now, Zuko was taller, and bigger than before, but also for all the training he must have done the past three years.

She wanted to witness if his training had done anything good to him. If he was still that little scared boy, she used to beat every time.

"You are so full of yourself," he said irked.

Azula loved to mess with her brother, and she was about to make him even more pissed. She crossed her legs. "Sheesh… Calm down, it's not that big of a deal," she rested her chin on her hand while resting her elbow on her knee, looking at her other hand nails, pretending indifference at Zuko. "I mean we can always make it more interesting," she smirked maliciously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious about what she was going to propose.

"I mean if I win…" she made a pause, to make sure her father was close enough to hear it too. "You abdicate the throne," she said in a serious tone.

Zuko when white, "W-What…?"

She thought her brother might faint.

"Azula!" Both of her parents scolded her at the same time.

She rolled her eyes and snickered, "Jeezz... You can't even recognize a joke anymore?" she smirked, "God. Calm down... I was joking, I don't want the throne." she assured as she saw the faces of her parents while chuckling.

"That was not a funny joke!" Zuko whined, his color almost back.

The Princess shrugged, "That depends from where are you watching it," she said, "For me it was…"

"Young lady, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days," her father muttered while shaking his head. "Anyways, what is it, darling?" The Fire Lord asked his wife, while he wiped his sweat with a cloth a servant led him.

Ursa glanced at her kids.

"This dumb one wants to get his ass kicked," Azula pointed at Zuko, who rolled his eyes. "So… It's quite an appealing proposal to resist," explained Azula.

"Friendly Agni Kai?" Ozai looked at both of his children, and both nodded.

"I'm not sure about the friendly part," Zuko said making a grin, no longer sure about it. He was still shaken for Azula's joke.

"There, there," Azula patted him in the shoulder, "No need to be so gloomy and serious about it," she said, "I will go easy on you if you ask nicely." she teased him.

Their father shrugged.

"Okay," The Fire Lord agreed, "I haven't seen neither of you spares in a while, so go ahead." He said lending them the platform.

"Wait," Azula stopped her sibling, "Zuko, what about the winner... fights against dad?" she suggested.

He raised an eyebrow, "An interesting proposal. Deal." Zuko agreed without giving it much thought.

The Fire Lord has always been known as the ultimate Fire bender, so for them having the chance to kick their father butt was really appealing.

Azula started to walk, but after a few steps she noticed Zuko wasn't following her she turned to look over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming? Scaredy cat." she mocked.

The Prince rolled his eyes but followed his sister.

They were one at each end of the platform, facing each other.

Azula was pulling her hair in a ponytail, as she remembered last time, where Zuko had burned a few ends of her hair accidentally. Still, she had made a hole in his shirt to get even.

"Kids, just remember, you two still being siblings after all…" her mother shouted at them from her place, as they got in place. She knew better than anyone how competitive her kids could be. "Azula, be easy on him," she warned her daughter, knowing that potentially, from both of her kids Azula was the one that could inflict more harm into the other one.

"Mom!" Zuko whined.

"Sorry, darling!" she apologized, "The habit." Ursa shrugged and Azula chuckled.

But Zuko knew his mother had a reason to worry about, his little sister was competitive and vengeful, whatever harm he could do to her, she might return it ten times worse.

She might have not seen him progress in the last three years, but he hadn't seen her either and by the time he left she was ahead of him in fire bending forms.

He had spent three years training, meditating, being taught by the best benders out there, including their uncle, and the dragons at the Sun Warriors ruins.

And even if he was meant to lose, he was going to lose for the least gap possible.

"So, who are you betting on?" Ozai muttered to his wife as they glanced at their children on the platform.

"Ozai! They are your children!" she scolded her husband, "You should cheer for them equally!" she crossed her arms, pouting.

"So… Azula?" said Ozai, smirking.

"Hushh…"

"In that case, I will cheer for Zuko, let's hope his three years abroad have paid him off," he said hopefully.

He knew both of their children were equally talented, and their no-spoken rivalry had always pushed them to try better. But he also knew that even though it was a `friendly´ match, you could feel the tension in the room, as both siblings looked at each other.

Their competitiveness was at its peak.

It reminded him of his rivalry with his brother in his younger years. He used to believe, he and Azula were similar in that matter, the second child, trying to surpass the first one, but the more the time passed, he realized he had more similarities with Zuko, in personality and bending matters.

"Scared?" Azula teased him, as they both got their stances ready, knowing that he was always the one to give the first strike.

"You wish," said Zuko, before jumping shooting a fire blast at her.

For his bad luck, Azula bender his blames, and after changing them of color, she bends them back at him. He returned the flames to her once more, but this time instead, Azula made sure of dissipating them in the air.

This time, Zuko threw multiple fire blasts as he advanced towards her. Azula was dissipating, each ball either with her first or with kicks. And as soon as Zuko gave her an opening, she fired her first blast, Zuko moved aside just in time to avoid being impacted.

"His reflexes have improved," Ozai commented, as he witnessed his son avoid another attack from Azula.

They kept getting closer and closer to each other. Throwing a fire blast at each other, blue and orange fire were crashing in the center of the room. Radiating heat all over the chamber.

Their forearms crashed a few times as they tried to block each other blows, without any successful strike.

"Should I test your redirecting lighting training?" Azula asked him when they were a few feet away.

She threw a low kick fire blast in his direction, which made him jump even more backward.

"H-How do you know?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Uncle, may or may have not said something about it," she said, remembering her uncle brag about it.

"Sounds good to me," said Zuko cockily, getting his stance ready, as well as Azula.

"No lighting!" Her mother shouted at them when she heard what they were planning, and as she saw her daughter's stance.

Lighting was dangerous. For the one who creates it, and also for the one who tries to redirect it. And she wasn't going to witness her children play to throw lighting at each other.

Both huffed, annoyed.

Azula rolled her eyes, before muttering, "Party-popper." said Azula, before bending down to avoid a fireball from Zuko, and throwing one that struck him in the chest, and sending him a few feet back.

The bursts of orange and blue fire were one after another one, both dogging them or extinguishing them. And when both were at close reach from each other, they coated their fists in their respective fire, which clashed against each other.

The blast of the explosion, when their fist collided, reached every inch of the Agni Kai room, making even their parents stumble a little back from where they were watching.

Azula and Zuko were thrown back due to the explosion at the opposite edges of the platform, almost went out flying off it, spinning in the air.

Azula tried to hold herself with everything she could, using both feet and hands, and Zuko had completely fell on his back, just inches away from the edge.

The commotion lasted only a couple of seconds because, on the ground, Zuko encircled his feet to make a ring of fire, which he sent in her direction.

She dissipated the fire once more, just in time for her brother to get back on his feet, with fire daggers in his hands.

Azula smirked, "Same old, huh?"

"Same old," Zuko affirmed, as he saw her bend daggers on her own.

Their fire daggers crashed against each other, once, twice, and at the same time, they were trying to mess with the other footing, to get the upper hand. Neither was going to give up, neither wanted to lose against the other one.

They were trying to hit the other one, just one strike, like when they were kids.

The fight extended a little while, both throwing punches and kicks until, in a surprising turn of events, Zuko had managed to get behind his sibling. And without thinking about it twice, he got her into a headlock.

"Y-You do... headlocks in girls, now?" she said struggling while trying to free herself, he had a good grip. "That's low from you." mocked Azula while gaining her breath back.

"We both know,..." Zuko began, tightening the grip on her. He wasn't going to let her win. "...you are not just any girl."

Azula smirked, and as Zuko couldn't see her, he didn't see coming what happened next.

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed with him, before using his hold as the impulse she needs it to kick him in the head with the tip of her foot.

Such action gave her the split of a second she needs it to free herself from her brother's grip, and a moment later she had twisted his arms to his back unnaturally.

Zuko winced. His younger sibling had a good grip, as well. Azula kicked him behind one of his knees to make him kneel. "Now, you are not the only one who learned new stuff," she said, twisting his arm a little more. He whined. "In fact, I invented a new technique..." she bragged proudly and cockily.

"R-Really?" Zuko widened his eyes. "Did you...?"

"I call it… " she made a pause and smirked.

"What technique is she talking about?" Ursa asked to Ozai, as they watched Azula submit Zuko.

"I don't know. I had no idea." Ozai replied frowning, not looking away from his children, in case he had to intervene.

Azula smirked, "A hundred years of the dead." she said steading her left foot, and rising her right one, before kicking him... in the groin.

Zuko winced in pain as she released him from the grip.

He felt on his face.

She let him whine for a while, before pinning him to the floor. She was on top of him, a hand on his neck while the other one was in a fist holding a blue flame.

The match was over.

"I guess I win," she said with arrogance, "Huh," Azula tilted her head and made a grin while frowning. "This feels familiar," the flame in her hand disappearing. "Oh, yeah. It's like when we were younger and I would beat your ass," she mocked, "Except now, we are older, but I can still beat your ass."

"Get off!" Zuko snarked at her, trying to shake her off.

Azula chuckled, "I have to admit," she pulled herself up, "You put quite a fight, Zuzu. I'm impressed." she admitted offering him a hand to stand.

"You are?" he asked prying, taking the hand his sibling was offering to pull up, letting out a groan of pain. It wasn't every day that Azula told him she was impressed by his bending.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm still available to beat you. But this time you actually presented a challenge," she said before smirking. "Kind of."

Zuko was more centered and more focused on his bending, which was good and it was making wander to improve his forms.

He wasn't that little wimp she could beat without breaking a sweat anymore; he was turning into a challenge.

"I never thought I will hear you compliment me," said Zuko, brushing his clothes off.

"Don't get used to it," said Azula.

"I did not intend to," Zuko said bitterly, before scowling, "But, did you had to kick me like that?" he winced, his groin still in pain. "Was it necessary?"

"No, and no," said The Princess, while undoing her ponytail. "But it was a kind of payback for burning my hair the last time we spared."

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms, "You are a spiteful woman. You made a hole in my shirt back then and that was more than three years ago!"

"And now, I can move on," said Azula, while redoing her usual hairstyle. "So, you did learn how to redirect lighting, after failing to create lighting. I didn't think you had it in you." she teased him, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah. Uncle taught me the technical while I visited him," he said in a proud tone.

"Damn. Now shooting lighting at you won't have an effect," she said, pretending to sound disappointed. "Next time, let's try the redirecting lighting, but without mom present, what do you say?" she whispered.

"Agree," Zuko muttered.

"Anyways, if you keep training like that, maybe one day, maybeeee... you will be available to defeat me."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah... If I suddenly lost my bending and my arms you totally could." she mocked.

The Princes rolled his eyes and sighed, "I knew you were being way too nice to be you..."

Azula shrugged. "What can I say? Beating you always gets me into a good mood," she teased. "and I had missed it."

"Well done kids," Ozai complimented them, as he and his wife, reached where their kids were in the platform. "You do have improved Zuko," he said, patting his son in the shoulder with a proud tone.

"Not enough to beat Azula." said The Prince, side smiling. He didn't feel as bad as he thought he would be, because for once in all his life he had been close to actually defeat her.

"Don't feel bad," The Fire Lord said, "I bet, I'm also going to struggle to fight her, after all… her amazing fire bending skills were inherited from me." he said proudly and cockily.

The Fire Lady widened her eyes before looking at her husband with her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?..." she said, "Do I have to remind you _WHO _my grandfather was?" Ursa raised an eyebrow.

"You are always going to pull out that card on me, huh?" The Fire Lord head hung forward.

"Of course," said Ursa.

"I also have a lineage of powerful fire benders, you know?" Ozai pouted at his wife.

"Sure, darling," Ursa smiled at him, "But, let's remember that skills aren't everything while fighting, a good strategy, and a quick mind also are very important," she stated.

"Oh, yes. Indeed," he agreed, getting a more serious tone. "They are very important. Not only pure talent but also a lot of practice."

"Is this a lesson of some kind?" Azula intervened, raising an eyebrow, "Because I'm getting bored." she mocked.

"Hush, child. But did you get it? What we said?" Ozai asked his daughter.

The Princess rolled her eyes and huffed, "Yes, yes, dad. I got it… " she said with a little annoyance. "The slow one is Zuko, not me..." she teased.

"Hey!" Zuko whined, "We share genes, remember?"

"Excuse me?" Both parent's eyes widened as they looked at them while crossing their arms.

"Point there…" said Azula, ignoring their parents. "If you are slow, it's probably because one of them…" she said nodding at her brother and giving him the reason.

"What did you…?" their father started, but their mother interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" said Ursa a little offended, "Do I have to remind you, you inherit your intelligence from me?" she said.

Both siblings looked at each other, making a grin. "True." they agreed.

"Excuse me?" their father looked at the three, shocked.

"And also, the good looks," Azula added, ignoring her father and his affronted look.

"Ohh, I see, three against one, huh?" Ozai pouted at his wife and kids.

"Dad, you have to admit... We inherit all the good stuff from mom," said Zuko making a grin.

The Fire Lord eyes and mouth widened, "What did you say disrespectful child?!" he snarled at his son.

"Honey…" Ursa said softly, "Don't get mad at the children...for speaking the truth." she mocked.

"The intelligence, the good looks, the fire bending talents, strengths… All that, from mom," said Zuko enumeration each one with his fingers.

"The little patience, the sarcastic smirk, the short temper, Zuko's gloomy and grumpy mood, my sarcastic ways, and much more…" said Azula also enumeration with her fingers. "That's from you."

Ursa laughed for the way their children were roasting their father and at her husband's shocked faces.

"So, are you to imply I'm all the bad and she is all the good?" Ozai inquired. Both siblings nodded. "Whoa….Sheesh. You spoiled little brats," he grunted, "I must be paying something from a past life, with you three." he muttered grinding his teeth.

"Funny," said The Fire Lady smirking, "I used to say the same of you darling when we were younger."

Ursa and both children laughed and the shocked face of The Fire Lord before he joined them to in the laugh.

This was the way their family gatherings always used to be. They would make fun of each other, for one or another silly thing, sometimes it was all against all, sometimes in teams, and a few others sometimes, all against one.

After a while of the Fire Lord being attacked non-stop by his children and wife, it was time to get back on the training.

"Okay, so now you seem rested Azula, or do you need a longer break before fighting me?" Asked her father a little cocky.

"Not at all, father," Azula smirked.

"In that case. Come on kid, like the old times..." he said while taking his place on the platform.

"Come on Zuko, let's take a sit." her mother said, while she and Zuko walked off the platform.

"Father… Are you sure?" Azula asked him, as he was preparing his stance.

"Yeah, I will go easy on you…" said Ozai in a calm tone.

"That not why I was asking," she smirked, "You are not as young as you used to be…" she teased him. "Or as you wish to believe."

"Are you calling me old?" he looked at her frowning, and with an affronted grin.

"No, I'm just simply stating a fact." Azula mocked.

One of her father's weak spots was them making fun of his age, or of him getting older.

Something that Azula and Zuko had found entertaining to laugh about.

"Honey! Go easy! Okay?!" Ursa screamed from her seat.

"Of course, my love," answered the Fire Lord. "I will make sure to not be too harsh with her."

"That great, my love," his wife said, "But, I was actually talking to Azula… You are not as young as you used to be… Even, if you want to believe otherwise…" her father pouted at her mother's comment, as their daughter had said the same a few moments ago. "Just make sure you don't hurt much his ego, okay Azula?" Zuko and Azula snickered.

"You think she will… Whoa… Wicked woman," Ozai grunted, between teeth.

"What did you say?" asked Ursa.

"Nothing!" he shouted back.

Both siblings laughed at her parents discussing.

It was always so funny to see the Fire Lord, the most powerful men in the entire nation, being scolded and scared of his wife.

"What would the other leaders say of the Fire Lord afraid of his wife?" Azula mocked once more at her father being scolded by her mother.

"Ohh. Hush, child…" her father said, "She is quite scary when she is angry." he muttered.

Azula shook her head, amused, "Come on, dad. I will go easy on you." she teased him, smirking, getting her stance ready for the match.

"You wish, spoiled child." muttered her father, also smirking.

Her father's stance was steadier than Zuko's, and his movements were faster and sharper. He wasn't the Fire Lord for nothing, after all.

They had started with a much closer distance between them than in the previous fight.

As they were trying to hit the other one with their blows, they were at the same time trying to block each other attacks; it was so fast that they couldn't even have time to even finish a fire stance; it was more of a hand to hand combat than a fire bending one.

"You are either getting faster, daughter," The Fire Lord complimented the Princess. "Or I'm getting slower."

"Both. You are getting slower, father," she smirked, as she finally was available to throw a kick of fire towards him.

Her father jumped aside just in time, before being hit, and he didn't lose a second to throw a fire blast towards his daughter. Azula caught the blast with a hand and in a quick movement, she encircled herself, as she made it bigger and stronger before firing it back to her father.

The Fire Lord had to use both of his hands to disperse the flames.

When she saw her father taking a deep breath, she knew what it was coming.

A second later Ozai was throwing fire with his mouth. Azula smirked.

Before the Unification movement started, she had been training a new technique with her bending masters Lo and Li. A technique that according to old records, her great-grandfather Sozin had once used to help her great-grandfather Roku to extinguish a volcano. Heating absorption.

And of course, she was going to use it and brag about it.

When the flames were at arm's length, she took a deep breath and made sure to focus and the heat of the flames, and in extinguishing them.

"Heating absorption, huh?" her father asked, once he saw how she had blocked the flames. He was impressed.

"I had to brag," she said smirking cockily.

"Of course you had too." Her father said smirking too, throwing another orange blast.

Azula jumped backward, using her hands as support, and when her legs were in the hair, they kicked one blow each.

If there was something, she had learned, after years and years of training with her family, it was that her father and Zuko's fighting style were more similar than they realized. Both of them were impatient, too eager to fight, and way too hot head.

So, she waited for her father to attack again, to get closer while she will only focus on blocking his blows.

He moved forward, throwing blows over and over; he jumped in the air and kicked a few blasts. Her father was attacking, and she was defending. Ozai could manage every attack she sent at him, and vice versa. It was like watching two furious dragons fighting each other.

Azula saw her father breathing deeply for a second time, but this time when he breathed out fire, instead of absorbing the heat, she bended a wall of fire in front of her.

Orange crashed against blue.

She heard his steps rushing forward, but the smoke from the crashing fires was making a little difficult to distinguish his figure.

At her left, Azula was barely capable of avoiding the fireball he threw at her, when he when through the wall of fire.

The wall disappeared, and they were available to move freely on the platform. She low kicked fire bended at him, her father jumped forward.

Once he was close enough and ready to fire another blast, she caught his fist, and twist his arm back unnaturally, just like she had done with Zuko.

But her father was faster to react than her brother, and as she was behind him, Ozai blew a fire blast from one of his feet, which she had to completely let go of him, and bend to avoid being burned by.

She was at a disadvantage.

Her father looked from above, victorious. "It seems that I win Azula." He said with some fire daggers in his hands like Zuko.

He had the upper hand. Or that, he thought.

"Yeah," she said, before looking up at her father. "Dad... Is that a grey hair?" she asked, frowning.

His fire daggers disappeared.

And that second of distraction was the opening she had needed it.

Azula smirked, and her father's face changed completely when he realized his mistake. The Princess took advantage of her position, and with more strength, than need it, she kicked her father in the legs, making him land hard on his back.

Ozai winced when his daughter used one of her knees and arms to pin him to the floor and aimed at him with her index and middle finger while holding a blue flame.

"Got you!" Azula said smiling proudly as her father was lying on the floor.

The match was over. She had won.

"Hey! Y-You cheated!" he whined.

"I did not. I distracted you, which is different." Azula made sure of pointing out the difference while getting back on her feet again.

"That's cheating!" said her father, standing up.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Dad, you are a sore loser," she said.

"I'm not!" he pouted.

"Dad…"

"Honey, just accept it," her mother intervened as she and Zuko reached them. "Azula beat you. Fair and square."

"Yeah, Dad. It's not big a thing, she beat me too," Zuko said with a side smile, but with a hit of mockery, "Be a god looser and just accept it."

"But I'm…"

"The Fire Lord, yes, yes, we know." Both of his children said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"Listen, dad, if it makes you feel better, no one outside this family will never know that you were defeated by your 21-year-old daughter," Azula mocked one more time.

"This child!" Ozai grunted. "I require a rematch," he demanded.

"What? Now?" Azula made a grin. After two matches, she was actually a little tired.

"Yes, now you wicked child." her father commanded.

"Dad no," she shook her head, "I'm tired," she whined.

"Oh, come on…" he insisted.

But this time, instead, Azula pouted and turned towards her mother instead. "Mom…. He is doing it again!" she accused her father.

"Honey… Just let it go…" The Fire Lady patted the back of her husband in a loving way. "You don't want to repeat what happen last month." She reminded him.

"What happened last month?" Zuko asked intrigued, his eyes going from his sister to his mother.

Azula sighed, before explaining, "We were playing Pai Sho, and when I beat him, he flipped the board and burn some tiles…" she said, "Like you, when we were younger and you used to lose, claiming I cheated." she rolled her eyes, remembering how her father had gotten so mad about losing.

Zuko smirked, "Huh, so yeah. We did inherit all the bad from him." the Prince said, looking quizzically at his father.

"I'm going to put you both in adoption." The Fire Lord said.

**…**

"I didn't know you could do the heating absorption." said her father as they were heading out of the Agni Kai chamber once he was over his defeat.

"Me neither," Azula admitted, shrugging, "I haven't had a lot of time to practice. I was just glad it worked.

"Hey," said Sokka when they run into him in the hallway. He had finished his training, and after asking around, he was heading to the Agni Kai chamber, when he saw the Royals heading out.

"Hey," Azula smiled, "How did your training with Piandao go?"

"Great!" he said with a smile, before looking at her companions. "Were you training?" he asked curiously, as Azula seemed a little tire out and in her training clothes, as well as Zuko and the Fire Lord.

He thought about how interesting would be to see the Royal Family train together. The most powerful fire benders training together.

"Yeah," said Azula, "I beat Zuko and my father…" she said proudly of her achievement, with a smile.

His eyes widened, "Really? Awesome…" said Sokka with a smile as he saw her face full of pride. She was truly incredible.

"Just don't tell anyone or my father will be too embarrassed," she muttered to him, as her parents and Zuko were a little behind talking about something.

"The secret is safe with me," Sokka assured winking an eye to her, which made her heart flinch for a second.

They stood there watching at each other for a couple of seconds until...

"Seriously, you don't see it?" The Princess heard her father say.

"Honey, there is nothing there." her mother assured while looking at some strands of his hair.

Azula chuckled, "Dad, I was just joking about the grey hair." she confessed, crossing her arms and shaking her head, amused.

"And also, in full honestly, you should be more glad about the fact that you still have hair at your age," said Zuko shrugging and mocking at his father.

Azula had to force herself to not let out a loud laugh for her father's expression.

"You beat me for one second," said Azula looking at her sibling, trying to not laugh.

"I think your hair is great, Fire Lord," Sokka commented with a smile, gaining the looks of the four members of the Royal Family.

The Fire Lord smiled softly. "Thank you…. Son, I should have had."

**...**

The spring festival was celebrated all around the Earth kingdom. A festival about appreciating the beauties of nature, as the trees blossomed all over the kingdom, welcoming the spring.

Of course, as it was already summer, the trees have already blossomed, but the meaning was the same, still.

"Your father really went all out with this festival," Sokka said as they were looking at the cherry trees at the riverbank, as the boat moved slowly with the current help by a little of water bending. It was the first thing he had said in a while.

As soon as they ran into Azula's friends in the festival, Ty Lee had made sure to push him away a little bit, to explain to him her plan.

It seemed like a simple plan, get on the boat, and when they were completely alone, he would find the right moment to tell her his feelings.

Ty Lee had made sure to get them on a boat, the two of them alone, so they could have a little privacy, away from everyone and everything. Not without muttering him something like `man up and tell her´, and wishing them good luck, which only helped him to get even more nervous about the entire situation.

Since the first moment on the boat, when Sokka leaned a hand to help her get on it, Azula had noticed him, a little more quiet than usual, more nervous, she noticed he had been looking at his hands most of the times, and she also realized he was looking everywhere except at her.

He was nervous, his hands were sweating, and his heart was beating so fast, he was afraid Azula could hear it. He had spent the entire evening thinking about the right words, or to distinguish when the right moment it will be.

Every time Sokka thought he was ready for it, he will look at her and get lost in his thoughts about how beautiful she was and will totally forget about what he was going to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could say the first thing it came into his mind.

When he broke the silence, Azula felt relieved that at least now there was going to be a little conversation between them, even if it was totally random.

She could sense him a little nervous but didn't know why.

"Wait till tomorrow," she said. "My birthday it's kind of the event of the year." Azula smiled.

"It's that so?" Sokka quirked an eyebrow, and side smiled instinctively. She looked so pretty smiling, well at any time she was beautiful.

Azula nodded, "Well, I was the first girl born in around 500 years, in the Royal Family." she explained.

"Whoa…" said Sokka with a small whistle of impression.

"The first girl in generations who turned out to be a fire bender, a prodigy and also the first-ever known bender of blue fire," she added proudly. "and also born during the solstice."

"You were born during the solstice which happens to be also the God of the death day festival, right?" Azula nodded, " That's why you wanted me to learn about it the first day on the library?"

"In all honestly, I only wanted you to shut up," Azula confessed making a grin, "And I couldn't think of a better way for you to do it, than learning something new," she smiled, "So, you are welcome."

Sokka chuckled and shook his head. As he glanced at her smiling back at him.

Their eyes collided at each other.

_This is it. I have to tell her,_ Sokka thought. She was looking at him in a way he had never experienced before, not even with his previous girlfriends.

He felt like, if Azula tried hard enough, she could read his heart, his soul through his eyes.

He took a deep breath, before reaching slowly for her hand.

She followed his movements really closely.

"A-Azula…" he began, his nervousness was obvious. "T-There is something I want to tell you…" Sokka swallowed hard, and leaned a little bit forward, he could feel his heart at the back of his throat, his chest was burning, and his hands were sweating.

All he was hopping, it was to not mess it up, to not ramble, and only say the correct words.

Azula noticed his hands were sweating. She looked at him, smiling at how cute he looked nervous, but what was he nervous about? It was only the two of them. Why did he look so serious so suddenly?

"What is it?" she muttered almost as a whisper, not realizing she had been leaning forward in his direction.

They were only inches apart.

Sokka's eyes traveled from her eyes to her mouth and then again to her eyes. He leaned closer. He could almost feel her breathing.

Azula realized of this, and for a moment she thought if he might kiss her.

She wanted him to kiss her; she wanted to kiss him. She froze when she felt one of his hands, tucking behind her ear one of her bangs.

"I-I have been wanting to tell you that… that I…" he began. "I-I…."

And suddenly, the loud roar of his stomach interrupted them.

The moment broke.

They both leaned back, Azula's hand slip between his, as they both came back to the reality, they both tried to regain composure as they looked away before another roar was audible.

"Do you realize how much of your life revolves around food?" Azula joked with an irked brow. "I told you to grab something at the street." she scolded him, crossing her legs and arms.

"Do you realize how much of your life revolves around conflict?" Sokka backfired with a tone of mockery too.

He wasn't going to tell her that as soon as he heard Ty Lee's plan, all his appetite disappeared do to his nerves.

"Yeah, I do," said Azula, "Maybe too much," she uttered with a grin, "But at least, like that, I make sure I leave an impression people will not forget." said the Princess playing with her bangs innocently.

"You're the kind of person no one can forget," he said with a smile, glancing at her.

"Huh?" Azula looked back at him, tilting her head. "I'm not sure if that was a meant to be a compliment, but I'm going to assume it was" she restored.

Sokka chuckled and shook his head. He had known from day one, even at the ball, that she was someone, no one could ever forget, and now, he was one of those people; he knew he will never, -didn't matter how long it passed- he will never forget her, even if he tried to.

"Anyways, what were you going to say?" she looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Before you know, your voracious appetite interrupted." Azula flouted.

"I-I don't remember," he lied with a smile, scratching the back of his neck. "I forgot," he said. _Maybe it wasn't the right time_, he thought.

"Oh..." she said disappointed, maybe she was imagining things. "Are you sure?" she asked, not very according with his answer, "It's seemed, important." Azula insisted again.

"Yeah... Don't worry," he said trying to unworried, to make her forget about the topic. "It will come back eventually, and I will tell you."

Azula frowned, and crossed her arms, "Are you sure?" she asked him one last time.

Sokka thought of another way of making her let go of the topic, and he smiled looking at her.

"What?" she asked when she realized of the way he was looking at her, but what he told her next completely got her off balance.

"You look beautiful when you're angry," said Sokka.

Azula widened her eyes and mouth slightly. She felt her heart started to race like crazy, and the red colors in her face became evident.

_Damn you! _she thought.

_"_Y-You…" she stuttered, and Sokka chuckled. "Tsk!" she rolled her eyes. "Is that why you continue to piss me off?"

"Of course," he joked, "Is there a reason why are you blushing like that?" he asked, he had lately found amusing complimenting her in unexpected moments, to make her blush and nervous. He loved to see her blush.

"Shut up," she said as she splashed him a little water from the river on the face.

"Hey!" he squealed as she snickered.

**A/N**

**Next chapter is Azula's birthday!**

**Will she get a confession as a present?**

**Spring festival: The spring festival is a made up festival, originally this was going to be another different celebration, but for plot purposes I had to change it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little mostly Royal family training chapter. It's a little of how i picture them, if they had turned out to be a "normal" family. They would have been one of those families, that constantly makes fun of each other, but they enjoy spending time together.**

**Also I know Ozai, is probably reaaaaally OC, but huh, what the hell? it's an alternative universe, and here he was raised with love, and not in constant comparison with Iroh.**

**For me, he would have been one of those incredible smart and wise leaders that everyone respects and admire and everyone is so loyal to, because they care about their people, but at the same time, those he is more close to, like family and friends make fun of and tease all the time, and constantly try to disavow just for amusement.**

**And last but not least, I wanted to clarify why I made Azula a little short.**

**Firstly: She is around 5'1 and 5'3 which, from the country I am from (Mexico) is a quite standard height for most girls. As Sokka and Zuko according to what it looks like in one of the illustration of the gaang as grownups, they both look quite tall if you ask me, somewhere around 5'9 and 6'1, maybe? And Toph is like a head shorter, soooo probably Azula is a little tiny bit shorter than her.**

**Second: I found a post on tumblr (which in most cases I use as extra info, or reference) that it was about Iroh's height, which I found really interesting that he was also really short. So, I thought, why not made Azula short too, made her inherit the same height genes as Iroh, which takes me to the third point.**

**Third: I wanted her to be the "Don't judge by the appearances". She might look short and small but she could kill you, while doing her nails at the same time. Also, it helped her to be faster, and more agile than most benders.**

**And finally fourth: I loveeee the prompt of male leads resting their chins on the top of the head of female leads, while hugging, or head kisses, and I also find adorable, when they have bend their knees to still a kiss...my heart just can't...**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE GOD OF THE DEATH**

**DAY 11**

**AZULA'S BIRTHDAY**

Her servants had come early, like every morning, to get her ready.

The Royal's birthdays were one of the most expected celebrations in the nation, and as her birthday was on the solstice day, which also happens to be the God of the Death festivity, it was meant to be a busy day for everyone, not only at the Palace but also at the city.

Her maids were finishing arranging her hair while starting to get everything ready for her preparation for the night, -they will always go a little overboard with the preparations- when another one knocked on the door.

"Princess," the servant said as soon as he walked in and bowed, "Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa wish to see you in the throne room, as soon as possible," he informed.

"I see," Azula said, dismissing her maids with a sign, "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Happy 21st birthday, Princess" he congratulated her, as well as her servants, had done it previously.

"Thanks," she said before taking one last look at the mirror and heading out towards the throne room, where her parents were waiting for her.

She walked through the hallways, being congratulated a couple of times by the servants that were passing by, and on the last hallway, she almost crashed against Zuko.

"Watch it!" he whined.

"One of us needs to get a bell around their neck, we can't keep running into each other like this," said Azula.

"Agree," he said when he saw her, "and, happy birthday."

"Thanks," said Azula, "You are not going to try and hug me, right?" she asked warily making a grin.

Zuko smirked, "I might try. Just to annoy you." he teased.

Azula shook her head, "Eww… No," she said taking distance from her sibling, but he managed to surround her by the shoulders to annoy her, as they walked together. "You disgust me." she mocked getting him off and pushing him away.

"Love you, too," Zuko answered, rolling his eyes, not feeling slightly affronted by his sister.

"Did they summon you?" Azula asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied, "Have any idea of why?" Zuko asked inquisitively.

"No," she admitted, "I thought they wanted to congratulate me, but if they summoned you too, I'm not so sure anymore," she muttered, drawing the curtains, before walking inside.

Her father flames at the back illuminated the entire room.

The room was empty, except for to figures at the back of the room, which they both assumed that were their parents.

Both of them turned in their direction as soon as they heard their steps.

"What is it?" Azula asked, as soon as she was just a few feet away. "Why did you summon us so early?" she inquired both wary and curious.

They would usually summon them after breakfast.

"As eager as always daughter," her father said with a smirk, "But first, happy birthday Azula," he said with a smile.

She thanked him, and when her mother wished her a happy birthday, the Fire Lady forced her into a hug which she welcomed.

"Why am I here?" Zuko asked crossing his arms, he didn't understand why he had been summoned too.

"Oi, will you two calm down?" Fire Lord Ozai scolded them, "We are getting to the point, okay?" he said before signaling the servants, who left the room after bowing. "So, Zuko, Azula... " he started when the servants came back with two large boxes and placed them in front of them. "As you both know, in our family, it is a tradition that when a fire bender turns 21, he or she is meant to make a bond with a dragon and…" he explained, but Azula interrupted him holding a hand.

"Wait, hold on a minute," she said frowning, "I'm turning 21, so I get that," she made a pause, "but, why is he doing it?" she asked, pointing at Zuko.

The Prince rolled his eyes and huffed. "Little devil, in case you don't remember I'm 23," he replied bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Exactly," Azula uttered, "You were supposed to do it, two years ago, little wimp," she restored, "You lost your chance and…"

"You know, it's a known fact that the oldest is always the favorite. Mom and Dad got it right the first time," stated Zuko.

"Yeah?" Azula quirked a brow, "Then why did they keep trying?"

Her mother cleared her throat loudly. Both of her kid glanced towards her and they could she, one of her eyebrows twitching.

They both closed their mouths.

Ozai sighed, "Anyways, as I was saying, at 21 you are supposed to get a dragon." he repeated.

"As Zuko, couldn't get one while he was sailing, we thought now it was a good moment, to give it to you both." her mother said with a smile.

Zuko and Azula glanced at each other, scowling for a moment. Were they? Were they getting a dragon?

Having a dragon in the Fire Nation, it wasn't something unheard off, most of the more talented masters had one, both of their great grandfathers Roku and Sozin had their owns, as well as her grandfather Azulon, and every member of the Royal family who was a bender, including her uncle and Lu Ten.

Even her father had Seiryū, his yellow dragon.

The dragons were guiding creatures to the fire benders, such as the flying bison to the air benders. You create a long-lasting lifetime bond with the dragon; they became a partner in the fire bender life.

Their parents made them a sign for them to open the boxes in front of them.

"But I thought dragons were coming back till tomorrow," said Azula, looking at her parents, curious.

Most of the dragons had flown to the Son Warriors land to their festival like every year.

"Seiryū returned this morning, you know he enjoys fireworks," said the Fire Lord, "Go on."

Zuko and Azula opened the boxes in front of them.

A small dragon, probably not more than a few months old, with blue scales, and already capable of flying, as he demonstrated fast as he spread his wings to flutter on top of her, before landing in her shoulder.

"From now on, you both have to take care of them and they will take care of you… Once you had given them a name, your bond will be completed." explained their father.

"I'm going to call you Druk," muttered Zuko to his red sleepy dragons in his arm, without losing a second.

"Not very original," said Azula, making a grin.

Druk was a very popular name used in dragons due to his meaning.

"Shut up…" he snarled, "How are you naming him?"

The Princess took a minute to think about it. "Ao," she said, "It's short, simple, and it fits him."

"Well, it's better than naming your dragon, dragon," he mocked.

"Tsk!" The Fire Lord eyebrow twitched, his children were making fun of him, again...

Azula knew what he meant. He was making fun of their father. His father dragon name Seiryū actually meant dragon, so he was called dragon, dragon.

"Yeah, not original… at all," she flouted, "But at least he didn't call you Son."

The sibling chuckled as well as their mother.

"Both of you shut up!" Ozai uttered, "It's too early for me to get a headache," he grunted, rubbing one of his temples. "You are dismissed... just go."

"One last thing before you go," her mother said, "Be sure to be on time at the salon, the sooner we start the little feast, the sooner we will be available to head towards the festival."

**...**

After last night's failure, he had asked for Ty Lee's help to prepare something for tonight. He wanted it to be perfect; he was not only going to tell her his feeling, but it was also her birthday, so either way, it had to be perfect.

Once he was done with his daily training, he had rushed to the town, to try to find a nice spot for the fireworks, Ty Lee had suggested him, something near the lake.

Sokka wandered around the streets, close to the lakeshore, to find the perfect spot. Until he found it. He made a mental note of everything he could need to make it perfect.

The city was packed out, people doing last-minute shopping for the festival. Locals were seating their offerings outside of the houses, the masks were selling fast, and they were all almost gone.

He even got a glimpse of his sibling, Aang, and even Ty Lee, -or who he thought it was Ty Lee- looking thru for masks in the market.

He peaked a little, remembering he was also going to need one until one got his attention. After asking to the sealer a few things, he decided to buy two of them.

Sokka didn't know why he was so nervous, more nervous than his previous times with his girlfriends, but then he realized, he had never actually dated a Princess or a girl like Azula for the matter, she was smart, fun, and beautiful, she could have any boy she wanted, and that scared him a little bit, he was just a boy for the South, a non-bender, she could do so much better.

He wasn't worthy of her.

But either way, that wasn't going to stop him from confessing tonight. He was going to tell her. He needed it to get it out of his chest.

Tonight, it was going to be a special night.

**…**

After leaving Ao in the sanctuary to rest, to get used to the Palace, she had stopped by her room, to pick the scrolls she had been leaving around, here and there, to put again in the Library.

She was almost done with the last couple when a knock on the door got her attention.

"Come on in," she said, not turning around, waiting to hear a servant.

"Hey," said Sokka, once he saw her, standing in front of the desk, with her back towards him.

"Hey," she said, turning as soon as he heard him, and unconsciously smiled when she saw him. "I was starting to wonder where my favorite annoying snow boy was going to show up" she teased him.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Yeah, I missed you too…" he said with a little blush, "So…" he walked towards her with his hands on his back. "I went with Katara and Aang to town this morning, to get us some mask for tonight festival," he lied, obviously he couldn't say the real reason, why he had been out in town. But a little white lie would not hurt anyone, after all, he had spotted them in the city. "And… I was wondering if you already had your mask?" he asked.

Azula frowned and nodded, "My mother always takes care of that...Why?" she raised an eyebrow, curious about why he was asking that.

"Well..."

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Why?" she insisted, wondering also why he had been keeping his hands on his back.

"I kind of... got us these," he showed her what he has been hiding in his back. He showed her two masks, both of them were blue, but in different shades, "This one kind of reminded me of you…" Azula narrowed her eyes, looking at it most closely, it seemed to be a dragon, while the other one looked more like a wolf. "Because… your fire is blue, and the dragons were the first fire benders... and you know… this sounded much better in my head, now it stupid." he said a little embarrassed.

"What? NO!..." said The Princess, "Sokka, wait!" she took his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"It made more sense in my head," he admitted with a grin.

"I beat it did," she side smiled and took the mask from his hands. "I like it."

His eyes widened, "You do?"

She nodded, and then shrugged, "I guess my mother wouldn't bother if I wear this one instead, this year." said Azula, taking the mask from his hand.

"Really?..." she smiled at him, "I mean, I was worried because I thought that with all the masks I wouldn't be available to recognize you and…" Sokka scratched the back of his head, anxiously. "I even asked the seller if they were unique designs because I don't want to…"

"Sokka," she interrupted him, caressing his cheek in an involuntary movement. "You are rambling."

He glanced towards her.

Blue and golden eyes meet.

"I am?" he asked, lost in the gold of her eyes, and she nodded. "Sorry," he muttered, still lost in her eyes.

Azula, slowly removed her hand from his cheek, wishing she could caress it a little longer, and he promptly felt the urgency to stop her, her touch was warm and soft against his skin.

"So… you said these were unique designs? " she asked him, trying to sound natural, and taking a better look at the mask.

"Yeah...This one is unique…" he affirmed, "By the way, what are you wearing tonight?" he asked, wanting to have all the possible knowledge he will need to find her quickly and efficiently that night.

"Mmm… a red and gold dress, I think," said Azula, "Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sokka smiled softly, "That way, I will be available to find you." he said with a hint of blush in his face.

Her heart started to race like crazy, and she could feel the blood in her cheeks. "You think?" she teased, "In that case, I might not put it so easy to you…" she narrowed her eyes and smirked.

Sokka chuckled, "Azula… " he muttered softly, taking a step closer. "It doesn't matter how hard it is… But I will always find you." he tucked in one of her bangs, behind an ear, and then his hand traveled to her cheek.

Now, it was him who reached to caress her cheek.

The Princess gulped as she got lost in the blue of his eyes. The way he was looking at her, it made her melt. She was really hoping that this time, his stomach would not interrupt them. That he would finally kiss her.

"I've been wanting to…" he whispered so close he could feel her breathing.

"To what?..." she muttered, thinking if she should just tiptoe and kiss him instead before would something interrupted them.

When then the door opened suddenly.

"Azula." Zuko walked inside, making them jolt and break apart.

It surprised Sokka so much, he even threw his mask in the air.

"What?! Don't you knock?" she snarled at him when Sokka caught his mask after a few tries, and he turned his attention to the shelves.

"Sorry…" he apologized, taking a step back. Zuko knocked on the door twice. "Hey Azula," he repeated.

"What do you want Zuzu?" she asked grinding her teeth, angry at her sibling, who had come to interrupt in the worst possible movement.

"I…." he stopped when he saw the deadly-looking glance his sister was giving him, which caused some shivers down his spine. "I-I was wondering I-if you knew where D-Druk was?" he asked.

"Druk, as in your dragon?!" she quirked an eyebrow, Zuko nodded, "Oh gods, it's not even a day, and you already lost him?" Azula asked, not believing her brother careless.

"I didn't lose him," The Prince started, "I just happen to… not know where he currently is."

Azula sighed, "Yeah, that's the definition of lost."

"That's your definition, mine is not knowing him where abounds temporarily…." he said, and then looked around the Library not seeing his sibling dragon. "Where is Ao?" he asked.

"At the sanctuary, why?"

"The sanctuary of course!" he said widening his eyes, "Why I didn't think of that?" Zuko muttered, walking out of the room.

Azula shook her head at their brother. "Because you are stupid." she snarled, before being left alone with Sokka again…

She sighed.

"Who is Druk? and Ao?" he asked, noticed he had never heard those names.

"Oh, I haven't told you," she said, "It's…." she started when another knock interrupted them. "What Zuzu?" she grunted to the door, she was going to rip his head off.

But instead, the door opened to reveal one of her maids. "Princess, everything is ready. We have to start to prepare you for tonight," she said peeking through the door.

Azula sighed and nodded to her maid, "Okay, I'm coming." she said, the servant closed the door, and waited for the Princess outside.

"Already?" Sokka asked, hoping to spend a little time with her, before tonight.

"They all get a little crazy, during special occasions," she explained, "And, would you mind if we meet in the city?" she asked, remembering the little feast she had to attend.

"No," he said, oddly surprised of her to ask him that, but saving him from having to ask for the same, he still had something to do before the fireworks. "N-Not, at all... But why?" he inquired.

Azula sighed, "My father has this thing with his advisers and his high commands were they have a little feast, it's really short, and not much of a feast but it's tradition, we do it every birthday…," she stopped, realizing she was getting off the topic. "Anyways, I have to be there… So, would you be alright for a few hours?" she asked him.

Sokka frowned and made a grin, placing a hand under his chin. "With one condition," he said, which took her by surprise. What silly thing was he going to ask her?

"What condition?" she replied, warily.

He smiled, "You are mine for the rest of the night."

Azula felt again the blush on her cheeks and could contain a smile. "I-I…." she chuckled a little, due to the nervousness, and playing with the mask in her hands. "Okay," she muttered, nodding.

"Princess?" the servant called her from the other side of the door a second time.

"I'm coming," she blurted, "Then, I guess I will see you tonight."

"Yeah…" Sokka said, "I will be wearing blue." he smiled and showered her one last time his mask.

"And I, a red dress..." she whispered, before opening the door.

"Azula" he called her one last time, holding her by the wrist. He took a step forward. "Happy birthday," he said, before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

**…**

The servants had displaced everything in her bed, her dress for tonight, as well as her hair adornments, and everything she would be wearing tonight. She placed the mask on the bed.

She got into her bathrobe, with the help of her servants.

"The Fire Lady already sent this year mask Princess." a maid said placing the mask in her vanity, where they were undoing her hair to get her ready for her bath.

"Place it on the bed, next to the other one," she instructed.

The bath was full of rose water, and the scent of essential oils filled the room. Her maids will always get overboard on her birthday, but she would never complain. She loved to be pampered.

She had a servant taking care of her hair, her nails, and for everything, she could possibly need.

"Princess?" she looked over the door, "Lady Ty Lee is here," she announced.

"Why?" she asked, surprised Ty Lee would never come without announcement or being summoned first.

"She needs to ask you a favor." The maid said.

"Azula," she heard her friend's voice. "I need a favor."

"What?"

"Ty Woo, accidentally broke the mask I'm wearing tonight," Ty Lee said, "And I already went to the city to try and find a new one but they are all sold out."

"Are you sure it was an accident?" she asked, nothing with Ty Woo was an accident.

"It's Ty Woo, of course, it wasn't," her friend said, "I was wondering if you, by any chance had one to spare…" she asked with a tone of hopefully in her voice, Azula knew her friend believed in all legends, auras, palm reading, fortune telling but overall in spirits histories, and if she didn't have a mask for the festival, she would prefer to simply not be part of it.

Azula sighed, " Yeah, sure…" she said, "The one from the bed, the one at the right."

"Thank you," Ty Lee said, "You are the best lifesaver," she heard her friend, and after a moment. "Azula?" she called her again.

"Huh?" The Princess muttered with her eyes closed, she loved to get her hair caressed and brushed. It almost got her sleepy.

"Happy birthday."

**...**

The red cheongsam was pure perfection. It was one of the most beautiful pieces she had ever seen or worn. The red satin was bright and soft, and the gold pattern simulated the traditional cherry blossom flowers, and the black details here and there made it a handmade masterpiece. It had a few alterations, compared to her other dresses, this one was above of her knees length, with a belt around her waist, it was a long sleeve, and they were flowy but they didn't get in the way.

The shoes were matching, red with gold detail, and they fitted perfectly.

Her maids then proceed to take care of preparing her skin and applying her makeup as well as doing her hair. They had chosen to leave it loose, making a braid at each side of the head and then crossing them on the top, to make it look like a crown of braids, to then place some gold pieces in the braids here and there, leaving, of course, her bangs at each side.

"Look at you," said Zuko, when they meet in the hallway, "You almost look like a girl."

"You almost look like a human being."

"Rude," said her brother, "Where is your shadow?" he asked teasingly.

"Where is yours?"

"I will meet Suki, at the city, after this," he said, "By the way, I saw General Bujin, back there. I thought he had died during these past years. He isn't like 90 or something?"

"92 actually, but he just refuses to retire. And now, are gonna be here forever!" Azula she sighed, "Last year, he took so long to finish his meal, that I thought he had died."

General Bujin was the oldest man in the military, a stubborn man who refused to retire.

After dinner, they would usually be free to do as they pleased during the festival, but for the last couple of years, the dinner had extended so long that it had been almost midnight time when it was over.

They were the last one to arrive in the salon, the Generals and Admirals were there as well as some other important officers including her Uncle, Goong Yoo and Lu Ten who had rushed towards her as soon as he saw her to congratulate her.

"My little mochi is 21 today!" he had said while raising her from the floor on a crushing hug, "They grow up so fast." Lu Ten pretended to wipe some fake tears.

"Well…" Zuko made a mockery grin.

"Shut up!" she smacked him in the head.

"Stop smacking me in the head Azula, you will ruin my hair." Zuko whined, "It took me a while to get it done."

"Stop smacking me in the head Azula, you will ruin my hair." she imitated him in a funny matter.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously?"

"Hey stop it…"

"You stop it…"

Zuko turned towards Lu Ten and his Uncle. "Wanna help?"

"I wish I could, but I don't want to." Lu Ten replied, biting the biscuit he had to steal from his father.

The dinner began shortly after, with a few talks here and there, all of the guests wishing her a very happy birthday, which she thanked, and of course, there was the recurrent talk with Admiral Chan, about reconsidering his son, which Azula politely declined like every year.

"Oh, my gods!" Zuko whined as he watched warily at General Bujing. "He is doing it on purpose, right?" he muttered to his sibling, losing his patience quicker than what she thought, "He can't possibly eat that slow."

Azula glanced in the same direction, "Actually, I think he is probably slept, or he did died this time," then General Bujing moved, "Oh no, he is alive."

"We are going to be here forever!" The Prince complained, and the Princess patted him in the should.

"I told you so…"

For once, she agreed with her brother; the dinner was taking longer than usual, and she was also getting a little anxious, and probably Sokka's was getting a little frantic of waiting from her.

"Listen you two," Lu Ten jolted them, "See the door back there?" he nodded in a direction, from where some servants were going and coming, "It's for the service, there is a hallway that…"

"... takes you outright in the dinning. I know," said Azula, "But what about our…"

"If your parents ask, I got your back." Lu Ten winked at his cousins, "You both will own me one, but go. Now."

As Lu Ten indicated, they sneaked out once they got an opportunity; they followed the hallway, a few servants looked at them curiously, and in less than five minutes they were both out in the empty dining room.

They split up towards their rooms, Azula went to get the mask Sokka had gotten her, but it was surprised by not finding it, instead, she found the one her mother had seen it.

Ty Lee had gotten the wrong one.

_She must be dyslexic._

She headed to their meeting spot, expecting to find Sokka there, and then look for Ty Lee to make the exchange, but when she got there, she was surprised to find the swing spot, empty.

Had she gotten there too early? Or too late? Had Sokka gone for a walk while he waited for her? Should she wait for him? All those questions rushed to her mind as she scanned around the place trying to get a glimpse of his face.

Azula sighed, maybe she should wait for him, a little bit, in case she had come in advance, or he had gone for a walk.

She played with the mask between her hands, getting more and more nervous at each passing second, she laughed at herself, feeling ridiculous for getting nervous for meeting a boy like if she was one of those dumb girls she used to laugh when she was younger. She remembered mocking Mai whenever she used to get nervous or embarrassed when being around Zuko, when they were younger, but know she was sure if her friend saw her like this, she would make fun of her.

Her heart raced remembering the previous night, she was sure Sokka was going to kiss her back then, if the moment hadn't got ruined, and also earlier that day, but… what if she was imagining this? Seeing signals where there were not? Maybe she was imagining all of it because she wanted it to happen, but if those weren't his intentions?

Sokka had said a few flirting comments here and there, but after many years of friendship with Ty Lee, she had discovered that there were naturally flirty people, as she had been naturally socially awkward in her teenage years.

Azula sighed, maybe she should go find him, before midnight, where everyone would put the mask on and would make it a hundred times more difficult to find him.

"Azula?" she heard her name called.

"Ty Lee?" she asked, as her friend took her mask off, she was wearing a lovely pink and gold dress, and was accompanied by who the Princess assumed it was Haru.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, and Azula notices a little nervousness in her voice, "Y-You aren't supposed to be here."

The Princess raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?" she frowned.

"I mean, why aren't you with Sokka?"

"I was waiting for him, but I think he is late, and I was going to…" then she remembered, "That's not the mask I lend you," she said, frowning.

"Oh?" Ty Lee looked at it, and then sighed, "As soon as I got home, Ty Woo ripped off my hands." she explained.

"We need to find your sister," Azula said with urgency, "Sokka got me that mask to use it today and…"

Ty Lee's eyes widened, "Shit!" she cursed, and quickly grabbed the Princess by the wrist.

"W-What are you doing, Ty Lee?" the Princess asked while being dragged by her friend, pushing the crowd away. "Where are you taking me?"

She demanded to know, as they were trying to walk through the people, and for the first time during the festival, Azula almost wished to be escorted by her procession, so people would move over easier and faster.

"...the hell, Ty Lee?" Azula complained when her friend finally let go of her friend, they were close to the river shore, "Why are you acting all of a sudden like…" but her friend wasn't listening to the Princess, she had her attention, into shadow a little further. "Are you even listening?"

But Ty Lee didn't answer. She narrowed her eyes to try to get a better look. They seemed to be having a private moment, holding hands and all.

And then she saw him…

She had been imagining things; she had fooled herself after all…

An intense, unpleasant heating grew in her chest.

"That little witch…" Ty Lee muttered, but before she could walk in their direction, Azula grabbed her friend by the arm stopping her. "A-Azu…"

"You know, I just remembered... I'm not feeling really well," she said, "I'm going to head back, okay?"

"B-But.."

"Enjoy the festival." said the Princess before getting lost in the crowd.

Azula clenched her jaw and fists. Her nails were digging in her palms, and for a second she thought she might start to cry. She couldn't know if she was angry or hurt, all she knew is that she wanted to be alone.

He had totally fooled her. For a moment she thought she might mean something to him, as he was starting to mean something for her. In fact, who was she kidding? He already meant something for her, more than she would ever admit.

She thought she might be special for him. Turns out, she was not.

How did he dare to play with her like that? To trick her into thinking in something that it was not? He had not only tricked her mind but also -even if she wasn't going to acknowledge it- her heart. But it was all her fault for being tricked for a freaking peasant!

But… he had never said or admit to her anything… Everything were assumptions and conjectures.

_Damn Sokka! Damn him! Damn me for stupid! she cursed_ in her mind.

The Princess was thankful for not have crossed anyone on her way back; she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

She looked at how Ao played with some fireflies and hovered around and over the empty turtle duck.

"Happy birthday to me," she muttered sarcastically. After all, the fact that she was feeling so miserable was her fault. She felt her eyes tickled, but no, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry for something as foolish as this, she was better than that, stronger.

"At least, someone is having a good time," she said watching Ao, flutter with the fireflies.

Azula was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the steps approaching.

"Darling?" her mother's voice jolted her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be already at the Festival?" Ursa took a seat next to her.

Azula shrugged, "I guess I got bored." she lied.

"What's wrong, Azula?" her mother brushed one of her bangs behind her ear.

"Nothing…" she lied again, with a fake smile, "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Darling…" her mother's tone was really calm, "You don't sit in front of the turtle ducks pond unless you're really upset… " Azula sighed, caught red-handed, "And you are frowning more than usual," her mother poked in the frown to make it relax it. "So… Tell me."

"It's nothing mom, seriously," she said side, smiling, trying not to break in tears.

"Do I have to force you to tell me?" her mother threatened her.

"Mom!" she whined, she did not need it this right now.

"Don't mom at me, little miss…" Azula straightened her back, "Come on, just tell me."

Azula massaged her forehead, irked. "Fine... But first... Can I ask you something first?"

Ursa nodded, "Of course."

"How did… How did you know you were in love with dad?" her mother's eyes widened, "I mean… I know the whole arranged married thing, but… what happen? Like, really."

Ursa made a grin trying to make memory, "Well... Let's see... Mmmm… As you know, great grandfather Sozin and great grandfather Roku were long life friends. And as friends, they wanted to one day, be available to be family… I mean, the legacy of a Fire Lord and from the Avatar himself, that was quite ambitious… and for many years they tried… But you know how it was… Your grandfather Azulon meet your grandmother and my parents got married." Azula nodded, "But the hope of one day uniting both legacies never died. So… ever since we were kids, your father and I would spend summers at Ember Island. Our parents were hoping we will eventually start to get along… but we were children back then… I used to believe he was a spoiled brat, and he used to call me annoying evil girl." her mother smiled at the memory.

"Well… nothing much has changed, right?" she teased, and her mother chuckled.

"Yeah…. back then, I remember we both would do tantrums before every summer, there was even a point when we really hated each other…. One time, he pissed me off so much…., I don't even remember what or why anymore, but I got into his room at night, with a pillow willing to suffocate him." her mother confessed between mirths.

"You did?" Azula chuckled, "And did he ever find out?"

"Oh, yeah… years later I told him," Ursa said, "But… back to your question...When I turned 21, your father made an unofficial visit to Hira'a to have a talk… and we made an agreement. "

"What kind of agreement?"

"Well, he confessed to me."

"He did?!" Azula's eyes widened, "I always thought it was you who confessed."

"Oh, no darling… it was him," Ursa smiled, "And after he confessed to me, he asked me for a year… a year to get to know each other well, without family pressures, just… us. And I accepted. During that year we got to know each other really well… I found a whole new side of him, and he also knew another whole Ursa."

"How?"

"I found out the real him, he was incredibly smart, intuitive, serious, but whenever he was around me he was goofy, fun, and whenever he was troubled by something, he will ask for my opinion. He listened to my ideas, he tried to show interest in my hobbies, and I did the same with his…" Ursa told her, "And you know, as a Prince he had tons of girls behind him, pretty ones, daughters of nobles, well educated… But you know, his crush for me was so big, he only ignored the rest of the girls," she said proudly, "And I think, realizing that he only had eyes for me, made me start to have feelings for him."

"But... How did you know? How did you know you loved him?" she asked.

"I think it was when I started to miss him as soon as he was gone, or I couldn't wait to see him and ask him about his day, or when not even spending the entire day with him was enough…" Ursa brushed some strands of hair of her daughter, "But I think when I finally admitted to myself I loved him, was when he came to me… He wasn't yet sure of my feelings towards him, but he did something I never thought he would…"

"What?"

"He told me I was free…" she said, "I was free of my compromise with him. He putted my happiness before his… and that's what told me: This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Remember what I told you last time? The only man who deserves you is the one who thinks he doesn't."

She remained silent for a moment.

Her parent's relationship might have not been perfect since the beginning but with the pass of the time they had turned out to be soulmates, eventually.

Just when she had finally coped with the idea of having feelings towards Sokka, and actually hoping for the first time, that he had feeling towards her too, everything got ruined.

Everything her mother had just told her about realizing her feelings towards her father, was something she had tried to avoid, to acknowledge, to avoid being hurt, but now it was too late…

"And mom… Have you ever regret it?" Azula questioned her after a moment.

"Not even for a second," Ursa smiled, "Of course we had and have our disagreements, it's totally normal, but we always figure it out. And don't forget, this marriage gave me two amazing kids." Azula smiled at her mom and rested her head on her shoulder. "The thing of love, my darling, is… not try to find your other half… It's more like two whole people that complement each other."

Another moment of silence grew between them. "Thanks, mom for… this," she muttered.

"Listen, Azula…. whatever issue you and Sokka have…"

Her eyes widened, "What?!... W-Why would you…?!"

Ursa rolled her eyes, "Azula, I birthed you!…. I know you better than anyone!…." Azula sighed, "Even if your father claims you're just like him, he is wrong, you are just like me, and I know you didn't just ask me for curiosity, so tell me…"

"It's complicated mom…"

"It always is... emotions always are complicated."

Azula rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry it is just, I'm a little uncomfortable with… emotions."

Ursa chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, gods… You do are your father's daughter..." she caressed her daughter's hair. "Azula, you might show a hard exterior, but I know you are much more than that, you are smart, funny, and undeniable beautiful."

"Are you saying that because I look just like you?"

"Of course not…" her mother smirked, "... But you also have feelings and insecurities like any other girl…. Stop running from a chance of love, just because you are scared of being hurt." she advised her daughter, and the silence grew around them.

"Mom, how did you know?" she asked, hoping not having to explain to her mother.

"I just knew," Ursa muttered shrugging, "At first I thought it was just one-sided by the way he looked at you when you weren't looking, or the way his eyes looked for you in every room, but then, I saw the way you looked at him the day you got sick and he went to see you."

"So, you are saying you have known I liked him since that day?"

"It was quite obvious."

"And, you know, you didn't bother in telling me?" Azula asked.

The Fire Lady snickered. "I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

The Princess let out a sarcastic huff.

"My love?" her father's voice jolted them both, "Are you ready?..." he looked at his daughter, "... Azula? Shouldn't you be….?"

"She is feeling a little sicky, my dear." her mother hurried to lie and approach her husband.

"Are you feeling sick, darling?" Ozai asked her.

"It's nothing, dad." she smiled.

"What were you two girls plotting, huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was just telling her our story, to distract her," Ursa said.

"Oh… Were you telling her about how after much begging and begging from your part, I finally accepted your proposal?" Ozai teased, Ursa poke him in the ribs and he chuckled. He huffed, "Fine, after much begging from my part…"

"And don't you dare to forget it," Ursa said before landing a kiss on him.

Azula made a grin. Sometimes her parents were like two horny, silly teenagers. "Oh pleasee...Just go!… Have fun, both of you." she waved vigorously to make them go.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…. Go!" she told them.

When her parents finally left, and she was left alone with her thoughts.

_"... when I started to miss him as soon as he was gone, or I couldn't wait to see him and ask him about his day, or when not even spending the entire day with him was enough…_" Her mother's words resounded him her mind because those described how she had been feeling lately whenever she was around Sokka.

It was something she never felt before, for anyone, missing him even before he was gone, spending the day with him and yet feeling like it wasn't enough, and thinking about him so constantly she was unavailable to focus on something for too long.

It was official; she was in love.

She was soo... head over heels for him. For Sokka.

"Oh, damn it!" she said, why holding her head between her arms. "I'm screwed." she cursed.

These kinds of things didn't get to happen to her, she didn't get to catch feelings for someone, and least likely for a goofy boy who lived at the end of the world, and has a ferocious appetite, and a stupid sense of humor, and had amazing looks, and those stupid, those stupid god damn blue eyes.

"Agr!..." she grunted, "Why now? And why him? Damn it! Damn it!"

She couldn't just have felt from someone from her nation? Someone, she might have a future with or have an actual feeling towards her? Why was the universe doing these to her? Was it punishing her for all the things she had done to Zuko in her younger years? Was it karma? Well, whatever it was, now she needed it to find a way to get over Sokka fast. He had made his choice, and she wasn't, so she was going to make hers and forget him.

But that was easier said than done.

Azula was so focused on her own thoughts, that she didn't hear the steps approaching.

"Azula?" her eyes widened, and her heart jolted, "I have been looking you everywhere."

_Yeah, sure. I didn't seem like it, back in the city,_ she thought.

"Not everywhere," she muttered barely audible, fumed, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with someone else?"

"What? No," he approached her, "We were supposed to meet back in the street…"

_Yeah, sure,_ she huffed and didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, standing behind her. She could feel his presence, but she refused to turn.

"I was... looking at the turtle ducks…." she lied.

Sokka looked at the pond... it was empty. "There are no turtle ducks."

"I know that… and that's because they have just gone to sleep," she lied again, "And so should I…" she stood up and walked past him.

Sokka froze for a moment, "Azula, wait," he went after her and stopped her by the wrist. "Listen, I wanted to talk with you about what happen earlier…"

She shook off his grip, abruptly. "It's okay, you don't have to…" she didn't want to hear his excuses, which he didn't need to give, after all, they were nothing.

"No, that's the thing, I do have to… I mean, I want too...Listen…" he took one of her hands. "It was a mistake, okay?... "

"Sokka, it's okay… You don't have to apologize for wanting to spend time with other girls…" she made her most convincing smile, trying not to show that she was actually really hurt in the inside, "Who am I, to stop you anyways…?"

"Azula!" he cut her off, and he holds her by the shoulders, "I don't want to spend time with other girls…" Sokka's heart was beating so heart he thought he might get a stroke.

Azula looked so dazzling. It was a fact she looked naturally beautiful every day, but at that particular moment, he found her ten times more dazzling. She was perfect, just perfect.

It was now or never; he knew it; he had screwed up earlier; he knew it, and now it was his chance to fix it. If Azula was already making this kind of assumptions -of him wanting to spend time with other girls-, if he waited any longer to tell her how he actually felt, he might lose her, and that scared him. "I lied to you…." he whispered.

"What? When?" her eyes widened, _I knew it,_ she thought.

"Yesterday, at the boat… I didn't forget what I was going to tell you… I just... I just flinched...and I'm so stupid for that… and I was planning to tell you tonight, but then everything got complicated. I had everything planned for your birthday..." her face relaxed. This was unexpected. Her heart started to beat even faster than already was for his closeness.

His words sounded honest, desperate, and his eyes looking at her were sincere. He was speaking the truth. "We were supposed to enjoy the fireworks, and I was going to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?" she takes a step towards him, racing her chin. Her eyes meeting his, and all previous rage feelings vanishing instantly. He looked so handsome for an unknown reason to her, -well, not that unknown-. _Damn you! Get a hold of yourself, damn it._

"I-I…."

"You what?" she insisted.

"I know that you must be really angry at me right now for what you saw in the city, but it's all a misunderstanding, I thought it was you, and…" he made a pause, "For a while, I have tried to deny it, and right now it's possibly the last thing you want to hear, but if I don't tell you now, I don't know when I would get the guts to say it…. and I also know that I don't deserve you, but at least I thought you should know that..." Sokka took a moment to glance at her.

`and _I know that I don't deserve you´_ Azula smiled at his words.

Has she jumped to conclusions once again? Did he…? Was he…?

"Fuck," he smiled, "You are beautiful."

The Princess's mouth wide open, and she could feel all the colors in her face. "Y-You…" she tried to hide the smile on her face. Sokka smiled too, and Azula felt her heart in her throat, and her breathing stopped when he caressed her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

She froze and stopped her breathing. Still, she wanted to know what he had meant to say to her. She wanted to hear him say it, to hear him say it out loud, so her mind and heart could be finally at ease.

"Y-You said you had something to tell me… What was it? Or that was it?"

He shook his head, "I... I-I love you." he said.

And before anything else happened, she tiptoed before giving him a quick peek on the lips, which took him by surprise. "Next time, don't forget it."

Sokka smiled at her, the reality just hitting him. Had he imagined? No, she had kissed him. Azula had kissed him.

"What is it?" Azula asked him when she realized the way he was looking at her. Like if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. His hands were a little shaky.

"I-I'm nervous, okay?" he admitted blushing, he didn't want to ruin the moment or anything, but he was being ridiculous, it was not like the first time he was kissing a girl.

But it was, in fact, the first time he had kissed a Princess, he had kissed Azula.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you, a child? Didn't you have a girlfriend before? I should be the nervous one!" she mocked.

"I-I did!" he squealed, and Azula chuckled, "I did, I had a girlfriend before... It just... I-I well… aren't you nervous?" he asked.

"No." she lied in her most calm voice, she was terrified.

"Really?"

Azula nodded, "Yeah, but you are acting so cowardly." she mocked, yet she found tenderly the fact that he was so nervous about kissing her when all the time he acted so confident.

"I'm not!" Sokka whined, "It just...my heart is…" he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm totally cool," she said calmly even though her heart was racing really fast, her hands were sweating and her legs were of jelly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smirked before quickly tiptoeing again and kissing him, "In case you might faint." she smiled, teasing him and kissing him were two things she had started to love.

All his plans had gotten ruined, but in the end, everything had turned out for the better, well more like for the best, even better than he had imagined. She liked him, too.

It was perfect.

Sokka chuckled, before taking her face with his hands and leaning down to finally kiss her as she wanted.

This time, the kiss was longer and eager; she had surrounded his neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss.

Sokka couldn't believe it was happening, he had wanted to do it more than he would ever admit and just realizing that it was happening it was so exhilarating. Holding her tight was all he wanted it, feel her breathing, her heartbeat. This time he had the chance to taste her, she tasted like cherries his hands were to her waist to bringer even closer.

His mind when blank. He couldn't think about anything else than the here and now, and right now, it was even better than he ever dreamt of. Her lips were soft, delicate, but they caused a hundred sensations in him.

She was everything he had always wanted, and now he wasn't going to let her go.

Azula had always liked to be the one in control, to be in charge of managing the things, but for once, she let it go; she let him take the lead, his grip getting steadier like he was holding on to her, making her feel safe, like if he was never going to let her go, and she hoped he wouldn't because, she was screwed, now, she would never be available to let him go.

The way he was kissing her send shivers down her spine, it was like something she had never experienced before. Her heart beating fast and all her senses were running while with all the sensations she was feeling. It was intoxicating; it was overwhelming, but it was the most incredible feeling, ever touch, every breath, every kiss… It was consuming.

She let go for a moment to regain her breath, but his lips got hers again, his hands went below her bottom to raise her from the floor. That way she wouldn't have a chance to run away from him.

"I love you," he whispered, when they split up to get some air, both breathing heavily.

Azula snickered and muttered, caressing his face, "Idiot." she smiled, before leaning down to kiss him once more.

And then, the fireworks began, but they were long forgotten, as they were busier in something else, but still, if something was sure, it was that it was going to be a birthday she would never forget.

She was happy; he was happy. They were happy.

**N/A**

***Seiryū means dragon in japanese, Ao means blue, and Druk according to wikipedia it was the god dragon of thunder I believe.**

**This history was supposed to be a short one, originally it was only meant to be 1 or 2 chapter at most, but then my little mind started to come up with more and more ideas, that I couldn't stop. Then, it turned into a ten chapters long, but now, and here we are nine chapters in and yet, I still don't know how long it might be. Definitely longer than 10 chapter, but less than 20 I guarantee you that, but still I don't have and exact number.**

**Also, while working on this I have like other two (More like five) one shots of two chapter max, (which I hope they will stay like that) that I wish to publish... and to all those Sokkla fans, I'm also working in a long ass fic (never as long as gladiator, but definitely longer than 15 chapters probably around 50? maybe?) while writing this. I already have 200 pages of notes in my computer of that history, plus the chapters i already have started to wrote, and the notes in my notebook. If everything goes as planed, I will start to publish that one once this one is done, with quicker updates (Hopefully)**

**It going to be canon based, after the imbalance comics, like one or two years later and of course it's going to be Azula redemption arc, we want and deserve.**

**For this fic I wanted to write something relaxed, chill, but for the other one is gonna be like writing a bike, and the bike was in hell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN DAY**

**DAY 12**

The constant knock on the door woke her.

Azula covered her head with the pillow trying to ignore the knocking. She had just gone to sleep, for crying out loud! But the knocking kept going.

She grunted, opening one eye, and looking through the window. It wasn't even dawn, yet! She covered her face with an arm thwart.

"What?!" she snarled. She was going to kill whoever servant was disturbing her this early. "What?" she repeated sitting on the bed, no answer, "Agr! Come in."

_This better be a life or death matter, _she cursed.

The door cracked open and a head peeks thru.

"Did I wake you?" Sokka asked when he walked in.

Azula rubbed her eyes, "Sokka? What are you doing up so early?"

She asked curiously, after exchanging more kisses here and there, and after explaining the whole mask situation, they had gone to bed really late; if she was not mistaken only a couple of hours before.

She could still fill his lips pressed on hers, and the adrenaline of the moment. It had been something intoxicating, and something she knew will be needing more of it. More of his lips, his touch, his scent, all of him.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck, blushing, "I-It's just… after what happened I couldn't sleep." he admitted.

After parting ways all he could do was to wish to see her again, to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her. His mind had been so busy replaying their kiss that it had been impossible for him to fall sleep.

Azula dropped herself on the pillows smiling but covered her face with her arm again, so he wouldn't be available to see her blush, "And may I inquire, why did you think it was a good idea to wake me?" she asked, "Couldn't you just suffer alone? I was having a pretty good night of sleep."

She felt flattered about the fact that he was still so shaken about their interchange that he hadn't been able to fall asleep, but also a little annoy to haven been woken so early, overall with just having had a couple of hours of rest.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Should I just leave then?"

She huffed, "No. Now there is no way I would be available to go back to sleep. Thank you very much," she complained, "But, can I ask you something?" she looked at him, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah," Sokka nodded, taking sit at the end of the bed.

"Did you had to wake me before dawn?" she whined, "Couldn't you just wait a little bit?" she ran a hand through her hair, she had been way too exhausted to put it in her usual ponytail before bed.

"Sorry, it's just… I wanted to see you," he admitted, blushing deeply.

Azula shook her head, amused, she reached for him and pulled him closer, right next to her. "You are unbelievable," she smiled holding his hand, "But shouldn't you be getting ready for your training with Piandao?"

Sokka denied with his head, "I told him yesterday what I was planning to do, and he proposed to let me -one exception, one time only- cancel today's training so we could…"

"We could, what?" she asked prying.

He caressed her knuckles before placing a kiss on it, "We could have a date."

"A date?" she quirked a brow

Sokka nodded, "I wanted us to do something."

"Don't we do that every day?" she asked confused.

"Yes, but this time, it will be different," he stated, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Azula had come to realize she loved that gesture of him.

"How?" she quirked an eyebrow, maybe she was still too sleep that she couldn't quite understand what he was trying to propose.

"Because I will get to kiss you."

Azula felt the red rush to her face, she bit her lower lip trying to contain a smile. "Okay," she muttered, "Let's go on a date."

"Okay," he muttered and his eyes widened, "O-Okay?"

In all honesty, Sokka had thought she would refuse, and that he would have to insist even more, but that will give him some time to think about something he wanted them to do, right now, he had nothing in mind.

The Princess nodded, and shrugged, "Yeah, what are we going to do?"

"W-Well, we could… w-we could.."

Azula frowned, "Wait, you have nothing planned to do?" she inquired, amused.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Being honest, I thought you will say no, and I would have to convince you." he admitted.

"And have time to think about what to do, right?" his intentions were crystal clear to her.

She had figured it out, his plan, all of it. How could she read him so well? She was truly amazing, it's like if she could read his mind.

"Yeah… You know me so well…" he smiled, "So… Want to go for a walk?" he proposed.

"Okay."

"And tomorrow during the festival I want you to try this thing that is call chapssal, which is a small but tasty dessert, and then the next day we can…" he stopped, when he realized the way she was looking at him, "What?"

"Nothing... Let's do all that," said Azula, with a soft smile, before leaning in and giving him a kick kiss on the lips, "Good morning."

Sokka caressed her cheek again with a smile. "Good morning." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her again.

After a short make-out session, Azula had to force him to get out, so she could get change so they could head to whatever Sokka hadn't planned for their "date".

She looked at herself in the mirror, even though at the lack of sleep, she looked radiant; she was happy; she was fully truly happy.

All those silly feelings she had had the day before, were gone like if they had never been there in the first place. Now, everything seemed so silly.

Twelve days ago, she had told herself, this was going to be the worst month of her life, but it turned out to be the best one, so far. She snickered at the memory of the day at the welcoming feast;

_`Spirits bless, the poor naive girl that ends up with you´_

_`Spirits bless, the poor bastard that ends up with you´_ they had screamed at each other, and now, she was the naive girl, and he was the poor bastard that were head over heels for each other.

That gods damn day of them being trap in the Library, turned out to be the day that gave them a chance to get each other. Maybe if they hadn't been a trap, there they would have never found out they had much more things in common than they thought, and also things that made them so different, `It's not trying to find your other half, It's more like, two whole people that complement each other.´

Her brush slipping through her fingers brought her back to reality.

Yes, she liked him. Yes, he had feelings for her, and vice versa, but she had to remember herself, it was not forever, this, them together... It was only temporary.

At some point, their time would be up and he would have to return to the south, to move on from her; maybe find a girl and get married, as well as she would have to find a nice, nobleman with decent looks and brain to wed.

But now, she was willing to enjoy it, to be happy, to create the memory, she would later care about the future. Right now, she was going to enjoy it, make the most of it, and worry about their imminent future later, because in the end, she knew, she would have to let him go, she would have to let Sokka go…

She would have plenty of time to worry about a broken heart, later.

"I was thinking," said Azula, closing the door of her room, now fully ready, "There is something I want to show you, something you will enjoy."

"What?"

"You will see," she said, amused, pulling him by the wrist. "It's a surprise."

**…**

"Careful," said the Princess, as she walked on the roof again.

"What are we doing here?" Sokka asked curiously.  
They were back on the same roof where they had spent the Moon Festival.

"Just wait and look. The sun is rising" they both stood quietly next to each other, looking at the horizon, "Now, close your eyes," she told him.

Sokka quirked a brow, "Are you going to push me off the roof?" he teased.

Azula rolled her eyes, "You just discovered my evil plan, damn…" she said sarcastically, "Close them." she repeated.

"Why?" he was really curious about why she had brought him there.

"Do you trust me?" it was all she had to ask before he closed his eyes, of course, he trusted her. "Opened them when I tell you," The sky was changing his color, getting lighter as the sun raised by every passing second. "Now."

Sokka did as told, and it took him a second to be available to difference the figure in the sky, it was a line that it was turning bigger and bigger, and then, a ton of other lines appeared, and they keep coming closer and closer until he was capable of seeing them clearly.

Dragons.

The dragons were flying back to the Fire Nation, in every direction. Dragons of every color, green, yellow, red, black, and different sizes. One of them even flew really close to the roofs of the Palace.

"Oh my gods!" Sokka exclaimed, overjoyed like a little child.

She laughed at his reaction; she knew he would like it.

The next day of the summer solstice, seeing the dragons flew back was quite a show. She used to love seeing it when she was younger.

Sokka surrounded her by the shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head, as he continued to watch the dragons flew. "It's amazing," he exclaimed.

They stood there for a while, watching the sky until the very last dragon disappeared.

**...**

After seeing the dragons, Azula remembered the fact that now, she had her own little dragon.

"Your parents gave you a dragon?" Sokka asked as they walked towards the sanctuary.

"Yeah. Every royal member who is also a fire bender, gets a dragon when they turn 21, it's tradition," she explained.

"And I was thinking about getting you a hairpin," he teased, "You guys take to another level the gift-giving thing."

"Shut up. It's not like I get a dragon every year," said Azula, "It's an only in a lifetime thing, and it's a bond for the rest of my life."

"So, technically if your dragon hates me, I'm screwed?" he asked warily.

Azula made a grin, "Pretty much." she nodded.

"It's a joke, right?" Sokka asked, hoping it was.

"If it makes you feel better...Sure." said the Princess walking inside the sanctuary, while Sokka held the door for her. "And just for the record… I would have liked the hairpin, even if it had been ugly."

A roar welcomed them.

Sokka smiled, joyous, "Good thing I'm good with the animals, right Appa?" he said patting the head of the huge bison, -the Avatar flying bison- who roared again. "Azula meet Appa, Appa meet Azula." he introduced them, "Isn't she gorgeous buddy?" he asked the bison which roared in response.

"He is huge and hairy…." said Azula, taking a step closer towards the beast but before she could get closer to the bison, this one took out his tongue, and licked Sokka from head to toe.

"Ugh!..." he complained, "Appa!" he whined and the animal response was another roar.

The Princess made a grin of disgust, "So, either he likes you or he thinks you are delicious." she said.

"He likes me," he stated, "As the air nomads, they are vegetarian. So, he likes me," he said, "Right, buddy?" of course the animal didn't answer.

A different roar from the bison's one made them turn their heads.

"Hey, Seiryū," she greeted the yellow, sleepy dragon, who exhaled smoke from his nose. "By any chance have you seen Ao?" the dragon made a nod with his head and two small dragons, one blue and one red came out from his back.

They were having a brief fight, but for the looks of it, Ao was winning, biting one of Druk wings.

The yellow dragon roared again, and the two little ones stopped their brief fight.

"So, this is your father's dragon?" Sokka asked amazed, approaching rapidly, ready to pet the dragon's head.

"Sokka, wait…" Azula turned quickly before Sokka was too close to Seiryū, but the dragon quickly raised his head, in a defensive matter.

"A-Azula…" muttered Sokka, when he saw the way the dragon was watching him like he was the enemy. "W-What is happening? Why is he looking at me like… like he wants to singe me?"

"Adult dragons tend to be really distrustful with humans they don't know. You have to approach them very wary." said the Princess.

"O-Okay, so...What do I do? What do I do?" he asked frozen in his place. The dragon exhaled smoke from his nose again. The dragon was looking at him with dangerous, deadly eyes. He hadn't thought this thru.

"First calm down, they can smell fear."

"I-I'm not afraid," he lied, his voice sounding a little squishy. "I-I'm totally cool."

"You are terrified," Azula stated, "Even, I can smell your fear!"

"Not helping!" he squealed.

"Sorry," she said as Seiryū lowered his face to look at Sokka more closely, "He is going to take a look at your soul and evaluated if you are trustworthy. If he thinks you are, you will be fine."

"And if he doesn't?" Sokka inquired, getting really worried about the fact that the dragon could burn him in a blink.

"He will… Well, we would get to that, if that happens," she said trying to sound confident.

"Azula!" Sokka squealed, trying to not make any sudden movements, as the eyes of the dragon were looking at him vividly. He gulped.

"He, more likely will… eat you."

"W-What?!" Sokka yelled.

Seiryū looked at him warily and growled.

"Nice dragon, nice enormous dragon, who could eat me at any moment," Sokka muttered.

The dragon roared, opening his mouth and showing some of his teeth.

Sokka closed his eyes instantly.

But the dragon didn't eat him. Instead, just like Appa had done previously, he licked him from head to toe.

"Urg!..." Sokka widened his eyes, when he realized he was alive, and felt on the floor, his legs still shaking, "Phew!... I was never afraid." he lied.

Azula chuckled, "Oh please, you were terrified." she mocked.

"Of course, not. I knew he wasn't going to eat me," he bragged, brushing his clothes as he stood up.

The Princess raised an eyebrow and glanced at Seiryū. "He was terrified," she said to the dragon, "You almost peed yourself." she mocked, and the yellow dragon nodded.

"I was calm all the time." Sokka pouted, crossing his arms.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure." she petted the yellow dragon head, "Also, did you bath in syrup or something? Why does every animal want to lick you?" she asked, when Ao landed on her shoulder, she petted him too.

"No clue," he admitted, shrugging, "So, this is Ao." he said looking at the small dragon, "Huh, they don't look as scary, when they are this size," he muttered, caressing the dragon who roared.

One second later, Ao sneezed and settled his sleeve on fire.

Sokka squealed again, shaking his hand to try to extinguish the fire. Azula rolled her eyes, snickering, and with a flick of her hand, the flames were gone.

"You know, I take that back." Sokka uttered, "No matter the size, you still equally scary."

**…**

Azula had forced Sokka to take a bath after the constant licking he had received, complaining, and treating him that she wasn't going to let him be around her if he didn't bath.

He had acceded under the condition that she was going to wait for him in his room while he bathed. She agreed to do so.

His room was a little messy. He had stuff all over. It surprised her he could even find anything in the mess.

But there were two things that got most of her attention as she wandered around. In his desk he had a ton of schematics, or at least what it looked like schematics… his drawing skills were, for a lack of a better word, awful.

Moving a few scrolls aside, she found a little notebook which she knew she should respect his privacy, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she couldn't help it and flipped through the pages of it.

"Do you think the breakfast would be…" Sokka asked as he walked out of the bathroom, but he froze in place when he saw what she was holding.

He had totally forgotten to put it away.

Azula smirked, looking at the pages, "I didn't know you like to write." she said.

"I-I don't."

She read one page, she smirked, "Correction, I didn't know you like to write poetry...Oh my, my, haikus?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Azula. Don't!" he said in a serious tone, trying to get close, but she managed to move away.

She smirked mischievously, "Let's see."

"Azula," Sokka again tried to reach her, but she moved to the opposite side. "Please, don't. It's embarrassing," he begged.

"Now, I want to read all of them," she said sitting in the bed, Sokka facepalmed, the wrong choice of words. "Oh, come on, just one," she insisted, snickering, "Here is one; Your eyes are fire, Their image burnt into my soul, Scarred by…"

Sokka had technically tackled her into the bed to make her stop reading.

She squealed amused, as he got on top of her, trying to get his hands on the notebook. Azula laughed, as he was having a hard time trying to get it.

"You are evil, you know that?" said Sokka, dropping himself defeated, next to her in the mattress.

"I know. That keeps me awake at night," the Princess snickered, before returning him the poems, "They are good. Well, the ones I got to read," she said, "For how long as you been writing about me?" she asked, brushing one of his wet hair locks of his face.

Sokka eyes widened, "H-How did you….? How did you know?" he asked blushed, were they that obvious?

"The `your eyes are fire´ part says it all." said Azula, giving him a little peek in the lips, before sitting on the mattress, "Subtlety, it's not your thing." she mocked.

Sokka rolled his eyes, and before she could stand up, he surrounded her waist and pulled her back into the mattress.

The Princess chuckled again, "Sokka, stop! Your hair is wetting my clothes," she complained, "You remind me like a wet wolf, right now," she mocked, and a second later Sokka was shaking his head, vigorously. "No!" she squealed amused.

**…**

"You know, you should feel special," she said while Sokka pushed her in the swing.

They had gone for a walk before the festival, and they had come across with the tree with the swing again.

"Is that so?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I used to come here with Lu Ten before he would leave in his military trips." Azula explained, "And I have brought no one here."

"Really?"

Azula nodded, "You are the first guy I bring here," she said

"Why?" Sokka asked, now positioning himself in front of the swing.

Azula shrugged, "No reason."

"Come on, tell me," he begged, making puppy eyes.

"That's the worst puppy eyes I have ever seen." she mocked.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Tsk! Tell me!" he insisted.

"You are the most querulous person I have ever meet."

"Maybe, but you still like me like that," he smirked, leaning a little to steal her a kiss. "It's my natural charm," he said before stealing another kiss before when the swing returned.

"Natural charm my ass," she replied, "You are just like Ty Lee."

"How come?"

"You two flirt with everything that moves," Azula said, "You are a womanizer, admit it!"

"I'm not!" Sokka denied frowning.

"You are."

"Na ha." he held the swing steady, and he stared at her right in the eyes, "But if I was a womanizer - which I'm not- you would totally be a stealer."

"Why?" she quirked a brow.

"Because you totally stole my heart," he said before kissing her on the nose and letting the swing move.

"Y-You… you…" she huffed blushing, "Damn you!" she muttered making Sokka chuckled, "Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not. But I'm not or was a womanizer."

"Fine," said Azula, "Then answer me this…"

"Shoot."

"How many girls you dated before me?" It was not that she was jealous or insecure, she was just genuinely curious.

Sokka's eyebrows twitched, "I-I..." he was speechless. Maybe he hasn't realized that he had dated a few girls.

"Did you date many girls, didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes.

He pouted, "W-Why girls always ask that? If I say yes you will get mad, if I say no you are not going to believe me." he pouted.

"I rest my case," Azula said cockily.

"Come here, smartypants," he says before picking her from the waist and raising her from the floor. They both snickered. "Gods. You are gorgeous," he said, brushing one of her bangs away from her face and tucking it behind her ear before kissing her.

**…**

They returned to the Palace shortly after the ceremony ended it, deciding to skip the rest festival when Azula saw Sokka nod asleep a couple of times during this one, remembering that he didn't have any of sleep the night before.

"Sorry, for having to reschedule our date night." he apologized as they walked in the hallways of the Palace.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who suggested," Azula said, "You are obviously tired and I could also use a little bit of extra sleep, being honest."

"So, you are not mad?" he asked.

Azula denied with her head, "No. I'm just mad because you are an idiot and stayed awake all night last night."

"I told you I couldn't sleep because…" he blushed

"You kept remembering how you were kissed by the most beautiful girl you have ever seen." she teased.

"Damn right!" he smiled surrounding from behind by the shoulders and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Tomorrow is a water tribe festival, let's go grab something before the lanterns." he proposed.

"I don't know," she made a grin, "The food from the tribes is so weird."

"Oh, come on, you liked taiyaki and everything else I have made you taste," he looked over her shoulder. "Come on," he kissed her on the cheek, "Please…" and again he kissed her, "Say yes,"

The Princess chuckled, "Sokka, stop! It tickles" she whined amassed, but instead of stopping he placed more kisses faster.

"I would stop if you agree," he said placing kisses on one cheek and then doing the same in the other.

"Fine, fine you win." she agreed snickering.

Neither of them heard the footsteps approaching, they only noticed they weren't alone anymore when someone cleared his throat.

"What?" Azula raised an eyebrow. There was no answer, "What Zuko?"

"N-Nothing is just... Is this what I think it is?" he asked, and his eyes studied the way Sokka was holding his sister, "It is isn't?"

"Leave them alone," Suki scolded him, "But yes, I also saw that too."

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said before tiptoeing and kissing Sokka in the cheek, "Good night."

"Good night," he said doing the same, not pleased either with the idea of kissing in front of Zuko and Suki before Azula headed towards her room.

"Good night," Zuko said, but he didn't get a reply, then he glanced towards Sokka who already was trying to sneak out. "Sokka!" he called him in a stern tone.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You are not going to give him `the overprotective older brother speech´ aren't you?" Suki asked, quirking a brow.

The Prince huffed, "Noo…" he crossed his arms, "I was just going to say, you hurt her… I kill you…"

"Zuko" Suki scolded him.

Sokka breathed out relieved, for a moment he had thought Zuko was going to tell him to stay away from her or something horrible like that. "Buddy, don't worry, I'm sure she would do it."

**OCEAN SOULS**

**DAY 13**

Sokka felt like almost if his heart was about to come out of his chest, he could feel the sweat running down his back, and his gasps filled the Library.

In a weird turn of events, one thing had taken them to the other one. The atmosphere temperature around them had raised fast.

"Faster," The Princess said in a mix of beg and command, "Sokka, faster." she repeated and Sokka groaned, "For how you bragged earlier I thought you would have more stamina," she mocked feeling the muscles of his back tense even more, "After all, you proposed this couple activity." she reminded him.

"I have plenty of stamina," Sokka replied between gasps.

"Then, prove it," Azula replied, "Faster."

Sokka speeded up his movements between groans, "I will prove it," he snarled under his breath, "When I proposed you to do a couple of activity, I didn't have this in mind." he commented speeding up his push-ups.

"What did you had in mind?" The Princess asked while being sat with her legs crossed and reading her scroll on the top of his back.

"Well, for instance... when I meant you helping me with…. my training, I thought in... something that would have involved…. more physical contact," he said in breathy breaths.

"Me sitting in your bareback isn't enough?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." he replied, "Because for starters I could have my hands busier in something more pleasing," he said with a hit of mischievous that it didn't go unnoticed for the Princess.

Azula rolled her eyes biting her lower lip, "And you would like that, don't you perv?" she smacked him in the back of the head with her scroll.

"Of course, and maybe that would take us to something else," Sokka muttered flirtingly.

"You wish, weirdo," she said amused at his innuendo attempt, returning her attention to her scroll.

Sokka had rushed after his morning training to the Library, and Azula had lost the track of the time, so by the time he arrived she was on the first half of her reading. So, when Sokka proposed her to help him train as he claimed to be full of energy, she came up with the idea of him doing a push-up, then he had bragged about who easy it was until she sat on his back which unfortunately for him the push-up ended up being ten times harder, but it allowed her to finish her scroll.

"I'm allowed to dream. How many more do I have to do?" Sokka asked, "I have counted ninety." he said panting tiredly.

"Nop, you are on the fifty-one yet," said Azula sternly.

"What? I have done over fifty." he squealed, he had to make a mental note to never brag about how easy a training was in front of Azula, or else, she would find a way to make it ten times harder.

"You are on the fifty-one. You still need to do at least other forty-nine," she replied.

"I'm sure I have done more than fifty," Sokka whined.

"Just for that, start over if you don't trust me," said Azula bitterly, while shrugging.

"Azula!" he whined.

"Keep complaining and you will start over." she treated him.

"Azula!" Sokka complained in a begging tone, she was going to be the death for him.

"One." The Princess starts to count out loud, "That's the best you can do? Higher! One." she commanded.

"That's two." he pointed out.

"Okay, let's start over. One."

"Remind me why I ask you to help me train?" he inquired re-thinking all his life choices and making the mental note to never, ever ask Azula to help him train again.

"Because you enjoy suffering."

"Oh, right," he grunted under his breath.

**…**

It was already after dawn, and they were wandering around the streets of the city before heading towards Harbour City.

Sokka had dragged her into the hunt of his favorite snacks from the festival.

"Here! Open!" he says, after finding a spot where someone was selling them and offering one.

Azula makes a grin, "Did you washed your hands?"

"Huh?"

"Did you?" she repeated.

"Tsk! They are clean! Yes, I did!" Sokka pouted, "Open." he insisted once more, and after the Princess rolled her eyes, she leans a little bit and eats it.

"Whoa… it's nice," she says at the slight sweet flavor, "What's the name of it?" she says eating another one.

"Chapssal," says Sokka eating one himself, "So, did you like them?"

"Yeah," Azula nodded, "Can you grab a few more to go?"

"It's an honor that the Princess Azula enjoyed them," the old woman said with a smile bowing slightly, "Please, take as many as you wish, it would be my honor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, take it as a gift." the old woman said with a soft smile.

"No, thanks," Azula said and when she saw the old woman face of confusion she added, "He will pay for it," she said pointing towards Sokka who choked in his chapssal.

"Oh no, Princess, I can't…" the woman tried to politely reject the Princess offers.

"Don't worry he will pay for it…" she assured, taking a few more.

"Huh?" Sokka glanced towards her, "Don't you have money?" he grunted eating his own.

Azula turned to face him, and with her hand on her hips, she grunted, "Can you stop being cheap and be a gentleman?" she spouted.

Sokka pouted, "Fine. We will take it all." he acceded grudgingly.

"Now, open…" she says with a satisfactory smile, offering a chapssal the same way he had done before.

"Did you washed your hands?" he asked raising his eyebrows, sternly.

"Fine," she muttered before eating it.

"What the…" Sokka's eyes and mouth widened, "It wasn't supposed to be for me?"

"Nop. You can have them yourself," she replied, turning around and strolling down the street, after hearing him groan.

"Wicked woman," he grunted, chasing after her and filling his mouth with two chapssal. Azula laughed glancing at him, "What are you laughing at?" Sokka asked after a while walking through the streets, still eating chapssal.

"I think you have to eat one by one," she said amused, at how his cheeks were puffy for eating too many chapssal at once, "If you eat too many at once your cheeks will make you look like a rat-bunny." she made fun of him.

"A rat-bunny?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"I hope at least a manly rat-bunny," he muttered with his cheeks still inflated.

Azula shook her head laughing, "No... rat-bunny are all but that…" she playfully pinched him on the one cheek.

"Well, mine will be manly…" he stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure manly rat-bunny."

**…**

"I never imagine that in your icy land, such a beautiful flower would blossom," said Azula holding her ornamental cabbage made of paper.

They were close to the seashore; they had arrived at Harbour City just a few moments before for the festival.

For the Water Tribes, Ocean souls was a tradition where they would remember and show their respects for all those who are no longer here.

People would usually do an activity their loved one used to love, like hunting, fishing, or building igloos and by the night-time, they would get an ornamental cabbage which was a flower that blossomed in the tribes. It's a flower that resembles roses in appearance, but this one can endure icy temperatures, is really beautiful, and also grows really tall and in plenty of different colors.

The flower means apology and strength of love, which for the tribes it translates into something like "I'm sorry you are no longer here, but I still love you".

During the festival, they make hundreds and hundreds of paper flowers and at night-time, they light them in the middle, to then placing them in the water and let the wave take them into the ocean, to later dissolve in the water.

The flame resembles the souls of the loved ones, who return and become ocean souls for all the eternity.

"Well, it does. And it's the toughest flower from all, the only one that can survive in icy land" said Sokka, finishing writing the characters.

"It's kind of remind me to our lotus festival" muttered Azula, looking at him closely, she had come to notice, that whenever he was really focused on something he would stick out his tongue unconsciously. "Beautiful and sad at the same time."

"Indeed," he replied, looking pleased with his writing. "Aren't you going to write on it?" he inquired when he notices she was writing anything on hers.

"No," she denied, "This is your tradition, we have our own the day after tomorrow."

"Oh…" Sokka muttered.

"Who is it for?" Azula questioned him, reading the characters `Marrok´ on it.

"It's for my grandfather," he said smiling nostalgically.

"How was he?"

Sokka took a moment to remember him. "He was an old curmudgeon. Stubborn, hot-headed, and strict, but he was also the wiser men I have even known. He was the best hunter," he said with proud, "The entire tribe would gather for a feast whenever he returned from his hunting trips. He was also the best story-teller, but sometimes I think he used to exaggerate his tales just for fun," he admitted, as they walked heading to the shore, "He died when I was six. My sister doesn't remember him, but he was incredible. He thought my father everything he knows and I hope one day he will teach me too."

"How did he died?" The Princess asked when they sat on the sand.

"In his sleep," Sokka side smiled, "It's kind of funny you know."

Azula quirked an eyebrow, bemused, "You and I have very different definitions of funny. How is that fun?"

Sokka snickered at her baffled expression, "What I'm trying to say is...all his life was full of adventures, of excitement. His name literally meant `knight thought to be a wolf´ so I always thought he was going to die in some heroic way."

Sokka remembered how it had been his grandfather, the one who had gifted him his first boomerang, one that he still cherished to this day. He couldn't have been more than five when he got it and still remembered the terrifying look his mother had given to his grandfather for it.

His grandfather also was responsible for his hairstyle. After his passing, he had asked to his father Hakoda to help him do it, in a way of him to respect his memory.

They saw a few lights next to them, people were already placing their flowers on the water.

Azula lighted her own with one of her fingers when they were at the edge of the water.

"Would you mind?" Sokka asked her.

"Of course not," she muttered with a soft smile, lighting his.

They placed both flowers in the water and slowly with the help of the wave they started to move away farther in the ocean.

"You know, my grandparent's love story is kind of interesting," said Sokka when they have sat again, reaching for her hand, and then bringing it to his lap to caress it.

"How?" Azula asked with interest.

"Well, according to them, my grandma Kanna came from the North, escaping an arranged married," he explained looking at her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

She enjoyed his touch, "Really?" she uttered raising her eyebrows and scrutinizing him, as he played with her hand in his lap.

"Yeah," his eyes rose to her face, "My grandfather as the son of the chief welcomed her and he said that as soon as he saw her…." he made a pause, "They hated each other." Azula laughed, she certainly hadn't expected that "Wait to hear how it develops." Sokka said amused, he really likes his grandparents' story, "My gran-gran thought of my grandpa was a spoiled brat with cranky mood, and my grandfather believed my grandma was a cocky bitter nipper from the north who was just making a tantrum."

Sokka leaned back in one of his arms, still caressing Azula's hand with the other one. "They were always at each other throats, making their lives miserable. Until my grandpa was injured on a hunting trip. It was my gran-gran who took care of him and patch him up because she was the best healer from the tribe." he explained, "Then, the story changes depending on the version, according to my gran-gran it was my grandfather who fell in love first, but according to him it was her. My grandfather got a huge scar, but it was the one he bragged the most about because it gave him the most wonderful reward…"

"Reward?" Azula quirked a brow.

"My gran-gran," said Sokka, "Either way, they loved each other till the end."

"It's a lovely story." said The Princess, leaning on his shoulder as they admired the now distant flame of their flower float. The only two blue flames in the middle of the ocean, until they extinguish and turned one with the ocean.

"It is." He muttered, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

**ROCK OF THE WISHES**

**DAY 15**

The dinner was as busy and noisy as always.

Azula and Sokka had been stealing each other glances all over the lunchtime across the table, which had gone unnoticed to everyone.

"So, Azula, Sokka do you have anything you mind sharing with us?" Zuko asked, after catching Sokka placing a slice of meat on his sibling bowl of rice.

"No.," she said stoic, without looking at him, and after sharing a small look with Sokka.

"Leave them alone," Suki muttered, scolding him and punching slightly in the ribs.

Azula mentally thanked the girl.

"Suki, I'm just trying to help my sister." the Prince replied, looking at his girlfriend.

"How? And why?" The Princess uttered taking a bit of her food.

"That's what an older brother should do." Zuko answered, "Isn't it?"

Azula made a grin, "Just shut up and eat, the sound of your voice annoys me." she grunted.

Her sibling smirked, amused, "Maybe I should say it?" he quirked a brow.

"Maybe you shouldn't," said Azula, before bailing her chopsticks to the table right neck to her brothers and, "If you want to end this meal with ten fingers," she whispered in a menacing tone.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" he pouted.

"Why are you always annoying me?" she grumbled, then turned her attention to her brother's girlfriend, "Suki, what did you see in my brother? Seriously, I mean…" she glanced at her brother with scrutiny.

"W-What the… What are you..." Zuko raised his eyebrows gawked.

"I mean, he is a Nah fire bender," The Princess made an unimpressed grin, "He isn't as smart as he actually thinks he is, is looks are ... decent, but has a horrible personality, so what? What did you saw in him?" she asked Suki.

"Azula!" the Prince scolded her in a vexed tone.

She glanced at him, "What? Did I lie?" she inquired in an innocent tone.

Zuko pouted, "Sokka, what do you see in her?" he asked to the boy across the table, without looking away from the defiant eyes of his sibling.

Sokka rushed to swallow his food, as he realized that the eyes of Katara, Aang and Suki were on him. "Na ha, I don't want trouble with any of you," he replied shaking his head.

"Smart boy. And don't get him into this." Azula said, not glancing away from her sibling and snarling at him.

"Then stop bullying me!" the Prince whined, returning to his meal.

"You are the one who started it!"

"Na ha..."

"You did!"

Suki sighed, they were fighting again, "Okay, okay, enough both of you," she intervened, "I used to though Katara and Sokka fought quite a lot but damn, I was wrong." she said in a stern but calm tone, "Now, both act like grownups and behave."

"Like if he could," Azula muttered under her breath, taking a bit of her meal.

"I heard that!" Zuko squealed.

"So? Are you going to tattle tale on me like when we were kids?" she mocked with a smirk.

"No." he crossed his arms pouting, "But I will tell father."

Azula huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, "And I would tell mother."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Okay! Enough both of you. You are driving me crazy!" said Katara, "Can we have one enjoyable meal together?"

"Sweety, calm down." said the Avatar with the most calmed tone he could come up with, seeing the vein in her forehead throb.

"Yeah, Katara, calm down," Sokka intervened, "They are the Fire Nation Royals for gods' sake! Behave."

Katara looked at her sibling with killing eyes, but he ignored her.

"Sokka, hush." Aang shout him up, and then turned his attention to the sibling across the table, "Why don't you just say `I'm sorry´ on the count of three and move on?" he proposed, there was no answer, "Please"

"Fine" both royals said at the same time.

"One," said Azula

"Two." Zuko counted.

"Three," they said at the same time, but there was silence.

"Great! Now I'm disappointed in both of us," uttered Azula, before returning to her meal, settling the issue.

After that, the meal went almost smoothly, until...

"Hey, mochi." greeted Lu Ten with a silly smile, sitting next to her.

"Hey," said the Princess, realizing her cousin's eyes were going from her to Sokka, and then back to her, over and over, "Why are you looking at us like that?" she made a grin.

"When were you going to tell me, huh?" he asked with his eyes really open and a big smile.

"Tell you what?" Azula quirked a brow.

Lu Ten pointed at Sokka with a finger and then at her, "That you are together." he spouted.

Her and Sokka's chopstick felt loudly on the table.

"H-How did you find out?" she questioned him.

She had been trying to not share the topic with her family yet, so they would not start making inappropriate comments about it, and also because she didn't feel ready yet to share the news.

"Aha...told you," Zuko spoke proudly.

Lu Ten eyes widened, and his jaw fell to the ground, "I-I was joking! It's just I-I say…. YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER?" he said elated, standing up and attracting the attention of the entire dinner.

The Princess's head hung forward, before resting it in the table.

"Pay up," said Zuko.

Azula straightened up as soon as she heard those words, "What are you...?" it baffled her of why Katara, the Avatar, and Suki were giving money to her brother, "What the…? Did you beat on us?" she grunted.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to work." her sibling said counting the money, pleased.

"I thought he was going to be clueless all the month about it," said Katara nodding towards her brother.

"So, you beat on my romantic life?" Sokka snarled at her sibling.

"Oh come on, like if you never did before," she replied.

"I know you did it a few times, so don't dare to complain," uttered Zuko when he saw his sibling about to complain.

"I...And all of you were part of it?" Sokka asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Ty Lee too. Mai didn't want to be part of it." Zuko explained.

"Azula, Zuko." the voice of their father resounded the entire room, all eyes fell on the Fire Lord, "A word. Hallway. Now." he commanded, frowning.

"Did father seem angry about it?" Azula muttered to Zuko.

"He seemed angry about it," he replied confirming her suspicions.

She sighed, "Damn it."

**…**

The Fire Lord scrutinized at both of his children with a deep frown in his face. He didn't say a word for a moment until he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Here you go, Zuko," he said placing some coins on his son's hand.

"Y-You too?" The Princess inquired to her father. That was just too much. He shrugged. "I'm done with this family!" she shouted, walking away.

"We need to have a talk later," Ozai uttered.

**…**

A few hours later, the Princess was staring at the lakeshore where people were doing the `ritual´.

You are supposed to take one of the special rocks, write a wish on it and then share it with someone you cherish and then proceed to try and break the stone and if you succeed in keeping the biggest part, your wish would come true, if not, you have to make a small pile of rocks at the shore of the nearest lake to try to have the spirits conceive your wish.

Sokka had been gone for a while, he had gone to get some rocks for them to write, while she had stayed near the lake watching some people already build their small piles near the lake.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the steps approaching, she only felt the hands on her shoulders, before Sokka startled her, "Azula!"

She was so jolted up that her fist went intuitively to his face. She heard him whine, "Oh my god! Sokka!"

"You punched me in the face!" he whined holding his face in his hand feeling a sharp stinging pain, "I think you broke my nose," he said when he felt something warm running down his nose.

"Sokka! Why would you scare someone like that?" Azula said, sitting him next to her, to take a look at his face.

"I wanted to startle you." he replied, blinking fast to disappear the water from his eyes, "Happy?" he muttered.

"Let me see," she asked him to verify if he was going to need to get checked by a physician.

His nose wasn't broken, thankfully, but there was a little thread of blood coming out of it.

"You are fine. It's just a little of blood," said Azula.

"Remind me of never try to startle you again." Sokka said wiping his nose, "So? What do you think? Incredible, huh?" the Princess tilted her head and quirked a brow confused, "Even though I'm hurt, I still look handsome right?" he teased.

Azula snickered shaking her head in disapproval, he was truly unbelievable, "Yeah, sure, whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Thanks… Hey," he squealed, then pouted, "Tsk. Anyways, here" he lent her what he had gone to get.

They both proceed to write their wishes on them.

"Let do mine first." Azula offered him her rock to break it.

"`See the world´," Sokka read from her rock, "It's a good wish. I'm sure it would come true soon." he mumbled.

"Come on, let's do it" she insisted again, before applying a little more force and having the rock break in two, "Oh," she pouted, "I guess it wouldn't come true." she said shrugging, holding the smaller piece of the rock, "Let's do yours."

"Here." he leaned to her, and repeated the same, "I guess my wish would come true," he said with a proud smile, looking at his bigger slice.

"Lucky dolt," she muttered under her breath, "What did you wish for?"

"Na ha. It's a secret" he said with a playful smile, "If I tell you it would not come true."

"But I told you mine!" Azula whined.

Sokka shrugged before kissing her on one cheek and then in the other one, rascally. "Let's see if the spirits grant you a wish," he said before surrounding her by the shoulders and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Having the people at the Palace found out at their relationship had made them available to have little shows of affections more openly in public.

They made their pile next to the other ones a few times, trying to find the perfect angle and because they would keep demolishing it accidentally...

"I'm going to get some hodo," he said.

"Don't try to scare me again." she reminded him.

"Never again," Sokka said, winking an eye.

As soon as she saw him leave, she reached to their pile and look for the one with the clumsy writing. If he didn't want to tell her, she might find out on her own.

_Take Azula to see the world, _she read.

Her heart stirred reading his wish. She could even feel some tears accumulating in her eyes.

She had initially thought that it was some dumb or embarrassing wish, like getting a bigger cock or something like that, but he had `used´ his wish on her, she didn't believe in wishes or anything like that, but the fact that he had done something like that - at silly as it was- moved her, and made her fall in love with him a little bit more.

He was the best thing that had to happen to her.

"That ninny" she muttered with a smile, placing the piece back to where it was and vanishing any trail of tear from her eyes.

**N/A:**

**Gone but not forgotten: Totally invented festival.**

**Ocean souls: Totally invented festival.**

**The ornamental cabbagge is a flower that can grow in really extreme cold temperatures, and is really beautiful.**

**In Mexico we have the Dia de los Muertos, tradition, and I believed in many, many countries of Asia they also like to remember their loved ones that are not longer with us, so I thought about how all the different ways the Nations would celebrate. And also I know the Earth Kingdom's one have noting to do with it, but I think they were like the least spirituals from the four nations, so that why.**

**Rock of the wishes: small tradition in Seju Island, I believe.**

**It came to my mind this random image of a very, very young Sokka, sat around a bon fire, with an old man next to him telling hunting stories, while being teach to how properly net a fishing net or hunt whatever animal.**

**Marrok: I don't know if Legend of Korra was a character named like that I believe it wasn't. And I need it a character for Sokka to remember, and I thought that for most of us grandparents are a huge part of our life, (Or at least in my case) and also they teach us so many things, and they are also the best story-tellers.**

**Also I believe in the show, we never know how he got his boomerang, (but I have the little suspicion he gets it during the last souther raiders attack, when his mom died maybe? not fully sure), any ways so I thought it would be adorable for him to have get it from someone he really respected and that was also one of the reasons why he cherished so much.**

**Chapssal: Korean doughnuts made with glutinous rice flour. The mildly sweet doughnuts are often filled with sweetened red bean paste and coated with the mixture of sugar and cinnamon powder.**

**Hodo: look and taste like walnuts. The outside is a breading made with crushed walnuts and wheat flour that's similar to a pancake in texture, and the inside has red bean paste and more walnuts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOTUS FESTIVAL **

**DAY 17**

"Why am I doing this again?" Azula asked, whipping the razor on the cloth next to them.

After having lunch, Sokka had kept her distracted with some innocent kisses here and there and had brought her to his room.

Azula had been so focused on him, that she had only realized this when her back had crashed against the door of his room, at first, she had thought he had in mind some more mischievously intentions with her, but they turned out to be innocent ones.

He shrugged, "Humph, I thought it might be romantic." he said looking up to let her have full access to his neck.

She smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Really? Me holding a sharp thing to your neck? You find it romantic?" she teased, while the razor slid on his skin again.

"Not when you say it like that," he said frowning looking at her.

"Look up," she commanded, pushing slightly his chin with the tip of her fingers.

He loved the feeling of her touch.

"But it gives me an excuse to have you sit in my lap in a very, very suggestive position." he teased in a flirty tone while she whipped again the razor.

Azula was seated in his lap with her legs at each side of him, and he had noticed that just an insignificant movement from her part would probably trigger a very uncontrollable situation for him down south.

"I knew you had a hidden intention when you suggested this," she said accusingly.

"Well, it was you who told me I need it a shave," Sokka replied.

"And I thought you were going to do it by yourself, not convince me to do it for you."

It was not like it had taken a lot of convincing, actually; she had agreed quite easily compared to other stuff, also; she hadn't been bothered of the idea of sitting in his lap or the fact that he had shamelessly, now his hands on her ass.

"Yet, you are extremely good at it." he pointed out.

"You are just saying that because I haven't cut you yet," she said, "I wouldn't call it a victory until I'm done."

The Princess had been extremely careful to not cut him; she didn't want him to get any cuts or injuries in his handsome face.

"I trust you," Sokka stated, "And can I point out that from this angle you look gorgeous?" he added.

The red on her face became instant and very noticeable, the beating of her heart speeded up. The reactions he could cause on her in a blink were ridiculous.

"Don't distract me, moron."

"But you do…" he pouted in a quite silly manner, "And also…" he smiled softly.

"What?"

He brushed her hair strands behind her shoulder and caressed her cheek, "I love you." he said before kissing her on the forehead.

Azula rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip, "You're so annoying, oh my gods… I like you so much." she kisses him on the freshly shaved cheek. "You are an idiot."

"We can finish later," he said placing the shaving tools aside, before leaning to kiss her on the lips.

"You think?" she muttered with amusement, she loved it when he got all flirty and cheeky.

She took his face between her hands and squishing him a little placed a short chaste kiss in his lips.

Sokka took her by the waist and placed her in the mattress delicately, almost as if he thought she might break. He was on top of her, supporting his weight with one of his hands, and his legs between hers.

He caressed her face with his thumb, then her lips, her chin, her jack, and slowly lowered to her neck.

She closed her eyes to fully focus on his touch, her breathing was ragged, her heart speeded up in a way she had never felt.

When Azula felt his lips again on hers, she pulled him closer from the back of his neck; she needed him; she wanted him, to feel him, to feel every inch of him, and she need it to be touched by him, every tiny little spot of her body needed his touch.

His lips tasted like glory. He definitely had more experience than her in that matter, so she let him take the lead from time to time. Just like the first kiss they had shared, their lips were eager for each other. He bit her lower lip when they both ran out of air.

Sokka delivered kisses on her jaw, and then on her neck. She bit her lower lip. It felt so good.

Azula's hands went to his hair. She had loved to see him with his hair down; it had given him a wild, sexy look. As she undid his hair, his free hand went down to caress her leg she bent to give him easy access, he touched from her ankle till her thigh while the kisses continued thru her collarbone.

She cursed herself for not being wearing a dress, for the first time in her life, if she had been wearing one she could experience some skin to skin touch right now. She let out a soft moan when his thumb rubbed her hip bone skin, through one of the cutouts of her shirt.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip again and exposed a little more of her skin while getting lost again in his touch and his kisses on her collarbone, neck, and shoulders. She noticed that that specific area -around her shoulders and neck- were more sensitive than other areas, and she enjoyed his lips on there.

She had never been kissed like that, touched like that, desired like that. A shiver runs down her spine, she wanted more of him. Azula tried to undo the belt of his shirt to get a glimpse of those abs she had seen for the first time the day she had found out he liked to write haikus -she still doesn't know how she had remained so calm and pretend to be not affected by it-.

When the image of him on top of her, wet and shirtless reappeared in her mind, a warm but pleasant sensation grew between her legs.

Sokka wasn't in a better condition. His mind was blank as she was trying to undo the belt of his shirt. Touching her, feeling her soft skin like silk, was intoxicating, he couldn't stop touching her, kissing her, and when that soft moan, that she had tried to repress came out of her lips, his blood rushed to his cock like some horny teenager.

_Gods and they were still fully dressed!  
_

He caught her lips once more when his hand ascended to her rib bones. He could feel with his fingertips the start of the lace in her lingerie.

This kiss was wilder and deeper than the first one, maybe because of the heat of the moment they were sharing, but this time she didn't let him take the lead.

She bit him, took air, and glance at those abs now that she felt that his shirt was successfully opened. She let out a groan when she saw them. She also realized the situation that it was happening in his pants, and she felt proud of being capable of causing that kind of reaction in a man, while still being fully dressed.

She pulled him to another kiss. She wasn't sure how far where they going to get, but if they got all the way in, -maybe it was the heat of the moment, the hormones, or that sensation between her legs talking- she wouldn't mind if they did.

When her hands when to his shirt to help him get that thing out of the way…

The unexpected happens, the door opened.

"Sokka darling, your father wants to know..." his mother's voice startled them, making the split apart, "Oh my gods!" she let out with her eyes wide open and turned around embarrassed of such a situation.

"Mom!" Sokka squealed, before Azula pushed him off her, and the bed. "Ouch..." he whined.

Azula covered her face red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, darling! Princess." Kya excused herself, closing the door behind her, and pretending that she saw nothing.

Once they were sure his mother was gone, they looked at each other, both red in embarrassment.

"This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to me," muttered Azula covering her face. _It had to be his mother who found us in such a situation? _Now, she was not going to be capable of seeing her at the face again.

"Well, I have had worst," said Sokka sitting in the bed making Azula next to him, chuckling a little embarrassed too.

She glanced at him, his shirt was still open, "Nice abs, by the way." she said with a brief smile.

He smiled to towards her, "Nice hickey, by the way." he pointed near her collarbone.

She looked down to see it. She wouldn't have probably noticed till she had glanced at herself in the mirror. "Sokka!" she whined when she saw it.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said shrugging amused before she started to hit him with a pillow.

"I couldn't help it." she imitated him while throwing more pillows at him, while he was trying to dodge them.

**…**

The lotus festival had been beautiful. The lanterns in the shape of a lotus flower-filled every inch of the surface of the lake.

They haven't been available to spend much time together due to the fact that the Royal Family had to start the festival with them placing the firsts lanterns in the water.

Usually, the Fire Lord will place the first one to honor the previous Fire Lord, in this cause Fire Lord Azulon. Then, the Fire Lady will place hers, which was in memory of her grandfather Avatar Roku. And lastly, the Prince and Princess would place theirs in memory of their grandparents -from their mother's side- as her Uncle Iroh would do it for his mother, Fire Lady Ilah.

"Okay, so you weren't very close to your grandfather Azulon, right?" Sokka asked as they headed back to the Palace. The festival was short and most citizens preferred to return home with their loved ones and spend the rest of the festival in the company of their loved ones.

"Yeah, and my grandmother Ilah died when my father was very young," said Azula.

"And your other grandparents?"

She meditated a moment before answering, "Well, my grandparents from my mother's side, were really old by the time I was born," she tried to remember some memories with them, "I remember seeing them a few times, they would come to visit from Hira'a. My grandma Rina was an amazing cooker. She would sneak into the kitchen and would take charge of the staff while she was here. By the end of their stay, Zuko and I would have chubby cheeks for overeating," she snickered at the memory, remembering how her grandma used to scold them all, for how `little´ they were eating. "Grandpa Jinzuk was really troublesome, the kind of grandpa that would sneak sweets under the table, or who would take you out from bed really late just to... look out the stars."

They shared a few more memories of their younger years as they headed back to the Palace.

"Have you talked with your mother?" Azula asked him as they strolled in one of the hallways, still feeling a little embarrassed of the way his mother had found them earlier in his room.

Sokka shook his head in denial, "No. And thank gods she mentioned nothing about what happened, I just want to forget all the thing about it." he said.

"Huh," said Azula, pouting.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow confused for her sudden frowning.

"_All_ the things about it?" she repeated raising both eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Yeah." he nodded still confused.

The Princess huffed, "Fine. In that case, you can forget about it and forget about _ever_ happening again." she said brushing her hair over her shoulder hitting him in the face and strolling faster down the hallway away from him.

"What are you…?" the realization hit him, and his eyes widened when he understood what she meant, "Wait!" he squealed before chasing after her. "Azula."

A mischievous smile appeared on her face when she heard his steps behind her, before rushing quickly to her room, with him running behind her.

"Come on, you know what I meant," he said walking into her room behind her and closing the door, so she would not try to escape without and explanation.

"Yeah, you just want to forget all about it, I get it," she said trying to sound mad at him when in reality she wasn't mad at him, she knew what he had meant but she enjoyed also seeing him struggle.

Sokka rubbed his face with exasperation, "No, that's not...you don't...Agr!" he sighed, "Look, I didn't mean the part of us together…"

"Really?" she quirked a brow.

"Yeah, I would never, _ever,_ regret that," Sokka said reaching to caress her cheek, "Never." he placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled her into a hug, "I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he muttered.

Azula smiled happy with the answer she had gotten for him, and returned the hug, "Wait," she said looking up to him, "I'm the best thing to happen to you?" she inquired.

"Yes," he affirmed.

"Now, I'm starting to feel bad for you," she said teasingly.

Sokka rolled his eyes and leaned down to pick her from the floor with a hand behind her knees. She squealed, "Yet, I feel the luckiest bastard on earth."

She rolled her eyes snickering, "Yeah, you are." she smiled agreeing, "Now, put me down." she commanded.

But instead of releasing her, he squeezed her closer to him, "Not a chance." he said before placing her on the bed and kissing her.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep? It's getting late, and we should rest," she asked him, after a while, they had spent chatting.

Sokka shook his head. "I'm thinking I should sleep here," he stated.

Azula widened her eyes, "Why do you want to sleep here? Are you crazy? What if my family see us?" she inquired, surprised for his boldness.

He pondered an excuse, "What if someone comes into the night? Or you have a nightmare?" he said, caressing her hair.

The Princess made a grin at his ridiculous explanation. An intruder in the Palace? With the number of guards, they had in every door?

She frowned. "You are just making excuses, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I'm staying," he replied firmly.

Azula rolled her eyes when she saw him getting comfortable in her bed. "Fine. But if you snore, I will kick you out."

"I won't," he promised, dropping his head on the pillow.

"And you have to leave very early," she warned him, the last thing they need it was any of their relatives seeing him leave her room in the middle of the night and misunderstanding the situation.

"I have training with Piandao, so I would leave before dawn," he muttered, pulling her closer by the waist.

"It's a onetime thing only, got it?"

"Got it."

"Fine." she acceded, dropping her head on her pillow.

She turned her back towards him and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, when she felt Sokka sliding his arm under her pillow while pulling her even closer to him by hugging her more by the waist.

Her heartbeat increased like crazy when she felt his warm breathing behind her neck. "W-What are you doing?" she whispered thankful for the darkness of her room, so he couldn't appreciate the red of her cheeks.

"Sleep well," he says pressing a kiss on her shoulder, tightening her more to his chest.

"The bed is enormous. You have a lot of room on that side, you know?" said Azula, noticing his heartbeat in her back, his pulse was racing like hers.

"Yeah." he murmured almost inaudible, but he didn't move.

She closed her eyes a few times, trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She should be accustomed to his closeness, but maybe it was the fact that she had never slept with anyone else in her room, or hadn't shared the bed with a guy in her life, or maybe it was just because it was Sokka who was lying asleep next to her.

She turned slowly to face him, trying not to make any abrupt movement, in case he was asleep already.

His eyes were closed, and his breading was calm. She had seen him sleep once, when she woke him up in the library a little abruptly, but never like this.

"Are you sleep?" Azula mumbled, just in case he wasn't actually asleep. He didn't answer. "Moron, how can you sleep so calm?" she says with her fingertips softly tracing every bit of his handsome face. His nose, cheekbones, jaw, lips… and when she went to his eyebrows, she jolted up when she noticed a pair of blue eyes were staring back at her. "W-Weren't you sleep?" she asked.

"How could I sleep with you next to me?" he said brushing some strands out of her face. "What were you doing?"

She smiled, and pinched him softly in the cheek, "I was thinking how can I like so much an idiot like you."

Sokka looks at her at how beautiful she looks, "Just remember I was sleep, okay?" he muttered before kissing her on the forehead, then in the lips.

**BREEZE DAY**

**DAY 18**

She opened one eye to confirm that she still had some hours to sleep. It was still before dawn, so the blue of the sky it was barely perceptible.

She tucked in a hand under her pillow, when she felt something unfamiliar, but a second later a soft breathing behind her neck refreshed her mind and the fact she wasn't alone in her bed. Sokka had one arm under her pillow and the other one around her waist, which he only tightened when he felt her move a little.

Azula smiled softly, as she entwined her fingers with his and brought their arms upper to snuggle even more when she remembered.

She turned to face him, "Sokka" she muttered trying to wake him. There was no reaction of him, "Sokka." she insisted again, shaking him a little bit. And just when she thought that she might need to slap him to wake him up he groaned in frustration.

"Don't wake me," he whined with his eyes still closed, but pulling her closer to him and placing his chin on the top of her head. "I'm having the best night of sleep." he muttered sleepily.

After a brief kissing session, they had stayed in silence, just embracing each other, and at some point of the night, they had fallen asleep without noticing.

Azula stayed there for a moment, squeezed against his chest, hearing very clearly his breathing and heartbeat. They both stayed silent for a moment, just embracing each other.

She felt a little silly; she had never thought that one day she would long so much for someone embraces and that just being close feeling his heartbeat and breathing would instantly made her feel a hundred times better, but Sokka had that effect on her.

Her irresponsible, needy of caress and the lazy side was telling her to not wake him, to say like this all day in bed, snuggling, but her responsible side was telling her to send him off to his daily training.

"You need to go to your training with Piandao." she whispered not wanting him to go, "It's almost dawn."

Sokka groaned, pouting, "I don't want to."

She smiled softly, "I know, but you have to, lazy ass." she mocked.

He glanced towards her with an eyebrow raised, "Do you think that is an agreeable thing to say to someone first thing in the morning?"

She shrugged, "At least, now you are awake. But seriously, you should go before the servants come, or anyone sees you leaving my room this early."

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because if someone sees you, they might think we did what we didn't do," she said

A mischievous smile appears in his face, as he gets on top of her with his arms and legs at each side of her, trapping her. "Well, if they are already going to think that we did, what we didn't do, then why not, we do what they think we already did but which we have not done yet?"

The Princess made a grin. "Huh?"

"Did that make sense?"

"Not at all, snoozles," she said, pushing him aside to sit on the bed.

"Snoozles?" Sokka snickered sitting next to her, "You know, Aang earth bending master calls me that." he said, "She is really cool and an exceptional bender…" his voice when silence when he noticed Azula's frown.

She raised an eyebrow, "_She?_"

"Yeah, Toph," he said not understanding the sudden change in her voice tone.

The Princess huffed, standing up from the bed annoyed, "May I inquire _why_ did she nickname you snoozles?"

He shrugged, "She knows I like to sleep in." he said remembering the amount of times Toph had made found of him, because he liked to sleep in really late and how she enjoyed annoying him moving the earth under him when he was asleep in his sleeping bag while they were traveling around some towns in the Earth Kingdom.

"She knows you like to sleep in," she repeated, her mind filled with all these horrible thoughts of him. How would this girl know of his habit of sleeping in? Did they had...slept together?

Azula knew and acknowledge he was attractive, -that had been one of the first things she had noticed of him- in fact, very attractive and his personality just made him every girl dream come true, he was like the Southern Water Tribe version of Goong Yoo. And she had suspected he had been a womanizer before, but now, she was kind of confirming it, and, if she was only one more of his hookups? Like, dating the Princess of a Nation must be the ultimate goal for every guy. What if she was that? Just someone else to add to his list of hookups?

Why was she feeling like this now? She had never been insecure about anything; she had always been sure of herself. But since she had developed feelings for Sokka sometimes she felt like she wasn't enough, that one day he might realize she wasn't as perfect as he thought and he would just get tired of her.

Of course, she also knew their current situation wasn't forever, but at least she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could, feel special next to him, but that sensation right now, it didn't feel like that at all. In fact, it remembered her of how she had felt on her birthday when she saw him with Ty Woo in the city.

There was no secret he had dated other girls previously, and that was not the problem, the problem was why brought up another girl, while they had shared a moment so private the day before? When they had slept together?

"Are you jealous?" he asked side smiling a little amused.

"N-No." she denied, pouting. She was. "But I think you should go."

Every trail of amusement disappeared from his face. "What? Azula, come on…" he said, standing up and reaching for her.

"You know, Piandao is very strict about punctuality," she said sulking, pushing him towards the door, not wanting to hear his excuses right now.

She was pissed that he had brought up the fact he had slept with another girl -no matter the context-, as they were snuggling just a second before, but also, she was embarrassed at being jealous of such a silly thing, after all, he was with her right now.

She hadn't felt jealous of Suki when she found out she and Sokka had dated, but maybe it was the fact that she had got to know the girl, and was fully sure she had moved on from Sokka, just by looking at the way she glanced at Zuko. But this girl Toph, she couldn't say the same about her. _Damn it!_

"Azula, come on…" he said while being pushed to the exit, he didn't want to leave her with such a misunderstanding, "Just let me explain, it's not what you think...Agr! You are being ridiculous!"

Azula stopped pushing him, and when Sokka glanced at her, he knew he had messed up.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" she crossed her arms over her chest irked and her eyes narrowed, "Really? And what about your little scene with Lu Ten, huh? On the Bonfire Day? You acted totally ridiculous about _my _cousin!" she grunted.

"I know! I was an idiot!" he tried to apologize, but Azula didn't let him.

"Yet, when I get jealous about you bringing up the nickname some random girl gave you during after fucking _I'm_ ridiculous?!" she squealed fumed.

"F-Fucking? What are you talking about?" he raised his arms in confusion, then he raised his eyebrows, "Azula, you are totally misunderstanding the situation, Toph is just…"

"I don't want to hear it!" she said cutting him off, "Just go to your gods damn training, would you?" she pointed at the door, "Maybe when you are done with it, I would want to hear your excuses, but now… just go."

"But..."

"Just go before I fry you," she warned him.

Sokka sighed resigned. He didn't want to leave her like that, but she didn't want to hear him right now, so he had to let her alone for a while.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" he muttered hitting his head with the door once he had lifted her room. Now he had to think of a way to arrange things.

**…**

"Are you okay? You seem quieter than usual." Zuko asked her while having breakfast a while later.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Azula answered stoically.

"Sure?" he raised an eyebrow, there was a lot of stuff that he knew bothered his sibling, -sometimes he was the number one on her list- but there was something different on her this time.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she muttered, trying to ignore her brother and the curious looks of the other people at the table, looking straight forward trying to pretend nothing bothered her.

"Really?" Katara asked quirking an eyebrow, "It doesn't seem like nothing. You have been looking at my brother's place like if you were about to burn it," she nodded towards the empty place next to her. "So, either you hate the tapestry of the chair or my brother did something stupid. And knowing him, he probably did," she said.

"It's nothing," Azula said, shaking her head.

"Well, if looks could kill, and he was seated here, he would be six feet under," Katara uttered, making a grin.

The Princess smirked, "I wouldn't bother in burying him." she muttered.

"So, he did something." the water bender affirmed.

Azula sighed, Katara knew Sokka as well as she knew Zuko. "Can we talk alone after breakfast?" she asked warily after noticing the inquisitive glances of everyone around on them.

"Yeah, sure." Katara agreed.

"Oh god, that doesn't sound good," Aang whispered towards his girlfriend.

"It's a Sokka." Zuko said.

"Hey!" Katara whined, "It's my brother, but...Huh, what the hell sometimes not even I can defend him." she said.

**…**

"What did he do?" Katara asked to the Princess as they were glancing towards the Royal Garden, with her arms crossed.

The Princess sighed, "Maybe he did...or maybe I'm just assuming," she admitted when it came to Sokka she had always rushed to make assumptions about him. "Either way… Does the name Toph rings you a bell?"

"Toph?" she raised an eyebrow, and Azula nodded, "Yeah, she is Aang earth bending teacher."

So that part was true. "Something else?"

Katara made a grin, "No. Only that she is really tough as master, she made Aang struggle a lot at first with his bending, also she is the daughter of Lao Beifong."

"The investor?"

"Him. Oh, and she blind." Katara added.

"Blind?" she repeated.

"Yeah, she uses her earth bending to see… like to feel vibrations and know where things are." she explained, then noticed the Princess frown, "But why are you asking about her?"

"Did your brother and she ever had like a...a thing ?"

"With Toph?" Katara asked gaping, and whiffed her head, "No, they are best friends, also Toph is kind of little tomboy-ish… How do you know about Toph?"

Azula rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, "It's just your brother mentioned something and I kind of lost it." she admitted.

"What did he say exactly?" Katara asked leaning on the balustrade in a relaxed manner, narrowing a little her eyes, already assuming the direction this conversation would take.

Azula sat on the balustrade. "I called him snoozles, and he mentioned that this girl also nicknamed him like that and... I assumed that they… well..."

Katara snickered a little. "Ahh...You got jealous, and you thought he had slept with her."

"When you say it like that it sounds ridiculous… But yeah, I did, I mean how else would she had nicknamed him like that if they hadn't slept together? And I got angry because why would he bring that up when we were..." said Azula.

"Gods, I don't want to hear that you and my brother were fucking." she made a grin.

"What? No. Tsk! We were sleeping _with _clothes on." Azula pointed out.

"Alright, alright!" Katara said, "When he realized he had messed up, what did he do?"

"Well, he asked me if I was jealous, which pissed me off even more…"

"Understandable."

"And when he finally understood that I was really pissed, he tried to explain, but I didn't allow him." Katara snickered, "What are you laughing at?" The Princess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, listen…" Katara began, "First, Toph nicknamed him snoozles because one time while we were camping…"

"You guys camp?" Azula made a grin.

"Yeah, quite often actually..." the water bender uttered, "So, the thing is, one time Aang and Toph were training really early in the morning, and they were making a lot of noise with the rock moving and all that, and Sokka complained because he couldn't sleep in as late as he liked, and Toph made fun of him calling him snoozles," she explained.

"Wait, so they have never…?" Katara shook her head in denial of every question she could come up with.

"No.," she said, "In fact, when we camp, Toph usually bends a tent of rock instead of sleeping in one of the tents. Oh, and I think she has something with a boy named Satoru, one of her father employees."

"I see." Azula muttered, before huffing annoyed, "Great! Now, I have to apologize." she grunted, "and I don't even know how to do it."

Katara chuckled, "My advice, it's don't. Let him do it." she said shrugging, "After all, the fact that you assume that it is his fault for not clearing things up."

"But I didn't let him."

"Still, he should have insisted." she replied, "Boys tend to be quite idiots, and also he needs a lesson."

"Thanks."

Katara smiled softly, "Don't mention it." she said, "I think that if you and Toph ever get to meet each other, you two would be good friends. She also enjoys annoying Sokka."

Azula snickered, "Really?"

"Yeah, well actually, everyone...She loves to annoy everyone." she uttered, "She calls me sugar queen and Aang twinkle toes."

Both girls stayed there silent for a moment.

"I guess you have things to do," said the Princess, "I should get going too." she stood up feeling a lot calmer than she had felt earlier that morning.

"Princess," Katara called her, "My brother might be an idiot, but I can tell when he is really in love just by the way he looks at you. And I have honestly never seen him like this before. He has really fallen for you."

**…**

She went to the place she knew he would look for her once his training with Piandao was done, so she waited for him in the Library.

Now, she understood the way he had reacted about Lu Ten. They were two jealous idiots that certainly weren't the most harmonious couple.

She was arranging some books on the shelves when a knock on the door got her attention. Her heart skipped a little bit.

_That must be him, _she thought it was almost lunchtime.

The doorknob opened, and Sokka peeked thru.

"Hey, can we talk now?" he asked hoping that she would let him explain now. He owned her that after all, when he had reacted like an idiot, she had forgiven him without explanations.

She said nothing but nodded affirmatively. They sat in front of each other. Sokka leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Listen, about Toph...is not what you think." he stated, "We are just friends. And also,..."

"It's okay." she cut him off, he raised his eyebrows. "I talked with your sister, she explained the all snoozles thing."

His eyes widened, "She did?"

"Yeah." said Azula, "I overreacted."

Sokka smiled softly, "It's alright. It did it once too." he replied, "So, are we fine?" he asked hopefully, reaching a hand towards her.

A moment later a slight smile appeared on her face. "We are fine," she said accepting his hand.

He pulled her towards him and made her sit on his lap. "I'm sorry," he said brushing one of her bangs behind her head, "I should have stayed and explained, not leave."

"I was angry, I would have probably burned your head off," she admitted, snuggling in his arms, placing her head on his shoulder as he surrounded her by the waist. "I guess I was just a little piss that you were… I don't know. I know that you didn't sleep with her and I also know you have dated before and all that. And It doesn't bother me but for a moment I…"

"What?"

She shrugged, "It's just...You have dated other girls, and I have dated, well… anyone. I mean, we were lying in bed, after having a moment the day before, and the fact that you brought her up it felt like… like a comparison between us. You have a point of comparison with your other relationships while I… don't. I mean, you could be a totally horrible boyfriend and I wouldn't even notice."

He quirked an eyebrow and glanced towards her, "You think I'm a horrible boyfriend?"

Azula whiffed her head, "No. I'm not saying that. But,_ if_ you were... I wouldn't even be available to tell," she said, "But instead you will notice right away. I'm not girlfriend material."

"What makes you think that?" he reached for one of her hands and entwined their fingers. He had never seen her like that, insecure of something.

"Maybe the lack of the previous dating?"

Sokka's side smiled, "That means nothing. If by any means actually means something is that guys around you were totally jerks." he kissed her knuckles, "You are the most beautiful, smart, and funny girl, I have ever met."

She frowned, "I'm sure you told that to every girlfriend you had." she pouted.

"I don't." he affirmed, "Seriously, You are the most, most, most beautiful, smart and funny girl I have ever seen." he said reaffirming his statement, "And I'm crazy about you." he placed a kiss on the top of her head, as she snuggled again with him.

"You are right about all that." she uttered, he snickered, "But even knowing all that, I couldn't help to feel jealous."

"It's totally normal to feel jealous when you are in a relationship. It means you are afraid of losing that someone special," he said while she focused on the beating of his heart. "You know, we both have this tendency of assuming stuff, so why not, next time, before assuming anything, we ask each other about it?" he proposed.

She straightened herself to look at him in those blue eyes she liked so much. "It seems the mature option. Tsk!" she pouted again.

"What?" he asked confused frowning.

"It's annoying." she muttered, "That you come up with that. Why I didn't think of that?"

He shrugged, "I have good ideas from time to time."

"Well..." Azula made a grin.

"Well?" Sokka raised his eyebrows.

The Princess smirked, "You are dating me, would you qualify that as a good or a bad idea?"

"Neither," he said in a heartbeat.

"Neither?" she widened her eyes, a little taken back for how quick it had been his answer.

"No." he replied, before smiling, "Because is the best thing that has ever happen to me," he said cupping her face.

"Are you sure? And if I make you suffer?"

He shook his head, "I'm willing to take the risk, plus, I'm sure that it doesn't matter how much you make me suffer, because…"

"Because?"

"You will make me ten times happier," he stated before leaning to kiss her.

**FAMILY DAY**

**DAY 19**

His training with Piandao had left him exhausted, and his eyes were a little itchy as he was trying to read the story of a female Pirate of her tribe that had lived centuries ago.

"What are you doing?" asked Azula when Sokka rested his head on her lap.

"I need to rest my eyes for a moment," he said closing them and turning into her direction and surrender her by the waist. "This is a nice pillow."

"A pillow?" she repeated, "Since, when I'm a pillow?"

"Hush… finish your reading, pillows don't talk," he replied letting her scent fill his lungs.

"You could just go to your room and have a nap, you know?" Azula restored.

"I don't want to," he said during his nose in her. The smell of cherries had become his favorite, but more precisely her scent.

"Sokka?" she called him a while after, once she was done with her reading, "Huh? He fell asleep." she mumbles, brushing his hair carefully when he suddenly wakes up. "I-I was doing nothing. I-I mean…." she removed her hand, but Sokka reached for her and placed her back on his head.

"Keep doing that." he whispered, closing again his eyes, "Keep your hand in place a little longer."

She huffed but didn't remove her hand. "You are like a child."

"I just like to enjoy simple things in life," he replied.

"There is nothing simple between you and me," affirmed Azula.

**…**

"I can't believe you acceded," said Ty Lee with the biggest smile she has ever seen on her.

"By how much you insisted, It was expected," said Azula

"Oh, come on. It would be like in the old days when we used to get together." said her friend, sitting next to Haru in the spot she had prepared. "We are going to have fun," she said overly excitedly.

For Family day in the Water Tribe, it was mostly a day where father took their sons to hunt or fish, and mothers and daughters had their own activities, finishing the day with a small gathering around the fire.

But instead of doing thousands of small bonfires, they had opted for a big one and having people gathering around it. Ty Lee had made the arrangements for them to spend the evening together.

"Your definition of fun has never been the same one as mine but…" The Princess sighed, before sitting down, "Let's give it a try."

"We can still sneak out if you wish," mumbled Sokka in her ear for only her to listen sitting next to her.

"And have her nag about it for the rest of the year? No, thanks," she replied, whispering.

"Your definition of fun is to make fun of Zuko and make him miserable." Ty Lee uttered.

"Indeed." her brother agreed, "The bigger smiles I have seen on her, are due to my misery."

"As I said, you have your ways I have mine." said Azula shrugging, "Mine involves other people suffering, especially his," she said in a teasing tone, making Sokka chuckle.

Ty Lee shook her head, a little amused. "I don't even know why we are friends."

"Beats me." The Princess replied, shrugging.

"And me," said Mai after reaching for a pocky. "Still, I'm making a demand, overall to you two..." she pointed at Ty Lee and Haru.

"Which one?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You and Haru, are forbidden from making out in front of us," Mai demanded.

"What? Why?" Ty Lee pouted.

"Agree," uttered Azula a little distracted, reaching for a mochi.

"What?"

"You two make it awkward, and nobody wants to see you having a saliva interchange." Mai pointed out, and everyone else nodded to her statement.

She crossed her arms in a silly manner. "Fine! But the same applies for you all," she said looking at everyone.

"No problem," Azula muttered.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Huh?" he mumbled, "I don't agree with that."

"It looks like someone can't keep his hand of you, huh?" the mocking voice of Zuko said.

"Shut up." snarled the Princess, before turning towards Ty Lee, "Why did you invite him?"

"Because we haven't done this in ages… and I thought it would be fun." her friend retorted.

"Zuko and fun in the same sentence? As if..." she uttered quizzically.

"You know, even though you keep attacking me with words, you have been nicer than usual." Zuko frowned looking at his sibling.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just nicer than usual. It's weird. And it's freaking me out." he admitted shrugging, "I keep waiting for you to suddenly attack me or something."

Azula made a grin, "I can punch you if you want."

"No, thanks." said Zuko, "But seriously, why?" he quirked an eyebrow.

She shrugged, not knowing the answer herself, "Maybe, because I'm just waiting for you to lower your guard and then…" she smirked mischievously, "Psychological torture is funnier."

The Prince frowned, "You are the devil incarnation."

"Thank you," she said.

Zuko sighed, "Great. Now, I'm going to have to sleep with one eye open."

"If I were you, I wouldn't sleep at all," added Sokka.

"Okay, okay enough with whatever this is.., "intervened Ty Lee, "It's time for some soju," she said taking out a bottle out of nowhere.

"You always have to put out the alcohol, don't you?" Haru inquired, raising an eyebrow and looking at her girlfriend with a grin.

"Hush… bring closer your glasses, come one," she commanded, before starting to fill all ten glasses.

"Nice, it's sweet!" said Aang astounded, drinking it all in one go.

"I think you should drink it slowly, sweetly," muttered Katara next to him, "Do I need to remind you what happen last time you drank too much?"

"What happen last time?" Suki questioned.

Katara sighed before talking, "He spent hours flirting with me, and cried for hours after he asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said yes." Aang rubbed the back of his neck, as his girlfriend talked. "Him."

Everyone laughed at the tale, including a little embarrassed Avatar with flushed cheeks.

"I was heartbroken, okay?" Aang pouted, making everyone laugh again.

"Do you remember when he signed up to a contest of best Avatar impersonator?" Sokka said, still laughing.

"Oh, yeah…" Katara remembered.

"Spoiler alert: He lost to a girl." Sokka mocked.

"It was an arranged contest!" the Avatar squealed when everyone laughed, "Does anyone else have also drunk stories? I'm feeling kind of attacked over here." he muttered.

"I know of someone…" Azula muttered innocently.

"Shut up," Zuko grunted.

"Please, tell us," said Suki smirking at his boyfriend.

"Only because you asked nicely. One time at one of our family feasts…" the Princess began.

"Gods," the Prince whined rubbing the bridge of his nose, "In my defense, Azula was sneaking alcohol in my drinks without me noticing."

Azula huffed, "Oh, yeah, blame me for your poor drunk habits." she snorted, "Anyways, so Zuko got drunk…"

"Because of you…" he pointed out.

"Sweety, sweety, hushh… let her finish," said Suki.

"I had to help him get to his room. Once there, he said he needed to pee, so he went to the bathroom, and after a while of him not coming back, I went in thinking that he may have passed out on the floor or choked in vomit, but no... turns out he was crying because he had forgotten how to return to his room."

The laughs were heard again, and the drunk tales keep coming for a while as well as the alcohol.

**…**

"I had fun today," said Sokka as they walked through the hallway of Azula's room.

"Yeah, me too." she agreed.

"I will see you tomorrow," he said when they were standing at the door of her room.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" she asked with her heart raising.

"I thought it was a onetime only thing," said Sokka remembering her words.

Azula shrugged a little, "Maybe is the alcohol talking, but it doesn't have to be... If you want to..." she felt her cheeks a little flushed but she granted it to the alcohol in her body, which wasn't a lot but just enough to make her face feel heated.

"Okay." he nodded, following her inside the room.

She puts the lock on the door and grabs him by the wrist and takes him towards her bed, where she forces him to sit down. He doesn't say a word, neither does she as she climbs on top of him in his lap.

Their eyes connect for a moment, Sokka caresses her cheek softly, and she closes her eyes to feel more intensely his touch on her skin. Then, she reaches for his mouth and kisses him furiously. His hands fly to her waist to hold her in place more firmly and returns the kiss just as eagerly.

A shiver runs down her neck as their tongues play with each other.

The temperature in the room slowly rises, as his hands travel thru her back, and then slowly they get to her buttocks, giving them a little squeeze, making her moan softly, and breaking the kiss, but that doesn't stop him, he leaves a trail of kisses down her jaw, her collarbone, in those little sexy moles she has, maybe is the alcohol or the heat of the moment, but the idea of removing her shirt to allow him better access crosses her mind. But she wants him to have the initiative.

As he keeps leaving kiss down her neck, she undoes his hair and her own.

He kissed her over that little hickey he had left a two days before. They connect their mouths again. She can feel that their interchange is not only affecting her but also him. She can't help but bit her lip when she feels him, even with all the clothes that where in the way.

He removes his shoes, and she does the same.

For a moment they split up to catch air. And their eyes connect again. She noticed his pupils are dilated, and probably hers too. They are panting, and he has a little of her lipstick on his mouth. She runs her thumb over it to remove carefully, but he catches her wrist and with his lips, he traps her thumb.

Her legs turned into jelly at this gesture, and her throat went dry. She crashes her lips against on his and her hands flew to his shirt. It wasn't that hard to open, overall, with his help. She runs her hands through his chest as soon as she got the chance.

She wanted to kiss him all, to lick him.

Azula broke the kiss again, pushing him into the mattress. If he would not take the initiative, she could as hell do it. She undid the belt around her waist, Sokka was breathing ragged as she saw him do it, not even blinking. And when she took the edges of her shirt and pulled over her head, he wanted to pinch himself in case he was having another of his dreams involving Azula.

"Whoa…" he couldn't help to let out when he saw her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… Gods, you are perfect," muttered Sokka before grabbing her by the waist and placing her softly in the mattress, now being him the one on top and trapping her between his arms and legs. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

Azula pulls him by the neck and links their lips again. She bit his lower lip playfully. "Does it feels like a dream?"

A groan comes out of his throat, "It's better." he kisses her nose.

"Have you had... dreams like this with me... before?" she asks him, as he traced with his nose the edges of her face, filling his lungs with her scent.

"Too many."

She cupped her face with her hands and looked him at in the eyes. They were filled with lust and desire; she had never felt like that, her mind got a little dizzy for all the emotions and sensations she was filling right now. And a pleasant filling grew in her core.

"Then... I want you to do me everything you have dreamt of." A groan left his lips as his pupils grew even bigger at her words, and he didn't lose a second.

His mouth when to her collarbone once more, but this time he didn't stop there. His finger slipped out the suspenders of her lingerie, as his mouth left a trail of kisses between the valley of her breast, at her ribs and all the way till her belly button. She arched her back, trying to feel him more; she wanted to feel him, all of him.

He went all the way down to the edge of her pants and even though that spot between her legs was also craving for attention, she couldn't let him have all the fun. When Sokka looked up to her, like asking for her permission, she pulled him up, and in a quick move, she placed him in the mattress again.

A louder moan escaped him when she kissed and lick him all over his chest. Just like he had done previously she left a trail of kisses all the way down. She gave him a mischievous look when she glanced at his erection. She wanted to play with him.

She caught his lips again with hers; she left out a groan when his thumbs rubbed the edge of breasts, Sokka kissed every inch of her exposed neck, but when he least expected she sneaked in her hand into his pants.

He stopped kissing her to look at her, shocked at her bold move. A smirk appeared in her lips and when her fingertips brushed against his length, his eyes when white. His breathing raised, and almost another moan came out of him when a knock on the door made them froze.

She covered his mouth like a reflex.

Then another knock.

"Princess, the Fire Lord, and Fire Lady have summoned you in their chamber." the voice of a servant said.

"Now?" she asked,

"Now, Princess." the servant affirmed.

"Damn it," she grunted, dropping her head on Sokka's chest.

"Princess?" the servant insisted after a few moments.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, rushing to pick up her shirt and throwing it on, "Sorry, I will be quick. Wait for me." she said, tying up quickly her shirt.

"All my life," he said before watching her leave the room leaving him alone.

**...**

Azula rushed to her parent's room as fast as she could, still feeling her legs a little shaky, and not wanting to make Sokka wait too long.

She knocked on the door of her parent's chamber, and a few seconds later she heard her mother's voice allowing her in.

"You called?" she asked walking in the room, her mother was seated in her dresser, and her father was reading a scroll in the bed.

"Yes, Azula" her father made a sign for her to get closer. "Tomorrow after breakfast, we are having a meeting in the throne room."

"About?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The project of Republic City," he said, "I want you and your brother to be by my side, and also…" he made a pause, "Do you remember those projects you proposed to me months ago? The reforms?"

"Yeah." Azula nodded, she had suggested a few changes in the school system and in the health care months ago.

"Do you think there is a way we can apply them to Republic City?"

She widened her eyes, "Well, I would need to do some notifications, but is possible." she affirmed.

"Perfect." he said, "You should go sleep now, I will need my best diplomat tomorrow at her best."

"Good night," she said to both of her parents.

"Azula, wait," her mother's voice called her making her turn, she scrutinized her daughter for a moment, "Is that a hickey?" Ursa inquired, looking at her daughter's neck."

"N-No." she denied covering with her hair sneakily.

**...**

Azula walked back towards her room slowly.

The remainder of the meeting recording Republic City brought her back to the reality.

Ten days.

Ten days is what they have left, only ten more days and it would be over. She had been a fool for letting things between them escalate so fast. She couldn't let it happen again, she couldn't lose control again like that.

"Ten days." she muttered, "And it's over."

Inside her room, it surprised her to find Sokka asleep when she returned. He seemed to sleep so pleasantly, so; she didn't bother in waking up, instead; she brushed a few loose hairs away of his face and snuggled next to him.

As soon as he felt her next to him, he welcomed her surrounding her with his arms.

"Ten days to love you," she whispered only for herself.

**A/N:**

**ALL THREE FESTIVITIES ARE INVENTED**

**Lotus festival: I got inspo from the lantern festival with people celebrates in honor of bbudha.**

**And yeah, Toph had to eventually appear in the story.**

**Also I published a one shot (That can possibly turn in to a multi-chapter) named "Hunter" of course is Sokkla. And I hope for the next chapter update, I have another one ready to publish.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HANAMI DAY**

**DAY 20**

The Fire Lord was sat in his usual place, with both of his children by each side, in front of him, sat at the other side of the room was Avatar Aang as well as four Air nomads, at one side of the room the Water Tribes, Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda with his children, Sokka and Katara at each side of his father, and at the other side, King Bumi and King Kuei.

"Now, that we have figured out that matter, we can move on with the next one," the Fire Lord said as the court clerk finished writing in the scroll, they wanted to have everything said in the meeting written down, "Location. I believe we have discussed two possible locations, Yu Dao and Cranefish Town?"

The meeting had extended for hours by now; they had talked about deals between the nations, and eventually had moved on towards more complicated business, until getting to the prime topic, the cause of the Unification Movement, deciding and establish the basis for the first-ever city involving the four nations.

Adapting the new city it was going to take time, and they knew that. The inauguration was planned to be in at least three more summers to have time to try and arrange either the laws or the multiple deals.

"Yu Dao would be the best option," uttered King Kuei, "It's the first colony, and it's also turning into one of the wealthiest cities quickly."

Azula frowned at the statement, _was it Yu Dao, truly the best option?_ Yu Dao was a good option, but it couldn't be the best one. The grounds were not the most appropriate and there were other facts that they would have to deal with first.

"Everyone agrees?" the Fire Lord asked, looking around at the other leader's approval, few doubted while others were sure of it, but he stopped when he saw his daughter expression, a troubling one, "What is it Princess?" he asked intrigued to know what was going thru her mind. He could tell she was troubled.

When her father addressed her, she glanced in his direction. "It's just… Isn't it maybe... a rushed decision?"

"A rushed decision?" he repeated in a low voice confused and studying her as well as the other 14 pairs of eyes. They needed her to explain herself better.

"It's just… Let's think for a moment of Yu Dao's location, it's a wide, flat valley which it would be great for the development of crop growth," she explained, "And the rocky terrain on all sides as the near mountains would be excellent for mining, but it lacks in other areas."

Everyone remained in silence waiting for her to continue and explain her point of view, "The nearest seashore is hours away, either by foot or by carriage. The city doesn't have an easy access, which eventually it would become a problem once the city starts to grow," said the Princess.

"I agree with the Princess," said Chief Hakoda, "Also, the nearest bay is big enough to have only two water tribe ships anchored at the same time," he added, "And our ships are smaller than Fire Nation ones. Once we start sending more ships, we are going to start dealing with maritime traffic, and eventually, it would become a chaos."

The small bay was another problem. Once people started to travel towards the Earth Kingdom and also the trade between nations started to flow efficiency, a small bay wouldn't be enough to do the job. And after all time it is equals to money.

"But Yu Dao had proved to be an effective city where people from either the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom can co-exist," Chief Arnook intervene, "Why not we follow that trail? The foundations are already there, it will be easier."

"Just because it's easier, it doesn't mean it's best," intervened Avatar Aang in a calm tone, the nomads next to him agreed to his words, "Yu Dao is a city already well established, and almost fully independent from their respective nations, while Cranefish Town is a small town which is developing faster than any other town."

"If the location of Cranefish Town is chosen, the distance between the tribes and the city would be shortened and our ships will be available to do faster sailings back and forward, which would cause to lower the total cost of the journeys," added Sokka, "We will be available to transport more in less time."

Azula smiled proudly, and impressed, Sokka was right. And seeing him talk so sure and serious made her found him ten times more attractive.

"But that will only would be beneficial for the south then." Princess Yue's husband spouted, looking at Sokka with a little contempt. Was she imagining things or looked at each other with disdain?

"On the contrary," Azula intervened, "Not only the South. It would turn into an optimum place for our ships to restock supplies for the journeys till Ba Sing Se, and it would also work the other way around before their ships head into the Mo Cea Ocean,"

"Ships from the South can restock before heading to the North and the ones from the North can do the same before heading South," said Hakoda.

"Cranefish Town was a great port to resupply for my crew during my sailing, it is an optimum location," Zuko added.

"At the speed that the town is growing, Cranefish Town it would be big enough to absorb Yu Dao in a couple of years. Maybe in five or ten years, both cities would merge as one." Katara added.

"Three years ago when I first visited the city, it was technically just a street with a few shops here and three, but last month when we docked there before sailing towards the Capital, the town had grown unprecedentedly," Prince Zuko uttered, "Something I have never seen."

The room remained silent for a moment, everyone seemed to be pondering the situation, until the Fire Lord cleared his throat and spoke, "So, Cranefish Town it is… any objection?" he asked once more his wandering around the room, everyone seemed to be agreed with it.

After that matter was solved, a small break for lunch followed, there were still some details to attend, but it was already pass lunchtime. The Fire Lord could hear some stomach groan when he called for the servants to have the meals served. Everyone ate in silence.

"... A few shamans from the Bhanti Islands had offered to help alongside with the healers from the Tribes to take care of the health system, as well as the herbalist from the Institute in Taku, right King Bumi?" the Avatar asked the old King of Omashu.

"Indeed. Miyuki was quite hard to convince, but in the end, she agreed," said the Old King.

"Wonderful." said the Fire Lord, "We will also need to establish a police reinforcement for benders and non-benders, and it would need to operate as soon as possible."

"We can get help with that," Katara interfered, "We know someone," she said interchanging a glance with his sibling and with the Avatar, thinking about that friend of them that it was a walking lie detector.

"I would leave that matter in your hands then," said Ozai before moving into the next subject, "Every nation would have to establish an embassy for their citizens in the city, as well it would need to choose a member to be part of the city council, regarding matters that involve all the Nations," he added, "We need to decide which currency Cranefish Town is going to use…."

The meeting continued for a couple of hours, but in the end, they managed to establish a currency, as well as the education system and some other topics that involved all of them.

"... And finally, I'm thinking we should rename the city, Cranefish Town sounds too… inadequate for the first unified city." said the Fire Lord.

"Oh, Oh," said Sokka raising his hand like asking permission to talk, all pair on eyes set on him.

"Yes?"

"I actually had been thinking the same. Whoever named it like that had a horrible taste. I come up with some ideas to renamed like... Republic Town, or National City, maybe even something like Republic Unificated City?" he proposed.

"Why not we leave that at last?" said the Avatar, "We still have a lot of time to think in more options."

Everyone agreed to leave the renaming as the last matter to be taken care of, and with that. The meeting ended.

Sokka waited outside of the room for Azula to walk out.

"You were amazing at the meeting," Sokka complimented her once he saw her.

"Thanks," she said with a proud smile, and raised an eyebrow when she realized how he was looking at her, "What?"

He shook his head, smiling briefly, "You know, when someone compliments you, it's polite to compliment back." he said amused while smirking.

"Huh."

Sokka sighed in resignation, "Sometimes I wonder if you even like me… It sure feels like you hate me sometimes." he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Azula tiptoed and placed a kissed him in the cheek, which made him blush, "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't even be bothered by talking to you." she mocked, and in that moment Princess Yue and her husband -who she believed his name was Hahn- walked next to them talking. but that didn't stop him of given a disdain look towards Sokka. "Is it my imagination or there is some bad blood between you two?"

Sokka sighed, "Sometimes I forget how perspective you are," he said defeated, "Yes. there is some bad blood between us."

"Why?" she asked, "What did you do to him?" she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Me?!" he squealed a little offended, "Why don't you ask what did _he_ did to me?" he whined.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Just spit it, would you?" she grunted slightly.

Sokka huffed, chagrined, "Fine. When I was 16, I went to the north to do my first errand. This was a long time ago, and back then we were both young and…" he tried to clarify before explaining any further.

The Princess widened her eyes and mouth in a gesture of shock, "Did you two had a thing?" she assumed.

Sokka nodded lightly, "Well, you could say it like that." he said, but in fact, he had never been sure of what they had had.

"Did you break _his_ heart?" she asked.

His eyes widened, _his?_ "What?! NO!" he denied quickly.

"Did _he_ break_ your_ heart?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"W-What?!" Sokka muttered, dumbstruck.

"Look I'm not one to judge, but who would have thought, huh?" she said shrugging, "I never imagined you as someone who has been into guys, I mean..."

"Azula!" he whined.

"What?"

"It's not that," he took a deep breath and rubbed his temple, "You love making me suffer, don't you?"

Azula snickered, "Just tell me."

"It was with Princess Yue, okay? I and the Princess _had_ a thing…" he said, emphasizing the word had.

"Wait... So you and her?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Having two of his exes and his current girlfriend under the same roof would have been an awkward situation for anyone else, but he seemed cool with it. He was a weird, weird guy, but she was, in fact, weirder.

"Yeah," said Sokka, "Back then, I was young, And we hit it off pretty quickly…"

"Wait," Azula interrupted him, "If I recall correctly, she got married really young. My father was invited to the wedding. So if my numbers are correct, did you... Did she...?" her mouth widened, "No wonder the guy hates you if his bride cheated him with you."

"Hey! In my defense, one: I didn't know she was engaged, and two: have you meet the guy?" he crossed his arms, "He is an ass. I punched him once because it infuriated me the way he talked about her like... Like an object." Just remembering the way he had talked about his now-wife, infuriated him. Not a man should talk like that of a woman ever.

"Really?" she inquired looking at the couple down the hallway, "He doesn't seem like that," she said as Hahn placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I know. He seems different now," Sokka admitted, "I guess after the beating I gave him he changed his ways. Arnook was so angry at me, that he provided me to do any type of errant for six months."

"Maybe he needed the beating," said Azula shrugging.

"Yeah," muttered Sokka, "It looks like, after all, things worked out fine for them," he added, "I might have not gotten the Princess back then, but I'm sure now I will, or die trying," he said brushing some strands of her off her shoulder.

"So, I'm a consolation prize as you couldn't have her?" she asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Why do you love twisting my words?" he asked frowning, "I never said that."

"But you implied it,"

"No. I didn't." he denied, "It might have been a wrong choice of words, my fault." he admitted, "But what I was trying to say is that: this time, I would make sure as hell that I would keep you by my side at all cost." he said surrounding her by the shoulders, a little smile appeared in the corners of her mouth as he kissed the top of her head.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" she asked, acknowledging that indeed the Princess of the North was pretty even with her oddly peculiar white hair.

"Yeah, she is the second prettiest Princess I have ever meet." he started glancing at her sneakily.

"Oh, and who is the first one if I might inquire?" she asked, smirking.

Sokka made a grin, "Just a Princess with the most beautiful raven hair, with some dazzling gold eyes, and a gorgeous smile who loves to use sarcasm as much as I do and could eat mochi for the rest of her life," he said looking her at the eyes in a lovingly matter, "and I forgot to mention she is the most wonderful, talented fire bender."

"Huh, she sounds like a very interesting girl. Would you ever introduce us? I'm sure we would both love to annoy you." she teased.

"Maybe one day," he muttered, stealing a kiss of her lips.

"Do you want to go grab something before the festival?" Azula asked him. They had a few hours to spare before the festival.

"Actually, I can't right now," he said thinking about something he had seen the day before while wandering through the market and it was something he wanted to get her.

He had seen them in a small stall, and instantly they had gotten his eye but haven't been available to buy it due to the haste, but he had kept them in mind to return for them and bought them.

"Why?" she frowned curiously, his training with Piandao had been canceled because of the meeting, and the festival was until dawn.

"I have something to do," he said not wanting to give her more details, as he wanted it to be a small gift for her.

She made a grin, "Oh… Then I guess, it must be more important than me." she said teasingly, shrugging.

"It's not that!" he squealed before surrounding her from the backstopping her tracks.

"I'm kidding! I know you must be doing something important," she said with a little smile.

"Nothing is more important than you," he said placing a kiss in her cheek, "But there is something I have to do."

"It's okay," she assured him, "I guess in the meantime I will go see Ao. Zuko complained the other day about Ao biting Druk or something like that," she said not very sure making a grin, "Lately when he talks to me I just block the sound of his voice."

Sokka quirked an eyebrow, "Are you going to punish your baby nightmare?" he mocked, remembering how the blue dragon had set one of his sleeves on fire.

Azula shook her head, "No. By any means, I'm going to reward him." she said, "I have been so busy with you, that I haven't had time to terrorize my brother. So, I'm proud to hear that at least Ao is doing his part with Druk." she uttered.

Sokka chuckled a little, "In that case, come on then, I would walk you to the sanctuary of your fire breathing lizard." he teased strolling down the hallways with his arm around her shoulders.

"Lizard?" Azula raised her eyebrows, "Tsk! No wonder Seiryū almost eats you the other day. They are ancient creatures, you know?" she grunted at him.

"Millenaries creatures that look awfully similar to lizards." he stated, "The only difference is they can spitfire."

"And eat you. They can eat you." she reminds him, "Don't forget it."

"Oh, that too," he said, "How could I forget that?"

**…**

A couple of hours later, after spending a while with Ao Azula was meditating in the Library while waiting for Sokka to be done with whatever he was doing.

Almost when she was done, she heard the door open and someone walking in; she didn't bother in opening her eyes, as she knew already who was, just by the sound of his steps, as well as the fact that none else dare to walk in into the Library without her permission.

"Are you sleep?" Sokka whispered, in case she was. And when she opened one eye, he couldn't help to jump jolted up, "Gods! you startled me!" he said with a hand on his heart, trying to ease up.

"Why would I be sleeping in this position?" Azula raised an eyebrow. She was seated with her back straighten, both legs crossed, and her hand in front of her.

Sokka shrugged, "You Fire Nation people are weird." he said taking sit on the couch next to her. "I brought you something," he said, lending her the small box.

"Is this that `important´ thing you had to do?" he nodded. The Princess quirked even more her eyebrow a slight smirk appeared in her face, "What is it?"

"Look…." she opened the box finding a small red bracelet with gold unique details, and in the middle, it had a gold charm with the symbol of `_belonging´, _the edges of the charm were cut particularly.

"A-A bracelet?" Azula looked closely at it, she had to admit it was really pretty and it seems elegant and unique. She wasn't an accessories kind of girl, but this one was really beautiful.

"Yeah..."

"Why would I want a bracelet?" she asked him, confused, why was he giving her a bracelet?

"It not just a bracelet," he said grabbing it "It seems according to the lady that sold them, this bracelet means that even lovers separated for some reason, they will go around and then, will meet again finally and their feelings for each other will remain, as long as they use them," he explained.

The explanation was beautiful, and a brief smile appeared on her face.

"Huh…. it seems that you were scammed," she said stoic taking back the bracelet.

Sokka pouted, "Fine. If you don't want it, I don't care… I will keep them for myself." he said trying to take it back, but she stretched her arm as far as she could for him. "Give it back."

"I don't want to," she said, "You can't ask back something you just gifted." she replied sticking her tongue out and then studying the bracelet again, "Huh…"

"What?"

"It's pretty…" she muttered, "I didn't think you will have such a nice taste in jewelry, manly man…" she mocked at him, "I like it," she said putting it on.

"Hey…" he squealed before quirking an eyebrow, pleased, "Huh? So, will you use it?"

"Indeed… as I said, it's pretty…" she said stretching her arms towards him, so he can appreciate it.

"It looks perfect on you," he said with a smile.

"I know," she said cockily.

"But, it's missing something," said Sokka with a hand under his chin.

"What?"

"This…." he said before entwining their fingers and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Ashhh… you little..." she rolled her eyes, amused, "But I have a question, why the symbol Belonging? What does it mean?" she asked him.

"Belonging; it means that you belong you the person who is wearing the other bracelet." he said and just when she was about to ask him about the other bracelet, she notices in the wrist of his hand holding hers, a matching bracelet but in silver and blue, "See? They are a unique set." said Sokka, showing her how the edges of his bracelet fit perfectly with the ones in hers. "They only match with each other."

**…**

"Why are you rubbing your eyes like that?" Azula asked him, after noticing that Sokka had been rubbing his eyes constantly for a few minutes, as they watched the festival, "Do you have something?" maybe he had dust or something on them.

"Yeah," Sokka said still rubbing them, "There is something's wrong with my eyes... because I can't take them off you," he said flirty with a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes amused and punches him playfully, as she feels the red grow in her checks, "Aww… that's so sweet…" she said with a smile, before making a grin of disgust, "Ewww, gross."

_Who was she and where was the Azula who found this kind of stuff ridiculous and annoying?_

"And I have more from where that one came," he warned her, he had been thinking about some pick up lines for a while.

"I bet you do, but stop…" she warned him, "It's too cheesy for me."

"Really?" he quirked a brow smirking, "So, did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" he winked at her coquettishly.

"Stop…" she said between teeth, but still getting blushed.

"But you seem to like it," he said teasingly.

"Of course, everyone likes to be complimented." Azula started brushing her hair off her shoulder.

"In that case, can I follow you where you're going right now? Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams," he said another pick-up line.

"Enough!"

** CLEAR AND BRIGHT**

**DAY 21**

"You called father?" the Princess bowed her head after walking into his studio, after being summoned by her father that day.

"Oh, Azula," he said raising his eyes from the scroll he was ready, "Yes, yes, thank you for coming in such short notice, I have a few manners to discuss with you," he said making a nod for her to take sit in one of the chairs at the other side of his desk.

She frowned at the statement, not having an idea of what her father could mean.

"First, Admiral Chan is been insisting again about your marriage with his son," the Fire Lord communicated her in a serious tone which she found a little odd.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised by his words after what had happened between her and Chan, she thought she would never ever would listen of him again, "He has?"

Her father sighed, "Yes, he sent a message with quite an interesting proposal…" he made a pause, "If you haven't found a suitor for your next birthday, his son would like to ask for your hand." he read from one of the scrolls before him.

"What?" she frowned at the audacity of the Admiral and his son, "But…"

Her father raised a hand to stop her and let him finish, "And it got me thinking, in fact, I have been thinking for a few days now…" said Ozai entwining his fingers and supporting his elbows on his desk, leaning forward a little bit.

"About?" she quirked an eyebrow, her father seemed way too serious.

"About your relationship with Sokka."

"Okay…" she muttered very confused, she didn't understand what did that had to do with anything.

Her father leaned back into his chair, "And I have come to the conclusion, that I can't let that situation go further." he uttered.

"What?" she made a grin of confusion.

"End everything immediately with Sokka, break up with him." the Fire Lord demanded in the coldest tone she had ever hear him use.

The surrounding air turned cold, and the tension in the room could be felt in the air.

Azula glanced at her father right back in the eyes, waiting for him to tell her that it was a joke, but she could only see him frowning deeper and deeper as he waited for her reaction.

The Princess sighed, "Father, you need to stop stealing mom's romance novels, they are rotting your brain." she stated.

Ozai rubbed the bridge of his nose, still looking serious before glancing at her and sighing as well, "Yes, your mother warned me they could be quite addicting," he said side, smiling, his daughter had been way too smart for him to trick her, "But how did you know?" he asked curiously, his acting had been on point.

Azula side smiled, "You adore him, and even more the idea of being related to Hakoda. Who is your suddenly new best friend." she said the last part with a hint of mockery, to which her father chuckled.

"You are right," said Ozai resigned.

"So, that will be all?" asked Azula, racing to leave.

"Yeah, that's all. But about Admiral Chan still insisting,... that part is real," he said.

She had hoped that everything had just been one big joke from her father, but sadly not all of it had been, "Would the men ever give up? Can't he realize I would make his son quite miserable?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, his son also agrees with it." the Fire Lord clarified, he had also been surprised by it, as he could still remember the face of the poor boy after Azula was done with him.

"What?"

"I thought that too, but… they are quite stubborn," said her father, "Don't worry about it, I would deal with them."

"And I'm thankful for that," she said, "I will take my leave then."

"Azula," he called her just when she was about the door, "One last thing…" she turned to give him her attention, "Are you two being careful?" he asked very intrigued, "I hope you are not," he muttered.

"W-What?" she squealed scandalized at her father's question, feeling the color rush to her face, had Sokka's mother tattle-tale them, about how she had found them the other day?

"I said if you had your fire bending practice today?" repeated her father.

"Oh, yeah…" she blinked a few times, a little still startled.

"Very well, I will see you later my daughter," he dismissed her.

"See you later father," she replied a little shaken.

"Azula, I want grandchildren, I'm not getting any younger!" said the Fire Lord, before she could leave the room.

"I hope you are making the same pressure on Zuko after all he and Suki have been together for a longer time," she commented.

"I just want grandchildren."

"Are you thinking about changing the law?" the Princess asked looking over her shoulder.

"No.," he said, before watching her close the door behind her.

_Why would he need to change the law? What law did he need to change? What was she talking about?_

**...**

"What on your mind?" Azula asked him after a while they had been sitting near the lakeshore, he had been a little absent in his mind.

"I'm think…" Sokka muttered.

"Yeah, I know that," said Azula rolling her eyes at his obvious statement, "You tend to frown," she said poking him in the forehead, "And you drum your fingers when you are anxious."

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yeah, also when you are really concentrated on something, you tend to stick your tongue from one of the corners of your mouth."

He smiled, he wasn't aware she had noticed some features of him just like he did with her.

"But, what were you thinking about?" Azula insisted.

"About all the moments I want to be with you," he said looking at the entwined hands, since he had done it for the first time he hasn't been available to stop doing it.

The Princess huffed. He always found the least expected moment to say something ridiculously cheesy, "And which moments are?" she asked, looking also down at their hands, and glancing at their matching bracelets.

He smiled, before tucking in one of her bangs behind her ear with his free hand, "There are only two moments I want to be with you…" he muttered in a soft tone.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Only two?" she huffed again before pouting, "Good to know," she said sarcastically.

Sokka chuckled at her reaction, "Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry."

He smiled warmly that her heart raced like crazy, "Now and forever."

Azula couldn't stop the corners of her mouths to curl into a smile, "Awww…. gross." she made a nod of gagging.

Sokka laughed at her expression.

**…**

The festival had ended late, a little after midnight, but the streets were still very crowded, as they headed back to the Palace.

Sokka had found every possible and almost ridiculous reason to hold her hand all the evening, something Azula had found both a little ridiculous but also sweet.

"You should focus ahead." said the Princess when she notices that Sokka had been more focused on looking at her that watching for where he was going.

"I don't want too," he said smiling goofily.

"Look at the skyline. Or at least watch from where you are going," she told him too, feeling a little nervous about the way his eyes were studying her.

Her heartbeat raced like always when she was with him. She had kind of grown used to it.

"Nah, I like what I'm seeing, and you are making a marvelous job guiding me," he replied not looking away and taking her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on her palm.

Azula chuckled at how silly he could be sometimes, "Really? Then, a little history class," she said, "This masterpiece was born 21 years ago." she explained pointing at herself and placing a hand under her chin and making a silly pose like if she was posing for something. "More precisely during the solstice." she joked.

Having Sokka around had allowed her to be sillier to joke more, and a little more carefree. He had come into her life like an avalanche, destroying every wall she had made around her to avoid being hurt.

Right now, all she wanted was to be around him, to spend time with him, to enjoy his company all she could before the last ten days of the month were up.

Sokka laughed at her silliness, "I love you." he muttered, surrounding her shoulder from behind.

_I love you,_ too, she thought_ and maybe one day I would allow myself to say it out loud._

**LUNAR DAY**

**DAY 22**

The Princess had spent a big part of her morning in the Agni Kai chamber playing and training with Ao. She would create aflame with her fingers and made it twirl around a few times, to later have the small dragon repeat the same with his own flame. She also threw a few flames at Ao which he caught with his mouth to later breathe out in a bigger flame than the one she had thrown at him.

Ao also enjoyed chasing after her flames, and she found herself enjoying the silly game.

The dragon was still small, but his flames were already big enough to roast a rat-bunny.

After Ao landed exhausted on one of her shoulders, Azula headed towards the library, where Ao cuddle himself in one of the couches.

She decided to re-read her favorite book. Love Among Dragons. When she was younger and her mother used to read it to her and Zuko before bedtime she had always said that it was a silly book to entertain people, but truth was, she actually enjoyed the story, it had become her favorite while growing up.

Zuko and she used to make recreations of the story when they were younger, just for amusement, and because she loves to have a reason to beat up Zuko while re-creating the final battle between the Dragon Emperor and the Dark Water Spirit.

She had been so focused on reading the last part of the book, that when Sokka walked in she didn't hear him.

"Ta-da!" he said placing a fire carnation before her eyes, jolting her up.

"A flower?" she quirked a brow, glancing at the red flower in front of her, and turning to face him.

Sokka shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck while blushing a little bit, "Yeah, I saw it on my way here and I thought it was pretty and I realized who else is pretty?" he said, "You, of course. So I wanted to give it to you."

She made a grin of confusion, "Why would I want a flower if there are tons in the Royal Garden?" she said taking and glancing at the flower confused, "Plus, I don't even like flowers, and those aren't even that pretty."

Sokka sighed, he should have known that she was going to say something like that. "Couldn't you just say thank you?" he pouted.

Azula shrugged, "I guess I could…."

He huffed a little annoyed, "Fine. If you don't want it, give it back." he said, reaching to take the carnation.

"No…" replied Azula moving out of his reach., "You already gave it to me, you can't ask it back, why do you always ask back things when you gift them to me?"

"Because you said you didn't like it!" he squealed. _So, did she like it, or didn't she?_

"I did…" Azula affirmed, "But, I don't like flowers in general, gifting them is a waste…" she said, "But only for this time I can make an exception and accepted."

No one had ever gifted her flowers, firstly: because she thought they were a waste, they die quickly and start to smell funny after a while, and secondly: because no one had ever had a reason to do it. Until now.

She had to admit even though she didn't like flowers as a gift, Sokka gifting her one was really touching for her, so she intended to keep it.

Sokka smiled for his insides. She had liked it, but as always she had to make things complicated.

He shook his head in denial, "No, no, I don't want you to have it anymore," he said, "Give it back"

"Too late…" she said shoving in between the pages of her book quickly, "Thank you… either way," she muttered before stepping forward and tiptoeing to kiss him in the cheek, "No one has ever gifted me a flower before."

"Would you have accepted them if they did?" asked Sokka.

"No."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Then why are you accepting mine?"

Azula rolled her eyes, sitting again on the couch, "Because it's from you silly savage." she said with mockery.

"Savage?" he repeated sitting next to her, and opening his arms to invite her to cuddle up, "Don't you think it's time for you to give me another nickname?"

"Why?" she inquired, placing herself between his arms.

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know... maybe something less aggressive?" he proposed, in fact, he was not even bothered about the fact that she called him savage, he knew she didn't mean it, well, not now at least.

"Less aggressive?" she asked, "What about sweety?" she proposed with mockery. She knew he hated the "_oogies" -_as he calls it- that Katara and Aang gave him.

He made a grin, "I take that back. Don't give me a nickname." he said shaking his head, between sweety and savage he preferred savage 10 times more.

"Good boy," said Azula pinching him the cheek slightly, "Silly couple nicknames are too cheesy for me." she made a grin of disgust which cause Sokka to chuckle.

"As expected," said the boy, "In that case, I will settle with calling you mine," he informed her.

"_Mine?_" she raised her eyebrows, _his?_

"Yeah, because _you _are _mine_," Sokka affirmed, pointing at he rand then at himself.

Azula shook her head, "Nop... _You _are _mine_." she clarified replicating what he had done.

He smiled, "I like the sound of that, _my _Princess."

"And never forget it _my_ savage," she said resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you," she muttered without thinking and widening her eyes at the realization of the words that slipped out of her mouth.

Sokka looked at her with a surprised face, "Y-You… you said it." his heart started to race like crazy. She had said it, she had said the words. Those words that he was sure it would end up being his doom.

"I-I did."

She had said the words, finally, she had told him she was in love with him. There was no turning point for either of them now.

A silly smile appeared on his face, "Say it again." he asked her.

The Princess was still a little stunned at her word, "I-I... Now, I'm kind of wishing I haven't…"

"Nah...Too late. I heard you." said Sokka, before grabbing her face with his hands to make her looked at him in the eyes "I love you." he said squishing her cheeks a little bit, making her look adorable -according to him-, before kissing her in the lips, a smile appeared in her face, and he couldn't help to kiss every inch of her gorgeous face. Nose, cheeks, eyelids.

Azula snickered, "Sokka, it's okay, I get it, I get it." she said amused, pushing him slightly.

"What are you reading?" he asked her, looking at the book in her lap.

"And an old book," she replied.

"Love among dragons?" he read on the cover, tilting his head.

"My mother used to read it to Zuko and me when we were young," Azula explained.

"I didn't think of you of someone that enjoys romance novels." Sokka teased, brushing her hair off her shoulder, and resting his chin on it.

"I'm not. But this one I guess it has an special place in my heart." the Princess admitted, "In fact, I have spent a couple of years looking for the first edition of this book." she added.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "No reason… I just want it." she said, and Sokka chuckled. She was a Princess and could have anything in the world, yet she wanted a book. "By the way... Can you please take some distance?" she asked when his breath tickled her neck.

"Does it tickle?" he asked diverted when he noticed the little hairs at the back of her neck bristling.

"Uh, yes…" she admitted.

"Hee…" A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Don't do it!" Azula warned him about whatever he was thinking.

"I have done nothing!" he replied, snickering.

"But you will do it!" she grunted.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Don't do it!... Agrrr!" she whined before Sokka threw himself at her.

A/N:

**-Clear and bright Festival, inspired in the Qingming Festival.**

**-The other two are completely invented festivities.**

**Hi there, first I would like to address the fact that one as some of you might know already English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best with this story, but sometimes is just a little hard as one: I think way too fast compared to how fast I can write, so big part of the time I eat one or two words from a sentence which I will notice till the second or third revision, and sometimes I would not even notice until I read the chapter published.**

**Two: there are so many words in English that sound similar, like thought, through, thru ya-da ya-da so sometimes I write one word when I mean another one, or when I think something I don't even know if is grammatically correct, but it sounds correct you know? Of course, if I have doubts, I search for it, but sometimes it's just…. Nah.**

**So lately I found not one, but two software that "supposed" to help identify mistakes which helped me do a review of the previous chapter uploaded, but still after doing one more extra revision I still found mistakes, which almost made me want to rip my eyelashes.**

**Either way, this is the first story I write in English and finish -which makes me very proud- even though the tone of grammatical mistakes.**

** Also, I have published other one-shot names SURRENDER you can find it in my profile as well as the previous one HUNTER.**

**I'm working in a post imbalance story -Sokkla of course- that I'm really excited about, I want to finish writing the first part at least before publishing, but I'm thinking about uploading the first chapter so in case anyone of you is interested in reading it can be added to their library. It's mostly the redemption arc Azula's deserves, and it's called THE LIGHT THAT LEFT YOUR EYES, it's much, much darker and mature than this one, and I can't wait to start publishing it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AVATAR'S DAY  
DAY 23**

Piandao blocked Sokka's attack above his head.

"You are getting sharper pupil." Piandao complimented him proudly, before his eyes analyzed his stance, "Nice footing. Your posture is firm. Good." the sword master had come to acknowledge that Sokka was a very talented fighter, a quick learner and an excellent student. In a matter of weeks he had been capable of being at the same level that other of his students that have studied with him for a longer time.

"Thanks master." Sokka welcomed the compliments, taking a step back.

"Your attacks are perfect. Now let try your defense," his master said before launching a sharp attack, which Sokka struggled a little bit to block, but in the end, he managed to do it. "Huh? Princess?" he glanced over Sokka's shoulder when he saw something moving.

Princess Azula was walking into the training grounds in silence, probably not wanting to interrupt their training. She had gotten bored in the Library, and after spending a while in the sanctuary with Ao, she had thought about going to see Sokka train, something she had never done it before.

She stood in her place for a moment, looking warily at the little confrontation between Master and Pupil. She couldn't help but bit her lip when she glanced at Sokka's bareback, and how his muscles were tensed. He was shirtless.

Gods, she wanted to dig her nails in his skin and scratches his back while kissing him.

She gulped.

"Nice try master, but it won't work again as a distraction," said Sokka holding firmly the grip of his sword blocking the blade of his master.

"What is a distraction?" Azula asked sitting next to Fat -Piandao's butler- who was brewing tea in the small table they had placed. Taking deep breaths to calm her heartbeat.

Her voice jolted him, and almost made him drop his sword, "Azula?" he looked over for a split of a second.

Piandao took advantage of his split of a second of distraction and tried to strike him again, "Be alert of your surroundings," he said, when Sokka's reflexes worked in his favor, "Excellent." a proud smile appeared in his mouth when the boy blocked him once more.

They crashed their swords a couple more times, walking in circles, and both trying to strike each other and trying to mess with each other footing. Piandao managed to strike more blows into his pupil, yet, Sokka did a good job messing with his master footing and making stumble backwards to the floor.

"Did you see that?" Sokka asked the Princess, who was thanking Fat for the cup of tea he had served her.

"What?" she replied, raising an eyebrow, fighting against the urge to look at his abs.

"I beat him," he stated proudly as he whipped his sweat with his arm. How the hell people managed to live in such a humid weather? He dropped his shoulders a little disappointed, "You seriously didn't see it? It was amazing!"

"Is not appropriate to brag of your _first_ winning, Sokka." Piandao scolded him, taking a seat next to the Princess and blowing at the cup Fat had lent him.

Sokka pouted, "Master! She didn't need to know that." he whined.

"I'm sure, he let you win just to show off." Azula replied teasing him with a little smirk.

"What?!" he squealed, a little affronted, "Of course not. He didn't, right master?" he looked over to his sword master, who locked over his cup of tea.

"Right," he said.

Sokka smiled again proudly and headed to reach for his towel a few meters away to take off his sweat and to put back on his shirt.

Piandao leaned towards the Princess and whispered very low, "It wouldn't have been very appropriate to hurt his ego and embarrass him in front of the Princess, right?" he said and winked an eye to the Princess in complicity, "Letting him show off in front of his girlfriend, wouldn't hurt anyone, wouldn't it?"

They both chuckled.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sokka asked when he approached them again.

"A silly joke from Fat." lied Piandao waving a hand carelessly.

Sokka dropped himself between the Princess and his master, and as well accepted Fat's tea. "It's not that it bothers me, but... Why are you here?" he asked to the Princess. She had never been in one of her trainings.

She shrugged, "I was bored, and realized that even though I was involved in getting you a sword master, I have never seen you train." she said.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to see me shirtless?" he teased her mischievously.

Piandao and Fat choked on their teas, both coughed a little.

Azula frowned, sighing, "Could you be any more reckless?"

Sokka shrugged playfully, "I could try." he teased.

"Please, restrain yourself of doing so," Piandao intervened, "At least in my presence, pupil."

**…**

After a pleasant small talk with Piandao, Sokka took a bath and changed his clothes while Azula waited for him in his room. She had wondered again in it and found some of his blueprints, and she felt curious about them.

"And this one?" she asked him, with her head resting in his lap, while he caressed her hair. His soft touch was soft and heartwarming, it was so gentle that she could fall asleep any second if their conversation died off.

He looked at the drawing, "It's a vehicle that works with water bending and is available to go underwater." he explained.

"Underwater?" she glanced at him, amazed. He was full of surprises and brilliant ideas.

"Yeah," said Sokka, "Still… There is a problem I don't think I would be available to fix. After a certain amount of time, it would need to go back to the surface for air."

"But, that's just a minor problem," said Azula, "Sokka, don't you see?" she said sitting up.

"Of course I see it," he huffed, "But, what are you precisely talking about?" he inquired.

The Princess snickered, "I know I always call you idiot, but… you are a genius!" she told him with a smile. He blinked a few times.

"Did you just call me a genius?" he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow

"Yes! Just don't let it get to your head," she replied.

"Too late," he muttered, smirking cockily.

"I mean, air balloons, under the water vehicles?" she said looking through his other blueprints, "This is bloody brilliant!"

Sokka chuckled at her expression of excitement, "You really are an odd girl" he uttered.

"What? Why?" she inquired inquisitively.

"You get this excited looking at blueprints but not when someone gifts you flower?" he mocked.

"Is that flower a step into the future?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes, "Nooo... I don't think so."

"Then, I rest my case," she said before returning to her original position, with her head resting on his lap, "Have you showed them to anyone?"

"There is a mechanist," he said caressing her hair again, "He is working right now with Toph's father on the development of the train system to connect the Earth Kingdom," he explained, "He is a weird, weird man but he said he could help me develop them. I'm supposed to meet him after the festivities to start working on them, so they can be ready for the inauguration ceremony."

"That's wonderful," she said, before glancing towards the window. She sighed, wishing to stay a little longer with Sokka caressing her hair, but she attempted to take him somewhere. A place she wanted to show him. She stood up again, "Come on, we have things to do." she said, stretching her hand towards him.

"We?" he raised an eyebrow confused, "I have nothing to do."

"Well, I have," she replied, "And you are coming with me. So, let's go," she told him before grabbing his hand.

"Going where?" he inquired, "The festival starts in a few hours."

"It's a surprise," said Azula with a mischievous smile.

**…**

"Are you finally going to tell me where are we going?" Sokka asked her breathing heavily with a hand on his chest, as they got to the top of the crater around the Capital.

"What? Tired already?" Azula mocked him, as he rested his hands on his knees, "I thought you had more stamina."

"I have plenty of stamina," he replied, stretching his back.

Ao roared as he flew over them. She had brought him, so her dragon could fly for a while and explore some of the grounds around the Capital. The little dragon hasn't left the Palace since he had been brought and she though wise to let him flew around to get familiar with the surroundings. "Even Ao, can notice you are lying." she mocked.

"I'm not," he said, still panting. He had a great condition, but the hill had been steeper than he had thought.

"Aren't you?" she smirked, "In that case, see that place down there?" she pointed at the opening of a cave, at the bottom of the crater.

Sokka nodded, "Yeah."

"That's where we are heading and I would appreciate, if we could reach there before dawn," she said looking at the sun which was about to set.

Couldn't they just appreciate the sunset from there? It was still a beautiful sight.

"Over there?" he raised his eyebrows, realizing how far it was their destination.

They still have to go down the hill and cross a few rocky formations that worked as a bridge through a small river.

"Yes. Are you better now?" the Princess asked with a grin of mockery, "Can we keep going or do you need more minutes?" she quirked an eyebrow, teasingly.

"I'm ready to go," Sokka replied taking deep breaths.

"Really?" Sokka nodded, "In that case," a smirked crossed thru her face, before she rushed down the hill, "Last one buys the dinner." Azula shouted back as she descended at full speed.

Sokka smiled amused, and a second later, he followed down the hill racing behind her.

She raced down as fast and as carefully as she could, trying not to slip on any of the small loose rocks. When she got to the bottom, she looked over her shoulder, and once she confirmed that Sokka was following her closely; she jumped from one rock to another to cross over the small river. Sokka followed her lead and did the same.

"Ready?" she asked him recovering her breath, when he landed next to her at the other side of the river.

"I'm always ready," he said before taking her hand and pulling her closer to him, before stamping his lips on her and giving him a soft kiss. "Gods, you just keep getting more and more beautiful," he muttered, lifting her face with a finger under her chin.

Azula chuckled, biting her lips, before saying, "You are an idiot." she replied, before dragging him to the inside of the cave.

Sokka entwined their fingers as they delve into the cave which to his surprise it wasn't truly a cave. It had a river and the ceiling stalactites hanging from it and there were also a few holes that allowed some light for the sun to illuminate the cave, giving the water a unique tone of blue. The water was so clear that he could easily see the bottom of the river.

It was a breathtaking view.

He couldn't believe the existence of such a beautiful landscape hidden in a cave. Something so beautiful shouldn't be hidden.

"Whoa…" he muttered astounded as his eyes wandered around, "This place is spectacular. I have never seen anything like this." he admitted, looking at the details of the place. In his many journeys he had seen nothing like it.

Azula smiled, pleased with his reaction. "Careful with the walls," she warned him, "There are some places where you can still see the magma from the volcano."

Sokka noticed a few small rivers of lava in the walls of the cave.

"Where does the river takes you?" he asked intrigued as he saw that the river keep going for meters and meters, deeper into the cave.

"If you follow this trail the river with lead you, one: back to the lake in the Capitol, and two: under the Palace. This river works as an escape route for the Royal Family in case of invasion," Azula explained. But when she realized that maybe she had revealed a lot of secret information, stopped her tracks and turned towards him. "But, that is classified information that you should probably not know," she said, "So, forget I said it." she pleads him back on track.

"Say what?" he raised an eyebrow, with a side smile.

"Good boy," the Princess smiled, lighting a flame in her free hand as it got darker and darker as they walked more and more into the cave, "During the many, many times I sneaked around in the Palace I found this place," she explained, before finally stopping. "Now shush, look at this." she shushed him, before turning her flames off.

"What now?" he muttered, as they were left in the total darkness.

"Look." she pointed ahead of them.

Sokka had to narrow his eyes and focus to where she was pointing, and then he saw them.

Hundreds of flickering lights floating in the air. It was an unbelievable view.

"Fireflies," he whispered as low as he could.

Next to him, Azula clapped, the sound echoed in the cave, and all the lights of the fireflies went off. A few seconds later, one by one started to glow again, filling the surrounding air with flickering lights.

Even though she couldn't see him clearly, she knew he was smiling in the dark, amazed.

A few fireflies landed on Sokka, and then more and more. Azula couldn't help to laugh when she noticed he was making grins, trying to get them off as gently as he could.

"It looks like… the skyline at night," said Sokka as they both were lying on the ground looking at the ceiling. Azula had her head rested on his arm and he was playing with a few strands of her hair, twisting them with his fingers.

"The first time I found this place I was around six," Azula uttered, "I stayed here for so long looking at the fireflies that I even fell asleep. At the same time, back in the Palace, everyone was looking around for me, and as they couldn't find me, my parents kind of… panicked a little. They put the entire Palace under lockdown."

Sokka snickered at her tale, he loved whenever she related a story from her childhood.

"A few servants came down here and found me sleep." she continued, "My mother was in the middle of an attack and my father was about to declare war -to gods know who, because he believed that someone had kidnapped me-, when the servants informed them they had found me in here. Safe and sound."

"You realize you almost caused a war, you little troublesome?" asked Sokka amused, pinching one of her cheeks lovingly.

"Yeap…" she admitted.

They stayed a moment in silence looking at the fireflies float around before Azula turned on herself and rested her chin on her hands on the ground, looking vividly at the boy next to her. By now their eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could also see clearly his blue eyes shining in the dark looking back at her.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked when he noticed her eyes scrutinizing him very wary.

"Looking at you," she said with a soft smile in the lips, she was taking a moment to look at every feature of his face, trying to memorize every inch of it.

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" he asked rubbing his face to try to wipe it in case it had something on it.

"No," Azula muttered, "Just because…" she made a pause, "I want to memorize your horrendous face," she admitted.

She studied the way his eyebrow furrowed, how his lips curved whenever he smiled, his cheekbones, his long eyelashes around his eyes with that unique tone of blue that every time he glanced at her made her heart race.

"Am I that horrendous?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow, as she caressed the edges of his face lovingly with her fingertips. He then closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

"Yeah, the most horrendous face I have ever seen," she said wrinkling her nose a little, "Your eyebrows are hideous, your nose is just atrocious, your mouth only spouts nonsense, and your most horrible feature are those eyes, because sometimes I feel they can read me better than myself."

Sokka reached for her hand and brought her fingers to his lips and placed a few kisses on them.

Azula rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled next to him. He pulled her as close as he could. She surrounded his waist with an arm, and their breathings synchronized.

"Let's stay like this a while." he pleads, not wanting to move an inch ever again.

"Uh-huh…" she muttered as her eyes closed unwillingly.

A calm and peace surrounding them.

Right now, it was only them. Only them existed, and only them mattered.

**…**

"Sleepyhead." Sokka's soft voice woke her up after a while.

The Princess rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the lack of light. She looked around, a little disoriented, but a moment later she remembered where she was.

She yawned, not remembering to be that tired to suddenly fall asleep.

"Sorry," Azula apologize, "I didn't notice I fell asleep."

"It's okay." he muttered, tugging on her bangs behind her head, "But it's getting late and we should head back."

Sokka smiled. He had seen her sleep for a while, and his heart couldn't help to ache for how pretty she looked even sleep. Just reminding her asleep made his heart race. He wanted to sleep and wake up next to her for the rest of his life.

They headed back to the exit, guide by one of Azula's flames.

When they got to the rock formations, Azula crossed first as Sokka looked back at the cave one last time. Sokka glanced at Azula's back. She was already on the other side, when he headed to follow her.

Azula jumped onto the last rock when her feet stumbled and made her fall hard to the ground.

"Azula!" Sokka squealed when he saw her fall to the ground, and rushed to her, "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She winced a little, whipping her hands off.

"I'm fine…" she said and when she glanced at him, she laughed.

"W-What are you laughing at?" he asked, baffled and alarmed.

His heart was racing. He had panicked for a moment when he saw her fall.

"You face." said Azula, "You seem really worried. It was just a silly slip on." she said carelessly, not giving it importance.

His eyebrows were twitching and she could see the vein from his forehead and neck pop out.

"A silly slip on?!" he restored elated, "You are so reckless, and impulsive!" he scolded her fumed.

The Princess raised her eyebrows and her mouth widened, before huffing, "A-Are you scolding me?" she inquired.

"Yes, yes, I am," Sokka uttered, crossing his arms. The muscles of his arms were tense. "Why? Huh? You could have injured yourself! You need to be more careful and watch where you are going." he snarled.

Azula rolled her eyes, "I said I'm fine." she said between teeth pouting. He was making a fuss for nothing. "Why are you the one whining when I'm the one that felt, huh? Just shut up and help me stand," she grunted, extending a hand towards him.

Sokka huffed and rolled his eyes before helping her stand.

"Ouch…" she pretended to complain.

"What? What? Are you injured?" Sokka asked very concerned, scanning her quickly. "Where does it hurt? Did you break something?"

**…**

"You are heavy," Sokka commented once they had entered the streets of the Capitol.

Their way back had taken them to double the time, as he had to piggyback ride Azula all the way back, as she had complained about her ankle. He assumed that she might have twisted on the fall, so he had offered to carry her back to the Palace to make sure she didn't support her weight on her feet, causing possibly more damage to her ankle.

She raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Are you complaining? You are the one who got the idea of this," she restored over his shoulder, tightening her arms around him. "I told you I could walk." she reminded him. He had been the one to insist, after all.

Azula had only been pretending just to make him stop scolding her. Her ankle was fine, probably just a bruise but nothing to panic about. Yet, Sokka had been really stubborn about not letting her walk back, until someone checked her ankle.

"And risking you to get even more injured?" he glanced towards her, "Nah… Still, you are heavy. What did you eat woman, huh?" he teased her at the same time he arranged her to hold her better in his back. He just wanted to annoy her.

Truth was, she wasn't heavy at all. For him, she was just perfect in weight and size, she fitted perfectly with him in every sense.

"The same as you, oaf," Azula grunted, "And I'm not heavy you are just a weakling," she said pouting, resting her head on his shoulder, as he walked through the streets that seemed empty at that moment.

"I'm not. Do I need to remind you of the muscles you like to stare at?" Sokka replied, smirking.

"Well, if you are complaining like this, I'm going to start believing there are only to show off," she said quizzically.

"There are not! These are the muscles of a warrior, and a manly man," he uttered, frowning.

Azula snickered a little and rolled her eyes, "Alright, manly man…"

They remained in silence for a few seconds, "You know, I have always wanted to ask you… What is it with the hairstyle, huh?" she asked him.

"Do you remember when I told you about my grandfather?" he inquired, Azula nodded, "He used to wear it like this. And when he died, I asked my father to help me style it like him. Like a way to remember him." he explained.

"Ohh…" she muttered, "You know, my brother used to wear it also in a ponytail when he was younger."

Sokka looked at her affronted, like if she had just insulted him in the worst way possible, "It's not a ponytail! It's a wolf warrior tail!" he replied bitterly, clarifying the difference.

"Huh?" the Princess raised an eyebrow, when she notices his tone, "Did I hurt your feelings? Huh? Did I?" she mocked at his reaction, chuckling a little bit. "Did I?"

"I'm going to get you off." he threatened her.

"I don't want to," she uttered tightening her grip around him.

"Huh?" Sokka smirked pleased, "Enjoying the piggyback ride?" he asked her. He was also enjoying it.

"Maybe…" she shrugged, "I like to be carried," she replied.

"Seriously?" he glanced at her.

"Yeah, and I would get to do this…" said Azula before placing a kiss in his cheek, and then one in his neck behind his head, which made him shiver.

Sokka smiled a little goofy, "That's a great way of payment for carrying you."

"Tsk!" she snickered again, huffing a little bit, "Firstly, it was your idea," she made a pause, "But if you think I'm heavy, maybe I should just walk." she did the gesture of getting off.

"No…" Sokka quickly answered, tightening his grip, "Who said you were heavy? You are light as a feather." he said, "You need to eat more, woman."

"More?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"But then, wouldn't I turn too heavy for you to carry me?" Azula inquired.

"Never." said Sokka, shaking his head in denial, "I will train harder to carry you then, but..." he made a pause.

"But what?" she glanced at him, frowning.

"You would still need to pay me somehow," he said after pretending to ponder.

"You liked my payment way too much, didn't you?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah…" he admitted. He would carry her forever if it meant being close to her.

Azula smiled, kisses him again in the neck before noticing a little mole in the back of his neck, "Huh? You have a little mole here." she said, it was the first time she noticed it.

"Really?" he inquired. He wasn't aware of having one there.

"Yeah," she muttered, before leaning her head in his shoulder lazily, "Did you know that there is a legend that said that, `all your moles and beauty marks are the places where you liked and were most kissed in your past life´?" said Azula recalling an old tale her mother used to tell her and Zuko when they were really young.

"Really?" he glanced at her, quirking an eyebrow, "I didn't know."

"It's an old legend." she shrugged.

Sokka smirked mischievously, "Well, next time I would use yours as a guide to know where to kiss you," he said teasingly, "Like, your collarbone, or your neck…" he said recalling the places where he reminded to have seen some of them in Azula's body.

Azula smiled, biting her lower lip. "I really like those places," she admitted, remembering how he kissed her last time and how much she had enjoyed it, and wished to repeat it, even though she knew they shouldn't.

"What is going on there?" asked Sokka, when he saw a huge line of people and a really crowded outside of a restaurant, as they were getting closer to the Palace.

"It's the most popular restaurant on the Capital," she informed him, as she acknowledged the name of the restaurant, "They make an amazing fire barbecue and noodles." said the Princess "Also, their dessert it's amazing." Just remembering their delicious dishes made her hungry.

"Really?" his mouth watered of only picturing the taste of the food.

"Yeah," Azula affirmed, "The owner is friends with my uncle and sometimes she cooks for us in the Palace for special occasions," she explained, "Also, I came here once when Lu Ten and I sneaked out at night to go to a festival undercover," she confessed, that time had been the only one for her to have eaten outside of the Palace, previous to the Unification.

"Oh... We should come to eat here," Sokka proposed stopping his tracks to study the place.

Inside the place it was crowded at the maximum capacity. He could see the workers running around serving tons of food to the diners.

For him, a restaurant having so many clients and people willing to make a line for hours just to have dinner, it was a firmly clear affirmation that the food was delicious.

"Yeah, we should." the Princess muttered in agreement.

"Then, it's a promise, we are going to come eat here." he reiterated.

"It's a promise."

"Now, tell me about that time you and Lu Ten sneaked out," said Sokka as he started to walk again.

Azula noticed that he was walking even slower than previously, and he had been already walking really slow.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"I don't care. I can walk slow." he said, "But I'm going to need more payment from you." He leaned his cheek towards her.

"Don't get greedy."

**LANTERN'S DAY  
DAY 24**

After returning to the Palace late the night before, he had taken Azula to the infirmary to have her ankle checked. He has assumed something worse than what it actually had been; he had overreacted. Her ankle wasn't sprained or injured, she only had a bad bruise due to the falling. She even admitted to have pretended most of it.

Sokka had looked around for the Princess in the common places where he knew she could be, but he didn't find her in any of them. It was until he asked around to a few servants when he found out of her whereabouts.

The studio.

And in the studio was where he found her, but she wasn't alone. She was in the company of her cousin Lu Ten and her Zuko.

The Prince and the Princess were seated on the floor with their legs crossed, facing each other, while Lu Ten was in a chair with a book in his hands.

Sokka walked in just in time to see how Azula defeated Zuko in a small game of Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

She smiled victoriously.

"Who destroyed Ba Sing Se Navy centuries ago?" Lu Ten asked reading from the book.

"A pirate fleet led by a southern water bender." answered quickly the Princess, remembering having studied that back in the Academy.

"Which name was…?" her cousin quirked an eyebrow.

"Tagaka," she said firmly.

"Correct." Azula smiled haughtily when Lu Ten gave her a thumbs up and Zuko groaned in frustration. He rubbed his already red forehead.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked inquisitively when he entered the studio.

"Playing," answered Zuko, closing hardly his eyes.

Sokka rolled his eyes, _I know that Captain obvious._

"Playing what?" he inquired muddled, he had seen them first play the elements and then quizzes?

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula said glancing at him for a moment, before returning her attention to her sibling, "Flicking. But in our way." she explained before smiling mischievously and giving to the Prince one hell of a flicking in the forehead.

They played the elements first, and whoever won had the right to answer the question, and if it got it wrong, the other one won the right to answered and flick the other one if answered correctly.

Zuko winced in pain, massaging his sore forehead.

"Yeah, I can see that, but why?"

The Princess and the Prince shrugged, "We used to play it all the time when we were kids, and we were studying." Zuko explained, "It was like a friendly competition between us."

"You two were pretty competitive back then, weren't you?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Back then?" Lu Ten spoke, "Since I can remember these two have been having this `unspoken rivalry´." he made air quotes.

"That's not true," said Zuko affronted.

"It's not unspoken," Azula clarified, "We are very aware of it."

"Exactly."

"So, who's winning?" Sokka asked when he sat on one of the couches.

"Pfff… Me, obviously." said the Princess like if it was the most evident thing in the world with her usual imperious tone, "Next question." she looked over to her cousin.

"But it's the last round, okay?" Zuko said, "I don't think my forehead can't hold it anymore." he said whining. His forehead was starting to sting a little, not to mention that it was already really red.

Azula rolled her eyes with annoyance, "Fine. Party Popper." she pouted, "I would let you have the last one then."

"This one is an easy one Zuko. You probably know this one," said Lu Ten after looking through some pages of the book in his lap, "Before the Kyoshi Island adopted that name, what was the name of it?"

"What?" Zuko squealed making a grin, "How the hell am I supposed to know that?" he complained elated.

"Isn't your girlfriend like from there?" his sibling made a grin.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Tsk!" Azula rubbed her temple, "We spent years studying universal history, don't you remember a simple thing like that? If I was her I would broke up with you for not knowing a thing like that." she snarled.

"Fine!" Zuko frowned while narrowing his eyes, trying to make a memory. "Fine. Give me a minute." he pleads rubbing his temple, "Was it Soroya? Koyoya?" he said not being available to remember the exact name, even though now, he remembered studying it during a lesson.

"Yokoya," Azula muttered between teeth peeved, looking with disapproval to her older brother.

The Prince snapped his fingers, "Ahh… That's right."

"You studied universal history?" Sokka inquired, amazed by that.

"We had an excellent education," said Azula cavalier, before looking at her brother, "Well, some of us."

**...**

"How is your ankle?" Sokka asked her as they strolled through the streets of the Capitol, late at night.

"A little bruised," she said, "But it doesn't hurt at all," she assured him, "I told you that you were overreacting."

Sokka huffed, "Next time you get hurt, I'm not going to help you." he said between teeth, pouting.

The Princess snickered at his childish reaction, "Ouch…" she whined, stumbling.

"What? What? Are you okay?" Sokka inquired, alarmed, holding her, "Are you okay? What is it? Is your ankle again? Do you need to rest?"

Azula straightened herself with her hands on her hips and a pleased smirk full of arrogance, "You said what?" she uttered a little cocky.

"Tsk! You evil little thing," muttered Sokka before surrounding her by the shoulders, "You are mean with me," he said before placing a kiss on the top of her head, "But, Gods! I can't stay mad at this beautiful face."

"Am I that pretty?" she asked.

Sokka nodded, "The prettiest girl on the planet." he affirmed.

"Thank you for confirming something I already knew." she said with a smile, "I just wanted you to say it."

"You love... when people praise you, don't you?"

"Is that bad?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sokka snickered, shaking his head, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

They walked for a few streets, Sokka insisted in holding hands, and she noticed that from time to time, he kept looking at their entwined hands, or well, more precisely to their wrists were their matching bracelets were hanging. Every time he looked at them a silly smile appeared on his face before taking her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on it, and her heart raced when she looked at him smiling.

Azula couldn't be luckier to have him. Sokka was someone that had barged into her life forever. His essence was going to stay with her forever, even if he wasn't.

"What do you want to do?" Sokka asked her after a while of looking around, taking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine doing nothing. I just want to be with you," she said, smiling softly. In fact, she only wanted to be around him. It didn't matter if they were doing something or not, and she just enjoyed his company.

Sokka smiled lovingly at her, but then quirked an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Princess?"

Azula rolled her eyes, amused, "I believe I told you that I'm not _your_ Princess. _You_ are _mine_." she said before tiptoeing and pulling him down from the shirt to kiss him.

It is a calm, soft kiss, but it's available to transmit a hundred of things at the same time. Their love, the longing they feel for each other whenever they are not around. And when he bites her lower lip, their lust.

One of his hands slides to her waist to bring her closer, and the other one caress her face lovingly, she closes her eyes to let his touch drown her. Every place he touches her skin, he leaves a pleasant sensation of burning.

"I love the sound of that," he muttered when they split apart and leans his forehead on hers.

"Of course you do," she affirmed with a smile.

"Come on, let's get some fire flakes," said Sokka surrounding her by the shoulders and kissing her temple.

He played with her bangs and caressed her face as they headed to the stall.

Once they got their snacks, they walked for a few more moments.

"Give some," he asked her, and when she lends him the bag he shook his head and opened his mouth. "Ahh..."

She smiled mischievously and shoved a bunch of fire flakes in his mouth.

Sokka blinked a few times, "I admitted, I deserved it." he said with his mouth full, "What is happening?" he quirked an eyebrow after he saw a crowd of people gathered around something.

"Come to play the lanterns quest, the prize is 2000 yens!" shouted an old man with funny bears and skinny physique.

In the stall there were dozens of different lanterns with different shapes, from a hippo-cow, dragons till flying bisons.

A boy stepped forward, and after reading a riddle he could not guess right, the old men shouted again, "Does anyone else what to try to guess the riddle? It's not hard I assure you!" he uttered looking around the crowd for another participant. "Anyone?"

"Wanna play?" Sokka asked her as they saw the man looking through the crowd.

"No." Azula denied.

"Come on. Must be fun." he insisted.

"Who wants to play?" inquired again the owner of the stand.

"I will," said Sokka, raising a hand and stepping forward.

The Princess eyes and mouth widened. "Sokka, what are you...?" she grunted in a low voice.

A huge smile appeared in the man's face, "Oh, this young man, who is joined by…" he shouted, before looking at Sokka's companion and his mouth opened dumbstruck before vowing, "T-The Princess itself," he made a pause vowing, respectively. The crowd did the same. "I bet you want to impress her Royal Highness, huh?" he elbowed Sokka.

Sokka blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "N-No, I was just…"

"Come on, don't be shy." said the man bragging him to the front of the crowd, "Chose one," said offering three different scrolls.

Sokka took the one in the middle, and after unfolding it he read out loud. "Two sisters are born. The second one born when the first one dies, and the first one born when the second one dies. Who are they?" he knew the riddle. It was an easy one. A cocky smile appeared on his face as he glanced over to Azula, "Day and night."

The man opened his mouth, surprised at how quickly he had solved it, and the crowd clapped, "Very well," he complimented Sokka, "What do you say? Another shot for double the price?"

He shrugged accepting it, "Alright," he took the scroll at the left end, and just like previously he read it out loud. "I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I?" he frowned and placed a hand under his chin. This one was a little harder.

He repeated the parts of the riddle in his mind a few times.

The crowd started to think about possible solutions.

"The Echo" said Azula over the murmurs of the crowd.

All eyes turned towards her, before the men clapped amazed, followed by the crowd.

"Amazing! What a remarkable young lady is our Princess, so smart and beautiful. Your intelligence, it's out of this world. It didn't even take her ten seconds to know the answer. It's correct! No one tonight has been available to resolve this ride correctly!" he said with a smile of amazement.

"Echo" Sokka whispered, of course, it had been obvious. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The Princess shrugged next to him, "Child's game."

After claiming their prize -including a lantern in the shape of a dragon that the owner wanted to gift them-, they keep walking a little more.

"Winter or Summer?" Azula asked him, eating the last of their fire flakes.

Sokka placed a hand under his chin, "That's a hard one. Both have their goods and bad. In winter you can just lay on more clothes to keep you warm, but sometimes it gets a little hard to move on them. But in summer, it is warm, yet sometimes the heat turns unbearable." he pondered, "I would have to choose summer."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows. She had thought he was going to choose winter.

"Yeah, because in summer I could watch you in your swimsuit," he said blatantly.

Azula smirked, shaking her head. "Would you like that, you perv?"

Sokka shrugged, "I'm a man of simple pleasures," he excused, "Your turn. Mochi or... me?" he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Mochi," she replied firmly in a heartbeat.

"W-What?!" Sokka squealed, affronted. His eyebrows twitching. "Would you really choose mochi over me?" he placed his hands on his wrist waiting for her answer.

"Yeah," she admitted, "Fool of you to assume that I wouldn't."

"I'm hurt, you know? Offended." he snorted, sulking.

The Princess rolled her eyes, "Oh please, would you give up eating meat for your entire life if I asked you to?" she inquired, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"I wil… Did you said my entire life?" he uttered.

"See? I rest my case," said Azula dropping her arms at her sides, "Also, I have met couples that with time they start to fight and eventually they end up hating each other, but have you meet someone who has never been hungry?"

Sokka lifted a finger to reply but lowered when he noticed she was right. "I guess you are right" he admitted, "And honestly I would also probably choose meat over you."

"In a heartbeat. And I'm not offended about it." she replied, "In fact, I'm thankful because otherwise I would start questioning your judgment and life choices."

"My life choices are fine!" he said entwined their fingers, "You been the best one." he placed a kiss on her palm.

"Ugr…" Azula made a grin of disgust.

"Too cheesy?" he asked raising an eyebrow a little amused at her grins.

"Yep…" she pressed her lips together.

"Awesome" he mocked surrounding her by the shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Tsk!"

"Careful," Sokka said when they had been too distracted to notice that they were about to crash with a crowd of people. "What is going here?"

Azula tiptoed and stretched her neck. "I think it is the fortune teller."

"Fortune teller?" he said inquisitively.

"Yeah, you know one of those people that claim they can see your future and all that," she said moving a hand carelessly. She thought of fortune-telling nothing else than a scam from the naïve.

"I know what a fortune teller is," Sokka replied bitterly pouting.

She raised her hands defensibly. "Do you want to try it?"

Sokka shook his head in denial, "Nah, that is just a scam for the naïve."

The Princess smiled at him, "Gods, just for that I like you more." she said gladly, that he also found fortune telling a fraud.

"Plus, why would I want someone to tell me my fortune when I can do it myself?"

"Oh, so now you can see the future or something?" she inquired unbelieving, with one hand on her waist.

"Yeah," Sokka uttered, "Give me your hand," he asked.

Azula raised an eyebrow skeptically, but she did as he told him to and offered her hand, which he held with the palms facing up. "What? Palms reading?"

"Shush...I need silence woman," he said looking at the line of her palms.

"So, you don't believe in fortune-telling, but you do in palms reading?" she uttered scowling.

"Yeap, it's right here," said Sokka, ignoring her question and pretending to know how to read the lines in her palms

She smirked, amused that he actually believed in something so ridiculous. "Please, pray tell, what do you see in my future?" she said with mockery.

"Easy," he said looking her at the eyes. "Me."

**A/N:**

**Avatar Day: Same as canon, but they praise the avatar.**

**Lantern Day: People make lanterns on shapes of everything possible just for fun, lightening the streets. Inspired in the ****Pingxi Lantern Festival from Taiwan.**

**The moles things is a legend I read, I don't remember where but it's true.**

**The facts when they are playing flicking are 100% canon. They are from the book Rise of Kyoshi (I believe it's called)**

**Yesterday I uploaded another story called Clan Wars.**

**From this chapter till the last, everything starts going downhill for our MC. Bear with me on our last chapters, and thank you to all those that have followed this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BUTTERFLIES DAY**

**DAY 25**

"Could you give me that?" Azula asked him, pointing at something one of the higher shelves of the Library.

Sokka had been a little moody all day. And she believed it was still because of what she had said the day before about mochi and him.

"So, you do need me in your life," said Sokka cockily as lowered the scroll she had asked him. "Still choosing mochi over me?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I could replace you with a chair," she replied, taking the scroll from his hands. "Mochi? I don't think so." she dropped herself on one of the couches.

Sokka took sit next to her, and she extended her legs over his. He started to play with her bangs.

"You really liked it, didn't you?" he asked looking at the lantern in the shape of a dragon that he had gotten yesterday, that it was now resting in her desk.

"Humph," she shrugged, "I never thought I would like silly things like this, you know?" she said nodding to the lantern and then to the bracelet on her wrist. "I mean, I guess I'm so used to luxury, expensive jewelry that everything else seemed just... meh..." she made a grin, "I never thought that a trinket like this would turn into my favorite item."

"Yeah, it's re...Trinket?" he said between teeth, narrowing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a little peek in the lips. "You know what I mean."

Sokka smirked cockily. "So, you thought you were insatiable, but then you met me." he mocked.

"You think too highly of yourself," she replied, frowning a little bit.

"Am I not everything you wanted?" he quirked an eyebrow teasingly.

"I wanted a little less arrogance. I have enough with mine." Azula uttered, "But I guess I can't have everything in life. Not even if I'm a Princess." she focused her attention on her scroll.

Sokka snickered. "Still, the fact that you chose a `trinket´ that I gave you over anything luxury you could have, just…" she looked up to him, "Makes me love you more," he said with a smile.

The Princess looked over to the window. She sighed. "It's not even lunchtime, and you have already managed to make me feel uncontrollable with your cheesiness," she complained, before punching him in the elbow. "Damn you!" she pouted.

Sokka chuckled again and surrounded her with his arms, bringing her closer. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go? Where?" she frowned.

Sokka slid an arm under her knees and the other behind her back to pick her up. "Yesterday, I ran into Lu Ten and he asked me if we could take care of the twins for a moment," he said standing up with her in his arms.

"Huh?" Azula quirked a brow and patted him in the arm to place her down. "Why did he ask you instead of me?" she inquired crossing her arms.

"Because he said you would have said no." he replied.

"So? I'm his cousin. He should be asking me to do it, and I should be forcing you to do it. Not asking you and forcing me to do it. That's not how it works." she claimed.

Sokka mirrored her and crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow. "Would you have accepted if he had asked you?"

"We both know my answer," she uttered with a fake smile.

"No?"

"No." she confirmed.

"Yeah, I assume that." Sokka sighed.

"I need you to learn how to say no to my family," said Azula, "They all have this talent of manipulating people."

"Funny." he smirked with a hand under his chin and the other one on his waist.

"What?"

"I thought the only manipulative it was you." he said teasingly.

"Get out." she commanded pointing at the door.

"But, didn't you call it convincing, instead of manipulation?" he pondered with a hand under his chin, ignoring her last words.

"Everyone knows it's the same," she replied narrowing her eyes. "How do you think my family has ruled this country?"

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "With justice and wisdom?"

"Ha… You are lucky you are cute." said Azula pinching him in the cheeks.

"Come on, then." said Sokka leading to the door.

"No." said Azula, not moving an inch.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

**…**

"Okay, I get it, I get it. Pull me down." she pleaded him for the fifth time as he carried her on his shoulder under the wary looks of the Royal Guards.

And Sokka had dared indeed. In a swift move, he had managed to lift her from the floor and placed her on his shoulder before heading towards the Royal Garden.

"Na-ha."

"I'm going to get back at you for this, you know that right?" she grunted irked.

"Yeap," replied Sokka. He was fully aware she was going to get back at him for doing this to her.

"Sorry we are late, someone didn't want to come." he said a second before putting her down.

"Agr…" she snarled, she felt undignified. "This is not fair. You manipulated him." she pointed accusingly at her cousin, who had looked at the scene amused and was trying really hard to not laugh.

"I didn't!" said Lu Ten.

"You did!" said Azula amusingly, "You knew he is just too good to say no. That's why you asked him to do it and no me! Because you knew I was going to say no." she frowned, irked.

Lu Ten opened his mouth, and then closed it, "I might have done that." he muttered.

Azula huffed fumed. "So?" she said after looking around, "Where are you little brats which now_ I _have to babysit thanks to this moron?"

"They are a little over a year. How hard it can be?" asked Sokka.

"You would be surprised." she sighed.

One time during her teenage years, Mai had had to babysit her younger brother Tom-Tom, and the Princess and Ty Lee had gone to her house to have a nice chat and get together, but it had been impossible. Tom-Tom was an over hyperactive kid, curious about everything and couldn't stay still not even for a second. He was also in that stage where kids just drool everywhere and find really amusing pulling people's hair. Ty Lee had ended up with a headache that day and the Princess smelling to dried slime.

"Let's just get this going." said Azula resigned and just wanting the day to be over.

"It's just going to be a couple of hours," said Lu Ten, "Rin and I have some things to do on the Capitol and it would be faster and easier without the kids." he explained.

"And couldn't your father had done it?" she inquired.

"He is coming with us." he replied.

"My parents? I'm sure they would have loved to do it." she claimed.

"They had Fire Lord and Fire Lay stuff to do." said Lu Ten.

"Zuko?" the Princess quirked an eyebrow.

"Romantic date with Suki."

Azula huffed annoyed. "I believe you are just making excuses for me to do this," she narrowed her eyes. "How truly desperate can you be for you to seriously think that _this_ is a good idea?"

Lu Ten pressed his lips in a thin line. "You know, I'm starting to reconsider it."

"Ignore her," Sokka intervened, "We are going to be fine. We are going to have fun with the twins."

"Thanks," said Lu Ten with an honest smile towards the warrior. "Just make sure that they behave, okay? The three of them." he mocked towards his cousin who pouted.

"_You_ are going to owe me a big one." she said pointing at her cousin, "And you, I'm going to get back at you later."

They waited just a couple minutes before Rin showed up with the twins.

"They just had their nap. Their diapers are changed, and they had their meal just now." she said,

"So, you shouldn't have any problem with them."

"Awesome." said Sokka holding one in his arms, who he thought it was Lei.

"Azu, they love seeing firebending. It really keeps them entertained."

The Princess made a grin at Rei who was looking at her with vivid eyes.

"At least they have a nice taste," she muttered, before raising her eyebrows at Lu Ten and Rin.

"Anything else?"

Rin and Lu Ten shared a glance. "No. I believe that's it."

"Go then! The faster you leave the faster you are back." she told them.

A little while after Lu Ten and Rin had left, Sokka, her, and the twins had starred in the gardens.

They had placed the kids in the grass.

"See is not that bad." said Sokka's as the Princess lighted a small flame in her hand, and when the twins tried to reach it, she would make it disappear.

"According to you," she replied, "I can think of at least another... maybe ten or twenty other things that I would rather prefer be doing than this."

"Like what?" he quirked a brow.

"Well, for instance, you and me, could be doing something that children should not see." said the Princess.

"Which is… Oh," he smirked mischievously, "And you dare to say I'm the perv?"

Azula rolled her eyes annoyed. "Do you mind doing a little of thinking with your upstairs brain?... I mean, just for a moment." Sokka pouted. She chuckled at his reaction. "Gods! Your mind it's so dirty and perverted, savage." she said, "I meant sparing! Children shouldn't see violence. Or in any case, me kicking your ass."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head blushing. "But, still… Do you think that there would be a problem if we did both?" he inquired bluntly.

She glanced at him frowning. "Do you want me to throw you a rock?"

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but did a pause before saying. "I… I do not want that. I'm fine with you throwing me verbal attack," he said before Lei pulled his hair. "Hey, you little imp! Don't do that!" he whined scolding the kid.

Lei lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with water.

Sokka panicked at the sight of this. "N-No, don't cry." he pleaded.

"Tsk! Great," said Azula ironically, "Now you made him cry." she grunted at Sokka. "Lei, come on," she called the little kid which rushed to her and to his twin. She whipped the kids tears. "That horrible, stupid, and bad savage made you cry? Sit here with your brother."

Sokka pouted again.

Lei dropped himself in the glass next to Rei and Azula turned another flame on. Both kids smiled at the sign of her blue flames.

"I didn't even offer myself and I ended up babysitting three kids." she muttered.

**…**

"Mochi!" Lu Ten called her, "Can you come here for a second?" he asked her with a sign.

"Sure." she said.

"Wait!" said Sokka, "Are you going to leave me here with both of them?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," replied Azula, "Hang in there, manly man." she mocked before she standing up and heading towards her cousin. "What is it?" she inquired when she stood next to them.

"Well," Lu Ten began.

"We have been meaning to ask you something for a while," said Rin sharing a glance with her husband.

"Okay," she said slowly and frowning getting more and more intrigued about what it was about.

She crossed her arms.

"It's nothing official, yet." Lu Ten clarified, "But as you know, we want to have another child."

"Yeah. A girl, right?" Azula uttered.

"Yes," said Rin, "So, we were wondering that _if_ when we conceive our daughter…, would you like to be her godmother?"

The question itself startled her. It was not something she would have expected now, or ever. She blinked a little astonished about the matter before she could say an answer.

"Me?" she asked to reaffirm.

"Yes, you Mochi," said Lu Ten. He had expected the question to leave her without words. Usually, she would have a sassy or snarky reply to almost everything in the world.

"We thought about it a lot and we decide for you and my brother Jet to be the godparents of our next child," Rin explained with a soft smile. "Do you like the idea?" she raised an eyebrow.

"M-Me... really?"

**…**

Sokka looked over at where the Princess was talking with her cousin and his wife. A smile appeared in his lips as one grew on hers as she conversed with them.

The twins were pulling the grass with his little clumsy hands.

He smiled just by looking at the Princess. She was dazzling.

"Sokka, right?" a voice pulled him out of his trance while looking at Azula.

"Yeah." he replied. And was a little shocked to find out who it was.

"I'm Goong Yoo." he said dropping next to him and the twins with a small smile.

Sokka grunted for his insides. The bastard was really good looking.

"You are Lu Ten's friend, right?" he inquired curious about why he was there talking to him instead of to his friend.

"Yeah," said Goong Yoo, "We have been best friends since we were five." he explained.

"Oh." muttered Sokka, looking back at where Azula was.

"You are lucky, you know?" said Goong Yoo with his attention on Rei as he saw the little one, pull grass from the floor and dropping it on his lap.

"Sorry?" he glanced at him a little disoriented at his words.

A side smile appeared in his face as he stared at the same direction Sokka had been doing it. "She chose you," he muttered, "The Princess."

"Oh… yeah," he agreed, still not knowing what was all this about. "I'm the luckiest," he stated before adding, "In fact, I don't know how a girl like her could have chosen a guy like me." said Sokka softly in full honesty.

He was no idiot. He was fully aware that he just some common random guy -who had amazing looks, an incredible sense of humor and was incredibly skilled with the sword- but that still other than that was nothing special, while her was the entire opposite.

She was a Princess. The most talented and skilled firebender of her age, -the only known and acknowledged blue fire bender in history- a natural strategist, with an intelligence above most, with a fun dark humor and not to mention that she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I'm happy for her," said Goong Yoo with a smile.

Sokka could tell that it was an honest smile. He was truly happy for her.

"You know," Goong Yoo gulped, "If she hadn't met you, in two years I would have asked to the Fire Lord for her hand in marriage." he admitted.

Sokka eyes and mouth widened at his words. "W-What…?"

This guy was making a really odd confession to him and a part of him couldn't help but felt a little worried.

Goong Yoo was everything he was not.

According to Ty Lee, he was an excellent Firebender under only the Royal Family. He was part of the Fire Nation army and with his young age he was now one of the highest ranks. Not to mention that his looks were excellent or the fact that Goong Yoo had grown side by side with Lu Ten, Zuko and Azula. He probably knew her even better than him, and something that it was still like a thorn in the back of his mind was that he had been Azula's first crush.

Goong Yoo smiled at him in a way that told him that he had nothing to worry about. That he wasn't going to try to do anything, that he only wanted to let someone know.

"I know I shouldn't but," he sighed and shrugged. "I have always kind of had a little crush on her." he confessed making feel Sokka a little uneasy. "But it was kind of terrifying you know? Back then, she was the granddaughter of the Fire Lord. She was a prodigy and from the best firebending family. Since she was really little, she was always _really_ smart and beautiful. And with the past of the time, she just keeps getting smarter and more beautiful." he uttered. Before glancing towards Sokka. "I'm sorry I'm telling you this. You might think is out of place and inappropriate." he apologized.

"No," Sokka shook his head. "Don't worry." he muttered before asking, "Why were you going to wait two years?" he asked intrigued.

Goong Yoo placed Rei on his lap and lighted a little flame in his hands which the little one saw with amazement. "The Royal family is only allowed to get married with members of the nobility," he explained.

"But, aren't you?" Sokka asked tilting his head.

"Yes, but because of my family heritage." said Goong Yoo, "I wanted to make my own merits, you know? Not depending of my family's name. So, I was going to wait to get a promotion to Admiral before asking for her hand."

"I see." he whispered.

_Only members of the nobility? But he wasn't nobility… His father was the Chief of the South Tribe but did it count? And he wasn't Fire Nation, and he wasn't a bender or had a power full ancestor. _All those kinds of questions started to rush into his mind.

And also, there was only five days of festivals. What was going to happen with them? Azula had told him a few times that member of the Royal Family isn't allowed to leave the Fire Nation, so, what was going to happen with them after that? He had thought about coming to visit as much as he could, but if the same thing that happened with Suki occurred?

And if he stayed? He had thought about that a few times. He could stay. But would she let him? She was stubborn, and she knew -because he had told her many times- how much he loved to be free and travel the world and Sokka was really doubting that Azula was going to allow him to give up all that.

Sokka knew he wanted to be with her more than anything and he knew she wanted the same, but still, he couldn't ask her to give up her position. He couldn't ask her to do the same thing Lu Ten had done, that would be selfish.

They would have to figure it out something, sooner or later.

Sokka glanced in her direction and she seemed to notice because she looked back at him and smiled softly. The kind of smile that warmed his heart and made him remember how much of a lucky bastard he was of having a girl like her just looking at him.

"She seems really happy with you," said Goong Yoo when he noticed their exchange of smiles. "And you also look really in love." he added.

"Yeah," Sokka admitted, "It's kind of silly if you take in consideration how long have we meet each other."

Twenty-five days in total. And it had only taken them less than eleven days to acknowledge that they had feelings for each other.

"Not at all," Goong Yoo said, "In fact, it reminds me of Lu Ten. He had gone to get some supplies when we were helping a small town to settle in the Earth Kingdom. Hours later, he returned empty-handed and with a stupid smile across his face." he snickered remembering the dork face Lu Ten had carried all day.

"What happen?"

"It was the first time he saw Rin." he explained, "He only saw her in the street for 10 seconds but he was totally in love. He didn't ask for her name but still... for what she says, they didn't even talk or anything until a week later because every time he would try to start conversation with her his mind would go completely blank."

Sokka snickered. He had misjudged Lu Ten at first mistaking him from one of Azula's suitors when he hadn't even acknowledged his own feeling towards her. But once he got to knew him, he realized that Lu Ten was one of those guys that you just simply like for their personality.

"He is something else, right?" he glanced again to where Azula was with Lu Ten and Rin and it seemed that he had said something funny because the two girls were laughing

Goong Yoo nodded in agreement. "You have no idea. He got me into so many troubles while growing up that I lose count." he said in amusement, remembering all those troubles they had gotten in.

**…**

They were heading back to his dorm after the festival. Sokka had been a little mind absent all night and Azula's couldn't help but notice that.

During the entire festival he had been distracted. While she had been amazed by the amounts of fireflies her father had managed to bright to the Nation he seemed to have his thoughts somewhere else from time to time.

"What on that little head of yours?" she asked him closing the door of his room behind her. She pressed the lock.

He dropped in the edge of his bed. His talk with Goong Yoo had left him a little unsettled wandering about their future and what was going to happen with them.

"Azula, I talked with Goong Yoo and…" he made a pause about how to get to the topic they needed to discuss, but at the same time didn't want too.

"I saw you to talking in the gardens." she said standing in front of him, "What did you talk about?" she asked wondering if that was what had him so unquiet.

"Well, he told me something that left me thinking." he muttered.

"That's an improvement." she joked to try to lighten his mood.

"Azula…" he said in a serious tone.

"What?" said Azula pretending total innocence. Before climbing on top of his lap with her legs at each side of him.

"I'm serious," said Sokka holding her from the waist. She frowned at his expression, he seemed really troubled "It left me thinking…" he gulped before asking, "Is it truth the Royal Family can only marry a member of the nobility?"

She smiled before kissing him.

_So that was what was troubling him_, she thought. _Enjoy the now. Fuck the future. I can worry about that in five days._

He corresponded her kiss eager as always. He was always in a good mood for a kissing session.

"Yeah... So?" she replied when they split to take air, pressing her forehead on his.

"It's just…" he swallowed had. Should he really bring the topic now? "I know it's rushed but, in the future…" he tried to say but Azula shut him with another kiss.

"Sokka." she whispered between kisses.

"What?" his mind was blank. He had totally forgotten what he wanted to say.

"Do you seriously want to talk about the future right now, when we could be doing something else?" she asked, moving her hips in a suggestive way that made his heartbeat increase ten times.

"Like what?" he patented, but already knowing her answer.

"Like this…" she replies before undoing his shirt, toasting it somewhere and pushing him to the mattress. "You still want to talk about the future or enjoy the moment?" she asked him, as she undid her hair.

"Enjoy the moment. Fuck the future." he said without thinking, before pulling her close to him.

He left out a groan against her mouth when he felt the way she was swinging her hips on top of him. She knew what it she was doing perfectly, and she knew she had total control over him.

Azula kissed him in the chest and descended further licking and sucking. She took her time in his amazing abs. But when she got to the line of his pants she smirked towards him, and his heartbeat doubled, making his erection even more noticeable.

He couldn't take his eyes away of her as she lowered herself more and more.

She bit her lower lips seductively. She dropped on her knees at the edge of the bed. Her hands caressing that vulnerable part of his over his clothes. Her face at the same level of his crotch.

Azula proceed to place her hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way, and as she did it, his expectation grew and grew as well as his little friend.

No wonder she had looked the door he thought. It was sure for both of them that they didn't want to get caught in another compromising situation.

Sokka gulped hard. He never thought she would be the one to have the initiative to do it. And even though she hasn't begun yet, he couldn't help but imagining how her mouth would feel around him.

He dropped his head on the mattress and closed his eyes, as he felt her hands again on the edge of his pants.

An evil smirk appeared on her face. "I think I should head to bed, now." she said standing up, "I feel a little tired."

Sokka opened wide his eyes. "What?" he squealed.

"Yeah, babysitting really can wear you out." she said mischievously while pretending to yawn and heading towards the door.

"W-Wait... Are you seriously going to leave me like this?"

"Didn't I tell you I was going to get back at you for earlier?" she quirked a brow, "I hope you have learned." she said with a cocky smile before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Azu... Agr!" he groaned, there was no use trying to call her. "I should have seen that one coming."

He couldn't even get mad at her, after all, she had warned him. This was all on him for being an idiot.

**FLOW WITH THE CURRENT**

**DAY 26**

"What are you doing up there?" Azula asked him after looking for him around.

At first, she had thought that when he didn't show up after his training that he was mad at her for what had happened last night. So, after waiting for a while for him, she went to look for him. While she was walking by the gardens, a small rock flew next to her which made her turn her attention towards the direction that it had come. She was surprised to find him up in one of the bigger trees.

Sokka looked troubled.

"I needed to think..." he said softly, looking at the little rock his hands. He was still thinking about his conversation with Goong Yoo.

"And you think that throwing me that will help you think?" she inquired, nodding towards the rock in his hand.

"It was an accident." said Sokka. The rock had slipped out of his hands just when she had been passing by. Could have been her or someone else.

"Yeah... sure." she said ironically. Before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Inside. It looks like it going to be an electric storm." said Azula pointing at the sky which was really cloudy. Even thought it was around mid-day thanks to the grey clouds it looked really dark already. "I'm guessing today's festival would have to be cancelled."

Sokka smirked. "You, who can produce lighting are afraid of them?" he teased.

"No," she crossed her arms. "But I certainly don't want to get wet. Not after what happened last time." she said remembering her bad fever. "By the way... if you don't go down before it starts, you will probably die. Trees tend to be great anchors for lighting."

"Worried about me?" he mocked.

"I'm just stating a fact." she replied before turning around to leave again.

Sokka takes the little rock in his hands and threw it next to her.

"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow with her hands at her waists.

He opens his mouth to reply but the yelp of a hawk makes them turn their attention towards the animal. "Huh? It's hawky." he says. Last time he had seen the bird it had been on his first night in the Palace. His father had used hawky to send a message to gran-gran in the Pole. She must have replied to them. The bird flies around him before popping on his shoulder. "Ugh… Hawky..." he scolds the bird, making a grin of disgust.

Azula laughed loudly at his misfortune. "Karma." she uttered wiping the tears from her eyes after laughing so hard.

Sokka smiled at her. "You look gorgeous when you laugh at other misfortunes."

"Only then?" she teased him quirking a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." he said jumping off the tree.

"I don't know…" Azula shrugged as she headed towards the hallway. "Maybe you need to explain it better."

"I might." he replied before rushing behind her and tucking an arm under her knees and lifting her from the floor.

She squealed with amusement when he spinned in circles with her.

**...**

"Dad?" Sokka found his father coming out of his room an hour later. To deliver him the message from Hawky.

"Hey, son." his father greeted him and patted him on the shoulder encouraging him to walk with him. "What is it?"

"Hawky is back." he said leading the message to his father.

"Thanks." replied her father, "I'm surprised to find you alone. You and the Princess had been glued to each other for the last couple of days." he said with a smile.

It had been a while since he had last since his son like that. Happy, but most importantly… In love, something he hasn't seen in his son for a while.

Still, he was a little worried about his son.

Ozai had told him all the complications that became with being part of the Royal Family, and even though he would love for their families to unite, he wasn't sure if Sokka was ready to take an important decision like that. But maybe he was getting way ahead of it.

"Yeah…" said Sokka, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to hide his evident blush. "She is amazing."

"Really?" Hakoda inquired as he saw his saw smile.

"Dad, she is… everything I ever wanted," he stated, "She is beautiful, smart, sarcastic and not to mention that she loves to eat as much as I do." Hakoda snickered at his comment. "But…" he made a pause, his expression changed.

"But what, son?" Hakoda noticed his troubled expression. "What is it? What is troubling?"

Sokka sighed deeply. "It's complicated dad." he began, "I mean, for starters she is a Princess. While I'm just… me. She is an amazing firebender and I'm a non-bender and dad. What if.. if I'm not just good enough?"

Hakoda pressed his son's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Son. I'm pretty sure she knew all that and didn't stop her from falling for you." said his father, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, you know how your mother and I knew each other our entire lives, right?" Sokka nodded, "Well, before I asked her to go on a date with me, I was just in the same situation you are now. She was the most skilled non-bender healer from the tribe and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And me, well, even though I was the son of the chief, I was mainly just a boy with bad jokes and average skills for hunting and fishing.

Many boys were after your mother, yet she kept rejecting them all. At the same time, I was gathering the courage to ask her on a date, but one day, she suddenly did it instead. And even though in our first date nothing came out as planned, and I mean nothing. I tried my best to make her laugh. At the end of the date when I asked her to repeat it, your mother agreed saying that she had had a great time." said Hakoda remembering his younger years. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is, that even though I was the son of the chief in the end, your mother loved me for who I was. Not Hakoda the son of the chief, but Hakoda the boy with terrible jokes.

I believe that for Princess Azula was the same. Ozai told me about how she rejected every single one of her past suitors. Yet, with you it was different."

"I guess." muttered Sokka.

"For instance, I vividly remember how you two screamed at each other at the feast when we made you that joke about being each other future husband and wife." Hakoda smirked.

"_Spirits bless the poor naive girl that ends up with you."_

"_Spirits bless the poor bastard that ends up with you."_ they had screamed at each other.

"I think that for her, what makes you special it was the fact that since the very beginning you were true to yourself and honest with her."

Sokka sighed. "Well, back then I remember I thought she was a nightmare and a cocky Princess." he said.

Hakoda chuckled. "And if I recall correctly, you told her that she was the competition of the devil itself." his father made a grin.

"I... I think I did." said Sokka, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But now, you don't think like that anymore, do you?" the chief inquired.

"I don't. In fact, Dad" he made a pause before saying, "I think I love her." his son admitted.

Hakoda smiled. "I don't see a problem with that."

"It's just. Dad, I don't know if I'm good enough for her… I don't… And sometimes, sometimes… I hate myself for not knowing what I want." he said troubled, "I love traveling and I will love to show her the world, but I can't. She has a duty and a stupid traditions that stops her. Azula is a Princess, while I'm just… some guy from the South."

"And being a guy from the South is a problem?" said Hakoda.

"No." Sokka replied, "I'm proud of who am I and from where I come, but I don't know if that's good enough… If that is good enough for a Princess." he ran a hand thru his hairs.

"Well, for what it seems right now, for Princess Azula, it's enough."

"And that's another problem dad," Hakoda tilted his head, "That for now, it's not enough. What will happen in a year? Or in a couple of months? What if it happens, the same thing that happened with Suki? Dad, I'm not sure if I'm ready to spend months without seeing her. Hell, I'm not even sure if I would be available to say goodbye in five days. The mere thought it's just… I don't know what to do, I don't. I'm just…" he made a pause scratching his head exasperated. "The only thing I'm certain right now, it's that I love her, and she loves me."

"And that it's enough for me," said Hakoda, "You have become a man I'm proud of. You are everything I could have wished. And I just want you to know, that whatever choice you make, you will have my full support. As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Of course."

However, unknown to them, a third person had heard every word of their conversation

**…**

"You look like you could use some company." Azula said when she found him leaning on one of the balustrades watching at the gardens.

Sokka turned to glance at her. His eyes meet her. He blinked but smiles softly before saying. "If it's you, always." he extended a hand towards her and she takes it gladly. Then, he pulls her towards him and kiss her knuckles.

She says nothing but as she admired him, caressing her hand distractedly.

He thanks her with a soft kiss on her temple just for being there with him, next to him. He had spent the last couple of hours pondering about what he was going to do.

"Azula." he muttered, glancing at their hands.

"Yeah?" she replies, following his glance.

"Can I hug you?" he asked her.

And she finds it a little surprising as he had never been the one to ask for permission for doing those kinds of things. She says nothing. Instead, she smiles softly, nods a little, extending her both of her arms at each side of her body.

Without another word, he surrounds her tiny body with his arms, and embraces her touch and her warmth. "This is just what I need it." he whispered softly to her ear. She smiles when she feels his warm breath next to her neck as he hides his face in her vape.

"You are being ridiculous." said Azula in a low voice.

"I'm not. Your hugs recharge." said Sokka against the skin of her neck.

"Recharge you?"

"Yeah… Half battery now... Three quarters… Almost there… Fully recharged." he said, kissing the top of her head, yet not letting her go.

"Sokka," she looks up to him, "Why don't you let go, then?" she asked playfully, not wanting him to let go.

"No. Just let's stay like this a little bit longer." he placed his chin on her head.

Azula doesn't reply. Instead, she tightens her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

They fit so perfectly with each other, that her high is so perfect for her to be available to listen perfectly at his heartbeat.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE'S FESTIVAL.**

**DAY 27**

"Hey mochi." Lu Ten greets her as she is leaning on one of the balustrades of the Palace, obviously distracted in her thoughts.

"Hey." she replies softly, not noticing the box full of mochi's that Lu Ten is offering her.

He looks at her a little curious, is not common for her to reject Mochi. "What on you mind?" he asks her.

"It's nothing." Azula muttered.

"You wouldn't have rejected mochi, if it was nothing." he noted, "Spill it."

She scratched her eyebrow. "Have you ever regret it?"

"The what?" he asked with his mouth full, raising an eyebrow.

"Your choice," she said, "I mean, choosing Rin, over… over everything. Your birthright, your right to rule, your life in general. You give up your old life for a new one. So, have you ever…?"

Lu Ten glanced at her and placed the mochis aside. He tucked one of her bangs behind her hair, before saying. "Never. Not even for a second."

"Lu," Azula uttered, "How did you and Rin felt in love?"

Her cousin pondered a little bit her question. "I saw her on the street." he said.

The Princess remained in silence for a couple of seconds, waiting for him to proceed. "And?"

"And… That's it." Lu Ten replied.

"What?" Azula retorted baffled. "But, how did you…? How come that…? Did you just…?"

Lu Ten snickered at her astonished reaction. "Azula, what do you actually want to know?"

"I… Actually, I don't know." she admitted, "Maybe a little bit of advice?"

"For you? Always."

**…**

"I know you talked about this festival and said that everything was pink… l didn't expect this amount of pink." muttered Sokka making a grin at how the color pink was in everything. In the food, in the drinks, in the clothes. Everything was the same color of the flower on the tree they were sitting under.

"It's the cherry blossom festival." Ty Le said in an overly excited manner. "We are going to have fun." she assured her, pulling the Princess and Sokka to the place she had set up.

"It's Ty Lee's favorite festival." said Azula.

"Yeah… I assumed as much." Sokka replied, glancing everywhere, trying to find something that it wasn't pink.

The festival consisted in people having picnics under the shadow of the cherry blossom trees, and that that everything was pink just like the flower. The point was to enjoy one of the wanders that came with the spring.

"How often do you wash your undergarments?" Haru asked to Sokka.

Ty Lee had come up with a game for them to entertain themselves. And after Zuko, Suki, Aang and Katara joined them, the game had turned more interesting.

"Regularly." Sokka said firmly.

"Liar." Katara huffed, being fully aware it was a lie.

"It was my turn, when you get your turn you answer." Sokka replied.

"Katara," Azula called her, "How often does he do it?" she asked quizzically.

"Until, it can practically stand by itself." the waterbender uttered with a disgusted grin.

Everyone imitated her grin of disgust.

"Eww…"

"You should smell his sleeping bag. It smells like someone died in there." said Katara.

"Shush…." Sokka silenced his sibling. "Who's next?"

"Me," said Ty Lee. "This one is for the siblings, would you trade your sibling in for a thousand golden pieces?"

Zuko huffed sarcastically. "For a hundred." he said in a heartbeat.

"Make it ten and we have a deal." Azula retorted.

"I'm only worth then pieces of gold?" the Prince snarled at his sibling.

"You are right," Azula pondered with a hand under her chin. "Just take him and I would add a hundred pieces of gold."

Zuko rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I love you too," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, my turn," said the Princess, "Mai, who is your favorite sibling of Ty Lee including her?"

Mai sighed before answering. "Ty Mai." she replied in a bit.

"What?" Ty Lee squealed. "You have crossed two words with her."

"I know. That's why." Mai said.

Ty Lee glanced at her friend, very offended, but Mai only focused her attention on studying her nails.

"Aang, hen was the last time you wet the bed?" Suki asked.

"I was eight? I think?" Aang said, pondering. "It was one of those dreams where you dream that you are in the bathroom and pee. You know what I mean?"

The guys nodded.

"Well, still you were much younger that Zuzu." Azula muttered.

The Princess tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow towards her brother. "Don't you remember? It was when Lu Ten told us the story of the black-eyed kids. You were scared for weeks. And if I recall correctly,- which I do- the night he told us that story, you wetted the bed."

Zuko raised his eyebrows, and his mouth widened. "How do you…? Mom promised not to tell…" he squealed.

"She didn't." Azula replied before smirking. "I assumed you did, but now I know you did wet the bed." she said with amusement. Her suspects had been right, as always.

"Agr... I hate when you do that!" he snarled.

"Being smarter than you?" she teased him.

"No, trick me like that."

"Mmmm... same thing." said Azula, waving a hand carelessly.

"What's the black-eyed kids?" Aang asked curiously. He had never heard that story before.

"It's an old horror story that adults used to make the children go to bed early." the Princess explained.

They all shared a glance. "Never hear of it."

"Either here."

Azula sighed before explaining. "According to the story this a kids that died in very violent ways…"

"Be heading, murdered, drowned… the usual." Zuko intervened.

They all made concerned grins.

"These kids appear at midnight knocking at your door and asking for help, `According´ to the people that has seen them, they are pale, white-iss almost and they look like any normal kids. But you can't see their eyes…" Azula continued. "They ask for help to find their parents claiming they are lost. They supposedly have this kind of `influence´ on you that makes you want to help them. But once you notice their eyes they turn really violent…"

"They are supposed to be some kind of vengeful souls." the Prince added.

"And how do you make them go again?" Suki inquired a little trouble by the story.

"Just don't open the door and go back to bed." the Princess explained casually.

"Oh, that's it?" asked the Avatar who was clinging to his girlfriend.

They all shared a concerned looked, except for the two royals.

"No wonder why you two are so messed up." Sokka uttered, making everyone chuckle.

"Hey…" Azula poked him in the ribs. "Anyway, just to rectify. He was twelve the last he wetted the bed."

Now everyone laughed, forgetting the disturbing story.

"Tsk… I need friends," Zuko grunted.

"We are friends." said Katara, still amused.

"I mean better friends." he pouted, causing them to burst out in laughs.

Sokka glanced towards Azula's diverted.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he holds her tightly, before he pressed a kiss on her temple.

They spent a pleasant fun evening full of jokes, fun stories and food.

If this was meant to be their last day together, she was gratified that at least it had been a day where they had laughed until their stomach had ached, and her eyes had shared tears from laugher. Surrounded by people, they both valued.

**…**

She had called her maids to her chamber. She felt in the need of a little -but very much needed- pampering.

"I need you to deliver a message to Sokka, the son of Hakoda Chief of the South." Azula told to one of her maids, when they were about to retire from her room after helping her to get ready for bed.

"Of course, my Princess." she replied with a little vow, "What should I deliver?"

**NOMAND'S DAY**

**DAY 28**

"As soon as I get back into my room, I want no one, and I mean no one to be allowed to come in for the next five days. No exceptions, starting today. Am being I clear?" she instructed to her guards.

"Yes, Princess." both replied at the same time.

Azula had made the decision of placing two of them at the door of her room and gave them exact instructions. After what she was about to do, she was going to need them.

She finds him in the exact same spot where they both had shared their first kiss during her birthday night. He is looking at the pond, waiting for her.

"Hey." he smiles as she reached him, but his smile disappears as soon as he saw the expression on her face. "What is it?"

The sooner that it was done. The better for both of their shakes.

"We need to talk."

**A/N:**

**Alls festivities are fictional.**

**Only three more chapters and an epilogue left of this story.**

**Firstly I want to apologize for the long... waiting between chapter 13 and this one. It's been one hectic month. I'm graduating from college and I was drowning in paper work, finals and all that. Also I was helping my sister to take care of my nephew as the daycare in Mexico are closed due to the pandemic. I barely had time to do anything and honestly, my free time I focused on writing ahead of my next story and the timeline for that one. **

**By the way I realized that this story got 10K readings! Woah... That's just woah! Thank you to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning and also to those who joined along the way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DAY 29**

"Again," she commanded out of breath. Sweat running down her back.

Her voice trembled in the entire Agni Kai chamber.

She had harnessed the moment Sokka had left her door to go to the bathroom to sneak out, leaving her two guards at the door and giving them instructions of letting her know whenever he leaved again, so she could sneak back in.

In a matter of minutes, she had assembled the rest of her available Royal Guards in the chamber.

They were ten in total, but leaving two at the door of her room had left her with eight of them. The eight had been a little surprised by the sudden command, yet all of them had been ready to follow her orders.

"All of you. Make a half-moon," Azula commanded them. They obeyed without hesitation. "Now, I want you all to attack me. And don't hold back."

They looked at each other, confused, when they heard the Princess instructions. The eight men stood still. Doubtful, if she was being serious.

The Royal Guards were in charge of protecting the Royal Family. Specifically, the member that it was assigned to them. In their case, it was the Princess. They were supposed to protect her with their lives and escort her wherever she commanded them. Yet, there she was, commanding them to attack her.

"S-Sorry, Princess?" the Captain of her guards, Arazhi inquired.

"You heard me clearly," she replied, "Attack me. Now. It's an order." she said, raising her hands defensively.

They all shared one last wary look before one of them took a step closer and shot a small fire blast at her.

She extinguished the flames with a flick of her wrist. "Seriously, Linxin?" she grunted, raising an eyebrow. "If that the best you can do. I will request for your withdrawal, effective immediately," she grunted.

"I-I…"

"Again. And this time, do it like you mean it." the Princess bellowed.

All of them changed their stances to attack one's. One by one started to attack her, throwing fireballs and fire blasts at her of different sizes, or intensities.

She avoided their attacks and attacked them back. One by one. She threw blows to their chest or aiming to their heads.

Once they notice that she was being serious about not holding back, their attacks turned more and more powerful. Like she had intended them to attack her since the very first beginning.

First, it had been more about testing their abilities.

Azula was fully aware that all of them were talented fire benders and fighters. Not every guard could be a member of the Royal Guards. They needed to prove their worth and abilities, as well as that they were up to the task of safeguard the life of the Royal Family.

Their attacks were sharp, precise, and they worked amazingly in coordination with each other. Covering each other's back. Totally in sync.

For years, she had seen them train, fight and improve. And thanks to that she could identify their weakness.

Dazhi. He focused more on attacking than on defending.

She kicked him in the legs when she saw an opening.

He felt to the ground with his back as she messed with his stance.

Mao. He tends to protect too much his front, leaving his left and right sides vulnerable to attacks.

The Princess grabbed him by his left arm and threw him over her. He hits the ground hard with a wince.

Nezha. He lacks in hand to hand combat.

He focuses on keeping his attacker at long distances with long-range attacks and big flames.

Azula manages to get closer to him and twists his arm in an unnatural way to his back, kicks him in the back of the knees forcing him to shrink on the floor.

Linxin, his aim in -long rage attacks- it's terrible, but he compensates it with short term attacks, and hand to hand combat.

He blocks one of her blows. And when she throws a kick to his face, he uses his arms to stop her attack. He blocks most of her throws.

Rage starts to take over her, as Linxin successfully blocks more of her attacks. She barely manages to hit him a couple of times. Until, she is finally available to kick him in the chest and sends him back with a fire blast.

One by one, they continue to fall and lay on the ground.

Arazhi, it's the hardest one to take down.

He is talented in every area. He doesn't flinch with her attacks and keeps it cool all the time. His movements are fast and agile. Arazhi successfully blocks every single one of her attacks and her rages grows more and more by every attack he blocks.

At some point, her attacks turn more aggressive and faster. And Arazhi begins to struggle with them. Blue fire is not easy to bend as regular fire.

Finally, she takes him down.

"Get up," she said out of breath after finally making Arazhi hit the ground. "Again."

They repeat the same exercise at least five more times. They changed strategies. Formations and sequences. Still, she makes them hit the ground one by one every single time.

"Again," she ordered them out of breath, whipping the sweat from her forehead.

"P-Princess," Arazhi mumbles panting, also covered in sweat. "I believe... I speak not only on my behalf but also in my colleagues. Would there be a chance for us to… please take a break?" he pleads.

"Why?" she inquired.

"I believe… It's very much needed it, Princess," said Arazhi, glancing at the rest of the guards.

A few of them were groaning in pain on the floor. More than one had a few bad punches and they wished to have a physician to take a look at them. They were all covered in sweat. One of them even had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, catching his breath. They were all pretty tired out.

"I…" the Princess hasn't been aware of how bad they all looked. Maybe she had gone a little overboard with them.

"Let them rest," a voice made her turn. "And you can fight me instead," said Lu Ten with a smile as he jumped onto the platform.

"Prince Lu Ten" Arazhi bowed to him, thankful for his sudden, but opportune arrival.

"Just, Lu Ten pal," he said patting him on the back with a little more strength than intended. Arazhi groaned in pain. Her cousin grimaced. "Sorry pal."

"It's okay," Arazhi replied, helping other guards to stand.

"All of you should head to the infirmary." said Lu Ten as they got off the platform, "And all of you will get two extra days off next week. As a reward and compensation for… everything. Right, mochi?"

All of her guards glanced at the Princess, waiting for her approval.

"Sure," Azula said nodding almost unpredictable.

Once they left the Agni Kai chamber Lu Ten turned to his cousin with a disapproving look.

"Now," he crossed his arms over his chest, "Mochi, what the hell was that? You were tearing them apart. They are your guards. They are supposed to protect you, not attack you!"

"It was… It was nothing." she retorted.

"Fine." Lu Ten uttered, getting his stance ready.

"What are you doing?" she quirked a brow.

"I said, I was going to fight you, didn't I?" he said, "So, let's fight."

**…**

Lu Ten was just as good as she remembered. His defense was perfect. And his offense was just as sharp. He was at the same level as her father and as her Uncle. He was a prodigy, just like herself.

She gasped, heavily. She was having a hard time with him.

Azula hadn't been available to strike one single blow on him, and that had infuriated her. Maybe it was the fact that she was already tired or the fact that her mind wasn't focused on the fight, but on something else. In someone else, to be clear.

She couldn't perform her bending as she well as wished she could.

"C'mon Mochi! You are not even trying!" he shouted at her from the other extreme of the platform.

She tightened her teeth and clenched her fist. She lowered her face, trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Overall, emotionally.

"What is it? You seem absent." he said, "It's everything okay?"

Azula took a deep breath before shooting a blast at him. "Perfect!"

Lu Ten moved out of the way with no problem.

"Did you and Sokka fought again?" he inquired. The last time he had seen her so upset, it had been because they had fought.

"I…"

"I rushed into Piandao this morning," Lu Ten informed her, "He said that Sokka didn't show up for his daily training neither yesterday nor today."

She pressed her lips together. Just hearing his name made her want to cry. She must have hurt him... a lot.

She lowered her defense.

Lu Ten did the same.

Her head dropped again, her black hair concealing the tears gathering in her eyes.

_Please don't do this,_ Sokka had begged her.

"What happen? Is… everything okay?" he asked, reaching for her when he heard her sobs.

"I don't know," she whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

"Mochi?" he muttered, worried.

And then she felt something clenching in her chest. Something that it wasn't allowing her to breathe properly. She supported her hands on her knees. A second later, they gave up and dropped her to the ground.

It was like if something was digging a hole in her chest. Squeezing her lungs making it impossible for her to breathe.

"I can't…. I can't..." she mumbled, shaking her head. "I can't do it. I can't… I can't breathe." she sobbed, trying to reach out for air.

"Hey, hey, mochi," Lu Ten dropped next to her. "Look at me. Look at me, okay? Breathe."

"I-I… can't." she looked at him with big tears streaming down her face. "It hurts," she said, clenching her hands to her chest. What was this overwhelming, horrible sensation? "Make it… stop. M-Make it, stop." she begged him.

"It's okay… Shush," he mumbled trying to calm her wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, mochi," he muttered softly, holding her as tight as he could. "It's okay. Let it out. Let it all out."

And as the Princess clenched her hold around her cousin, he was available to understand what it was causing her so much pain. Now, he understood the reason of their yesterday's chat.

A heartbreak.

She was heartbroken.

**…**

_The day before._

"Hey." Sokka smiles as she reached him. But his smile disappears as soon as he saw the expression on her face. "What is it?"

_The sooner that it was done, the better for both of their shakes._

"We need to talk." she forces herself to say it. The words come hard from her lips and she tightens her fist.

Sokka remains in silence, a little worried about her attitude and about what might say to him. His mind gave him a few suggestions, yet, he wished that it was none of the options he was thinking about.

"This…, shouldn't have never happened," she muttered, glancing towards the floor. She can't look at him in the eyes. Not as she broke his heart.

He feels a little hunch in his chest. "What?" he asked, confused. She couldn't be saying those words. Not right now. Not ever.

Azula gulped hard. She digs her nails in her palms when she feels her eyes watery. She must not cry, she must not. She needs to be strong.

"You and me," she said, like a whisper. "This was supposed to be another normal month. Another failed intent of my father to find me a suitor, but…" her lower lips trembles, "You came. You appeared in my life and now I don't… We _don't _belong together." Sokka opens his mouth to reply, but she continues, "We were foolish to believe otherwise. You are free, and I'm not. I'm stuck in here and… I don't want the same for you." she looks up, but avoid looking him at his eyes, yet he can notice the red hue on her. She is trying so hard to not cry.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired. Her words are painful to hear.

Azula blinked a few times, trying to erase the tears from her eyes, before they come out.

"All my life I have been selfish, but what I'm about to do…" she made a pause as a note formed in her throat. "Might be the more selfless and the hardest thing I've ever done."

And it was true. Maybe with another guy or even with him -if she hadn't heard his conversation with his father- she would have probably asked him to stay. She would have probably forced him to stay there. With her. Not caring if he was miserable for the rest of his life, she wouldn't have to care about that, as long as he would be with her.

But this time, this time was different.

"What are you…" Sokka took a step back. He knows what she is about to say.

"You need to leave," she commanded him.

"What?" his mouth hang and his breathing shortened. She is pushing him away. She is sending him away.

"You don't belong here, as much as I don't belong elsewhere." said Azula, "It's something I always knew. And I was foolish to think that that might change. You are a free soul, gentle and without bindings and I'm a binding…" she wiped a tear that comes off her eye, quickly trying to remain calm. Her heart was beating fast against her chest with every word she told him. "This. Us, is the most amazing, real, and special thing I _ever _imagined having," she gave him a brief smile biting the insides of her lower lip trying to not break in tears. "I never imagined that... me from all people, I was going to fall in love with you as much as I love you. But I have to stop being selfish... I'm doomed. And I will always be doomed to this place. And I don't want you to be too."

His eyes shined for the tears in them. "Why would I suffer? Why would I suffer If I'm with you?" he took a step forward towards her, trying to hold her by the shoulders, to force her to look at him in the eyes. But she took a step backward, placing distance between them.

She knew that if he laid a finger on her, she would break and would beg him to stay.

She shook her head. "You will even if you are with me… Because you should be out in the world doing what you love the most…"

"It's you… You are what I love the most!" he said in a desperate tone, trying to make her understand.

Her chest trembles as she can barely breathe while fighting the urges to cry. "You said once; that traveling was part of who you are… And I'm not going to take that away from you." her voice broke at the last word.

He tried to reach her again, yet she raised her hands in front of her to stop him. "I don't care. I will stay here, with you…" he was willing to give up everything just for a chance to be with her.

"I can't allow you to do that…" she replied.

He was making it ten times harder.

"Then, I will leave. But… But, we will make it work," he assured her, "A long-distance relationship. How hard can it be?"

Azula noticed that his hands were shaking.

She swallowed hard. "You remember what happen with Suki?" Just the thought of them going thru the same, made her heart hurt.

"Yeah… but… but it was because we weren't meant to be, but we are. We are Azula." he said, "Just look at Suki and Zuko. _They _are meant to be. And they have made it work."

"And if… We aren't like them?" she mumbled.

"We are," Sokka assured her, managing to cup her face in his hands and making her meet his eyes. "We will make it work," he promised.

His beautiful blue eyes were red, and a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

"How? How can you be so sure of it?" she asked him, taking his hands off her face. "You and Suki used to see each other more often than we will ever could. And honestly… I can't imagine conforming me with only seeing you a couple of weeks a year."

Just the thought of not seeing him for a couple of days was already torturous. Now spending weeks or months without seeing him, it was something she was not willing to endure. Even if right now killed her, she knew she was doing the right thing by letting him go. That way, it would be easy for both of them to get over each other.

"We can figure it out. We will," he said confidently.

But it was not enough for her.

"I know we will. But the distance, eventually, will be too much. A couple of weeks will not be enough. At least, not for me. And… And what if you find a girl that can travel with you? And you can take her to see the places you love?! Just imagining that…" A sob came out of her throat. Just the mere thought of it was torture. Just the thought of him replacing her with someone else it was… unthinkable. "I-I'm… I'm afraid that you might replace me. That you will find someone. Someone better than me… and that's why my heart aches just to think you might find someone else…" she shook her head, trying to eliminate those thoughts of her mind. The situation was already painful enough to add those kinds of things.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. She was talking nonsense. "Better than you?" that was unthinkable. There was _no one_ better than her. "And what if it's you who replace me? Or if you find someone better than me?"

A small smile appears on her lips very briefly. "That seems unlikely. No other man than you've ever been brave enough or witty, or charming, or fun or attractive to reach me …"

"Azula," he takes a step forward and cups her face, forcing him to see him. He wipes her tears with his thumbs. "You are perfect. Perfect in every sense of the word and every guy who doesn't see it it's blind. But please, I'm begging you… Please don't do this." he begged.

She could hear the desperation in his voice. She wanted to surrender to him. To be selfish again and don't care about what others would want. To tell him, to beg him to please stay with her and never leave her. She wanted him always by her side. To wake up with him. To finish what they had been trying to do a few times but always got interrupted. She wanted to finally know every inch of his body and soul… but she couldn't.

"Sokka…" she muttered.

"Please…" he begged again, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Azula heard the beating of his heart. She inhaled his scent one last time, trying to memorize it forever. He was shaking as well as her.

"Sokka." Azula takes a step away from him. "Don't make this harder. It's for the best," she said, placing something his hand. She tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You will forgive me one day."

Her hand slipped from his. And he didn't try to hold it.

It was until her fingertips brushed his and she turned around and walked away that he noticed something in his hand.

Her bracelet.

He stood there. Still. Watching her walk away from him, squeezing hard her bracelet in his hand.

"A-Azu…" Sokka called her, before his body reacted and trailed behind her.

This couldn't be it. This couldn't be over. It couldn't. He wasn't going to allow that. He wasn't going to allow her to walk away from the best thing that had ever happen to her. To him.

"Azula!" he called her again, but she didn't stop or lower down. "C'mon, gorgeous. Let's talk about this. Please!" he implored.

As soon as he turned into the hallways of her room. He crashed against two enormous Royal Guards that made him stop his tracks.

"Azula" Sokka called her again, before she closed the door of her room. "Can you... let me talk to…" he grunted when he noticed the guards were not moving or let him go thru.

"I'm sorry, but… We have orders from the Princess. Nobody is allowed without her authorization." one of them replied.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows. She had even placed two guards at her door to avoid talking to him. "But I really _need _to talk to her." he practically begged, trying to push pass them.

"We just follow orders." the other one replied.

"Please…"

"Sorry, kid."

"Fine." Sokka replied, "If you are not going to let me talk to her, I guess I will…" he was not going to give up so easily. Not with her. "I will wait right here until she comes out," he said, leaning his back on one of the walls and sliding to the floor.

Both guards shared a glanced and shrugged. "You can do as you please."

"I'm staying right here, you hear me?" he shouted at her closed door, knowing she was listening to him. "I'm not going anywhere until you come out and we talk about it. Because… because you can't leave me like this! You can't… You can't give up on us. You can't! Because I'm not giving up." he shouted, clenching at the red bracelet.

"Not now or ever! I'm not giving up!" she heard him say on the other side of the door.

She wanted to come up and tell him that she wasn't giving up on them either, but… one of them had too.

**…**

Azula didn't need to tell anything to her cousin. She knew Lu Ten was smart enough to connect the dots.

He didn't push her into telling him a word. He just embraced her. He held her just like when she was little and let her cry. He let her cry as much as she wanted and needed too, caressing her hair and back, hoping that she eventually would calm down.

She wasn't someone that showed her feelings too openly. In fact, he could count the amount of time she had cried in her life with one hand. And the fact that she was crying like she was doing it, it meant that she was really hurt. Truly heartbroken.

She really loved him.

She truly loved Sokka.

**DAY 30**

Azula left the brush aside as she read again the words she had written in the paper again.

She had used the same trick again. Sneaking out of her room when Sokka had gone to the bathroom. Being stuck in the four walls of her room, while knowing he was at the other side of the door had made her anxious, and more than once, she had been tempted to open the door to talk to him.

So, now she was refugeed in the library with other two guards at the door, just in case Sokka figure it out her little scam.

Her eyes read again the words.

_Sokka:_

_I don't know where to start. In fact, I don't even know why I'm writing this if you are never going to read it. But I guess I needed to let it out somehow…_

She folded the paper perfectly when the ink dried fully. She stared at the paper between her fingers for a moment, before deciding what to do with it next.

Her eyes traveled to her wrist -as she had been doing it since he had gifted her the bracelet- just to find it empty. The dragon lantern on her desk got her attention next. She stared at it for a while before subbing it into the first drawer. Even looking at it, it was painful, and it made her eyes fill with tears.

Azula took a few deep breaths, fighting back the tears. She had cried enough already. She needed to stop feeling sorry for her. It was her fault, after all. She had brought this upon her.

She needed to stop this pathetic crying. She was a fucking Princess! She could have any guy she wanted, any boy she wished. Yet, the only one she truly wanted, the one she truly loved, she couldn't have him.

But it was her destiny, and she couldn't do anything to change it. Only, accepted.

The Princess remained some time sat in one of the couches with her eyes on the fire of the fireplace, while her mind wandered absently.

"_I could kiss you right now." "Please do not kiss me." "Did it anyway!"_

"_I will always find you." "Is it normal I find this extremely sexy?"_

"_I was an idiot, and I'm sorry."_

"_Okay, fine. Let's say you are right. Who am I in love with, if I may ask?" "It's obvious… Sokka."_

_"I... I-I love you." _

_"Gods. You are gorgeous,"_

"_And if I make you suffer?" "I'm willing to take the risk, plus, I'm sure that it doesn't matter how much you make me suffer, because…" "Because?" "You will make me ten times happier," he stated before leaning to kiss her. _

Her fingertips brushed her lips.

"_This bracelet means that even lovers separated for some reason, they will go around and then, will meet again finally and their feelings for each other will remain, as long as they use them_

_"Please, pray tell, what do you see in my future?" "Easy. Me."_

Azula reached for her copy of Love among dragons that was lying next to her and opened the book cover. A small smashed, dry, and a little overshadowed flower lay there.

The first flower she had accepted as a gift.

"_I saw it on my way here and I thought it was pretty and I realized, who else is pretty? _She returned it to the insides of the book and closed the cover.

She wiped her tears from her face before holding the letter in one hand while she lit a small flame with the other. The blue flame began to burn the edges of the paper, when the door opened.

"Azula, finally! I have been looking for you everywhere." her father walked in without knocking, making her jolt up and putting out her fire. "I have been looking for you and Sokka…" the Fire Lord made a pause. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned when he noticed the hot prickle in her eyes.

"Dad," her voice came out as a whisper. Her lower lip trembling. "I broke up with him," she said with her voice cracking on the last word. Tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh…" he replied, raising his eyebrows before extending his arms wrapping her into a comforting hug. Which caused her to increase her sobbing. "But I thought you and him… Why my daughter?" he asked caressing her head lovingly. He could easily count with a hand the times he had seen his daughter cry like that.

Azula gulped. "For the… same reason... you let… mom... have a choice...before marrying you…" she said between sobs, clinging to her father embrace.

Ozai understood her words perfectly. "You love him."

"I do… But I…. I can't be selfish... and tie him here," she muttered, trying to control her loud sobs and her shivers.

"Oh, Azula." her father tightened his hold around her tiny body. "Come here, my little girl." Azula tightened hers and hide her face in her father's chest as he caressed her hair and back.

He left her cry in her arms for as long as she needed it.

Unlike him and Zuko, who usually were hot-headed and could easily explode. His daughter was a woman who would usually keep her emotions for herself only. She would keep them inside and would hold to them until she could no longer be available to hold them anymore.

He didn't bother about the fact that his robes would get wet for her tears or ruined because of her smudged makeup. He was only worried about the fact that his daughter was experiencing the worst pain possible. A broken heart.

A pain that could be more painful than any physical injury.

And by just witnessing the way Azula was blubbering, he could tell that she was in uncontrollable pain.

It took a long while for her to calm down. Her blubbering turned into sobbing, and her sobbing eventually in whimpering, until it finally quiet down.

She had fallen asleep crying.

A knock on the door of the library made him turn.

"Come on in." the Fire Lord replied to whoever it was.

One of Azula's guards walked in and bowed instantly to him. "My Lord. Is Princess Azu…" he glanced and noticed the Princess sleeping in her father's lap.

"She fell asleep a moment ago. What is it?" Ozai asked.

"The Princess ordered us to let her know when the son of chief Hakoda left the door of her room so she could sneak in." the guard uttered.

"She did?"

"Yes, my lord." the guard replied. By his voice, Ozai assumed it was Linxin from his daughter's guard. "But if the Princess is sleep, should I wake her up or should I let her sleep?"

The Fire Lord glanced at his daughter's sleeping face. "Let's let her sleep.," he said before sliding one arm under her daughter's body and picking her up.

Linxin widened his eyes. "F-Fire Lord," he was astounded. "Ple-Please let us take the Princess to her room." he took a step to him, extending his arms to take the Princess.

The Fire Lord made a sign for him to stop. "It's okay. I can take my daughter myself," he assured. "Also, it has been so long since I last did it."

Linxin followed him very closely in case he changed his mind halfway there, but he didn't.

The last time he had picked up and carried any of his children like that, it had been so long ago. The last time he had carried Zuko he had been eleven. And Azula she had been nine. It had been before he turned into Fire Lord.

Ozai lay her down on her bed. He removed from her face one of her bangs and looked at the stains in her face for her tears, before walking out of her room. Putting off every candle or light of the room with his bending.

"Fire Lord?" a voice said behind him. He turned to find Sokka standing there looking tired and confused. "When did you… How long were you inside?"

"Just a moment," he replied.

"Is Azula… Can I…? Is she…?" Sokka tried to ask.

The Princess's father shook his head. "She is sleep.," he said, "I don't think you will be available to talk to her until tomorrow."

"Oh," Sokka dropped his shoulders.

Ozai placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Why don't you go to rest, huh? You look a little tired."

"I-I guess… I could." Sokka replied, scratching the back of his neck. He could use a little rest. His back was killing him. And if Azula was sleep, she wasn't coming out of her room tonight. So, there was no use spending another night there. He could go back the next morning really early.

"You should," he said to Sokka, giving him a little squeeze on the shoulder. "Oh, and don't worry. I'm going to solve this," he assured him before walking down the hall and disappearing on the corner.

Sokka stood there looking in the direction the Fire Lord had disappeared for a moment.

Then he turned to the guard on her door.

"You know," he placed his hands on his hips. "It's not fair you let him in and not me. If you are not letting me in, you shouldn't leave anyone in. What do you have to say, huh?"

Both guards glanced at each other before shrugging.

And when Sokka though he wasn't getting a verbal answer one of them replied making him jolt. "He is the Fire Lord, kid."

"Ah… I see. Playing favorites with the boss, huh?" Sokka closed his arms.

"And he is also her father," uttered the other guard, "Now, go to rest. You look terrible."

**…**

Sokka had taken the long way back to his room, hoping that by the time he would reach his bed his mind would be so tired that he would simply blackout instead of wandering around thinking in Azula and making him more miserable about all the situation.

"_Don't make this harder. It's for the best."_

He glanced at the gardens with his hands in his pocket. How could he tell her? How could he convince her that it was not? That it was not for the best? How could he tell her that being apart from each other was only going to make them miserable? How could he convince her that for him… It didn't matter where he was, as long as he was with her?

His mind wandered around and somehow his feet ended up taking him to somewhere he had spent his first day in the Fire Nation locked with Azula.

The Library.

The door was half-closed. And when he pushed it, he could see that it was totally empty.

The fire in the fireplace was almost fully off, barely illuminating the room.

The scrolls he had used the last time were still in the same place. Azula's copy of Love among dragons was resting in the coffee table next to a folded paper with some burned edges. Maybe Azula had intended to burn it but had totally forgotten.

Sokka walked towards her desk and smiled at the memory of her reading while placing distractedly with a flame between her fingers.

Her desk was perfectly arranged. Not a paper or a scroll out of place. Even the brush she must have used to write was perfectly placed. Everything was in place. Except for one of her drawers that was half-open.

His curiosity got the best of him, and he found out the dragon lantern he had gifted her.

"_You really liked it, didn't you?"_

He placed it in the middle of the desk. He couldn't remember exactly where she had it placed it before, but even if he did. Azula would probably have to rearrange it anyway, so he just left it there.

He took one last glance at the room before deciding to leave. He was just torturing himself.

_"I love you,"_ he remembered her words, said for the very first time in that place.

Sokka wiped the tears that came out of his eyes.

"Gods, I such a sadist," he said to himself, "Why would I come here from all possible places?" his eyes drifted back to the coffee table onto the paper burned.

He made memory, and couldn't remember seeing Azula's trying to burn anything the last time they were there.

He reached for the paper. He knew it was not right to invade her privacy, but he couldn't help it. What could she had possibly written that she need it to burn? What could she have possibly that she didn't want anyone to read? He was only going to take a peek at it. He wasn't even going to read the full paper. He only wanted to know what it was.

He unfolded and recognized her perfect calligraphy. Clear and elegant. His heart skipped when he read the first line.

_Sokka:_

_I don't know where to start. In fact, I don't even know why I'm writing this if you are never going to read it. But I guess I needed to let it out somehow…_

**NEW YEARS FESTIVAL.**

**DAY 31**

"Please let me talk to her," Sokka begged for the hundred time that morning.

It was the 31st. His last day in the Fire Nation and he wanted, no, he needed to talk to her. He needed to talk to Azula one last time. If not, he was going to regret it his entire life.

He had barely had a couple hours of sleep last night. After he had read them later his mind couldn't find a way to rest. And after reading her words he could understand a little more her reason so push him away. He couldn't blame her, but still...

"The Princess gave us specify order of not letting one inside." replied one of her guards.

How many guards did she have? He had counted at least 8 different faces until now, with them included.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose a little before taking a deep breath. "I know. It's just listen, pal…" he began.

"Sokka?" a voice similar to Azula's called him from the end of the hallway.

"Fire Lady Ursa," he said with a little bow, as Azula's mother got closer to where he was standing.

Ursa had spoken with her husband the previous night about what was happening with Azula and Sokka, so she was a little informed about it. And this morning when she had woken up, she had decided to have a talk with her daughter, but she had run into Sokka instead.

For what she could hear, he was trying to pass thru, but he couldn't for some reason.

"I'm trying to talk with your daughter. But it seems that she gave the _specific order _of not letting anyone in," he explained her, "And these_ two_ gorillas don't want to hear me out. I really need to talk to her. Tomorrow…" his glance when to the floor.

Ursa placed a hand on his shoulder. Her talk with Azula could wait.

"I see," she muttered softly, "Wait a second," she told him, before addressing the two guards at her daughter's door. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture, making her look even more commanding.

Sokka noticed the resemblance in the Fire Lady's movements with Azula's ones. They both reflected a flawless confidence that would make everyone's head in the room turn.

Their mother-daughter similarity was scary.

"Fuuga, Zayaka." said Ursa, "I know the orders my daughter gave. But I am giving you new ones; Let him talk to my daughter." she commanded in a voice so cold that even made Sokka shiver and she wasn't even talking to him. "Privately."

"But Princess Azula…" one of them spoke.

"Fuuga." the Fire Lady said directly to him with a somber glance. "Isn't your mother's birthday coming up soon? I bet you would like to spend her special day with her, wouldn't you? And Zayaka, I hear your younger brother wish to take the test for the Royal guards, right?" both guards nodded. Ursa smirked. "I guess I could help you both with that. If you do me this little favor."

Sokka blinked, dumbstruck. Azula was right. Manipulation does runs in her family. And they were extremely good and terrifying using it. He was perplexed witnessing her mother using it on two guards.

Both guards shared a glance before bowing. "As you wish, your highness." both said at the same time.

"But if the Princess gets mad and force us to run around the perimeter of the Palace till throw up, I will hold you responsible, your highness." the one that answered to the name Fuuga said. "The rest of her guards said she beat them up yesterday for no reason."

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "Tea?"

**…**

After seeing the two guards and the Fire Lady turn in the corner, Sokka reached her door. Now that he was standing there, he didn't know what to do or what to say.

After a moment, pondering what to do, he knocked.

"Azula?" he said hoping to get a reply from the inside, but there was not. He gulped something inside of him, told him that even though if she wasn't replying, she was there, listening to him at the other side of the door.

Azula walked towards her door as silent as she could. She had thought that she had heard Sokka's voice. She stood still, waiting to hear it again.

"Azula?"

There it was again, Sokka's voice. She hadn't imagined.

"I don't… I don't know if you are listening but…" she heard him muttered.

She got closer to the door to be available to hear him clearly. She could picture him leaned in her door with his forehead resting on the metal while he found the words to say.

"Look, I know you don't wish to see me right now, and…" he gulped. "It took me some time to understand why, but I get it. I get it now. I do. I truly do, but please…" she bit her lower lip when the tears reappeared in her eyes. "I need to... I need to see you, to see your face, your eyes, I need to hear, to hear you calling me an idiot again. Please," he begged desperately. It was his last chance.

Azula sobbed. She wished to see him too. At least one last time. But she doubted that she was strong enough to let him go again. She leaned her back on the door and slid all the way to the floor.

Sokka remained in silence, waiting for an answer, but there was no answer from the inside. Yet, he could still hear quiet sobs. She was listening to him. She was on the other side of the door hearing his words.

He clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge of opening her door and wrapping his arms around her. But even if he tried, he would possibly discover that she had placed the lock.

"Look, I propose you something, just... give me twenty-four hours, okay? Twenty-four hours is all I ask. We can… We can go eat. We can walk around. Hold hands." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Please, just let's do it one more time. Just one more time, Azula, please. And then… And then, we would part our ways, okay? Please." his voice was a desperate beg. He didn't know what else to do or say. He slid all the way down to the floor. His back leaned at the door.

Inside, just as desperate to hold him, Azula was having a fight between her heart and mind. She wrapped her arms against her knees that she brought to her chest.

No other sound that their sobs were heard for a moment. "You promised me to take me to your favorite restaurant in the city, remember?"

_"Oh... We should come to eat here," Sokka proposed._

_"Yeah, we should." the Princess muttered in agreement._

_"Then, it's a promise, we are going to come eat here." he reiterated._

_"It's a promise," she affirmed.  
_

_"Oh... We should come to eat here," Sokka proposed._

_"Yeah, we should," Azula muttered in agreement.  
_

_"Then, it's a promise, we are going to come eat here." he reiterated._

_"It's a promise," she affirmed.  
_

It was his last resource. His last attempt. His last try. If there was no answer, he was going to give up. It meant that nothing in the world could change her mind. And he respected that. There was nothing else he could do. Azula was not coming out.

"Okay," he said after a while, still holding hopes for her to change her mind. But there was nothing, only silence. "I get it. I guess I should go then," he said with tears streaming down his face. He hated this. Hate that something that had made him some happy, -even if it had been for a little amount of day- had an abrupt and horrible end like this one. "But before I go...I just want you to let you know gorgeous… that I could have been happy here… because I would have been with you."

Azula hid her face in her palms and tried to repress her sobs as much as she could. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"I love you." said Sokka, "I love you, my Princess."

And like that, he walked away.

_Sometimes, stories don't have a happy ending._

**A/N:**

**First of all, I must say that this chapter was originally the ending I had planned for the story. (Yeah, an open one.) But then, after pondering it for a while I made up my mind and decided to add more chapters. The 16- their farewells and the Epilogue. So yeah, two more to go.**

**Another reason to add more chapters was to allow me to advance more chapters of my next story. I'm currently beginning part two of twelve (aprox) So yeah... it's going to be a long... one. Sokkla of course. And after canon, so wait for it. I might upload the first chapter at the same time I upload chapter 16. I will let you know.**

**Btw, if you wish you can find me in tumblr under the same username, there are tons and tons of Azula, Sokka, Sokkla content over there.**

**Plus, I want to clear out this. Azula is sending him a way, because she doesn't wishes for him to suffer the same sad destiny as her. Sokka, said it in the first chapter that traveling was part of his life. So for her, taking that away from him and forcing him to stay it probably the cruelest thing. because it would be like taking his freedom. So that's why she is pushing him away. Also, because she know he is just too good and pure that for her, he would give up everything. And she doesn't wants him.**

**Also, she doesn't wants a long distance relationship because she is scared that he would eventually get tired of the situation and he would brake his heart, so she is breaking theirs first. In this story, only the members of the Royal Family that had served to the army, -Like Lu Ten and Iroh did, which eventually both ended up abdicating- are allowed to leave the Nation. And well Zuko did it too, because his father allowed him, and also because while he was traveling he didn't hold the tittle of Crown Prince. It was until he came back that he regained the title. (Pretty much like in canon, but without the vanishing part.) Azula loves too much her nation to do that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW YEARS FESTIVAL.**

**DAY 31**

Her entire life, she had followed the rules. She had been the perfect example of a student, of a Princess, of a daughter and of a firebender. All her life she had always placed her head above her heart. Always listening to the reason and logic before letting her feelings overcome her senses and blur her judgment. Always hiding her feelings. Always controlling her impulses and desires.

But for once… She didn't.

Maybe listening to her heart, for once, wouldn't be that bad. Maybe doing something on impulse and irrational wasn't something bad.

She let her heart take full control of her mind and body. She let her impulses out and blur her judgment. She knew it wasn't the right thing, but still, for once, she let her heart guide her.

"Sokka!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her heart racing like a drum. And her mind a little dizzy for all the overwhelming sensations that were drowning her.

He stopped his tracks instantly. He froze but didn't turn, afraid he might have imagined. But then, he hears it again. Azula call him.

Her voice. The voice he had missed so much the last three days was calling him.

He turned as he heard rushed steps behind him.

His mouth curled into a smile as soon as he saw her running towards him.

"Let's do it," said Azula, standing before him. "Let's do it. Twenty-four hours. One last date." she acceded with a little smile.

Sokka stood there flabbergasted, still processing it all. His eyes looking at her from head to toe like if it was the first time he was seeing her.

"But, that's it." she added, decisive.

She was letting her heart take the lead, but deep down, she knew she still needed to listen to her head. He needed to know that even though she was agreeing to this, her mind remained the same, and he still needed to leave.

"Okay," Sokka muttered, pleased, nodding frenetically. She had agreed. "Okay, let's do it." he said with a smile before entwining their fingers and heading out of the Palace.

"What do you want to do first, huh?" he asked her as they left the grounds of the Palace. "Do you want to go eat? Or do you wish to walk around just holding hands? Or do you want to go to see a play?" he asked, making proposals.

"Let's do all that." she replied with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows, agape. "All that?"

"Yes. I want us to do the things we would do any other day." she stated.

"All right." he agreed, "Then, let me think how we can make the most of today," he said, pondering with a hand under his chin, trying to come up with a schedule that would work for them, and would let them make the most of the time they had. He snapped his fingers. "I got it."

"What are we doing first, then?" she inquired, curiously.

Sokka smiled, mischievously. "Do you trust me?"

Azula made a grin. "Mmm… I do," she said with a smile. "Just for this one time." she clarified, making Sokka chuckle.

"It works for me." he said.

**…**

Hours later they were walking thru the streets on their way to the major theatre in Caldera City. Not a lot of places were open because people were getting ready for the New Year's Eve festival tonight.

They had walked along the river and even had sat in the grass for a moment. He took her to the swing where they had chatted about the most banal things they could come up with.

They even came up with a silly game of naming the odd things they had noticed of each other.

"You can't sleep with doors or windows open. And you tuck yourself under the covers, even if it's a warm night. I also noticed that you have an oddly light dream and you neither move nor snore at night," Sokka listed, "Oh, and you have an obsession with order and perfection." he added.

"It's called being organized!" she refuted, "Something you might learn something about." she pointed, remembering the mess his room was the last time she was there.

"Hey, in my mind, it's an organized mess, okay? You have your methods, I have mine," he said, as they stopped to buy ice cream at the same place, they had done it during Foundation Day. "Your turn."

"Mmm… Well, your drawing abilities are comparable to a child's one." she began, "Even though you are messy, you _love _schedules, -which, it's weird-. You are a heavy sleeper and drool on your sleep, but you don't snore -which, I truly appreciate-. And you are ambidextrous."

Sokka glance at her with a soft smile.

"What?" she quirked a brow.

"I didn't think you noticed." he said, passing her her ice cream.

"This…" she pointed with her eyes towards their entwined hands. "Gave you away. Whenever we were holding hands and you needed your prominent had to do something, -no matter what-, you will do it without a problem, and without letting me go." she said, giving him a bright smile.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I would never let you go." he muttered, only for her to hear.

**…**

"Give me from yours." Sokka asked, leaning to lick her ice cream when they were close to the theater.

"Nop." Azula denied, stretching her hand, putting it out of his way.

"Come on." he begged, again.

"I don't want to." she replied.

"Azula, come on." he insisted, pouting. "You are almost done with it."

"And you just finished yours!" she remarked.

"Please…" he said, making puppy eyes.

The Princess rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Fine, fine." she offers him a little of her ice cream. And when he is about to lick it, she smudges a little bit on his face. "Oops…" she smiles, maliciously.

He whipped his face. "You little meanie." he complained amused, wrapping both of his arms around her head, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sokka," she muttered with her face buried in his chest. "I can't breathe, savage."

Sokka placed one last kiss on her forehead, before entwining their fingers again. "Come on. I heard that for the festival, they are playing Love Among dragons." he said before heading to one of the little plazas, where they had staged a small stage.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they found some empty sits. He gives her a warm smile, before turning his attention to the stage when the play began.

Azula takes a little peek at his wrist. It empty. She couldn't help to feel a little saddening for the lack of the bracelet on it.

"_This bracelet means that even lovers separated for some reason, they will go around__ and then will meet again finally and their feelings for each other will remain, as long as they use them." _he had explained her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, hoping that he would not notice the tears filling her eyes.

Even though she had returned hers to him, a little part of her still had hoped that he would hold to his, as if he was doing it for both of them.

The play ends when the Dragon Emperor and the Empress reunite and live happily ever after.

"My mom used to love that story so much, that every summer at the Ember Island, she would take us to see the play." she explained.

They were walking barefoot thru the seashore. Sand under them. And their shoes on one hand, while holding each other with the other one.

The water was warm as the waves brushed their feet. The sun was setting at the horizon, painting the water of an orange tone instead of the regular blue.

"But didn't you say that the Ember Island players were the worst?" he inquired.

"And they are." she affirmed, "Still, my mother loved the play either way. Right after the theater, we would have a walk like this thru the black sand on the Island. And at some point, Zuko and I would recreate the play, in a much more decent way."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "I bet you made an amazing dragon empress." he complimented her.

"No." Azula denied, shaking her head, "I was actually the dragon _emperor._ Zuko was the empress." Sokka snickered when his imagination flew at the thought. "He would _always _get angry about it, but it was obvious I was a better dragon emperor than him."

"I beat he hated it."

"You beat right." she said.

"I knew it. You are amazing at everything," he said, warmly, "Amazing Princess, firebender, dragon emperor, and… overall amazing girlfriend."

Azula blushed at his flattery. "You are only saying that because you like me. But you are right in all that." she acknowledged, cockily. She sighed and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "I wish I could say the same from you." she teased.

He huffed. "Oh, c'mon. You know that's a flat lie… Here. Feel my shirt." he pointed at the fabric. Azula raised an eyebrow but touched it, a little confused by his odd request. "Know what it's made of? Boyfriend material." he said.

"That's the worst pickup line." she said, shaking her head as a little laugh escaped from her lips.

He shrugged. "Still made you laugh." he replied, "And that's enough for me."

The Princess huffed. "Don't begin with your cheesiness," she warned him, walking ahead of him. "And your pickup lines are the worst."

"That's not true." he retorted, trailing behind her. "Just, listen; Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?" he teased her, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Stop it!" she complained, walking faster away from him.

"Are your parents bakers? Because you're a cutie pie!" he shouted, amused when she began racing away from him covering her ears with a smile on her face. "And I have more from where those came from!"

"I don't want to hear them." she said, shaking her head diverted, as he was trying to trap her in his arms.

"Why not? They are great!" he laughed, playfully, as he managed to wrap his arms around her.

They laughed as both stumbled and fell into the sand as Sokka keep throwing flirty quotes at her.

The Princess squealed when a wave splashed them fully. Splashing them completely.

"It's just too much mushiness." she wrinkled her nose childishly.

"Alright, alright." Sokka brushed one of her wet bangs behind her ears. "I will stop with the pickup lines." he smiled, cupping her face with his hands.

"Thanks, the spirits." Azula said, thankfully with a smile before Sokka learned to kiss her.

Their lips meet, with a little salty taste for the seawater that had swashed them. They feel warmth extending to every limp as they were wrapped around each other, not caring about their clothes getting all damped because it only them who matters.

A wave makes them split when it breaks near them and almost covers them.

Sokka stands up first, pulling her up with him and lifts her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She surrounded his waist with her legs and leans down to kiss him.

The way he kisses her made her heart race, and her blood rush increase ten times. A shiver runs down her back as his hands trail down her spine and down to her bottom, where he holds her firmly. A soft moan escapes from her lips when she feels him squeeze it.

"Perv." she muttered against his lips.

He smiles as he lowers her. "Only with you." he replied.

"Who would have thought a wet wolf would still look this handsome?" she mocks, brushing away a few strands of his hair that had felt from his hairstyle.

"I look handsome in every form, Princess." Sokka replied.

"Really?" she quirked a brow, before splashing him in the face with the salty water.

"Oh, so that is how is it going to be, huh?" he smirked, amused before splashing her back.

They laughed like little kids, having the best day of their lives.

And maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. But if they were sure of something, it was that they were going to try to make the most of it. To keep it in their memory. To try and make it a day to remember and treasure in the memories for a long, long time.

**…**

They had returned to Caldera City a couple of hours ago. And as the citizens were getting ready for the midnight festival, the streets began to gain life.

They played in a few stands at different games. Sokka turned out to be extremely good at all the aiming one's making him win at each one of them. They had also seen a puppet show, and a small dance from the gisaengs.

"Ready?" Sokka asked her, as she was finishing writing her wish to glue to their floating lantern. It was almost midnight.

"Ready," she affirmed, "You?"

"Yes," he showed her his little piece of red parchment in his hand. "Let's go." he grabbed her hand as they reached the spot where the lanterns were being given out to the guests.

"There you go, boy." an old man handed to Sokka red lantern. "Enjoy the festival." he wished them, before continuing distributing the lanterns to the people.

The parchments that were handed out, were special for the occasion. they were red and on one of the sides, they had a little strip, that once you remove it, it had glue, for you to attach it to your lantern.

Each one glued their wish to one side of it.

"It's glued?" Azula inquired to Sokka.

"Yeap." he uttered, taking two corners of the lamp and extending it. "Would you mind?" he raised an eyebrow.

Using one finger, Azula ignited the fire in the little wick that would elevate the lantern to the sky. The fuse burned for a couple of seconds, before beginning to fill the inside of the lamp like a balloon with hot air.

The citizen began a countdown from ten. And when they got to cero, they all let go of their lamps as they began to float in the night sky, as a representation of the New Year's Eve.

"And there it goes." muttered Sokka, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What did you wish?" he asked her.

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that again. I'm not telling you this time." she said, glancing at him over her shoulder and sticking her tongue at him.

"Tch! Meanie."

The lamp slowly began to rise in the night sky, soon joined by thousands of them.

They followed theirs with their glance, as theirs was the only one with a blue flame. The lantern turned a little bit, and Azula was available to read Sokka's wish.

_For Azula to be truly happy._

She wrapped her arms around Sokka's body tightly, leaning her head on her chest, listening to his heartbeat, and biting her lower lip. She was happy, but at the same time, her chest ached.

Then it moved slowly again, and hers appeared.

_For Sokka to be truly happy._

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, before leaning his chin on it, and wrapped his arms from behind around her.

She wished they could stay like this forever, as their lantern got lost between the other ones. And once the lamps were high enough. The Fireworks began painting the night sky of colors.

"Happy new year, Azula." Sokka muttered.

It might not have been in reality New Year's Eve, but she understood the meaning. He wanted to say it now because he knew that when it really would be New Year's Eve, he would not be there to tell her.

She wiped a tear from a corner of her eye, regaining her composure. She took a deep breath and gulped hard. "Happy new year, Sokka." she said, caressing his arms around her body as they stared at the Fireworks.

**DAY 31**

"You do know that you don't have to do this, right?" Azula asked him as Sokka walked thru the streets with her on her back.

"Shush…" he shut her, "Just let me do this one… one last time, okay?" he said, sadly, looking at her over his shoulder.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Only, till the restaurant." she muttered, acceding.

"Fine. But stop complaining, alright?" he said, "After all, it was my idea."

"Alright. I will shut up." she said, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulder.

"Don't. I love the sound of your voice." he told her, glancing at her.

Azula face blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I like yours, even if it's squishy." she said, quizzically.

"Ushh... Evil woman." he grunted, "You know it's not squishy."

"It is. Manly man." the Princess mocked, as he lowered her in the front door of the restaurant. "But I like it." she said, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

He entwined their hands.

"Princess." an old lady greeted them in the door one second later, with a little bow at her presence.

"Oh, I remember you," Azula raised her eyebrows when she noticed the old woman. "You are that old lady who sold me the taiyaki during the first Water Tribe festival," she remembered, "Do you work here?" she inquired, politely.

"Yeah. It's my sister's place…" said the Lady, and her eyes glimpsed their hand entwined. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, spirits! What did I tell you, huh? I told you, I could recognize young love!" she said, joyfully, "Our, Fire Lord finally found a suitable young man for our Princess. Thanks the spirits!" she clapped her hands together to the sky, thanking to the gods and the spirits.

Azula and Sokka shared a glance and a little smile.

"Gosh! Look at you both! He is so brawny and handsome. And our Princess, her beauty and brains… Spirits! You two would make the most gorgeous babies." she expressed, overly joyed.

Both of them blushed deeply.

"A-Actually, we…" Azula wanted to correct her, but Sokka cut her off, wrapping his arms around her a placing a kiss on her temple.

"They would be, right? Our babies would be the cutest." he said, affirmably.

"Definitely! The cutest!" the old woman replied, "What wonderful news! Princess, it's an honor to have you as always," she vowed, respectfully, "We would give you the _best_ service for you two to enjoy your date. We are really proud to be the only restaurant in the Capital were your highness would eat outside of the Palace."

"Well, actually..."

"Yes, we are on a date." Sokka interrupted, nicely. Azula glanced at him, but she only got a bright smile from his part.

"Oh! Of course, follow me, please." said the woman, leading them inside the restaurant. "Are you two here to celebrate your engagement?" she inquired.

Both share a look before replying, awkwardly. "Kind of."

"I will give you one of the tables your family uses whenever you visit us, Princess," she said, taking them to the back part of the restaurant, under some curious glances. "Here you two would be available to have some privacy." she slipped the door of a small room, with one table in the middle. "Go, ahead."

"Thanks." they thanked her as they walked in.

"It's my treat." she winked an eye to them as she delivered them the menu.

"M'am... You can't treat us," Sokka refuted, "I invited the Princess here, so... it's my treat." he explained.

"Oh, next time then." the woman replied, waving a hand.

"There's not going to be a next time," said Azula, with a sad smile. "He is leaving Fire Nation. Tomorrow. And… We don't know if he is coming back." she muttered, looking away at the window.

"Yeah." Sokka affirmed with a bittersweet smile.

The woman's shoulders dropped. It was not a celebration. It was a farewell dinner. "T-That's... That's a shame…" she whispered, wanting to hide under a rock for being such unwise.

"M'am?" Sokka called her before she fully closed the door behind her. "Thanks." he muttered, and she gave them a little smile before she closed the door to give them privacy.

They remained in silence a couple of minutes, reading the menu, before a young girl knocked on the door, asking them if they were ready to order.

"... Some noodles," ordered Azula looking at the menu, "And side meat with some…"

"Ohhh, since when you know so well my likings?" Sokka teased her, resting his face on his arm, leaned on the table.

"It's for me." she replied, frowning.

"Oh…" he blinked a few times.

"Bring us that order, for two. He would have the same." the Princess said to the waitress girl.

"Right away, Princess." the girl said, finishing writing down, before leaving them alone again.

"Are you tired?" Azula asked him when she noticed him looking fixedly at her.

"Nop." he denied with a smile. "When I'm with you, I'm never tired." he reached for her hand over the table.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Again, with the cheesiness." she mocked.

"Oh, shush… Let me enjoy it." he retorted, kissing her knuckles.

"Did you pack, already?" she inquired.

Sokka gulped. "Yeah, I already did. I wanted to spend until the last moment with you, so I did it prior."

"That's good." she muttered, biting the inside of her cheek to avoid tears clogging her eyes.

Around ten minutes later, the same girl returned with their dishes.

"Thanks." they both thanked the girl.

"By the way, the owners decided to close till dawn today," she said, "So, take your time and enjoy the meal."

And again, they were both left alone in the room.

"Woah…" Azula expressed when she tasted her food. It was as good as she remembered. "You have to try this pork, it's something else." she said, taking another bite.

Sokka smiled at her. "Every time I see you eat, I feel like the food just tastes ten times better." he assured her, lovingly.

"It's better when you eat it." she stated, taking another bite.

"Ok, then." he replied, digging into the same dish, and widening his eyes when he tasted it.

"So? It is good?" she asked, but she could already tell by his expression.

"Oh, my spirits! I could marry to this pork." said Sokka, taking another bite.

Azula smiled. "Here, have some more." she approached him more dishes. "You know…" she began as he stuffed his mouth. "Since I have been with you, I started to notice certain things." she told him, with her eyes on her plate.

He shallowed. "What do you mean?" he tilted his head.

She shrugged. "I started to notice things I didn't care about, before."

"You did?"

"Yeah," she muttered, clenching her fist. "Like... I didn't care about how a lot of things tasted. Which type of weather is best for a date? Whether…" her lower lip trembled, and her eyes got watery as a knot formed in her throat. "Whether, someone likes me or not. Or if the person who liked me was happy. Or if someone is thinking about me or missing me." a little sob escaped her lips. "I didn't care about any of those things. Until…" she gulped with difficulty. Her tears began streaming down her face.

She didn't want to look up to Sokka as she guessed just by looking at how white his knuckles were that he was fighting so hard to not break too.

"Until an idiot slapped my hand back while I was trying to reach a mochi." a sad smile appeared on her face remembering their first encounter. "That was when I… I realized that I started to care for a lot of things."

Sokka gulped, hard. "And now? Do you still care about that idiot?" he inquired, whimpering.

Azula nodded. "More than anything in the world," she admitted, whipping with a hand her tears. Yet, more still coming out. "But... it's for the best if we are apart. It's best for both of us. It's the right thing." she said once more, trying to convince herself.

"I get it, okay? I understand you," Sokka whispered, reaching again for her hand. "But I have something to ask you…" Azula raised her face, glancing at him. He didn't bother in wiping the tears. "Can you… Can you call me idiot, with one of those cocky expressions of you I really love?" he asked with a bittersweet smile. "Back when we first meet, you looked to dazzling. So arrogant with that royal manner so distinctive of you."

He remembered how when he had seen her across the room, standing next to Zuko, he had thought that she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He had been a fool enough to not connect the dots of her being Zuko's sibling and thus the Princess. He had tried to find an excuse to talk to her, which ended backfiring on him as instead of a conversation they discussed.

And the next morning, he had found her even more hypnotizing. And now he could assure that following inside the Library had been the best decision he had ever taken.

They both wiped their tears from the faces taking deep breaths.

"Okay, if that's what you want…" she said with a brief smile.

"It is." he assured her, fighting the tears.

She looked at him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes she loved.

"You are the smelliest, bad-mannered, gluten, and the stupidest savage I... have ever known." she insulted him with a broken voice.

Sokka side smiled. "And you are the most annoying, bossy, and terrifying girl I have ever meet." he retorted, with a wimp voice.

"Spirits, bless the poor naive girl that ends up with you."

"Spirits, bless the poor bastard that ends up with you." they said at the same time, failing to repress their silent tears.

"I bet... you would like to be." she muttered.

"In your dreams... Princess." he retorted, "Gods, I'm laughing so hard, I have tears in my eyes." said Sokka, covering his face to hide the tears.

"I think I have something in my eyes." the Princess said, whipping her face.

"Miss," Sokka slid the door slightly and called for their waitress. "Do you have any mochi?" he asked, and the girl nodded. "Can you bring us some?"

"Of course."

He glanced at Azula with a side smile. "I want to eat some mochi with you one last time. This is the best one in all the Fire Nation, isn't Princess?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Then, is perfect," he said, "It's perfect that this one gets to be my last mochi."

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired.

He gave her a warm, melancholic smile. "Do you think I would be available to keep eating mochi, when all I will remember is you and everything that we lived?"

**…**

The Sun was almost rising by the time they left the restaurant. They had been the last costumers to left. The owner had been kind enough to let them stay until they had believed wise to return.

"It was truly delicious. Just as you said it would be." said Sokka, as they walked back to the Palace. The streets were empty.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." muttered Azula next to him. She gave him a little smile. One of the last ones. Sokka smiled back, as he entwined his finger with hers. "W-What are you doing?" she inquired.

"I want to and hold your hand." he replied, casually. It was probably the last time he was going to get a chance to do it.

"B-But…"

"One last time." he said, softly kissing her knuckles. "Just till your door."

Azula gave him a bittersweet smile but agreed, tightening his hand. "Just till the door," she repeated, softly, "But you can't come inside." she warned him.

_Or I'm not going to be available to let you go_, she thought.

"It wouldn't be the first time if I do…" he said, cheekily trying to ease the mood.

"Tsk!"

Sokka rolled his eyes with amusement. "Fine. But then, we should walk slowly." he said, taking slow steps.

"You are incorrigible." said Azula, with a side smile.

He shrugged. "It's part of my charm." he said, playfully.

"Charm, my ass." Azula spouted.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and took a quick peek. "It's a nice ass." he stated.

The Princess huffed. "It is!" she pointed, before doing the same he had done. "Yours it's not bad." she teased him.

"What are you talking about, woman?" he inquired, "It's the best damn ass in the entire Southern Tribe, you little perv." he mocked.

"You are the perv, savage!" she refuted.

"With you? Of course," he replied, the same way he had done it hours before. "You are the most dazzling girl I have ever meet, gorgeous. No one will ever top you." he said, placing his arm around her shoulders with their hands still entwined.

They walked a couple of minutes in silence before Sokka spoke again. "I never finished telling you the rest of my gran-gran story, did I?"

"Well, you said that your gran-gran and your grandfather loved each other till the end of his days." Azula recalled the story he had told him during the Gone But Not Forgotten Festival.

"They did." said Sokka, "But there's more."

The Princess raised her eyebrows. "There's more?"

"There's more." he affirmed, "Do you remember I told you she arrived to the south after escaping an arranged marriage?" she nodded, "The thing is, a few years ago some travelers from the Northern Tribe arrived at south. A few of them, amazing waterbender masters. And one of them…"

Azula's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that one of them was..."

"Yes." he nodded, "One of them was the man my gran-gran was supposed to marry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His name is Pakku." he informed her, "Gran-gran and Pakku, -or how I like to call him grand-Pakku-," he snickered at his own joke, "After all this time, they reunited again."

"After all this time." Azula muttered.

She understood that the fact that Sokka was telling her his grandmother's story was a way of him to telling her, that if his gran-gran and her old love were available to reunite again after so many years, they had to hope they could also reunite again one day.

Maybe one day, they could, and they would get their happy ending. Maybe...

"My grandfather could have not been gran-gran last love, but she was his," said Sokka, as they entered thru the hallways of the Palace. "Just as I attempt to be yours. However long it takes." he muttered, lovingly.

The Princess eyes filled with tears. "Sokka," she whispered, turning to face him. "You are my first love," she affirmed, cupping his face with her hand. He kissed her palm. "But I'm not yours. And that's okay, because at least I will know that you will be available to move on. Because that's how life is."

Sokka reached to cup her face lovingly. "I don't care if you weren't my first love. All I care about is I was yours. And I don't care if I'm not your last love, but there is something I can assure you... You would be mine. You would be_ my_ last love." he said, before kissing her forehead.

"Sokka," she whispered, heartbroken.

"I love you." he wrapped his arms around her. Sokka hid his face in the vape of her neck. "I hate this." he muttered in her ear, "We weren't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to be together forever, in love. We were supposed to get married in secret in the middle of a lake. Swearing eternal love to each other."

A sad smile appeared in her lips. "That sounds beautiful," said Azula against his chest. "Let's do it in our next life." she looked up to him, tears running down his face.

"And in the next one. And the next one," he said. His forehead against hers. "And all the ones to come after that one."

"Alright. We will," she said with a little smile, between sobs. She wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb. "My handsome savage." she muttered, "I'm going to miss you." she said before tiptoeing and pulling him from behind his neck to link their lips in one last loving kiss.

They tasted the salty flavor from their tears. This kiss wasn't urged like others. But it was just as intoxicating. It was sweet and loving.

**…**

"Did you have a pleasant time?" Sokka asked her when they were about to reach the hallway that lead to her room.

Azula gave him a bright smile. "The best. But still this day went to fast." she acknowledged.

"As fast as a blink of an eye," he muttered, crestfallen, knowing what it was about to come. The hardest part of all. He gulped hard. "Let's make a promise," he grabbed both of her hands between his. "We will spend every day of our next life together, okay?"

The Princess nodded. Her eyes were like shining crystals because of the tears. She pressed her lips in a smile. "It's a promise," she said, with her lower lip trembling. "You… You should go get ready."

"I will," he muttered, not moving a bit. "You should go inside." he forced himself to say.

"I will," the Princess replied, neither moving a bit. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah. I will see you go." Sokka whispered.

Azula denied. "You go."

A little smiled escaped from his lips. _As stubborn as always_. "At the same time, then."

"Okay." she acceded, feeling her heart being ripped apart in pieces.

Already longing for him, and his love.

And like that, they both walked in opposite directions, with opposite destinations. They held each other hands until the distance split them apart and slip away, to never reunite them.

Neither looked back. Neither turned around one last time even though, their hearts told them otherwise. Because both knew that not doing it. It was the biggest act of love.

**...**

The Princess decided to skip the farewells, as she had had enough with them. She made an excuse for not going to Harbour City to see the guest depart. Instead, she stayed in the Palace, now empty.

For the first time in her life, she wished to start over. To turn back time. 31 one days to be precise. If she could turn back time, knowing what she knew today. She would go and would make everything possible to stop herself from meeting Sokka.

She would have retired from the Welcoming Feast early. She would have asked for her meals to be served in her room. She would have tried everything… If only she would have known how much pain it would cause them both. If she could stop everything and avoid breaking his heart, seeing him cry and in such a pain, she would have chosen… to not meet him. To never, ever meet him. And to not fall for him.

_Knock. Knock._

Her heart jumped. Her first thought was that it might be Sokka, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Knowing that he was more likely at the port right now. Getting ready to embark.

"Yes?"

"Princess," it was a servant, "Lady Mai and Ty Lee had arrived and are waiting for your highness."

She frowned._ Mai and Ty Lee?_ she hadn't summoned them, and it wasn't the day they had schedule their meetings.

Azula wasn't truly in the mood for visitors, but having her friends around might help her to distract her mind, even if it was for a while.

She opened the door abruptly, startling the servant. "Send them to the library. I will see them there." she instructed, before heading to said destination.

The Princess threw a little flame to the fireplace to light the room. Her eyes glanced around, and a feeling of melancholy hit her. Still, everything was in their place.

Except one thing.

The dragon lantern Sokka had gifted her.

She was totally sure she had shoved inside one of her drawers the last time she had been there. But right now, it was placed in the middle of her desk. Pointing at the door. And under it, it was her copy of Love Among Dragons.

She was positive that she hadn't left neither of them there. She removed the book from the desk when a piece of paper slid from the cover.

**...**

Sokka wiped the tears that came out of his eyes.

"Gods, I such a sadist," he said to himself, "Why would I come here from all possible places?" his eyes drifted back to the coffee table onto the paper burned.

He reached for the paper. He knew it was not right to invade her privacy, but he couldn't help it. He unfolded and recognized her perfect calligraphy. Clear and elegant. His heart skipped when he read the first line.

_Sokka:_

_I don't know where to start. In fact, I don't even know why I'm writing this if you are never going to read it. But I guess I needed to let it out somehow… With my heart in my hand, I can tell you that my life will never be as happy as I was during the past month. _

_Your promise about making it work still rings in my head. But I know that the distance would become a dagger that would stick every second in my heart and would not let me breathe. You are not even gone and I can't stop myself from crying just by remembering you._

_This month, I would forever keep it close to my heart. _

_Sokka, you will always be a part of my story, __but I always knew that you will not be there in the future. That we simply have none together. I do not wish for you the same destiny I hold. And I told you once, you are a free soul while I'm caged, and will always be._

_Right now, you might think that my choice was wrong. But I can assure you that eventually, you will think otherwise. When you began to travel with your sister and the Avatar. When you return to that ice pole of yours, -that you speak so dearly. When you see with your own eyes all those wonderful places, I can only imagine. When you meet a girl that can follow you around the world._

_Your departure hurts so much that I would give everything I have in this life to be one more second with you, but that it's a privilege that not even a Princess like myself can have._

_I say goodbye loving you and I want you to know that I will never stop thinking about you and hoping that you will find someone to make you happy. _

_If we ever meet again. This is what I will tell you... Thanks to you, now, I know the meaning of the words: I love you. __I will love you always, my idiot savage._

_Azula._

His tears smudged the letter. It was a goodbye letter to him. A letter that he was never meant to read. That he was never meant to find.

He folds it carefully and tucked into his pockets, before looking thru her drawers for a piece of paper.

**...**

_My Princess:_

_I tried to write this at least a dozen times, trying to find the correct words to say. I guess I don't need to tell you that I found your letter. _

_If only a month ago, anyone would have told me the most beautiful girl in the world would fall for me - a nobody from the south- I would have laughed at their faces. I leave with a heartbroken. Hoping that in the future our paths cross again, so we can have the happy ending from our unfinished story._

_This month felt like a dream. A wonderful and beautiful dream. But like every dream, it had to come to an end. __And at the end of that long dream, I finally made a choice. That even if I go back in the past, even if I do for a hundred more times, I will still choose to meet you._

_In the meantime, I leave you my bracelet, as a symbol that I'm leaving my heart here, in the Fire Nation, with you. With the hope that when the day we cross our paths, we can meet again and exchange them._

_I will not give up on us. Not now, not ever. Because I know, that you are my happy ending, -even if you don't believe in them-. __There are no goodbyes for us. Wherever you are, I will always be in your heart._

_I will hold you in my heart, until I can hold you in my arms again._

_Forever yours_

_Your savage._

Her eyes read and read again the paper. Sokka had found her letter. He had read her letter.

She covered her mouth, fighting to repress a loud sob. Her tears were impossible too.

Azula opened the cover of her book with shaky hands. Her knees gave up under her weight. He had left her his bracelet.

"_E__ven lovers separated for some reason, they will go around and then will meet again finally and their feelings for each other will remain, as long as they use them."_

She had assumed he had removed it to throw it away or to destroy it, but he had actually left it there for her. And leaving his bracelet hadn't been the only thing he had done. He had also replaced the first fire carnation flower he had gifted her with a new one.

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked as she pushed the door open, followed by Mai. They had knocked and gotten no reply,

The room was illuminated, but it took them a second to find the Princess sat on the floor with her back towards them. They heard little sobs.

"Azula?" Mai muttered when she noticed her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

The reached slowly to the Princess, sharing a concerned glance. They had never seen her friend cry before. Both kneeled next to her. She was covering her face with her hands while holding a piece of paper wrinkled in her hand.

"Do you wish to be alone?" Mai asked in her softest voice possible, caressing the Princess' back.

Azula didn't reply, but shook her head, denying.

"I think you could use a sleepover," suggested Ty Lee getting a brief nod of affirmation from Mai, "Like the old times. Come on." she said, helping her friend stand and heading towards her room to try to help her friend place the broken piece of her heart back to their place.

**…**

He stood there, leaned on the railing of the deck, seeing the Fire Nation shrink as they sailed away. Back to the South Pole.

"Sokka, darling," the soft voice of his mother got his attention, "Ursa told me what happens. You know you count with mine and your father's support, right? That whatever choice you would have taken we would have still supported you."

"I know." Sokka mumbled, depressed.

Kya frowned, confused. "If you knew... Then why did you leave? Why did you leave her? Why you didn't stay?"

He sighed. "Because she didn't want me too," he replied, staring at the waves. "I was willing to give up everything I had. My life in the south, traveling... Everything… If she would have asked me to do it. I would have done it."

"I see," muttered his mother, "Sokka, answer me this… Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said in a bit. "More than anything. And a part of me always will. And... And I don't want to get over her… I want to be with her. But, also… there is a part of me that believes that I'm not good enough for her. That I don't deserve her. That she is a Princess who deserves so much more than..."

Kya smiled warmly at him. She cupped his face. "My sweet boy. Don't you see? She loves you just as much as you love her. And I'm sure that her decision of letting you go has been the hardest choice she had ever made."

"What?"

"She made the choice of letting you go. She chose _your_ happiness above hers." said his mother, "She knew that you would have stayed there for her. But she didn't want you because she must have been afraid that that would make you miserable."

His eyes filled with tears. "I wouldn't have been miserable… I wouldn't… I wouldn't, because… because I would have been with her. I should have… I should have stayed… I should have proven to her that."

"Oh, my boy." she said, wrapping her arms around his son, comforting him.

"She did it for me. She did… I should have known when she stared at me with her big golden eyes that were glistering from the tears… Even from where I was standing, I swear the cracks in her heart we visible through her eyes… She was being unselfish... I love her… I do love her." he rambled, holding tight to his mother embrace, "Mom, when I was holding her, I knew I didn't want to let her go."

But he had done it. He had let her go.

**…**

_Two days later._

"Mom," the Princess muttered, "Why does it hurt so much? When it would stop hurting?" she asked. Even after two days, her chest was still aching. Ao was curled up next to her. He had tried to cheer her up the last couple of days, but nothing seemed to work.

Ursa gave a warm smile to her daughter, stroking her hair. "Because what you had was real." she said, "So, feel it. Suffer and cry, so you will know it was real…. And eventually, you will let it go."

"But I don't want to let it go." she replied, glancing at the blue bracelet on her wrist. "I don't want to."

**A/N:**

**Here it is, the last chapter! We still have the Epilogue to go, but that it, one more update and we are done with this story. Gosh! I can't stop thanking you guys enough. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. But the best, it's yet to come... The Light that Left Your Eyes, would be uploaded along side with the epilogue and you can wait for weekly updates!**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE**

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

_**REPUBLIC CITY.**_

"Thank you." Azula, replied as she received the book in her hands.

"Enjoy your copy of the first edition, Princess." said the librarian, with a little vow. "And please visit again time again."

"Of course." said the Princess as she headed outside of the bookstore.

"Your first time outside of the Fire Nation and your first visit into Republic City and the _first_ thing you do is visit a bookstore? What a nerd." Zuko mocked, leaned on the wall next to the door with his arm crossed.

Their Barge had reached the port of Republic City last night, really late. And after getting installed and getting rested she had decided to go sigh-seeing. Sadly, Zuko had tagged along.

Azula gave him a fake smile and raised her middle finger. "Says our next Fire Lord who doesn't even know the history of the formation of the Fire Islands." she said as they wandered around the streets.

"I do know it!" he refuted. She raised her eyebrows. "I just happened to not remember it right now."

She huffed. "Idiot."

"Shut up. I'm stressed about the wedding, okay?" he grunted.

She smirked. "Yet, Suki seems completely calm." she sneered, "Could be possible that she might be having second thoughts? We are a month away from the ceremony, but do I need to remind you that she can still change her mind and dump your ass?"

"Azula, shut up!" he whined.

"Just saying, Zuzu." she said, quizzically.

He sighed. "Whatever, you called plenty of attention back inside the bookstore. And when you said you were going sigh-seeing, I thought it would be something more interesting than a library."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "First, I didn't ask you to come with me. _You_ tagged along." she reminded him.

Her brother's eyes when white. "Only because Suki had things to do with her friends. The warriors. She hasn't seen them in a while."

"She is probably planning how to flee you." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, "Then you could have stayed at the Council's building."

"That would have been boring." he said.

"Then, stop bitching! It's unmanly." she grunted, pondering throwing him a rock at his head.

"I'm not bitching!" he replied, "I'm just curious. What book could you want so bad that the first thing you would do its go to a library? When technically back in the Capital you have thousands of texts?" he quirked a brow.

"It's a first edition I have been looking for a while." Azula said, "And finally I got it."

"First edition? Which book?" he asked.

"None of your business, noisy." said the Princess, sticking her tongue at him.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Wench." he muttered.

"Ass-crack." she insulted him back.

"Bitch." he said between teeth.

"Teenie-weenie." she replied, mischievously.

"Hey!" he snapped, "You went too far!" he frowned.

"You started it!"

Her brother sighed. "Anyway, just a little piece of advice Azula, next time, if you don't want to get so much attention," he pointed at the top of her head, "Remove the headpiece, first"

"Yeah, yeah… I forgot." she said, removing it from her hair. She was about to tuck it into her pockets when someone bumped into her, making her drop it.

"Watch it!" she grunted.

"Sorry." whoever crashed against her apologized in the distance.

"Idiot." she snarled, picking it up and placing it into her pockets.

"Bad side of not being around your guards or with the royal procession," said Zuko, "That happens a lot."

Azula sighed. "Let's go to. We are supposed to meet Druk and Ao in the central park." she said before the Royal siblings set out in that direction.

They walked in silence for a moment. Zuko was still making up his mind about if he should bring up the topic he had been thinking all day after running into Katara in the Council's building.

"Azula," he muttered.

"Huh?" she glanced at him.

He gulped. He knew her sister had been avoiding touching the topic about anything related to Sokka for almost three years, and whenever he brought it up she would abruptly change the subject.

"I'm just wandering…Tonight at the inauguration,_ if_ you happened to run into Sokka, what would you do?" he asked.

"I-I…" she remained in silence and glanced at the floor.

Since their father had informed them about their trip to Republic City, her anxiety had been at the top. Just the mere thinking of seeing him again after three years, and maybe finding out that he had moved on and maybe even had a family of his own, returned her to the day he had left. And her heart broke all over again.

She shrugged. "Nothing," she finally said, "I mean, it's been three years Zuko. I'm sure he moved on, perhaps even have a family of his own. Still, _If_ I see him again, I would make sure to put on a happy smile."

"I see," said Zuko, "So, in that case, you could say that you moved on from him? I mean, you and Jet seem to be really close. And, his looks are really… good."

Azula chuckled. "Oh my, oh my, Zuko… I didn't know you enjoyed playing for both sides." she mocked.

**…**

Sokka had looked around the bookstore for a while. It was an enormous place with thousands of books and different texts. Only the engineering section was around three hallways with dozens of bookcases filled with dozens of titles.

It took him a while to find the one he was looking for; _Engineering for beginners: The basic._

He was heading to the counter to pay, when he noticed a bunch of people crowded by the door. He stretched his neck to get a glimpse of what it was the fuss about, but he noticed nothing strange.

"Did you see her?" a girl mumbled to another.

The other girl nodded. "It was her. She is prettier than the rumors said." she replied, "Her portraits don't make her justice."

"I can't believe she was here." replied a third one, "I never thought I would see a member of the Royalty so close."

_Royalty? _

Sokka poke the shoulder of one of them. "Excuse me, do you have an idea of what is going on? Why is everyone so crowned?" he asked.

All the girls turned at him, a couple blushed staring at him.

"Didn't you saw her?" one of the girls replied, astonished.

He tilted his head. "Who?"

"The Princess." she replied with a smile.

_P-Princess?_

His eyes and mouth were agape. "W-What Princess?" he stuttered. His heart raced like crazy just by thinking it could be her.

Three years had passed since the last time he had seen her, but not even a day where he, for at least a second, didn't think about her.

The girl smiled at him with disbelieve. "The Princess of the Fire Nation. Princess Azula." she said.

He froze for a moment.

_Azula_.

She was there. She was in Republic City. "P-Princess Azula?" he mumbled, believing he might have heard wrong.

The girl nodded. "She was here a few moments ago," she said and returned her attention to her friends. "I never thought I will meet someone from the royalty of the Fire Nation."

"I wish we would have gotten a glimpse of Prince Zuko, too. He is probably just as handsome." one of the girls muttered, dreamy. "Can you believe he is marrying a common girl from the Earth Kingdom?"

Sokka processed the words, but it was until the book slipped from his hands, when he finally was available to reach back into reality. "Where did she go?" he asked the girl, holding her by the shoulders.

He needed to find her.

"I-I guess that direction." she pointed.

"Thanks." he said as he breaks through the crowd, hoping that she was still out there. Close.

Sokka rushed in the direction the girl had pointed at him. But for his bad luck, the streets are full of people. Merchants and passers-by filled every inch, which makes his task ten times harder.

His heart was full. He had waited three years to see her again. Three years.

And after three years, finally, they were not only in the same town, but they had also been under the same roof.

He had traveled to attend the inauguration ceremony of Republic City with his family. And he hadn't been sure if she was going to be available to attend as the confirmation letter his father had sent to the Fire Nation hadn't had a reply before they had left the south. And when he hadn't seen her neither at the Air Nomads or at the Earth Kingdom inauguration, he had assumed that they would not be attending.

But now, he knew that Azula was there. But where? He needed to find her. He couldn't wait till that night. He couldn't. Not when he knew she was so close.

"Sorry," he apologized after dumping into someone in the street. He didn't bother in looking back as his eyes were glancing around, trying to find her in the crowd. She was tiny, so he was looking for her golden hairpiece. Something that would help him identify her easier.

He kept walking around for a few blocks. Studying every girl with black hair, but none was Azula.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He had lost her. He had been so close to finding her.

Sokka dropped himself by one of the fountains. Sitting on the edge, defeated. When a gigantic shadow flew above him.

A dragon.

A blue dragon.

"Ao," Sokka muttered, not losing time and following the gigantic creature, hoping that it would lead him to his owner.

**…**

The Princess smiled when she saw her blue dragon shadow over her. She was sat in the green grass of Central Park with her legs crossed and her old copy of Love Among Dragons.

She had made Zuko take her new copy back to the Council's Building while she wandered around the city a while. They had parted ways just minutes before the arrival of Ao, as her brother was also on his way to meet his now-fiancée, Suki.

The blue dragon landed next to her and placed his head over her lap.

"Did you enjoy the city?" she asked, petting the dragon's head. The dragon nodded. "I promise that from now on, you will get to see the world more…" she said, "And you will meet other dragons to annoy -besides Druk- and who knows maybe we will find you even a girlfriend?" she teased him.

Ao closed his eyes for a moment, as the Princess, keep reading when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

She turned a little startle but her heart eases when she noticed who it was. A huge smile grows on her face. "Oh, hi beautiful," she said, stretching her arms to hold the lovely baby girl in front of her.

"She wanted to see you." he said, "She missed her favorite person in the world." he sat next to her, resting his weight on his arms.

"Why do you have her?" she asked him, sitting baby Mirai on her lap.

"I went looking for you. And when she heard your name, she just threw herself at me. I supposed she wanted to see you." said Jet, chewing a blade of wheatgrass.

Mirai was Lu Ten and Rin's third kid. She was fourteen months old, and like the twins, which resembled more to his father than to his mother, Mirai did too. Fair skin with black hair. She resembled so much to his father's side of the family that Mirai could even pass as a mini version of the Princess, excluding her eyes, which were black like her mother's.

"Did you enjoy the city?" he asked, leaning closer ad brushing a few strands of her hair off her shoulders.

"Yeah." she said.

Last year, before Mirai's birth, Rin's family had traveled to the Fire Nation as Lu Ten wished to have his daughter born in the same place where he had been born. That's when she had met Jet.

Unlike Zuko and Jet, they had hit off instantly after making fun at Zuko's expenses. And after a while, they had grown found with each other, something they were still. For some reason, Jet kind of reminded her of Sokka.

"Mommy… Mommy." baby Mirai babbled, stretching her arms towards her godmother. "Dada…" she did the same towards Jet, his godfather.

"I think she misses your sister." said Azula.

"And your cousin." he replied, standing up and offering a hand to help her stand. "Come on."

She grabs Mirai with a hand and takes Jet's with the other one.

"Let's go. Also, I want to show you around." he said, surrounding her by the shoulders as they walked away.

**...**

Sokka followed Ao into the Central Park. And after a moment, he finally saw the dragon stop and fly over the same point. Under him, sat on the grass, was Azula.

"I found you." he smiled.

She was more beautiful than he could remember her. Her long black hair felt fully over her shoulders and lower of her waist. She was dazzling. Just by looking at her, he could feel his chest about to explode from the anticipation.

The dragon descendent and placed his head on her lap. She smiled back at him as she patted him on the head.

That smile. That freaking smile made him smile like a fool. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. He pinched himself just in case he was dreaming or having a vision.

Sokka walked towards her, but before he could get any closer a boy with tan skin, brown hair and funny looking eyebrows, holding a baby covered her eyes from behind.

A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw the baby. The boy of the funny eyebrows passes the baby to her and sat next to her. She placed the baby on her lap.

Sokka saw them talk. He was a little far to hear at their conversation and his lip-reading abilities were non-existence. He noticed the boy leaning closer and brushing some strands of her hair off her shoulder.

His heart raced, but not in a good way. His mind formulated dozens of questions as unpleasant heat grew in his chest.

Who that baby was? Why did it look so much like Azula? What if it was _her_ baby? What if the guy next to her was the father? What if she had moved on? What if she had forgotten about him? What if she was married? What if…?

"Mommy… Mommy." the baby babbled, stretching her arms towards Azula. "Dada…" she did the same towards the man next to the Princess.

_It couldn't be…_

They said a few words, and then he stood extending a hand towards Azula. She took it and before they walked away, Sokka saw him surrounding her by the shoulders.

He had lost her. He had lost his Princess. Sokka had lost Azula.

He stares at them heartbroken as they walk away when he feels a warm huff behind his neck.

Sokka turned only to find Ao - Azula's dragon- staring back at him, dangerously. The dragon was huge; it was not the little lizard he remembered anymore, and probably now it was a hundred times more deadly.

The dragon stood firmly before him, frowning and with smoke coming from his nostrils.

"Hey, buddy," he said, nervously, "Do you remember me?" he asked, praying that the dragon remembered him.

The dragon narrowed his eyes and glanced at him more closely. Sokka gulped. It was just like that time with Seiryū. The dragon sniffed him before licking him from head to toe, changing his dangerous glare to a friendly one.

"Ugh!" he complained, "It's good to see you two, Ao." he patted him on the head. The dragon rolled on the grass playfully, before pointing at something on the grass with his head. "What? What is it?" he asked, confused, "I don't speak dragon, okay?"

The dragon huffed, before biting him on the sleeve and showing him what he meant.

"What is…" he raised his eyebrows when he noticed something on the floor. "Oh," he bent to pick it up, "Couldn't you be clearer?" he claimed to the dragon.

It was a copy of Love Amongst Dragons.

He gave it a little browse when he noticed something on the cover.

_I don't like flowers; they are a waste, _Azula had told him. Yet, she kept a dry fire carnation behind the cover of her book. And not only that.

As a bookmark, she kept the letter he had written her.

Maybe it was silly, but for him to had found that those two little things mean a lot because they gave him hope. Hope that maybe not everything was lost. That maybe… he hadn't lost her fully.

Maybe he could still fight for her.

**…**

She was finishing the last touches to her arrangement for tonight's inauguration of the Fire Nation sector in Republic City.

Her maids had done an outstanding job getting her ready. Her red and gold hanfu was exquisite, every detail was perfect. Her makeup was spotless, and all around her head, she had entwined in her hair small subtle golden strings that every time she moves her head, made her hair look like it was shining. They had curled the ends of her raven hair and had pulled the top half in her usual top-knot, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." said Azula as their maids were arranging the last touches of her hair.

The door opened to reveal her parents looking as fancy as her. Both of them were wearing red and gold hanfus, like hers, but with some alterations. Her mother was a little more wide-open around the shoulders and had golden embroidery all over the right lapel. All her hair was up and decorated with gold ornaments. Her father's hanfu was a little bit more ostentatious. Big sleeves that almost touched the floor, high neck with gold embroidery, and his hair spotless as ever.

"Darling, you look exquisite!" said her mother, admiring her daughter's beauty. "Doesn't she Ozai?" she asked her husband.

"Indeed. She resembles me every day more and more." he said, proudly.

"You wish." Muttered her mother.

"Here you are," said Zuko, walking into her room, with a hanfu that matched with hers. "What are we waiting or why are we here?" he asked, confused.

"We were just waiting for you," said her mother, "But now that you are here, we can go."

"Wait," her father stopped them, "You haven't told me how do I look." he said.

Zuko and Azula stared at him. "You look... Royal." said Zuko.

"Just don't look down or your dewlap becomes really notorious." Azula added.

"I don't have dewlap!" he snapped, horrified at his daughter's claims.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay… You don't. But stop frowning. Your wrinkles are getting more visible around your eyes." she pointed at him in the corner of his eyes.

"What did you just say, spoiled brat?" he grunted.

"Let's go, before he lashes out at us." said Zuko, amused, pulling her by the arm out of the room, while both tried to repress a laugh from their father expression.

**….**

He walked in with his heart beating against his chest as if it was about to come out of it. His palms were sweating, and the expectation was eating him. He was wearing his best clothes. He spent at least two hours bathing, shaving, and making sure he looked in his best self.

Sokka glanced around, trying to get a glimpse of her, but his eyes couldn't find her. She wasn't there yet. He took one of the wine glasses one waiter offered him as he walked through the room, trying to calm his nerves.

His eyes were focused on the girl with raven hair, but he couldn't find her when a couple bumped into him.

"Shit! Sorry" the girl apologized for making him spill a little of his drink.

"Don't worry." he replied when he noticed who was the girl that had bumped to him.

Ty Lee.

"Sokka!" she greeted him, raising her eyebrows. "Hey!"

"Ty Lee! Haru!" he said with a smile. It had been really long since he had last seen them.

"Hey Sokka." the earthbender saluted him.

"I didn't think I will see you here." said Sokka.

"Well, Azu… We were invited." said Ty Lee, joyful.

They shared a friendly talk for a while. Sokka hoping that the Princess would eventually show up looking for her friend and giving them a chance to talk. During their chat, he didn't take his eyes off the door. He only wished to see her walking through the door

And like if the spirits had listened to him. She did.

The Princess walked by the door, joined by Zuko and Suki. The three of them were keeping a entertained chat. Azula was dazzling. Seeing her looking so beautiful perfect had left him speechless. His eyes could only focus on her, leaving his surroundings in the oblivion.

His heart was at his throat and his mind went blank just by looking at her.

Everything about her screamed perfection.

She smiled after saying something to upset her sibling. Suki and the Princess laughed while Zuko frowned.

_Should I wait to talk to her? So, I go now? How should I approach it? What do I tell her? _His mind rambled.

He finished the content of his glass in a gulp, determined to talk to her about anything, even if it was about the weather.

But before he could take a step towards her. The funny-looking eyebrow guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by the shoulders. They exchanged a few words and then he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to talk with Lu Ten, who he hasn't seen till that moment.

"Who is that?" Sokka inquired to Ty Lee, without removing his eyes from the Princess.

She glanced in the same direction. "It's Jet," she said, "He is Rin's brother."

He raised his eyebrows, glancing at the girl next to him. "Ah..." he muttered, before asking the question he was most curious about, "A-And does he… He and Azula…?" he gulped at the expectation.

"They get along," said Ty Lee, taking a sip of her glass. "He is a fun, nice guy. And also, his looks are nice." she said, trying to get a reaction from him.

Azula smiled at Jet with agreement at something he said. Her smile made his heart jolt up.

Sokka was so amazed by her presence that he didn't even acknowledge that Ty Lee had ignored his question.

"How has she been?" he asked Ty Lee, looking away from the Princess for a moment.

She gave him a warm smile. "She is been… healthy," she replied.

He frowned at her answer. "Healthy? Has she been happy?" he questioned.

"That depends… Why are you asking?" she quirked a brow, taking another sip of her wine.

"I just… I guess I still have feelings for her." he said, blushing.

Ty Lee sighed, deeply. "Sokka... When you left, she was broken," she said, "Never in my entire life I have ever seen her like that. And I know for sure that I never wanted to see her like that again."

She could still remember how she had fallen asleep between sobs. And how depressed she had looked for the next couple of months. It had taken her a look to be -almost- back to her old self and still after this long she could notice the Princess aura still a little bit stained.

"I know," Sokka assured her, glancing at the floor. "And trust me, there hasn't been a day I haven't thought of her. It just… I don't know if I should go talk to her. I really wish to but…"

Ty Lee side smiled. "Listen, she puts a brave face to the public. But I know her better than anyone else. And also, know that… that she has loved no one as she loved you. And she really did." she assured him.

"Loved?" he asked, wary.

She shook her head. "I'm not the one you should ask about how Azula feels about you… You should ask her, not me." she advised her.

"I know. It's just… I'm scared that she might..."

"Moved on?"

"Yes," he admitted, "And I know I'm selfish for not hoping she didn't but…"

Ty Lee gave him a comprehensive smile. "It's normal, that's love…. But unless you ask her. You will never find out. And as far as I can tell you is that, if someone has a chance with her. It's you."

**…**

The entire Royal Family was up on the stage, as Avatar Aang was telling a few words of gratitude for everyone's hard work and everyone's involvement to make the United Republic of Nations possible. He thanked the Fire Lord Ozai for his participation and for being the main brain behind all of it.

Sokka couldn't look away from her. She was just breathtaking in her dress. It was like a total vision for him.

Then her eyes wandered around the crowd. And he saw her side smile when her eyes meet Rin's brother. He stared at him for a moment scrutinizing him and he noticed that he was looking at the Princess like a precious thing for him, something he treasured and at that moment, he realized that he was looking at her with love eyes. And he knew it perfectly, because it was the same way he glanced at Azula.

"Zuko, Azula, could you please give us the honor?" Fire Lord Ozai pleaded, extending an arm towards the monument that would represent the Fire Nation district in Republic City.

They both nodded, extending their arms with their palms together facing up, before an orange flame appeared on them. Then, the flame changed its color to blue, astonishing the crowd, and when they lit the torch in the monument, it changed back to orange.

The crowd exploded in applause.

Both siblings smiled pleased and their eyes wandered through the crowd.

Her eyes wandered around the room. She was available to find Haru and Ty Lee next to her, who gave her the biggest smile, and right next to her a couple of blue eyes were staring at her.

She froze for a moment when she noticed the owner of those eyes. Those damn blue eyes.

Sokka was smiling at her, warmly. Her heart flinched the moment she saw him. He was brawnier than she could remember and somehow; he was more handsome.

Just like her eyes had remained on him, his eyes never turned away from her.

Not even when she lowered from the stage and her heartbeat like crazy by every step closer, she took in his direction. She could swear he wasn't even blinking as she approached him. And under his attentive glance, she couldn't help to blush deeply. Her hands were sweaty. After all this time, Sokka could still cause these kinds of reactions in her.

Sokka was just as nervous as she was, maybe even more as his knees were shaking and his mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Hey." he said like a whisper.

"Hey." she replied with a little smile. Her heart was like a drum against her chest.

"I didn't know you would be here." he lied. He knew, and he had waited all night to get a chance to talk to her.

"Same." she said. She was hoping he would be, but wasn't totally sure if he was going to attend.

"So... How have you been?" Sokka asked the first thing he could think of.

"Fine," said Azula, "And you? How have you been?" she inquired, hoping that he wasn't either married or dating anyone.

"That depends." he replied.

She frowned, confused. "Depends on what?"

"Did you get married?" Sokka asked, abruptly.

"No."

"Did you get engaged?"

"No."

He placed a hand under his chin. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he quirked a brow.

"No." she answered.

Sokka smiled widely. "Then, I'm fine." he said, relieved that all his previous assumptions had been wrong.

Azula shook her eyes with amusement, a smile escaping from her lips. "You haven't changed at all savage." she said, trying to repress a chuckle.

He side smiled cockily. "I got more handsome, but I think it doesn't notice."

_It does,_ she thought.

"So.."

"And…" they talked at the same time. A little chuckle escaped their lips.

"You first." said Sokka.

"Well, I was wondering if you…"

"Hey Azula," Jet appeared from the crowd and interjected their conversation. "I want to introduce you to some friends." he said.

"I-I..." she said, a little divided between going or staying.

"It's okay," said Sokka, staring at her troubled eyes, "We can talk later." he said with a reassuring smile.

"A-Alright… I-I... see you, Sokka." she said, parting ways and following Jet.

He watched her even at the distance. How Jet seemed to introduce her to a bunch of his friends. Mostly boys and only to a girl. From time to time, Azula would glance over his direction and would give him a little smile.

He was so focused on her that he didn't notice a presence next to him.

"So, the Princess, huh? Were you two together or something?" Toph asked, leaning on him.

"What?" he stared at the earthbender.

"It just… When you two were talking I felt a change in both heartbeats," she explained, "In yours and hers. Like when someone is nervous, or anxious, or perhaps… in love." she quirked an eyebrow, teasingly.

"You did?"

"Are you doubting my skills?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No," he denied before smiling. "It's just…" he smiled, glancing again in her direction. So close, yet so far.

"Complicated?"

"I guess." he muttered, dejected.

"But, you two have feelings for each other, right?" the earthbender stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, that change of heartbeat, it's not just because."

"I… I hope you are right." he mumbled. But by how everything looked, it was almost certain that his friend was right.

"I am. But still…" she sighed.

"Still?" he tilted his head.

"She is _way _out of your league." she pointed out.

"Hey… I know." he acknowledged in a slow voice the last part, watching towards the Princess again, and seeing her blush when their eyes collided again. And that's when he remembered that he had something from her.

**…**

"Azula." he called her in the middle of the hallway as she headed to her room.

"Hey." she said with a smile. She hasn't expected to see him so late.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Back at the party… I forgot to give you this," he said, extending her old copy of Love Among Dragons. He had rushed back to his room to get the book and have another excuse to talk to her.

"Wait, how did you...? How did you...?" she rambled, intrigued, and confused.

"It's a long story, but I can tell you tomorrow at the feast… if you wish, of course," he said, blushing deeply.

"I would like that." she smiled.

"T-Then, I will see you tomorrow?" she nodded, "Good night." he said his farewells.

"Good night" she replied before Sokka leaned over and placed a soft chase kiss on her cheek.

She saw him disappear down the hallway, before her eyes when to the book in her hands, and in that moment she noticed that behind the front cover, the old dry flower she used to keep there, had been replaced for a new one.

A huge smile spread across her face.

_Spirits, how much have I missed him,_ she thought. Before heading to find someone to talk to and that would probably advise her about what to do.

**…**

She knocked on the door repeatedly with both hands.

The door swung open, revealing a very misaligned Ty Lee. Her hair was messy as well as her nightgown. She was narrowing her eyes as she was still trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Princess asked.

"Sleeping. What the hell are you doing?" said Ty Lee, astonished by the late visit of the Princess.

"Having an existential crisis," said Azula, peeking over the acrobat shoulder, "Hey Haru." she greeted her friend's companion in her bed.

"Hey, Princess." he replied, sleepily.

"Do you mind if I steal her?" she asked him, pointing at her friend.

"Mmm… No, not at all." the earthbender said.

"Now."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" her friend inquired, grimacing.

"No." Azula denied.

She signed. "Alright, alright," she said, yawning, "Let me find my shoes."

**…**

"… And I don't know what to do, should I wait or should I just go for it?" the Princess explained walking up and down In the gardens making a ditch while her friend listened to her eating an ice cream pot she had gotten from hell knows where.

"So… Wait, what?" Ty Lee grimaced, confused.

"Ty Lee!" Azula chided her.

"Sorry, sorry…" she apologized, "I'm still processing all of it. I'm still half-sleep." she excused before sighing. "Let's see…" she pondered for a moment. "I will say just… go for it. Don't wait. You already spent three years being miserable. Just for once, just go for it." she advised her.

"You think?" the Princess dropped next to her.

"Listen, when I and Haru split for a while I more than once, I honestly thought I would never see him again. Yet I did," she said, "As soon as I saw him in the Capital, I knew that I had already waited too long to see him again, so I took courage and I just when for it. And I have never regretted it."

Azula sighed, staring at her wrist and playing with the bracelet on it. "Have you ever thought what would have happened if Haru would have gotten married or had a girlfriend?"

"Well, it would have been uncomfortable, but lucky for me. He had been thinking the same as me. Also, don't worry about any of it. Sokka is still crazy about you," she said, making her friend blush. "Tonight, every time you looked away, he kept staring at you as if you were the most fascinating thing on earth. Plus, the way he asked me about you, it's obvious he is still pretty in love."

"Thank you." she muttered.

"No problem," said Ty Lee, leaning her head on the Princess shoulder, "Just… next time can you wait till the morning?"

Azula snickered. "Alright. Alright. I will."

**…**

During the last feast, each nation was going to present the person who was going to take part as a member of the council. Like the night before, the first thing he did as he walked into the salon it was a look around for her.

He found her talking with her parents in the middle of the room.

She was wearing a red silky skirt, shorter at the front with a sheer top of the same color with gold details and loose sleeves and golden shoes. Her hair, perfect as always.

He stood there looking at her, until the ceremony was about to begin and she followed her father somewhere, disappearing from the crowd.

"Son?" Hakoda's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" he blinked a few times.

"We are about to begin," he informed him.

"Okay, I'm coming." he said.

This time it was Aang who gave the speech explaining that the council would be an extension from their homelands. And that they would take care of finding the solutions to every disagreement that occurred in Republic City. The members of the council would have to not only safeguarding their citizen safety but also, they would work altogether to assure the harmony between citizens.

They also said that the Avatar was going to take part in the council, but he would not act as an active member. Then, he introduced each leader of the nations to allow them to present the respective member of their nation.

The Air nomads introduced a girl named Xing-Ying. Chief Arnook, a man named Ragaz. King Kuei as Earth Kingdom representative of an old man named Shisui. Then it was Fire Lord Ozai's turn.

"...I believe that there is no one better to take the honor of being the representative of my nation than someone that cares for her citizens and has only worked for the past years helping me and proposing projects for the prosperity of my nation," said the Fire Lord, "She has worked with me side by side, constantly nagging me whenever I forget to sign or to seal a decree," the crowded laughed, "Whence, that why I firmly believe that there is no one better than her to take this important role. So, it's my pride and my honor to present you, -someone I'm going to deeply miss back at home-, my daughter; Princess Azula."

Azula rushed to the stage. The crowd exploded in cheers. The other members of the council gave her little vows, and she nodded in response.

She stood up next to the other member, with a smile on her face.

Now, it was his father's turn.

Yet, Sokka zoomed out completely at his father's words. He was just staring at Azula on the stage. His father introduced the members of their tribe that would take part in the council.

"Hey," Katara punched him slightly in the back, "Go." she said.

He had lost his queue. It had to get on to the stage.

"Sorry." he apologized with his father as soon as he got up the stage.

"Nevermind," he replied.

Sokka greeted the other members of the future council with little vow, one by one, until he reached the Princess.

He froze when his eyes met hers as reality hit him.

Azula was going to be a member of the council. Which meant… she was going to be living in Republic City, like him. So, did it mean that she was… free?

She gave him a bright smile that made his heart stirred up. All color rushed to his face.

"I-I…" he lacked words. He gulped and then walked up and stood next to her as the Avatar closed the speech.

Accidentally, their hands brushed, which made them share a glance for a split of a second. Neither could avoid blushing. Azula glanced away with her face red. She was dazzling. And when she brushed her hair off her shoulder, and that's when he noticed.

Her sleeve slipped till her elbow, revealing a blue small bracelet hanging on her wrist. He recognized it immediately.

His bracelet.

She was still wearing his bracelet.

And that glimpse, in that split of a second, it was enough for him to do what he had been wishing to do since the day he had left the Fire Nation. His rush of adrenaline blinded him of everything that it was happening around him, and he only did what his impulse told him.

He grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her closer to him, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed his lips against hers.

The suddenness of his act took her by surprise, but as soon as she felt his lips over hers, she got lost in the kiss, forgetting where they were and who was watching them. It was only them who mattered. Only they who existed.

He pulled her closer by the waist, and she surrounded his neck with her arms, deepening the kiss. It was just as she remembered, just as intoxicating and addictive. And this time, she was sure that there was no way possible to live without his kisses, now that she had tasted them again.

They split when they ran out of air, and that's when both realized their situation. They had kissed in front of everyone.

Both blushed from head to toe under everyone's glances. Lucky for them, Aang saved them, wishing the rest of the guests to keep enjoying the feast.

"C-Can we…?" Sokka stammered, nervous as their hand remained entangled.

Azula nodded. "Let's talk outside." she said with a little smile, to which he replied kissing her knuckles before dragging her outside the room.

"So… That happened." she muttered, glancing at the floor as they walked through the enormous garden.

"Yeah," Sokka replied, his heart beating against his chest like a drum. "I'm sorry," he stopped his tracks. "It was a stupid impulse. I just… It's just... I saw you there and I couldn't stop thinking how dazzling you looked and then I saw the bracelet and I… I just went for it… And," he said, quickly.

"Sokka," she cut him, "It's okay. I'm not mad." she assured him by placing a hand on his chest to calm him a little bit, "In fact, I'm… the total opposite. Being honest, I was actually hoping that you will notice the bracelet." she confessed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" she nodded.

"Well," he showed her his wrist. A red and gold bracelet hanging from it. "I was kind of hoping for the same," he confessed. A huge smile spread across his face. Before they keep walking side by side.

They remained in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. Their hands brushing against each other.

"Azula," he spoke after a while, "So, you been part of the council, what does it mean?" He inquired, "Does it mean you will get to live in the city?"

"Indeed. My parents had arranged a place for me to live," she said, "It's not the Palace, but it's still a nice place. Why?"

"It's just…" he stopped for the second time and reached for her hands. "Azula, I still mean everything I told you three years ago. And don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in the Fire Nation, if I get to be with you… I don't care…" he confessed.

"Sokka," the Princess mumbled.

"Please, let me… let me explain," he pleaded, "For three years, I woke up every morning with the urge of going back to the Fire Nation or at least write you a letter, but every single time when I was about to… I… I couldn't find the strength to do it… Maybe I was just afraid that… that one day I will get a reply from you saying you were getting engaged or wed and I…."

"You what?"

"I couldn't bear to even think about it…" he admitted, "It destroyed me just the mere idea that you might be happy with someone else. Someone that it wasn't me."

Azula smiled warmly at him. Now it was her turn to talk. "For three years… There wasn't a day I was truly and fully happy. Because during those three years all I could think about was about how happy I had been with you, and it didn't matter what I did, nothing was the same without you. And for three years, I could only wait and hope for the day I will see you again. Hoping that you would keep your promise. I will hold you in my heart…"

"Until I can hold you in my arms again." he finished, recalling the last sentences he had written in the letter he had left her. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her in his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry, Azula I should have… I should have sent you at least one letter… Damn it, I should have visited you at least one." he apologized.

"You should have. You should have," she muttered against his chest. Her arms went around his waist, as she buried her nose in his shirt, enjoying his scent and warmth.

"Still, there is something I have to ask," he said, looking down at her, "What is up with you and the freaky eye-brow guy?" he asked trying to mask his jealousy.

"Jet?" she raised her eyebrows, "He is Rin's brother. Why?"

"No reason." he lied.

She smirked mischievously. "Are you jealous?" she teased him.

"M-Me?!" he squeaked, "Of course not. Pfftt…" he huffed, "I mean… have you seen that guy?"

"Just spill it. Where you?"

"I… I might have been," he admitted, "But right now, he is not the one who is holding you in his arms." He tightened his grip around her.

She side smiled, rolling her eyes. "You are incorrigible."

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you." he grabbed her face, making her look up at him.

"You better, moron." she said, before tiptoeing and joining their lips together.

**...**

"What are you looking at?" the Princess inquired when she noticed Sokka's fixed glance on her. They had been in the gardens for almost an hour catching up.

"You." he replied.

Her cheeks reddened. "Stop it."

Sokka smirked, playfully. "We both know you don't want me to stop." he said, teasingly reaching for her hand. He caressed her knuckles before placing a kiss on them.

The silence grew around them, but it wasn't awkward.

"You know," Azula spoke after a moment, "I spent years living under the pressure of being the perfect Princess. The perfect firebender. I was the first girl born into the Royal Family in over 500 years, also I was the first firebender girl in almost 800 years. My parents never pressured me, but the nobility and the council were quite a pain in the ass.

"I always had to prove my worth. And when my uncle and my cousin abdicated and my father was crowned, the pressure just kept increasing. One reason of why my fire it's blue, it's because I wanted them to prove them wrong, that just because I was a girl, I wasn't any lesser than them," she explained, "Then, stupid Zuko when on his trip of 'self-finding' and for him to do that, he had to be temporary "removed" from the succession line. If my father would have died during his trip; I would have been crowned the next Fire Lord, not him. And honestly, the years he was gone were the worst. I was judged by everything I did, by everything I didn't do. Like why I wasn't getting engaged or making babies?"

"Now that you put it like that, your nation sounds horrible." said Sokka, grimacing.

She rolled her eyes, amused. "Back then, when we first met. You wanted to become chief, to keep traveling with your sister and the Avatar around the world, and you even mentioned that one day you wanted to become chief from your tribe while I just wanted to be free. Then we happened. Do you remember how I keep telling you that my father wanted me to get married and how he kept introducing me to suitors?" Sokka nodded, "Well, even though I knew I loved you more than anything, there was this little part of me that deep down unknown to me… keep fighting against it. Not only because I didn't want you to be tied forever to the same place, but also because it felt kind of imposed." she admitted.

"Imposed?"

"Don't you remember that our parents 'joked' about us being engaged?"

"Ah… That." he remembered.

"Yeah, that," she took a deep breath, "The thing is, I think a small part of me was denying to see a future between us because it would be like agreeing to an arranged marriage. I mean, since the first moment, my father was trying to set us up and even though we eventually got together without his intervention, it kind of seemed like it had been his plan all along. Am I making any sense?" she asked, wondering if she was explaining herself.

"Yes," said Sokka, "So... you wanted me, but a little part of you was trying to deny all, right?"

Azula nodded. "Yes. That's also why I keep telling you to go," she said before adding "Also, after you left my father talked with me and it appears that the entire council was opposing us."

"What?!" he squealed, confused.

She shrugged. "For years, the Fire Lord blood-line had been kept as much pure as it can be. Marrying Princes with high-born girls. Princesses with excellent firebenders from outstanding lineages. The Fire Lord might propose a union, but if the council doesn't approve, it can't happen."

"What?" he squeaked again, "Why would a group of elders choose who you can or can't love?"

"It's been like that for centuries," she stated, "The point of an arranged marriage is to make sure the decency of the bloodline with firebenders. I mean, would you imagine a Fire Lord that couldn't firebend? That's why they do it." she explained, "When my cousin abdicated and married Rin, the council just simply lost it. And when my uncle abdicated too, it was hell. Immediately they began introducing potential suitors to Zuko, and once I came to age, they did it with me too. It was overwhelming. I think that was another reason why he chose to temporarily "be removed" from the succession line and travel."

"But, when he did that, that left you like the only heir, right?" he asked, frowning.

"Exactly. So can you imagine their reaction when I spent years rejecting suitor after suitor and then suddenly I fell for a Water Tribe boy?" she said with a smile.

"That must have been a shock." he muttered.

"Yes. For my parents was a delight, but for the council it was unimaginable. During the festival, I was too distracted with you to notice, but my father was dealing with them in secrecy. I noticed weeks later after you left," he said, "Eventually things returned to normal, but when Zuko and Suki announced their engagement, my father almost went bald because of the amount of stress he was living under. But… in a turning shock of events, as the council was digging to find something into Suki's past to avoid their union, they found that she is actually the great-great-great many greats-granddaughter of Avatar Kyoshi."

Sokka eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. And not only that. Suki has some ancestors that were firebenders. Or something like that," she waved a hand carelessly, "Whenever Zuko talks to me, I just block his voice. After that, the council couldn't refuse their marriage."

"Woah..." he exclaimed, "So that means that I know three descendants from Avatar's. Your great grandfather, Roku. Suki and her great-great-many greats-grandmother Kyoshi and I met Aang too."

"Quite an influential guy, aren't you, huh?" she mocked, poking him in the ribs.

"But I'm still wondering. So, if the council accepted Zuko and Suki's union, that would mean that they would get off your back about finding you a suitor?"

"Why the question? Jealous?" she poked him, teasingly. A few drops of rain began to splash them.

"Yes." he admitted, abruptly, "Also, I'm sure I'm not related to any previous Avatar"

Azula shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that. When my father made me a member of the council of Republic City, he practically told them to suck it."

"Have I ever told you that I really like your father?"

"Ugh… Damn it! He adores you two. Tsk!" she grunted, amused.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm adorable." he joked, making poppy eyes.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "You are still as incorrigible as ever." she said before squealing when the rain fully soaked them.

"We should go inside and get changed. I don't want you to get sick." said Sokka as they headed back into the building.

**…**

"Here." Sokka lend her a dry towel from his bath to dry herself.

"Thanks." she said, drying her damped hair.

"What?" he asked her when he noticed she was staring at him.

"Well," he heard the lock on his door, "I was wondering…" she began walking towards him, "Do you think we would be required, downstairs? Will your presence be required at the feast?" she inquired, nervously.

Sokka frowned. "Why?"

Azula pressed her lips together and a little smile escaped from her lips as her face turned red. "Because I think we can do something more… entertaining."

He quirked a brow, smirking. "Like what?" he asked.

"Let's say that there are a couple of things that I have been wanting to do to you for a while," she said, surrounding his neck with her arms. "And some other I want you to do to me."

"Oh, really?" he smiled, mischievously pulling her closer by the waist. She nodded. "In that case, your wish is my command, Princess." he said, caressing her cheek lovingly. Spirits, how he had missed her. Touching her, caressing her, kissing her. This time it was going to be different. Because this time was forever.

"Good." she muttered before tiptoeing to kissing him again. This time it was a sweet kiss. There was no desperation. It was calm, yet the most intoxicating kiss ever.

She leads him to his bed. His lips not leaving hers. And when his legs hit the mattress, she pushed him into it to making him sit.

The Princess kicked her shoes off before climbing on the bed and sitting on his lap. Her legs spreading at each side of him. Her skirt lifted to her knees. As their mouths kept devouring each other. She grabbed him from the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

They didn't slip for a second. He kicked off his shoes, too, as her hands went to take care of his shirt. She undid the belt at the front, revealing his perfect, muscular, tan chest.

Azula split from his lips to take a moment to peak. She bit her lower lip. It was still as perfect as she remembered, maybe even a little more. She swallowed hard, her mouth getting dry for a moment. Her eyes traveled from his abs all the way up to his jaw, to his eyes.

The beautiful blue eyes were staring at her with uncertainty. Sokka was wondering if she had stopped thinking they were going too fast. But all his doubts vanished when the Princess took off his wet shirt completely and tossed aside somewhere in the room and slammed her mouth against his to keep eating each other. The air in the room filled with lust.

He grabbed her by her bottoms and gave them a little squeeze. A soft moan escaped her lips. The sound was so sexy that his blood rushed to his groin. Also, the way Azula was moving her hips over him, only made his expectation grow.

He raised, before placing her on the mattress as he used his hands to support his way over her. He didn't care if the sheet got damped, after all, she could dry them in a second wit her bending. His hand traveled from her calves to her thighs, sneaking under her skirt as he was leaving a trail of kisses over her jaw, her neck.

A shiver rushed down her spine as he felt his hand on her tights rise towards that soft place between her legs. She could feel the places where he had touched her burning. It was a pleasant burn that threatened her with turning her either crazy and an addict to it.

Her hands go to his hair, freeing it and making it fall like a curtain around his face. A groan escaped from her mouth. She had forgotten how handsome he looked with his hair down.

"What?" he looked up to her.

"Nothing… It's just…" she gulped, "I had... almost forgotten how handsome... you look with your hair down." she muttered between gasps. Her chest going up and down uncontrollably.

Sokka smirked. "It's my secret weapon," he said before winking at her. He stared at her lovingly for a moment. It was better than his dreams. Having her in his bed with her hair spread all over the mattress, blushed and his touching her inappropriately. "I missed you, gorgeous." he admitted caressing her cheek.

"I miss you too, savage." she brushed a few of his damp strands behind his ear.

Her skirt followed as the next item to disappear.

Azula pushed him aside making him place his back on the mattress and she got on top of him., again. He can't help to have a blood rush to his groin when he sees her brush all of her hair over one shoulder as she is on top of him. She looked so beautiful.

She licked and sucked his earlobe, while her hands explored his chest, his arms, his neck. She pulled him back up into a sitting position.

Now, thanks to the fact that her skirt was gone, and she was only in underwear, she could feel his erection growing in his pants.

Her cleavage left at his sight, those sexy moles on her collarbone.

'_All your moles and beauty marks are the places where you liked and were most kissed in your past life.' _

A moan escaped off her lips when he brushed her hair over her shoulders, exposing skin to him and kissed her neck with despair.

As he worked wonders with his mouth on her, she took care of undoing the knots of her shirt. She needed more. More of him, kissing her all over. She needed his mouth in every possible place of her body. Every limp, every inch of her was burning of lust. She longed for his touch, his carelessness to have him on top of her driving her crazy.

Her shirt slid open. Exposing her to him more than she had ever been exposed before. She was in her lingerie for him. Exposed for him. For Sokka.

Maybe she should have felt a little embarrassed, but after noticing the way Sokka was staring at her, she only felt desired. Excited, even.

He grabbed her by the neck once more and crashed their lips together. His free hand ascended slowly through her spine. His fingertips brushing against her skin. His hand stopped on her rips. Right below her breasts.

Azula moved her hips on purpose, rubbing against his groin. A groan escaped his mouth. His cock growing more and more with every swing of her hips, making him crazy. A shiver of expectation rushed through her entire body when she felt him completely hard under her.

He groaned, again.

Sokka took her by the waist and placed her back against the mattress. His mouth descended through her neck, through her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses as she played with his hair. Then he started to go lower and lower. Kissing her through the valley of her breast, her belly button and she couldn't help but curl her toes and bite her lower lip as he reached the edge of her underwear.

He glanced at her like asking for permission, and when a soft, barely audible moan escaped her lips, he took it like a yes. She was giving him permission.

Slowly he slipped down her underwear, in such a caressed manner that it was exhilarating for both of them.

They were both shaking from expectation.

Just by looking at her, he got as hard as a rock. At her beautiful face blushed, her amazing breast, her toned abs, and her dazzling legs.

He kicked his pants off. And Azula didn't lose a chance to track his fit body. Before pushing herself up to capture his lips with hers again.

"Are you…. sure?" he asked, gasping, pressing his forehead against her.

"Are you…. seriously... asking me that, right now?" she replied, "I told you once; I want you to do to me, everything you have done to me in your dreams." she said, sliding off her last piece of clothing, revealing her breasts to him.

She was fully naked before him. Only for him.

His cock tightened in his underwear as he saw her fully naked before him

The tension in her stomach was going to go anywhere. It only kept growing and growing. And the one between her legs.

He kissed her on the lips with lust, with hunger. He bit her lower lip, and their tongues fought with each other.

Her hands grabbed him from the back of his neck, and his were on her waist. One of them caressed her soft skin like silk. She shivered while he caressed the sensitive skin of her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as he played with one of her nipples between her fingers. It was driving her crazy and her legs were turning to jelly.

His mouth left her and when to one of her nipples, slicking and sucking it while he played with the other one with his fingers. She arched her back to give him more access. To allow him to touch her more. She was getting intoxicated by how good it made her feel.

She was playing with his hair as he played with her breasts. Moan and groans escaped her mouth. He was making her feel so good and horny.

Hundred sensations drowned her.

The foreplay was making her needy and desperate for him.

"Sokka." she muttered as she could.

He glanced at her, a little afraid she might ask him to stop.

"I don't think... it's fair, that I'm fully naked, while you are still wearing your underwear." she said mischievously. Breading heavily as he kept playing with her nipple, making her crazy.

He smirked. "Is it fair now?" he inquired, after he disposed of his underwear.

Azula bit her lip when she saw the size of his cock and let out a sigh. She could feel her folds pulsing, eager to have him inside.

"Fair." she uttered, pulling him by the neck and kissing him again.

He placed himself between her legs.

She bent a leg for him to caress. She was desperate for his touch.

His hand went up and down her tight. He was torturing her. Caressing with his fingers her skin close to her entrance. He was enjoying having her stirring below him at his touch.

His lips kissed her knee before going higher and higher until reaching her inner thigh. Her breathing shortened. He was a master of the pre-show. He was teasing her with all the things that he could do to her.

She was feeling her entrance weeping from the teasing he was forcing her to endure. Her hips moved unwillingly, eager for him. She wanted him to just slide inside of her. But he seemed to have other plans. She shivered when she felt his breath between her legs. And when he finally licked her, her mind when dizzy as she exploded in pleasure.

The stimulation she was feeling was out of this world. Yet, he was gentle, wanting her to get used to his tongue.

When he sucked her clit, a spasm of pleasure took hold of her.

One lick, two licks. One suck, two sucks. Sokka licked every nerve of her. Making her first orgasm grow. He had been down for barely a minute and everything she was feeling was unthinkable. She let out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, making her legs shake. Still, he keeps licking her and sucking her without a rest.

"Sokka" she called him when she felt the second one growing, "With you." she pleaded him.

He went up to her mouth again, devouring her body on his way up. He placed himself in a position between her legs. His length was rubbing against her entrance. Ready for him.

She felt him filling her slowly. Her nails dug in her back as he slipped inside of her. It was an uncomfortable but pleasant filling. Until he reached that barrier he ought to break. She bit her lower lip hard as it broke.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, glancing at her eyes.

"Perfect." she muttered before kissing him again.

He stayed still a moment for her to adapt to him. The first stroke after that one, she could feel his cock slide deeper into her. She rolled her eyes back in complete dismay as he went in and out, alternating the speed of his hips

The next penetration felt so good on her sensitive walls. She bit her lip as he was picking his rhythm as she loosened up a little. Her orgasm grew quickly as she moaned in pleasure. He was about to cum too.

Then, he hit her that sensitive spot inside of her.

Her back arched as her climax drowned her. He followed next, shivering as his orgasm took over him.

Sokka kissed her one last time on the lips, before coming out of her, dropping on the mattress next to her, both panting.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he stroked her hair gently.

Azula curled in his arms and chest. The beating of his heart was still accelerated as well as hers.

She swallowed her mouth was dry. "l-I don't think… I would never get tired of doing this with you." she admitted, tracing circles in his chest with her fingers.

"What? Make love?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, glancing down at her.

"Ugr... Don't call it that. It sounds too cheesy for me." she said, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his heartbeat.

"Well, get used to it, because I would call it like that forever." he said before entangling his hand with her. The bracelets one over the other.

_After all, the legend behind had been true_, he thought, smiling and tightening his hold around her and also closing his eyes because of exhaustion.

Finally, the lovers that had been separated for some reason, had gone around and had finally met again with their feelings for each other still remaining.

**…**

_Two years later._

_Southern Water Tribe._

Katara and Azula had been watching at the horizon for a couple of minutes, waiting for their boys' boat to appear in one of the small hills around the village, like they used to do it.

Every six months, Hakoda would take Sokka, Aang, and some other members of the trip for a week-long trip. They had been doing it for years now, and it was a way for the men in the village to bond.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Katara asked her with baby Bumi sat in her lap.

"I don't know." said Azula, "I'm still trying to process it myself. It's unexpected."

"Well, sometimes life doesn't go as planned."

"I know that," she muttered, "I guess I might tell him tonight. The sooner he finds out, the better, don't you think?"

Katara smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

The Princess returned the smile to her sister-in-law, before returning her attention to the ocean. "Where are they? They should be back by now." she said. Their ship was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe the waves weren't that cooperative," said Katara, "Relax. We must be seeing them any second now," she assured, "Oh? Look, there they are." the waterbender pointed out at the boat sailing towards the pier.

The Princess quickly rose from the floor, and before Katara said anything else, she rushed down the hill.

"Be careful!" Katara shouted.

She ran across the village towards the pier, as fast as she could. It was always really exciting to see Sokka after their trip, or after being apart for a few days.

She dumped slightly into some villagers that weren't fast to move away.

"Huh?" muttered one, "Sokka must be back." she heard him said in the distance.

The pier was crowded. Some ships were unloading their cargo from the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation.

Some sailors greeted her quickly with a smile, but she ignored them, having only eyes for the one sailor she was looking around. A few of them were kind enough to direct her to the pier where the last ship had docked.

Azula rushed towards, and when she saw him helping unload. The smile on her face as well as the beating in her heart increased. She didn't know if it was for the little race to the pier or just because she had missed him.

He noticed her gaze on him and smiled as wide as her. He had missed her too.

"Careful, don't run," Sokka uttered, when she rushed to him, "I have told you not to run in the snow." he scolded her after he raised off the floor embracing her in a welcoming hug with her legs surrounding him in the waist. "Spirits! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." she said with a smile, before leaning down to kiss him, but their kiss was cut short by a voice.

"Oi, oi… Don't eat bread in front of the poor." whined Baki, one of the boys of the tribe that has been joining them during their trips.

Sokka and Azula chuckled at the claim of the boy and kissed again to annoy him.

"Tsk! You two get a room!" now it was Tenki who shouted.

"They have been married for over a year, and they still do that every time after our trip." Baki complained, grimacing.

"Hushh... you two," said Aang, "Let them be. When you two get a girlfriend, I bet you are going to be just like that." he pointed out.

"Now, I want a girlfriend," muttered Baki.

"Me too." replied Tenki

**…**

"Hey, gorgeous." Sokka walked into their room after taking a warm bath to erase the smell of fish from him.

"Hey." she replied as she finished the letter.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm writing a letter to my father," she said, folding it before he could read it. "By the way, I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" He raised his eyebrows. It was unexpected. It wasn't their anniversary or any other special date.

"Yeah over there. There's a little box opened to it," she gestured towards the nightstand.

Intrigued, he took the boxes and started to undo the ribbon. "By the way, what are you writing your father about? I thought you told him about the council decisions in the last letter." he asked, opening the box.

"I did. This letter is to let him know he might need to find another adviser soon." she said.

"Another adviser? What do you mean?" he asked, startled for her sudden revelation.

"Well, I might not be able to travel too much for a while…"

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you be available to do it? What aren't you telling me?" he asked, worried.

She sighed. "It might get difficult…"

"Why?" he removed the lid and his eyes widened, "Is this real?!" she nodded, "Oh my gods! Are you…? Are you serious?! It's not a joke, right?! Really?!"

Azula nodded, biting her lower lip. "Are you happy?"

"Am I… am I happy?!" an enormous smile spread across his face, "Of course I'm happy! It's the best news ever! How?! When?!" he rushed to her and picked her from the floor, spinning in circles.

"You seriously want me to describe the process?" she raised an eyebrow, "I think it was the night before we traveled to the tribe…"

"I need to tell everyone... I just…" he said, overly excited. "I love you! I LOVE YOU!" she leaned down to kiss him. Seeing him that happy fills her with tremendous joy.

"I'm going to be a father of a little girl."

"Didn't you find it odd that it was two pairs of shoes?" she asked.

His mouth opened, agape. "Two?!"

"According to your sister." said the Princess.

"I'm gonna be a father of TWO little girls!" he said, ecstatic.

"Well, it's still too early to know and it could be two boys or a boy and a girl." said Azula.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are the mother and I'm the father." said Sokka.

The Princess made a grin. "Yeah, about that…"

"Hey!" he squealed, "I know they are mine because nobody makes love to you like me."

"Tsk… Aren't you cocky, huh?" she muttered.

"I love you, my Princess." he said, lovingly.

Azula smiled at him, focussing on his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, savage."

And like that, the next chapter of their lives and probably their most exciting adventure began. All thanks to The Mochi Unification Movement.

**And that's it.**

**The last chapter of the first fic I have ever finished and I feel really proud. Thank you to everyone that read this silly story that popped out one day in my head. Thank you to all the lovely comments. And for sticking with the Mochi Movement until the end.**

**If you wish to read more Sokkla content I have published the first chapter of my next fic. The Light That Left Your Eyes. I hope you all enjoy that one like this one or even more as I would be working with a beta to help me improve and be able to the tell the story I wish to share.**

**Libby**


End file.
